Where Do We Go From Here
by edwardandbellabelong2gether
Summary: First fic!Please give it a shot!Twi/Supnatural Xover.Edward left like in New Moon but she was pregnant by him.She also found out some things from Charlie about her past that are unexpected.Not good at summaries but give it a chance. M-lang & pos lem
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and whoever owns Supernatural owns them. I am merely having a little fun with them.**_

_**A/N…This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. This idea has been playing around in my head since I first started reading fanfiction almost a year ago. I keep seeing this like a movie. It's probably crazy and no one will probably like it but I must finally get it down on paper. I am obsessed with both Twilight and Supernatural so here we go. I just redid the prologue to this because I can't kill Charlie after seeing the movie. I just love him too much to not have him around now.**_

Prologue

BPOV

If someone had told me three years ago where I would be right now, I would have laughed in their face. I am Bella Swan. I have been on this earth for twenty-one years but I am stuck in an eighteen year old body. Who could have known what all the changes I was going through would lead to? Who could have known what that one night of passion would bring to me? Who could have known that Edward would get bored with me and leave? Who could have known what would progress over the next three years? Who knew that three years later Edward would be back in my life? I sure didn't.

Edward was the love of my life. Who am I kidding? He _IS _the love of my existence. There will never be another to walk this Earth more meant for me than he is. But, unfortunately we are not meant to be. You cannot force someone to love you. This is why I will not put my son through the same pain I went through. You see, the night of passion that Edward and I shared before my disastrous 18th birthday is just ONE of the changes I would be experiencing over the next three years. So, I was pregnant and did not know what to do. Obviously I was going to keep my baby. He was all I had left of the love Edward and I once shared, even if it was one sided. But I digress, so I got pregnant by Edward Cullen. It was a beautiful baby boy with his father's human green eyes, my chestnut brown hair with just a hint of bronze. It is messy like his daddy's and he has my nose and his daddy's smile. I love him so much but when I look at him I ache because he reminds me so much of his father.

He is the purest, sweetest being on Earth and I love him more than my own life. He is the most important thing to me now. This is why I will protect him at all costs, my little nudger. I knew when he was born that I could never let Edward know out right that he was his father because I could not stand him hurting my son the way he hurt me. But yet, a part of me still wanted my son to be named after his father. So I gave him the middle name of Edward. So, I named my son Charles Edward Swan. He is my little Charlie. I picked Charlie after my father because he has always been there for me when I needed him and over the years we have become very close. And he loves that little boy so much. Many things happened in my life the day Edward Cullen left me. That day began a roller coaster of changes that would occur in my life throughout the next three years. All within a month I lost my virginity, lost the love of my life, found out I was pregnant by my vampire ex, and I lost my mom.

When Renee found out that I was pregnant, she was immediately on a plane to Forks to come be by my side. Unfortunately, she was killed in a car accident on the way from the airport to our house in her rental car. There were two guys who showed up to my mom's funeral who seemed familiar to me yet I knew I had never seen them before in my life. Later I would find out that they were actually my brothers. It turned out that I was actually part vampire. I know crazy right? After all of Edward's craziness over protecting me, turns out I didn't need it. I discovered that Renee was actually raped by this man named Aro while she was visiting in Italy. She became pregnant with triplets. Somehow she managed to escape Aro and Italy. Turns out this Aro guy is like the head of the vampires along with his two "brothers" and they call themselves the Volturri. They are I guess our royalty. I thought I had heard about them before from _them_ but at that point in my life I was still trying to forget anything to do with the _Cullens_. It hurt to think their name. He had wanted to try his hand at making a hybrid and he succeeded in creating three within my mother. She escaped after giving birth to us but was only able to get away with me. But there is plenty more to tell about that later.

She and my father loved each other so much so they got married and told everyone Charlie was my father. Apparently this is why when they split, Charlie was not able to put up much of a fight to keep me with him but he assured me that I have always been his daughter. So here I was, pregnant, mom dead, finding out I am a hybrid freak, and I have two brothers. When I was about six months pregnant, Victoria came after me. She wanted revenge because Edward killed James, her mate. She felt it should be a mate for a mate. That is how I met the Winchesters. They had been tracking Victoria, trying to take her out. They saved the lives of my father, my baby, and me. I owe them a lot. Along with my brothers, my father, and my son Dean and Sam have been my saving grace. For three years I have been surrounded by nothing but boys. But I wouldn't trade my guys for anything in the world.

SO here I am three years after my 18th birthday. Edward is back in my life and I will not tell him that little Charlie is his. For all intents and purposes, we are saying that Dean is little Charlie's father. There is more than one reason for me to do this. Don't judge me until you hear the whole story. But Charles Edward Swan is now Charles Edward Winchester. And that is how it will stay because I will do ANYTHING to protect my boy.

_**A/N**_…_**Ok so I know that was a really long prologue. Just bare with me here. I was trying to give you guys a good enough idea of what the story is about before I start the chapters coming. The first chapter should start the night before Bella's 18**__**th**__** birthday party. I do not know if I am going to do a lemon or not. I am new to this and this is my first story. I love to read them but I am not sure if I am comfortable writing one yet. If anyone reads this prologue and would like to write the lemon for the next chapter for me, then PM me and I can send the chapter to you and see what you can do with it. Again, this is my first story so PLEASE be kind. I am trying here. **__****__** Please review! **_


	2. Chapter 1 BPOV

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and whoever owns Supernatural owns them. I am merely having a little fun with them. **_

_**A/N…I am not going to go word for word from the book or scene for scene with what happened at the birthday party because we all know how it happened and exactly what went down. By the way, at times all characters may be OOC. Just a warning. **_

Chapter 1

BPOV

It was the morning before my eighteenth birthday. I didn't want to celebrate my birthday. To celebrate would mean people spending money on me and giving me attention. These are both things I did not care for too much. Plus, Alice was insisting on throwing me a birthday party. And knowing Alice it would be nothing short of extravagant. But I told Edward I would put on a happy face and go through with it. Lord knows I can't stand when Alice uses her pouty puppy dog face on me.

When I woke up I was snuggled in Edward's embrace but with him on top of the covers and me underneath. These were all part of Edward's dreaded _boundaries _that he felt MUST be in place for my safety. Safety shmafety I say! I knew Edward would never hurt me but he was not as confident in that. But seriously, if he could suck the venom out of my hand where James bit me and not lose control then I think we would be able to have sex like a normal couple. But Edward would never hear of it. Maybe somehow I could convince him that's what I really want for my birthday more than anything else.

Edward's velvety voice shook me from my thoughts, "Morning love…what has you looking so perplexed already this morning?"

I wasn't ready to discuss my thoughts with him just yet so I just said, "Nothing really…I need a human minute. I'll be right back". I pecked him quickly on the lips and scrambled to the bathroom.

While I was in the bathroom I completed my pesky human morning rituals and continued my thoughts from earlier. I had to go about this very carefully with Edward. He is smarter than your average person and I didn't want him to think or well realize I was going to be trying to manipulate him. I took a look at myself in the mirror. I was hoping that the pajamas Alice insisted on buying for me would pay off. I am plain but even I have to admit that in these pajamas I actually look kind of hot. It was a matching set from Victoria's secret. The bottoms were short boxer type shorts with a drawstring waist and kind of lacy. The top was a lace trimmed camisole and both pieces were in blue, Edward's favorite color on me (**A/N: Link to all clothes in this chapter are on my profile)**. I finished my bathroom necessities and rushed back to my sexy vampire boyfriend. I really liked the sound of that.

When I got back to my room Edward was sitting on my bed sitting with his back to the headboard, his legs crossed at his ankles, and a red rose in his mouth. Oh my God! I could not believe this Adonis of perfection was really made for ME, plain Jane Bella Swan. I decided not to dwell on that fact. Instead, I sexily (well tried to anyway) stalked over to my gorgeous boyfriend and crawled up to him on all fours like a lion stalking its prey.

Edward dropped the rose from his mouth and said, "You're killing me Bella. You have no idea what you do to me".

I giggled, "That's the idea, _honey_". I decided it was now or never. We still had an hour before we had to leave for school. It was plenty of time for what I had in mind. And hey, if we missed school, who cares? I would much rather stay home all day and make love with my gorgeous vampire. I boldly straddled Edward's lap taking his face gently in my hands.

Edward was frozen.

He was not moving any part of his cold, hard body. I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips to his. His lips instantly started moving in sync with mine. I slid my tongue along his bottom lip begging him to let me in. He resisted. I kept trying. I knew at any moment play time would be over and he would enforce his stupid boundaries again. To my surprise, he granted access to my tongue. Before I knew it our lips and our tongues were moving against each other brilliantly. I had never known such pleasure and this was just kissing. I couldn't take anymore; I had to deepen the kiss.

So I did.

I deepened the kiss and thrust my tongue into Edward's mouth more forcefully. At the same time I began to lose control over the lower half of my body and began to grind my hips into Edward's lap.

Edward placed his hands on my hips forcefully but without hurting me. I thought for sure he was going to pull me off of him. Much to my joy he did not pull me off of him. Instead, he was pressing my hips into him. Edward was encouraging my gyrating on his lap.

I was shocked but at the moment I could not care. Edward was letting go of some of his boundaries and allowing me this intoxicating, erotic moment with him and I couldn't have been happier about it. The pace of our grinding picked up. Our kisses were becoming deeper and more passionate. Suddenly, before I could even blink I was off Edward's lap, sitting on the bed by myself and Edward was across the room halfway out the window.

Edward and I were both breathing heavily. His eyes were coal black.

He looked at me and said, "I will be back to pick you up for school. Be ready".

And with that he was out the window. I sighed and threw one of my pillows across the room in frustration. I figured it would be best to get ready quickly so I wouldn't keep Edward waiting when he came back to pick me up. He was going to be irritated that I pushed the boundaries so I was sure to be getting a long lecture on the way to school. I didn't want to add making him wait to his irritation.

I stood in front of my closet trying to decide what to wear. Alice had made sure to restock my closet with clothes she felt were "more appropriate" than the clothes I had been wearing before I met her. Silly pixie. What's wrong with wanting to be comfortable? Nothing if you ask me, but of course she never does. When nothing seemed to call to me in my closet I walked to my dresser to just grab my usual jeans and a t-shirt. When I opened my dresser to pull out a t-shirt, my hand brushed against lace and when it did a wicked grin crossed my face and I got a brilliant idea. I had gotten somewhere this morning. I had gotten him to go past some of the boundaries he has set. I was fairly certain that the sexy pajamas from the meddlesome pixie helped A LOT.

I pulled the lace from the drawer. It was a sexy black and blue lace bra with a bow in the front. I had a matching blue lace thong to go with it. I discarded my pajamas and put on my revealing undergarments. Just from putting them on, I felt bolder and sexier. I could do this. I was going to seduce Edward! It was going to happen tonight. I was going to wear the sexiest thing I could find in my closet and drive Edward so crazy all day that he would not be able to control himself tonight.

First, I pulled out a grey colored corduroy mini skirt that just covered my thighs. I then decided on a light plum colored sweater. Now I know that a sweater is not very revealing. But the thing with Edward is, I didn't want to make it look to obvious. Besides, I knew he like a more subtle sexy. I didn't want to look like a complete slut around him. I topped off the ensemble with this cute little grey hat and purple studded flats. I did a once over in my mirror and had to say to myself, "Not bad Bella Swan, not bad".

I had just finished putting on a little lip gloss when I heard the doorbell ring. I grabbed my backpack and got down the stairs as quickly as I could without killing myself. I opened the door to see Edward standing there looking sexy as always but worry crossed his face. Of course I knew this was about this morning. Edward was looking down sheepishly at his feet. I cleared my throat and he finally raised his eyes to meet mine. Then he gave my body a once over.

Immediately he asked, "Bella what are you wearing"?

I responded with, "Clothes Edward. They are called clothes. I believe you are wearing some too". As I said that I walked past him out the door to the Volvo.

He met me at the car and opened my door like usual. I slid into the passenger seat and waited for him to get behind the wheel.

Before he started the car he said to me, "You look beautiful Bella". He never looked at me when he said it.

I asked him, "Are we going to go to school or not"?

"Bella, I think we need to talk about this morning".

"What about it Edward"?

"I am so sorry. I lost control. I should have never let it get as far as it did. It was inexcusable. I was so overcome with lust, I could have snapped you in half. It will not happen again please know that" Edward said.

"NOOOO"!!!!! The level of my voice shocked us both.

"I don't want it not to happen again Edward!! Damn it! Every time! Every fucking time we get remotely close to breaking through those god awful boundaries of yours you do this!!! I am sick of it! I just want to be with you Edward. I love you so much and I want us to give that part of ourselves to each other! Don't you get that? You didn't hurt me this morning! You can't! You won't! I know you won't! Please Edward, please give me this….for my birthday"?

"Bella, you know I can't give you that for your birthday love. I would love nothing more than to make love to you like a normal boyfriend. But I am not normal Bella. You do not have a normal boyfriend. You knew what you were getting int.."

I cut him off; I could not listen to this anymore. "Just stop Edward. Don't give me that crap. Do not play that card with me. Yes I knew what I was getting into and I will love you whether we can have sex or not. I just don't know why you aren't even willing to try".

"Love, I am not willing to try because I am not willing to risk your life".

"But I am" I told him and I meant it.

"Bella, this is not up for discussion".

"Well why not? I want it up for discussion! You won't make me a vampire. You won't make love to me. What am I to you Edward? Am I your pet? Am I your little human pet, a possession for you to protect"?

"Bella, you are absurd, you know that is not how I feel about you".

"Do I"? I tried to put as much venom in my voice with those two words as I could. Edward looked at me with sad eyes. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. It's possible that I was acting like a child but I really didn't care at the moment. I wanted my boyfriend and I wanted him badly.

Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek before placing starting the car and saying, "We better get to school".

When we got to school, I did not wait for Edward to come around and open my door. I undid my seatbelt with anger, threw open my door, and stormed out of the Volvo.

I heard Edward behind me, "Bella wait. Please come back here". I didn't stop. I couldn't because I was too angry and just hurt. Did he really want to be with me? That's it isn't it? He knows I am too plain.

I was brought out of my reverie by Alice as I was walking to my locker. "Bella, are you excited about tomorrow"?

"Not really Alice, you know I don't like parties and attention and I am only doing this for you and your brother".

Alice looked like I had kicked her puppy. I felt horrible. "I'm sorry Alice. Edward and I are having some issues right now and I am just in a foul mood. I am sure the party will be lovely, you will be the perfect hostess, and even I will have a wonderful time". We both laughed at that.

"Bella, I saw you and Edward's fight. I know what's going on. I am guessing that is why you are dressed the way you are".

"You got it. I thought maybe if I dressed differently, like maybe a little sexier that he wouldn't be able to resist me. Turns out I was wrong".

"Oh no Bella, you were right! You didn't have to have the vision of the thoughts he had of you this morning when you opened the door". She shuddered at the thought.

I giggled, "Really? Edward Cullen had impure thoughts about ME"?

"Oh you have no idea. Edward was right though. You really don't see yourself clearly do you Bella? Girl, you are gorgeous! You really need to start believing it because we all can see it".

"I will try Alice but I am not making any promises".

School passed by slowly. Probably because I wouldn't talk to Edward. I ignored him all day. He made several attempts to talk to me but I wouldn't budge. I was still really made at him. Once we arrived in Biology we realized we had a sub for the day. He rolled in the tv cart and put in a movie. He didn't bother to turn out the lights. He sat at Mr. Banner's desk and propped his feet up. I felt a woosh of air beside me and saw a piece of paper down on the table.

_Italics—Bella, _**Bold—Edward**

**Please talk to me. This is ridiculous Bella.**

_I don't think so_

**You know most girls are begging for boyfriends who are not trying to pressure them into sex**

_Well we both know that I am not most girls. Most guys are begging for their girlfriends to sleep with them but NO not mine. He pushes me away and makes me keep my clothes on._

I heard him chuckle while I awaited his response.

**Bella, love, I would love nothing more than for you to parade around naked in front of me all the time but I would never be able to maintain my control if you did.**

_Fine with me_

**Baby, you don't know what you are asking of me. I can't risk you.**

_Please Edward…PLEASE!!! Just TRY. We don't even have to go all the way. Can't we just try with no boundaries and see where it takes us?_

**Ok**

_WHAT???_

**I said OK**

_Ok what?_

**OK to what you just said. We will try with no boundaries and see where it takes us but if I can't handle it I am out of there Bella I swear!!**

_Oh Edward thank you!!!! I wish we weren't in this stupid class right now so I could kiss you_

**It's ok…I can picture you kissing me. That's enough…for now. ******** By the way what was with the language in my car this morning? I've never heard you talk like that before?**

_Sorry. I just lost my cool and I was so angry with you._

**I wasn't complaining….I thought it was hot. Very sexy.**

_Really?_

**YES**

_Well that's good to know…I will have to keep that in mind._

BBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!! The bell signaling the end of class rang and startled us both. Edward and I walked hand in hand on the way to our next class. Before we entered, he gently pushed me against the wall and put one hand by my head and one hand on my waist. He pressed his lips to mine and asked permission with his tongue to enter. I granted it to him. It was a brief passion filled kiss that left me wet with anticipation of what was to come when we got back to my house tonight.

**A/N…ok so I expected to get the night when little Charlie was created in this chapter but I started writing and it took on a life of its own. I read where writers say that in all of the stories that I read on here and now I know what they mean by that. I figured this was a good place to stop. Thanks for all the reviews. So far I have 6 reviews and 15 alerts so I am pretty pleased at the moment. Please review ******


	3. Chapter 1 EPOV

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and whoever owns Supernatural owns them. I am merely having a little fun with them. **_

_**A/N…So last chapter I intended to get farther along than I did but it just kind of got away from me. I have not had any responses about someone writing the lemon for me so I am going to stall just a bit longer and tackle writing last chapter from EPOV. I know as a reader myself; I love to get lots of perspectives from our favorite characters. I do have a question to put out to the readers I have so far. Do you mind the POV switching within one chapter or do you prefer each chapter to stay the same POV throughout the entire thing? As a reader, I do not mind the switching within a chapter. But I would like to keep the few readers I have happy. **__****__** You can voice your opinion in a review or PM me. If I do not hear back then I will probably do what I want. **__****__** Ok so on with the chapter now.**_

Chapter 1

EPOV

It was the morning before Bella's eighteenth birthday. She didn't want to celebrate her birthday. Bella hates it when people spend money on her. She also hates it when attention is given to her. My silly, beautiful Bella. She is so selfless. She hates gifts and attention yet she is allowing my sister to throw her a birthday party. We all know Alice never does anything halfway so it is sure to be a bigger event then Bella wants. Oh well, at least she caved and is allowing us to celebrate the day that the world was blessed with this sweet angel's presence.

I could tell by her heart rate that she was starting to awaken. She was snuggled into me with my arms held as tightly around her as I could allow without hurting her. Of course, she was underneath the covers while I was on top of them. This was the only way to ensure her safety and to keep her warm at night. My body was much too cold to be under the covers with her. Not to mention what her body does to me. She drives me crazy. I wish I could let her know just how much. But if she ever truly knew how crazy with lust she makes me, she would never stop trying to push the boundaries I so carefully have placed between us. I was pulled from my thoughts when I noticed Bella's beautiful brown eyes were open. She appeared to be deep in thought. I couldn't imagine what had her so perplexed this early in the morning. So I thought I would find out.

"Morning love…what has you looking so perplexed already this morning"?

She hesitated before saying, "Nothing really…I need a human minute. I'll be right back". She gave me a quick peck on the lips before scrambling to the bathroom. I watched her leave. She really had no idea what she did to me. Oh those pajamas. I didn't know whether I should thank my sister or strangle her for torturing me so by buying Bella these things.

I decided I wanted to do something nice for my Bella. I dashed out her window and ran next door to pull one of the roses from the neighbor's rose bush. I didn't think she would miss it. When I got back to Bella's room, she was still in the bathroom. I sat on her bed with my back against her head board and crossed my legs at my ankles. Now what to do with the rose? Hmmm…I know. I've seen it in the mind of humans and in movies but never had an opportunity to try it out. I put the rose in between my teeth hoping to look sexy for my angel. I knew I could never give her all of me physically but I could attempt to do little things like this to try and make her happy.

Bella came back into the room and froze when she saw me. I could hear her heart rate accelerate. Apparently, she liked what she saw. I watched her standing there like an angel. She was so beautiful. I would never understand how someone so beautiful, so perfect, could be intended for a monster like me. I could see the desire in her eyes as she began to strut over to me. God she was sexy. She began to crawl up to me on all fours like a lion stalking its prey. I froze as the rose dropped out of my mouth. My pants were tightening and I could only hope that she didn't notice. I had to get her to stop.

"You're killing me Bella. You have no idea what you do to me". My voice was strained as I said this and I hoped she would get the point and stop. Yet, a part of me very much wanted her to continue.

She giggled, "That's the idea, _honey_". Before I could react, Bella had straddled my lap and taken my face gently into her hands. I was still frozen. I did not dare to move at all as she slowly leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. Once her lips touched mine I couldn't stop myself. My lips started moving in sync with hers. I knew I should be pulling away but I just couldn't, not yet. She tasted so good. Suddenly, her tongue was sliding along my bottom lip begging for entrance. I could not allow this. I tried to resist her I did but she kept trying with that tongue of hers and I gave in. I think this surprised her as much as it did me. Before I knew it, our lips and our tongues were moving against each other brilliantly. I had never felt anything like this. I wanted her so much. God I wanted her.

And not just her blood.

I wanted her body.

I wanted to flip her off of me and throw her down and take her right now. I wanted to squeeze her to me so tightly but I couldn't. I knew I would hurt her. Bella began to deepen the kiss and started thrusting her tongue into my mouth more forcefully. I knew I should be stopping her but again I couldn't. I found myself going along with this and deepening the kiss as much as I could right back. I forced my hands to stay still on the bed. Then it happened. She began to grind her hips into my lap and into my already painful erection. God she was trying to kill me.

I placed my hands forcefully on her hips without hurting her but with every intention of pushing her off of me. But the more our kiss deepened and the more our tongues danced together I couldn't help but push her hips into my lap. I was encouraging her to sit there and gyrate on my lap and into my arousal. I wonder if she felt it. God I hope not. But yet the monster in me hoped that she COULD feel what she does to me. Being with her like this felt so good. The pace of our grinding picked up. Our kisses became even deeper, deeper than I should have allowed. I wanted her so bad and my need was increasing. My lust for her blood was there but the lust for her body was greater. The urge to just squeeze her with all of my might became more urgent. I had to stop this or I was going to break her. Suddenly, before she could blink I pushed her off my lap and onto the bed by herself, and darted across the room and to her window.

We were both breathing heavily, even though my breaths were unnecessary. I was hoping that it would help calm me. I knew I needed to go hunt and just calm down. I had to get away from her and collect my thoughts.

"I will be back to pick you up for school. Be ready," I told her as I jumped out of her window.

I ran through the forest as fast as I could. I found the first deer that I could and drained it dry, and then another, and then another. I cleaned up the evidence of my hunting and punched a tree out of frustration and anger. Why would God send me this angel to torture me so? All she wanted was for us to give ourselves to each other like a normal couple and I couldn't even give her that. This killed me to know that I couldn't be _that guy _for her. I can't even take her out on a normal date where we both eat. Who am I kidding? Maybe she would be better off if I left her to lead a normal life without my interference. I've already put her danger more than once.

That's it, that's what I should do. I am going to have to give up my angel. She deserves better than me and I don't deserve her at all. I am a monster and nothing more. She deserves a man who can take her out in the sun, a man who can take her to dinner and eat with her, a man who can make love to her, and give her children. I began to plan how I would break up with her. It would have to be believable so that she won't put up a fight. Before I could continue my thoughts and formulate how to carry out my plan my cell phone rang. Alice. "Hello"?

"Don't you hello me Edward! And don't you even think about it! I see what you are planning. You are not a monster and you are NOT leaving her"!!

"But Alice, she would be better off. I can't give her the things that she deserves".

"Edward, you two are made for each other. We all see it. She needs and loves you just as much as you love and need her. But you can't run away. That is not the answer"!

"Then what IS the answer Alice" I asked her through clenched teeth.

"You know I've already told you what I saw".

"NO Alice, I WILL NOT DAMN HER TO THIS LIFE"!!! I couldn't help but scream at her.

"Fine Edward. But you don't have to yell. Sheesh. I've told you what I have seen and I really wouldn't doubt me. That's all I am going to say about it. Just please don't do anything stupid. And yes leaving is something stupid! Tomorrow is her birthday. We should be celebrating".

"You're right Alice. I will not leave for now. I've got to go get Bella for school. See you in a bit".

"Ok see you at school. And by the way, you should definitely thank me, not strangle me for the pajamas. Glad you liked them. Bye Edward". She giggled and hung up before I could respond. Evil little pixie. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. I was very lucky to have my family. It was time to go pick up my angel.

I got to Bella's house and noticed that Charlie had already left. I went to the door and rang the bell. Of course Bella wouldn't have cared if I just walked in, but I would always be a gentleman with her first and foremost. I still felt guilty about letting things carry on as far as they did this morning so when she opened the door I was looking down sheepishly at my feet. I heard Bella clear her throat. I raised my eyes to meet hers. Then I gave her body a once over, which I really wish I hadn't. She looked absolutely irresistible. It took all of my strength not to push her into the house and ravish her on Charlie's couch. I had to know if she really was trying to kill me. "Bella what are you wearing"?

She rolled her eyes, then smirked, and responded with, "Clothes Edward. They are called clothes. I believe you are wearing some too". As she said that she walked past me out the door to the Volvo. Is it pathetic that I find even sarcastic Bella sexy as hell? Probably so.

I met her at the car and opened her door like usual. I kept repeating my mantra in my head. _Gentleman first. Gentleman first. Do not attack her and take her in the backseat of the Volvo. Gentleman first. Gentleman first. _I got to my side and behind the wheel. Before I started the car, I had to get something off of my chest. "You look beautiful Bella". I paused while trying to quickly gather my thoughts and remain in control before I spoke.

Bella asked, "Are we going to school or not"?

I finally found my nerve to talk. "Bella, I think we need to talk about this morning".

"What about it Edward"?

I had to make her realize how sorry that I was and that I would not put her in danger again. "I am so sorry. I lost control. I should have never let it get as far as it did. It was inexcusable. I was so overcome with lust, I could have snapped you in half. It will not happen again, please know that".

"NOOOO"!!!!! The level of her voice shocked us both. But she continued, not lowering the volume. "I don't want it not to happen again Edward!! Damn it! Every time! Every fucking time we get remotely close to breaking through those god awful boundaries of yours you do this!! I am sick of it! I just want to be with you Edward. I love you so much and I want us to give that part of ourselves to each other! Don't you get that? You didn't hurt me this morning! You can't! You won't! I know you won't! Please Edward, please give me this…for my birthday"?

Again, is it pathetic that I find angry and foul mouthed Bella just as sexy as sarcastic Bella and my angelically pure Bella"? Probably so.

Why was she doing this to me? Why was she asking me for the ONE thing that I could NEVER give her, let alone give it to her for her birthday? She was breaking my already dead, cold heart.

"Bella, you know I can't give you that for your birthday love. I would love nothing more than to make love to you like a normal boyfriend. But I am not normal Bella. You do not have a normal boyfriend. You knew what you were getting int.."

She cut me off. "Just stop Edward. Don't give me that crap. Do not play that card with me. Yes I knew what I was getting into and I will love you whether we can have sex or not. I just don't know why you aren't even willing to try".

"Love, I am not willing to try because I am not willing to risk your life".

"But I am," she retorted.

I knew by the conviction in her voice that she meant it but it would not change my mind. "Bella, this is not up for discussion".

"Well why not? I want it up for discussion! You won't make me a vampire. You won't make love to me. What am I to you Edward? Am I your pet? Am I your little human pet, a possession for you to protect"?

I cannot believe that she would even think that. Have I not shown her everyday that I am completely and madly in love with her? Pet? She is completely ridiculous! This had to stop and now! "Bella, you are absurd, you know that is not how I feel about you".

"Do I" she asked, her voice dripping with venom. It made me sad that she felt this way but obviously we were not going to get anywhere at the moment. I looked at her with sad eyes while she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Way to act like a seventeen year old Bella. Yes, I love immature pouting Bella as well, and find her just as sexy as the other personalities she possesses. I am utterly pathetic. But I wouldn't change my angel for anything.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek before starting the car and said, "We better get to school".

The ride to school was uncomfortably quiet. No music, not talking. Thank goodness I drive the way that I do so that it was over with quickly. When we got to school, Bella did not wait for me to come around and open her door. So this was how it was going to be? She undid her seatbelt with anger, threw open the door, and stormed out of the Volvo. I needed to talk to her. I couldn't let her walk away angry like this. I had to fix it. I needed her to understand.

I tried to call out to her, "Bella wait. Please come back here". She didn't stop. I saw Alice across the parking lot. This year it was just Alice, Bella, and I at school. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were all supposed to be off at college. Alice spoke to me in her thoughts before I could make an attempt to go after Bella.

_I got her Edward. You shouldn't go after her right now. She is very hurt and angry. She thinks that she is too plain and that you have realized this and you don't want her. She thinks you don't want to be with her physically._

How could she think that? My poor Bella. She is so far from plain it is crazy for her to think otherwise. I will make this right.

_Ok but not right now. I will go talk to her. See you at lunch. _

Thanks Alice.

_No problem. I love her too you know. _

I know.

It made me smile at how close Alice and Bella have become. They truly are like sisters.

School passed by slowly. Bella was killing me in her oh so sexy outfit and her complete unawareness of my presence. She was completely ignoring me all day. I made several attempts to talk to her but she wouldn't budge…at all. Once we arrive in Biology we realized we had a sub for the day. He rolled in the tv cart and put in a movie. He didn't bother to turn out the lights. Thank goodness. I don't think I could have sat here in the classroom, in the dark, next to my gorgeous girlfriend, dressed so enticingly, smelling so wonderful, and not ravish her on the lab table. The sub sat at Mr. Banner's desk and propped his feet up. I chuckled at his thoughts.

_This movie should keep them occupied and I won't have to do anything but sit up here and relax and catch up on my sleep. _

I decided to try a different method for getting Bella to talk to me. I quickly jotted down what I wanted to say and slid the paper over in front of her. She at least looked down to read it and didn't bother crumpling it up or tossing it away so that's a good sign.

_Italics—Bella, _**Bold—Edward**

**Please talk to me. This is ridiculous Bella.**

_I don't think so_

**You know most girls are begging for boyfriends who are not trying to pressure them into sex**

It's true. I see it in the perverted minds of this school all of the time.

_Well we both know that I am not most girls. Most guys are begging for their girlfriends to sleep with them but NO not mine. He pushes me away and makes me keep my clothes on._

I couldn't help but laugh at this. If she only knew just how naked I wanted her to be ALL the time.

**Bella, love, I would love nothing more than for you to parade around naked in front of me all the time but I would never be able to maintain my control if you did.**

_Fine with me_

Dear God she is a dangerous creature and she WILL be the death of me!

**Baby, you don't know what you are asking of me. I can't risk you.**

_Please Edward…PLEASE!!! Just TRY. We don't even have to go all the way. Can't we just try with no boundaries and see where it takes us?_

I don't know why but even just with the written words I could imagine the desperation in her voice if she were saying them out loud. I just couldn't take it anymore. Between this morning, and her being SO irresistible, and what Alice told me about how she is feeling, I just couldn't take it anymore. What would it hurt to try? Maybe we COULD relent some of the boundaries and just see where that takes us. Surely it wouldn't hurt to try. I finally caved.

**Ok**

_WHAT???_

**I said OK**

_Ok what?_

**OK to what you just said. We will try with no boundaries and see where it takes us but if I can't handle it I am out of there Bella I swear!!**

_Oh Edward thank you!!!! I wish we weren't in this stupid class right now so I could kiss you_

**It's ok…I can picture you kissing me. That's enough…for now. ******** By the way what was with the language in my car this morning? I've never heard you talk like that before?**

_Sorry. I just lost my cool and I was so angry with you._

**I wasn't complaining….I thought it was hot. Very sexy.**

_Really?_

**YES**

_Well that's good to know…I will have to keep that in mind._

Little Eddie began making his appearance as I felt my pants tightening a little too much. BBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!! The bell signaling the end of class rang and startled us both. Bella and I walked hand in hand on the way to our next class. Before we entered, I gently pushed her against the wall and put one hand by her head and one hand on her waist. I couldn't wait another second before tasting her sweet lips. I pressed my lips to hers and asked permission with my tongue for it to enter. She granted it. It was a brief passion filled kiss that awakened every ounce of lust and desire within me. I could smell her arousal and it left me filled with anticipation of what was to come once we got back to her house tonight.

_**A/N….ok so there you have it…chapter 1 from EPOV. I hope it is ok. I am really nervous about writing Edward so we will see what everyone thinks. For some reason his POV turned out longer than Bella's. Ok, thanks and please review. **__****_


	4. Chapter 2 BPOV

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and whoever owns Supernatural owns them. I am merely having a little fun with them. **_

_**A/N…I do not think very many people are even reading this story yet and I do not feel completely comfortable writing a full blown lemon yet so I think for now their sex scene will have to be discreet and not that graphic. I kept trying to write a full blown graphic lemon and just couldn't get it right the way I wanted it. Sorry if that disappoints anyone but I have a feeling this story may end up being longer than I planned so there will be time in future chapters for lemons. **_

Chapter 2

BPOV

When school was finally over Edward and I walked to the Volvo hand in hand. We kept stealing glances at each other and smiling to one another all the way. I loved him so much! I couldn't believe he was finally going to loosen his boundaries and give our physical relationship more of a try. To say I was ecstatic would be an understatement. At the same time, I was very nervous. What if I wasn't good? What if once he got my clothes off he realized how truly plain and boring I am. What if when he saw me naked he finally realizes how much better he could do than me? Before we got to the Volvo my phone vibrated in the pocket of my skirt. I pulled it out and saw that I had a new text message.

**From: Alice**

**Stop it! Stop it right now! You are SO completely beautiful and my brother is head over heels for you. Seeing you naked will not change that! It will only FUEL his fire. Now no more negative talk and go seduce my brother! Love you!**

I chuckled at the message and the blush spread all over my face after reading it.

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile and stopped walking. "What has made you so embarrassed love? Who was your message from"?

I grinned back, "Alice".

"Ah, I take it then she knows of our extracurricular activities that we will be participating in this evening?" he said seductively.

"Yes, yes she does. But she has given us the green light so she apparently doesn't see anything bad happening".

Under his breath I heard him say, "Thank god".

Edward and I were pretty silent the whole ride home. I think we were both too nervous to speak. All the way to my house, all I could think about was what if I disappointed Edward when we tried to be intimate?

I felt my phone start to vibrate and I knew it would be Alice. I silenced it and then turned it completely off. I didn't need to her to try and give me another pep talk.

I know she was only trying to help me but seriously….what if I was a disappointment? A let down? I mean, I knew he enjoyed himself this morning. I could _FEEL _how much he enjoyed himself this morning underneath me while straddling his lap. But tonight, I would probably be naked. Would he still enjoy it then?

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize we were already in my driveway until I heard Edward's voice. "So…shall we go in"? I didn't see the cruiser in the driveway so I knew we would be all alone in the house. We would be all alone in the house with Edward willing to try things with fewer boundaries. Suddenly my fears of rejection came back with force.

I panicked and became very nervous. "You know what? I am starving!!! Could you take me to get some food first"? Edward looked confused but there was something else in his eyes. Relief?

"Sure love. What do you want to eat"?

"I'm really hungry for Italian. How about Bella Italia"?

"You want to go to Port Angeles" he asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yes, yes I do" I said with a certainty in my voice that shocked me. I was this close to getting what I wanted and I was stalling all because of my insecurities.

The ride to Port Angeles was excruciatingly _long _even with Edward's crazy driving. This was probably due to the fact that it was so silent in the car you could hear a pin drop. It was even more silent then the ride from school to my house. At least then we were both breathing. I don't think Edward had taken a breath since we left my house.

When we got to the restaurant, Edward used his dazzling techniques to get us a more private table like always. We sat across from each other in a booth in the back of the restaurant. There weren't many people in the place since it was only about 4:00p.m. After the waitress (who spent way too much time flirting with MY boyfriend) took our orders Edward reached across the table and placed his hands over mine.

"Love, why the sudden need for Italian"? I knew he would suspect something. I knew it the moment that I saw his confused look in the car. But I also saw the relief in his eyes. We would be discussing that too.

I finally decided to speak. "Edward, I was….I was just hungry. That's all". I chickened out.

"Bella, I didn't even hear your stomach growl. Now what is going on? If you have changed your mind and do not want to…..to….do what we had planned tonight then that's perfectly fine. I will understand and not think any less of you for it. You know I love you". And there it was. He sounded so relieved at the thought of me changing my mind.

He couldn't even say the words. "SEX Edward" I hissed at him. "It's called SEX, that is what we were going to try to do tonight. Are you so disgusted by the thought of seeing me naked that you can't even say the word"? I was trying to yell at him while still whispering.

His eyes darkened and he looked at me forcefully. His grip tightened on my hands, but he still wasn't hurting me. Truth be told, he was turning me on.

"You listen to me right now Bella and you listen good! There is _nothing _and I mean _nothing _I want more than to take you right here right now and give everyone that is in this restaurant a good show right here on this table"!

Oh dear lord.

I could feel my core pooling at those words. I bit my lip to stifle the moan that was threatening to come out at his words.

"Bella, you are not helping my control when I can smell your arousal from over here love. And please stop biting your lip or I will not be held responsible for my actions". He was not helping my situation but I did my best to stop. I released my lip from my teeth and nodded for him to continue.

"As I was saying, there is nothing more I would like than to do those things but YOU were the one who wanted to leave and come here. Did you forget that? I could tell when we were in your driveway that something was up with you. You said you were hungry but I never heard your stomach growl. I don't think you were hungry. I think you were nervous, probably more nervous than you care to let on. And if you are scared and nervous, then Bella you aren't ready. And I will NOT be that boyfriend pushing his girlfriend to have sex. You know that. So all I meant by what I said was that if you are not ready, I will respect that. It has nothing to do with me NOT wanting you and don't you DARE think otherwise".

Before I knew what was happening, Edward took my right hand and slid it under the table, and over to his pants. He pushed my hand into his VERY impressive erection that was threatening to burst through his jeans.

"THIS is what you do to ME Bella! THIS is how badly I want you! Do you feel it"? I was frozen and SO incredibly wet. All I could do was nod my head yes.

"Good, then do not EVER doubt that again you silly, silly, beautiful girl".

I reluctantly pulled my hand away from his pants. Suddenly the things Edward said began to sink in. I wasn't so nervous anymore about not being good enough. I was just very turned on and wanted to get out of here and go back to my house.

"Edward, can we get the check"?

"Bella, you haven't gotten your food yet," he said with my crooked smile I loved so much.

I smiled back and said, "I'm hungry for something else now. We can get it to go. Please"?

"Of course love". Edward motioned for the waitress to come over and told her that we wanted my food put in a to-go box. Edward and I continued to hold hands across the table with him rubbing soothing circles in my palms like he so often does. We just stared at each other. It was so intimate. I can't explain it. There were no words between us. We were just caressing hands and looking into one another eyes. It was like we were baring our souls to each other. It was beautiful and intense.

Finally the food came out and the waitress placed it on the table. Edward jumped up from his seat and grabbed the food and my hand. He turned around and threw the money down on the table and we were out the door very quickly. Before I really had time to think we were in the Volvo and headed back to Forks. I think he drove faster than normal getting home. It didn't bother me at all this time. I was so excited and aroused that Edward was actually just as anxious as me to try out our new physical relationship.

Unfortunately, when we pulled into my driveway our excitement was stopped. The cruiser was now in the driveway. It was about 5:00 now so of course Charlie would be home.

Damn it.

Can't a girl get a break? Edward smiled and leaned over to kiss my lips quickly. He got out of the car and came around to open my door. "It's ok Bella, we can wait until he goes to sleep and I sneak back in". I smiled and bit my lip.

Edward leaned in and placed his lips right against my ear, "Love, I told you not to do that. I don't think your father would appreciate to walk out and see his daughter being ravished on the hood of her boyfriend's car". My breath hitched at his words and my eyes closed. He rubbed his nose from my ear, across my cheek, and down my jawline ever so gently until he finally reached my lips. He pressed his lips to mine softly. We didn't use our tongues; we just pressed our lips together moving them in a perfect rhythm made just for us.

Edward noticed my need for air. "Wow" Edward breathed. I had reduced Edward Cullen to simply only using the word wow. That was impressive if I do say so myself. But I still couldn't speak. "I better get you inside. Charlie heard us pull up and he is wondering why we are not in the house yet. He will be looking out the window soon", Edward chuckled. He took my hand and we walked into my house.

"Dad, I'm home" I said as I walked in. "In the kitchen, Bells" my dad replied.

Edward and I walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Charlie was standing at the counter placing beers and sodas into a small cooler.

He continued what he was doing without looking at us as he said, "So Bells, I'm going over to Billy's tonight. There's a big game on and we're gonna watch it and have pizza".

He turned around finally and noticed I wasn't alone. "Oh hello Edward".

"Hello sir".

"Will you be ok for dinner on your own Bella"?

"Of course Dad. Actually I've already eaten". I held up the take out container from Bella Italia.

"Oh ok then. That's good". Charlie seemed like there was something else he needed to say but he didn't really want to say it. He sighed, "So….the game is going to get started kinda late and I am probably just gonna crash at Billy's. Is that ok with you? Because if it's not I'll stay here and Billy can just come here".

Was he kidding? Of course it was fine!

How perfect is it that on the night Edward and I were going to try to enhance our physical relationship, Charlie would be nowhere in sight? "Of course it's fine Dad. It's been a long day and I know I better rest up for that party Alice is throwing tomorrow. SO I was just gonna work on my homework with Edward and we were gonna watch a movie. I was planning on calling it a night early so after the movie I'll probably shoo Edward out the door so I can go to sleep". I tried to hide my grin.

"Oh well that's good. Now Bells, I am going to trust you two here by yourselves but, Edward you are NOT to spend the night here! Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I will head home as soon as our movie is finished. Scout's honor".

Edward was so bad. Scout's honor did not mean anything! He was never a boy scout. Of course Charlie didn't know that. Thank God.

"Ok Bella, I am just going to finish packing up this cooler and then head on out. I'll leave you two to get started with your homework".

Charlie came up and pecked me on the cheek and said, "Night kid" and went back to preparing his beverages in his cooler. Charlie and were never overly affectionate with each other but ever since I got back from Phoenix, he had been showing little bits here and there. I had too. We missed each other more than either of us realized when I was away. And he was pretty worried about what had happened to me. If he only knew. Sometimes he seemed like he was afraid I was just going to disappear into thin air. I didn't understand it. But I didn't have time to think about that right now. Charlie was going to be gone soon and then it would be Edward and Bella alone time. Yes, that's definitely more important to think about.

**A/N….Ok so this is shorter than my other chapters. But I wanted to go ahead and stop this one here. I've got a lot of things to get done today. The next chapter might be up by tomorrow depending on how much work I get done today. I am a wife, mom, and a full time student so real life may call me away from writing when I don't want it to. And I just want to say thanks SO much to all of you have reviewed so far! I feel like I am not sure if this story is worth writing because I've gotten like 534 hits, 16 alerts, and even 7 faves but only 10 reviews. SO those of you who do review are very important to me so since those few of you seem to like it I will continue it. I know its slow starting right now but I am trying to get the background stuff set up. So again, thanks for reviewing. And if you want EPOV of this chapter to be the next chapter you need to let me know. Otherwise I will continue on from where this chapter left off…probably in BPOV but not sure yet. Have a great day! **


	5. Chapter 2 EPOV

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and whoever owns Supernatural owns them. I am merely having a little fun with them. **_

_**A/N…So I decided to go ahead and do Chapter 2 from EPOV. If you don't like it, I apologize. I am trying to get the hang of this and that gives me a chance to do so. I will not do every chapter this way. I am just trying to get started. So on with Edward. **_

Chapter 2

EPOV

At the end of the school day we walked out to the Volvo hand in hand. We kept looking at each other secretly and then looking away quickly when the other one would notice. Then we would realize what we were doing and smile at each other. It felt so _normal._ Bella truly was my angel. I loved her so very much. I don't know how I got by so long in this world without her. I couldn't help but feel excited yet nervous about what we were going to try to do once we got to her house. While we were walking I could hear Bella's phone vibrate. She opened it and read it quickly. When she closed her phone she chuckled lightly and that beautiful red blush spread all over her face.

I stopped walking and smiled down at her, "What has made you so embarrassed love? Who was your message from"?

She grinned back, "Alice". She must have seen what Bella and I are planning to do when we get back to her house.

"Ah, I take it then she knows of our extracurricular activities that we will be participating in this evening"? I tried to sound seductive.

"Yes, yes she does. But she has given us the green light so she apparently doesn't see anything bad happening".

This was music to my ears. If Alice says it's ok then that must mean I won't hurt Bella. I let a sigh of relief and said, "Thank God" under my breath.

We were pretty silent all the way to her house. Her heart rate was accelerated. What I would give to be able to hear her thoughts. My thoughts were all over the place. I was nervous as hell but scared and excited too. I was nervous because I have never done anything like this before. I know my Bella hasn't either so at least we are on level playing field. I was also nervous because, what if she didn't like what we did? What if she didn't like me that way? I was scared because I was afraid I would hurt her. And I was excited because…well let's face I am a man and I have needs. Needs that I have ignored for over a century and now they were finally going to be acknowledged and fulfilled.

I heard Bella's phone vibrate once again in her pocket. I saw her reach in her pocket and turn it off out of the corner of my eye. I didn't question her about it. Obviously, she didn't want us to be disturbed which was fine with me. We finally arrived in Bella's driveway.

She seemed deep in thought so I thought I should say something. "So…shall we go in"? Suddenly, I was quite nervous and began to panic. Please say no, please say no. The cruiser was gone so we would be all alone. I wasn't sure I was ready yet. I had promised her but now I wasn't sure I could go through with it. What if I hurt her?

Bella startled me when she finally answered, "You know what? I am starving!!! Could you take me to get some food first"? This confused me. She begged me. I thought this was what she wanted. But at the same time I was so relieved to prolong this a little bit.

"Sure love. What do you want to eat"?

Her eyes lit up and she said, "I'm really hungry for Italian. How about Bella Italia"? Ok this surprised me. She wanted me to take her all the way to Port Angeles to eat, minutes before I was about to finally give her what she has been begging for? And I never even heard her stomach growl. She wasn't hungry. She was nervous.

I don't think she's as ready as she thinks she is. "You want to go to Port Angeles"? I tried to hide the surprise in my voice.

"Yes, yes I do" she said with utter certainty. She was stalling. And I would get to the bottom of why she is stalling. If she is not ready we are not going to do this. I will not be that guy who forces his girlfriend to have sex with him. I find that behavior atrocious. I will not do it! I refuse. I couldn't breathe the whole way to Port Angeles. It's not like I needed the air anyway. Everything was just too much. I was afraid if I began breathing I would smell her more and then I would attack her. And not for her blood. I was also nervous as to why all of a sudden she was stalling. Maybe she finally realized I am a monster and could kill her.

When we got to the restaurant, I used my _dazzling techniques _(as Bella likes to call them but I have no idea what she is talking about) to get us a more private table like I usually do. We sat across from each other in a booth in the back of the restaurant. There weren't many people in the place since it was only about 4:00p.m. After the waitress took our orders I reached across the table and placed my hands over Bella's. We were going to talk now and get this figured out before we went any farther with anything physical.

"Love, why the sudden need for Italian"? I could tell by her eyes she knew that I was aware of something going on with her. She seemed to be trying to find the best way to answer me.

Then she finally spoke, "Edward, I was…I was just hungry. That's all". That is not what she wanted to say. That was crap. I never heard her stomach growl. I had to call her on this.

"Bella, I didn't even hear your stomach growl. Now what is going on? If you have changed your mind and do not want to….to….do what we had planned tonight then that's perfectly fine. I will understand and not think any less of you for it. You know I love you".

Why couldn't I say the word?

I am such an idiot. It is called sex you dumb shit! And of course just thinking the word in my head and thinking about it with Bella caused a problem to start forming in my pants.

"SEX Edward". Uh-oh. I think she is about to call ME out on my inability to say that word with her. And good God the way she said that turned me on and added fuel to my fire in my jeans. The way she hissed those two words at me made me want to take her in the middle of this restaurant with everyone watching so that they would all know she is MINE.

When she didn't get a response from me yet she continued, "It's called SEX, that is what we were going to try to do tonight. Are you so disgusted by the thought of seeing me naked that you can't even say the word"?

She was yelling at me but in a whisper so she didn't draw attention to us but now I was pissed! This had to stop. It was time for her to _feel _what she truly does to me. I was as hard as a rock by now and I was going to show her. I am tired of her thinking she is not good enough for me and that I do not want her that way.

I knew my eyes were darkening and I looked at her as forcefully as I could. I tightened my grip on her hands, firmly but not painfully. Did I see desire in her eyes when I did this? I shook that thought away so I could make myself very clear to her.

"You listen to me right now Bella and you listen good! There is _nothing _and I mean _nothing _I want more than to take you right here right now and give everyone in this restaurant a good show right here on this table"!

Oh crap. She was completely aroused now. I could smell it. This was not going to help my self control. She bit her lip and stifled a moan. I had to get her to stop.

"Bella, you are not helping my control when I can smell your arousal from over here love. And please stop biting your lip or I will not be held responsible for my actions".

She released her lip from her teeth and did her best to stop being so sexy but I think that is impossible.

I continued, "As I was saying, there is nothing more I would like than to do those things but YOU were the one who wanted to leave and come here. Did you forget that? I could tell when we were in your driveway that something was up with you. You said you were hungry but I never heard your stomach growl. I don't think you were hungry. I think you were nervous, probably more nervous than you care to let on. And if you are scared and nervous, then Bella you aren't ready. And I will NOT be that boyfriend pushing his girlfriend to have sex. You know that. So all I meant by what I said was that if you are not ready, I will respect that. It has nothing to do with me NOT wanting you and don't you DARE think otherwise".

I finished speaking and grabbed her right hand and slid it under the table and over to my pants. I pressed her hand into my quite obvious erection. Which of course, having her hand there, made me only harder. I felt like I was going to bust through my jeans. But she had to know.

"THIS is what you do to ME Bella! THIS is how badly I want you! Do you feel it"? Oh God, she was so wet. I could smell the arousal pooling between her legs. She couldn't speak. She just nodded her head yes. Good, it's about time she realize what she does to me.

"Good, then do not EVER doubt that again you silly, silly, beautiful girl".

She pulled her hand away from my pants, even though neither of us wanted her to. I could smell how turned on she was and I KNOW how turned on I was so we really needed to get out of here soon or this restaurant was going to become porn dinner theatre.

Thankfully, Bella said the magic words, "Edward, can we get the check"? I decided to mess with her a bit.

I flashed my crooked smile that I know she loves and claims as hers and said, "Bella, you haven't gotten your food yet".

She smiled back and said, "I'm hungry for something else now. We can get it to go. Please"?

Oh dear God she would completely be the death of me.

"Of course love". I motioned for the waitress to come over and told her that we wanted her food put in a to-go box. Bella and I continued to hold hands across the table with me rubbing soothing circles in the palms of her hands. We just stared at each other. It seemed very intimate. There were not words to describe this moment with her. We were just holding hands and caressing them with each other. We were looking into one another's eyes. In that moment, I actually believed for one brief minute, that I had a soul and Bella was seeing right through to it. As I could see through to hers.

Finally the food came out and the waitress placed it on the table. I jumped up from my seat and grabbed the food and Bella's hand. I turned around and threw money down on the table and we were out the door very quickly. Before either of us could blink, we were in the Volvo and on our way back to Forks. I drove faster than normal to get to her house. She didn't complain about my driving for once. Guess she does want me pretty bad. I quietly chuckled to myself.

Unfortunately, when we pulled into her driveway our excitement was deflated, along with little Edward. The cruiser was now in the driveway. It was about 5:00 now so of course Charlie would be home.

Damn it.

Can we get some help here?

I am really excited now to try out these boundary-less make out sessions and see where they take us and things keep getting in the way. But it was ok, I will just wait until Charlie goes to sleep and I sneak back in to ravish his daughter. Wow, that feels really normal. I smiled at that thought and leaned over to kiss Bella's lips quickly. I got out of the car and went around opening her door.

She looked very disappointed when I pulled her out of the car. "It's ok Bella, we can wait until he goes to sleep and I sneak back in".

She smiled and bit her lip.

I wanted to bite that lip.

Little Edward was back making his presence known after watching her do that.

I leaned in and placed my lips right against her ear and said, "Love, I told you not to do that. I don't think your father would appreciate to walk out and see his daughter being ravished on the hood of her boyfriend's car".

Her breath hitched at my words and she closed her eyes. I rubbed my nose from her ear, across her cheek, and down her jawline ever so gently until I finally reached her lips. I pressed my lips to hers softly. We didn't use our tongues this time; we just pressed our lips together moving them completely in sync.

I noticed Bella needed air. I pulled away, but I was breathless myself.

"Wow" I breathed out.

Wow?

I have this goddess in front of me and all I can get out is wow?

She turns me into a bumbling idiot and I love her all the more for it. She still didn't speak. Glad I wasn't the only one speechless.

_I heard a car pull in. What is taking them so damn long to come in the house? If I go out there and see him groping my baby girl, I am getting my gun. Not like it would do any good though. _Charlie's thoughts brought me from our moment.

"I better get you inside. Charlie heard us pull up and he is wondering why we are not in the house yet. He will be looking out the window soon" I chuckled to her; thinking about Charlie's urge to go get his gun.

Like he could hurt me, of course he didn't know that. But I did wonder for a moment why _he _felt that it wouldn't do any good? I didn't dwell on it though. Time to get my angel inside so nobody gets shot.

I took her hand and we walked into the house.

"Dad, I'm home" Bella said as we walked in.

"In the kitchen Bells," Charlie responded.

We walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Charlie was standing at the counter placing beers and sodas into a small cooler. He was mentally checking things off in his head to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

He continued what he was doing without looking at us as he said, "So Bells, I'm going over to Billy's tonight. There's a big game on and we're gonna watch it and have pizza".

He turned around and finally noticed I was here.

_What the hell? Doesn't he have a home to go to? Can't he just drop her off and go? He is always here. He's a good kid and all but no one will ever be good enough for my baby girl. Guess I better attempt to be nice for Bells' sake. I know how much she loves him. I just hope it is enough and he doesn't hurt her. _

I wondered why Charlie thought that but before I had time to really think about it he spoke.

"Oh hello Edward".

"Hello, sir" I responded back.

"Will you be ok for dinner on your own Bella"?

"Of course Dad. Actually I've already eaten". She held up the take out container from Bella Italia.

_Of course she has. I am sure he is always taking her to fancy smanshy places. _

I got the feeling Charlie was not angry with me being with his daughter but perhaps maybe jealous of my relationship with her? That must be it. He must feel like I am taking his little girl away from him.

He spoke again. "Oh ok then. That's good". _How do I say this without making Bella mad? But I have to put my foot down none the less. _Charlie sighed and then said, "So…the game is going to get started kinda late and I am probably just gonna crash at Billy's. Is that ok with you? Because if it's not I'll stay here and Billy can just come here".

_I really should be spending time with her. Tomorrow is her eighteenth birthday and everything will be changing. What am I doing thinking about a stupid game? I need to be with my little girl. _

I was ecstatic that Charlie would be spending the night away but I was confused by his thoughts. Why would everything be changing because of her birthday? Oh well, I guess probably just because she would now be an adult and could actually leave home if she wanted. He probably realizes she will be leaving soon anyway, once she graduates. Hopefully to come live with me and be mine forever. Who am I kidding? I can't ask that of her. One day at a time Edward. One day at a time. We are just going to enjoy tonight and go from there.

I was broken from my thoughts when Bella responded to her dad, "Of course it's fine Dad. It's been a very long day and I know I better rest up for that party Alice is throwing tomorrow. SO I was just gonna work on my homework with Edward and we were gonna watch a movie. I was planning on calling it a night early so after the movie I'll probably shoo Edward out the door so I can go to sleep". She was trying to hide her grinned as I tried carefully to listen to Charlie's thoughts. They were kind of odd tonight.

_She better shoo him out. I don't want him spending the night. Them being intimate (I can't stand to think that word in reference to my baby) shouldn't happen. Who knows what that would cause? I kind of wish she would have asked me to stay. But I'm just her dad. Of course she would rather spend time with her boyfriend. Oh dear God I hope I am not messing up with her. She is my life. She is all I have. Oh I guess they are looking at me for a response. _

I felt for Charlie. He truly did love my Bella.

He finally responded. "Oh well that's good. Now Bells, I am going to trust you two here by yourselves but, Edward you are NOT to spend the night here! Do you understand"? He looked at me sternly.

"Yes, sir. I will head home as soon as our movie is finished. Scout's honor".

_Hmmm…boy scout? Yeah right. I doubt that but who knows? I know! I will be calling Mark while he is out on patrol tonight and get him to drive by about 11 and make sure his car is gone. He should definitely be gone by then. It's a school night. _

Ok so maybe I didn't fool Charlie but he didn't know for sure that I was pulling his leg about the scout thing. And the car thing, well I never bring my car when I sneak back in so no worries there.

"Ok Bella, I am just going to finish packing up this cooler and then head on out. I'll leave you two to get started with your homework".

He came up and pecked Bella on the cheek and said, "Night kid".

_I love you. _He thought.

Bella and Charlie were never overly affectionate with each other. But I could hear his thoughts. She couldn't. He loved his daughter more than anything in the world and he was always scared for her. The incident in Phoenix scared him to death and he vowed that he would try to open up more to outwardly show his affection to her in different ways. He never wanted her to doubt his love for her.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist as we began to head upstairs to her room to do homework. On our way up the stairs I leaned down to her and said, "He is sending Mark over about 11 to make sure my car is gone".

Bella chuckled and said, "Like that will be a problem for us"?

"No it won't. I just want to make sure that we don't get so _distracted _that we forget for me to drive my car home and run back over".

"Well then, _sexy_ why don't you just go do that after Charlie leaves and then we won't forget".

"Why Miss Swan that is a brilliant idea" I said back to her.

We were now at the door to her bedroom. She stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to mine. Our tongues were dancing with each other and we deepened our kiss. Our hands began roaming each other. I felt her need to breath and we broke apart. I placed my forehead against hers.

We both said at the same time, "Hope he leaves _soon_".

We chuckled. "Come on Romeo, let's go get started on that _homework"_ she purred to me.

Oh Charlie, please hurry so I can properly ravish your daughter.

_**A/N…ok so it ended up being more important that I thought for me to do this from EPOV because this way you get insight on Charlie's thoughts which have some foreshadowing that will be important later. THANKS SO MUCH to those of you have alerted and reviewed! They mean SO much to me you have no idea! Please review! Til next time…**_


	6. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and whoever owns Supernatural owns them. I am merely having a little fun with them. **_

_**A/N…Thanks again for all the reviews. I would also like to thank piratehannelore for taking on the writing of the lemon in this chapter. I will put a little note in to give her credit where her writing starts. On with the chapter!**_

Chapter 3

BPOV

Edward and I were upstairs actually doing our homework. I knew we were trying to distract ourselves until Charlie left. Plus it was a good idea to keep up with my studies and not let my grades fall. I was a senior now. I knew Edward would have to keep up pretenses and go away to college next year so I would of course want to go with him wherever he went.

"Bells, I am heading out now. Remember what I said" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

"Ok dad, have fun. Tell Billy and Jake I said hi".

"Will do kid" and with that we heard the front door close. Edward had been sitting on my bed doing his homework while I was at my desk. We figured it would be best that way so we didn't jump each other.

As soon as I heard the door close, I dropped my pencil and rushed to my bed. Before I could get to Edward he pushed his hands out in front of him to stop me. He must have noticed the dejected look on my face because he said, "It's not what you are thinking love. Before you come near me like that I want to get the Volvo home so we have no worries. Alright"?

I smiled and said, "Ok. That will give me time to get ready".

I could see the desire in his eyes when he replied, "You are much too dangerous Bella Swan". He hopped up from the bed, gave me a quick peck on the lips, and was out the window.

I giggled and leaned my head out the window and yelled, "No one is here but us, you could have used the front door you know"!

I heard Edward call back to me, "No time. This was much faster". He made me laugh. I was so excited that he wanted this as much as I did. With Edward's driving and excitement he was bound to be back soon. This wouldn't give me much time to get ready. I was going to show him how ready I was. I started stripping out of my clothes down to my sexy underwear that I had been wearing all day. This should drive him crazy since he loves me so in blue. All I had to do now was go into the bathroom and freshen up and then lay on my bed and wait for my God to come back to me.

EPOV

I drove home at lightning speed. I had to get back to my Bella. I needed to be with her. I was ready. I had convinced myself I could do this and I was going to prove this to her. I was going to show her just how much I love, want, and adore her.

Since Charlie was going to be gone until morning I figured it wouldn't be a problem for me to spend the night without having to leave in the morning before he wakes up. So I decided I would go into my house and grab some clothes to change into in the morning before Bella and I would need to go to school.

I got home and parked the Volvo. I ran upstairs to my room and threw some clothes for tomorrow in a small bag. I was hoping I wouldn't run into any of my family. I was just about out the door when I heard, "Oh Edward. Could you come in here please dear"? Esme called to me. Damn it. I could hear enough thoughts in my head to know that they were _all _in there.

I walked into the living room and there they all sat. Alice and Emmett both had big grins on their faces. Jasper just shrugged and looked at me sympathetically. Rosalie of course glared at me. Carlisle looked concerned and Esme just smiled her motherly smile at me. Obviously Alice decided to share with everyone what Bella and I were doing tonight. I groaned.

"What is it"? I asked to anyone who cared to answer.

_Is it true what Alice tells us you and Bella are planning to do tonight? _Carlisle spoke to me in his thoughts.

"Yes" I replied out loud.

_We are just concerned and we want you to be careful. We know that this is the first time for the both of you and that things are going to be different for you two given that she is human and you are not. _

"I know this Carlisle". Poor Emmett looked confused.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on"? Emmett asked in confusion.

"Sorry Em, Carlisle and I were having a private conversation".

"Well could you maybe include the rest of us? We are sitting right here you know"? Emmett seemed irritated but then he smiled at me and I could hear him in his head. _Do you need some tips on how to become a man bro? _I shook my head.

"No Emmett, Bella and I will figure it out. Now I've got to go and get back to her".

I didn't want to listen to what anymore of them had to say. I knew that Bella and I would figure it out on our own, together. "See you guys later" I called as I rushed out the door.

But not before I heard Emmett yell, "Don't be a fool…wrap your tool"! I heard the immediate smack and heard Emmett yell, "Rosie what the fuck was that for"?

"You idiot! It's not like he can get her pregnant or give her an STD" yelled Rosalie. I had to chuckle at the two of them. I pushed my family from my thoughts as I ran to Bella's. I wanted to focus on nothing but her and _us. _

I made it back to Bella's and I used the front door this time so I could lock it behind me so no one would interrupt us for the rest of the night. (_**A/n…piratehannelore begins here). **_I could hear my love's heartbeat above. She was in her room. I couldn't help the grin that crept across my face as I raced up the stairs to her door. Her heart rate was the same. She was unaware that I was back. I stood there for a moment, just listening to the most beautiful sound in the world. Slowly, I opened the door.

Heaven.

This must be what heaven looks like. Bella had yet to notice my presence, allowing me to take her in fully. Lying before me on the bed was my Bella, wrapped in scraps of blue and black lace and nothing else. Her mahogany hair was swept over one shoulder; her eyes were closed as she lay on her back, propped up by a pillow. Her creamy skin shimmered. If I could not hear her heartbeat I would swear she was one of us. Her skin would break into thousands of faceted diamonds the instant the sun made contact.

I silently closed the door, the gentle click catching her attention. Her eyes fluttered open, and a red blush crept over her chest, up her neck, and filled her cheeks.

Oh, to be that blush.

Her heartbeat picked up as her eyes roamed up and down my body. "Hey" she said.

With that one simple word, I pounced.

BPOV

All of those insecurities, all of those fears were simmering as I lay on my bed waiting for Edward to return.

I mindlessly pet the lace encasing my chest, wondering if Edward had changed his mind. Would being away from me give him the chance to think and put up the damn boundaries again?

Stop, worrying Bella. He won't change his mind.

What if he does?

I think he proved how much he wants this at the restaurant. Wouldn't you agree?

Hell yeah!

I lay back on my bed, staring at the ceiling. This isn't going to work. I pulled myself up and laid on my stomach, my ankles crossed in the air, my head at the foot of the bed. I pushed my chest upwards, creating more cleavage that I didn't have.

Where is he?

He's a vampire. Where's his supernatural speed, damn it? Not fast enough.

This position won't work. I sat up, kneeling on the bed as I ran my hands through my hair. I sighed and laid back on the pillow, my eyes closed tight.

What if—?

STOP right THERE!!! No more self doubt.

I just laid there. Thinking about everything that could happen, everything that would happen.

That's when I heard it. The gentle click of the door. My eyes flew open and there was my Adonis. He was still wearing his clothes from earlier, nothing out of the usual. But it was the anticipation, the knowledge of what could happen in this room, tonight, that caused my breath to hitch quicker than usual. Not like that didn't happen every time I gave him a passing glance, but this was different. He just watched me. His eyes betrayed an emotion that his stoic face did not.

Lust.

Edward's eyes were the clincher.

"Hey" was the intelligent response I came up with.

One moment Edward is by the door, staring at me intently. The next he's above me, our lips crashing together in heated passion.

Wow…he's definitely been holding out on me.

My hands moved of their own accord as I knotted them in Edward's bronze locks. Edward had one hand snaked around my back, holding me closer to him, the other flush with the mattress, supporting his weight. Our lips moved in tune with each other. My lips parted slightly and a small moan, no louder than a sigh, escaped my lips.

Edward smiled against my skin before parting his own lips and licking my lower lip before gently sucking on the flesh. My hands moved from Edward's hair, down to his back, outlining the defined muscles of his shoulders.

This. Was. Heaven.

Edward tasted better than I could ever imagine. His breath was cool against my face. I was losing oxygen, but I didn't care. Edward was letting down his boundaries and I couldn't be happier. I was flying. Whether from lack of oxygen, or Edward, I didn't care. I never wanted this kiss to end.

But of course, Edward noticed that I needed that pesky thing called air and released my bottom lip. But, unlike before, when Edward would push back and tell me we needed to stop, he trailed his mouth along my jaw and down my neck.

Edward wasn't going anywhere.

I gasped as I ran my hands down Edward's back, reveling in the feel of his defined muscles moving beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. My body was on fire as Edward gently sucked on that one sweet spot where my neck met my shoulder.

"So beautiful" I heard Edward murmur into my neck as he left gentle kisses across my skin. I reached the hem of Edward's shirt and slowly drug my fingers under the soft fabric. I could feel the muscles of Edward's stomach clench at my touch. A gentle hiss escaped Edward's lips as I moved my hands upward, taking the fabric of his shirt with them.

And that's when Edward pulled away.

Damn it!

"Edward" I whimpered, yes whimpered. I stared at his face. His lust filled eyes never breaking from mine. My hands froze under Edward's shirt, somewhere on the planes of his glorious chest. And something in me broke. Something told me that Edward was backing out, and I was ready to cry.

EPOV

She tasted divine.

That's what my Bella was, divine. Her hair, her body, her taste, her smell.

All of it was divine.

I was thoroughly enjoying myself as I trailed kisses along her neck, gently sucking on the skin at the base of her neck. Bella was running her hands down my back in the most glorious way before I felt her skin against mine. She drug her hands around my waist to my stomach, dragging them up painfully slow. I let a small hiss escape my lips at the sensations of those warm hands against my cold skin.

That's when I had to stop.

Could I do this without hurting her?

I pulled away from her, just enough to see her face. To see that she truly wanted this. That there was no turning back. If we continued much longer, I wouldn't be able to stop.

I didn't want to stop.

The look in her eyes said it all. The pain of my pulling away, the heartache. How much she wanted me. It rivaled the intensity, the love I felt for her.

Bella whimpered my name and it was the most delicious, sexiest sound I had ever heard. That was all I needed to hear. This is what she wanted. This is what I wanted. I was going to show her how much she meant to me. How beautiful she truly was. And she would believe it. And I wouldn't hurt her. I would keep in control.

I led my hands down to hers where they still resided on my chest and led them and my shirt upwards over my head. The emotions flashed through her eyes. From heartbreak to shock to joy, settling on a mixture of lust and happiness, tinged with a pinch of fear. Fear of the unknown.

With my shirt off, I leaned down to her, starting a new pace. Slower, but somehow even more intense. I wanted her to know how I felt for her. How deep my love and adoration ran.

I kissed her full lips, leading kisses across her jaw, down the pale column of her throat to her collarbone. I ran my tongue from end of her collarbone to the other. She tasted divine. I felt her shiver beneath me.

I showered kisses down her chest, to the gentle swell of her breasts. I felt her tense for a moment as I placed feather light, open mouth kisses on the swell of her breasts. I snaked my arms around her ribcage to the closure of her bra. Looking up at her I silently asked permission. Bella's face was beautiful. Her eyes half lidded in lust, her breaths coming out at an erratic pace, she nodded slightly, meeting my gaze.

I placed a gently, yet firm kiss over her thundering heart and unclasped her bra, releasing her breasts, and throwing the scrap of lace to the side. I looked into Bella's deep chocolate pools one last time before gazing at this new expanse of flesh. "Perfect, love. Your absolutely perfect."

BPOV

Edward stared. A look of…awe, if that's possible, on his face. A familiar blush crept up my cheeks. Edward had never seen me like this before. I immediately wanted to cover myself up, but Edward beat me to the punch as he cupped my breasts with his hands, gently needing them.

I lulled my head back in pleasure as he ran an icy thumb over each nipple. My body reacted

accordingly, and Edward smiled. Heat pooled between my legs as Edward gently pinched and rolled the peak of my left breast between his thumb and forefinger.

A shot of pure desire shot thru my body at Edward's touch. I thought his kisses were bad enough. This was the most beautiful torture yet. And things only got better. A look of curiosity flashed across his face before he leaned down a flicked his tongue across my right peak. A deep moan escaped my lips as my eyes rolled back in my head.

I felt, rather than saw, Edward smile against my skin as he continued his ministrations. My hands found their way to Edward's hair, fisting his bronze locks. Every cell in my body was alive.

Edward continued his detailed attention to my chest, alternating between each peak. I arched into his touch as his hands roamed my body. His right hand slowly drifted down my side, across my stomach to my sex. He gently grazed his hand over my sex. My hips bucked into his touch as he slowly rubbed me thru the lace of my panties.

This. Was. Torture.

We continued like this for awhile.

Edward, rubbing his hands up and down my ever increasingly slick folds, as he nipped and licked my breasts. I thought my hands were permanently attached to his scalp, I was fisting his hair so hard. If he were human, he'd be crying out in pain. I couldn't take it anymore and I pulled up on Edward's head. He didn't move. I pulled up again.

Again, he stayed focused on my breasts. My need to feel his lips on mine was becoming unbearable as I wiggled beneath him, pulling his hair a third time. Finally, I was able to pull his lips up to meet mine.

"Bella," I heard him moan against my lips. I snaked my arms down the planes of his chest, dragging my nails against his defined abs. He shivered at my touch. I reached for his belt, my hands amazingly, not shaking. This felt right. This felt good, like we were meant to do this. I made quick work of his belt, moving to undo his button and zipper. Edward pulled back, lowering himself down my body, away from my hands. Fire ignited at every point that his lips, his skin, his free hand touched. Slowly, he reached the waistband of my thong, and looked up through his lashes at me. I smiled. Speech was impossible right now.

Edward traced my belly button with his tongue before lowering his head and grasping the lace between his teeth. Painfully slow, Edward pulled my thong down. I lifted my hips, feeling the lace rub against my thighs on the way down.

Edward threw the thong across the room and kicked off his own jeans. He sat back on his heels at my feet, just staring. His mouth slightly open, his eyes wide; full of love and…lust.

"Edward," I breathed. This caught his attention, bringing him back from wherever his mind wandered to. Edward bent at the waist, placing gentle, almost reverent kisses on my ankle, working his way up my legs. The higher he went with his delicious mouth, the stronger the fire within me grew. Tentatively, he placed an open mouth kiss on each of my inner thighs before placing his right hand on my sex. Spreading my folds he slowly ran his hand up my slit to my bundle of nerves. Working his fingers in a small circle, I moaned his name.

"Edward." My breaths were coming out in gasps as his fingers, oh those glorious fingers, sent me higher and higher. The fire in my belly grew hotter and hotter. I chanced a glance at Edward, and he was smirking. Apparently, he enjoyed what he was doing to me.

I wasn't complaining.

Then he did something I never would have imagined. He lowered that bronze head of his to my center, and flicked my bundle of nerves with his tongue. I felt the vibrations of a loud moan against me. My hands went to their new, favorite place, Edward's hair, as he continued to torture me.

I felt one slender finger enter me, slowly pumping in and out. My hips were bucking against his hand, my head thrashing against the bed beneath me. I was whimpering and mewling, and I didn't care. Coherent thoughts were lost to me as Edward pushed me higher and higher. I didn't think I could take much more. Edward added a second finger, and curled them slightly, sending me soaring. The fire erupted in my body and his name fell from my lips in a strangled scream.

EPOV

Bella was writhing beneath me…and I loved seeing her like this. Knowing I did this to her. I made her feel like this. I felt more human today than I ever have. More alive as her breathing slowly returned to normal. Her face, as she reached the highest reaches of pleasure was nothing short of stunning. I laid my chin on her stomach, watching her come down from her high. She was so beautiful.

And I was keeping control.

After a few minutes Bella looked down at me. Without saying a word, she pulled me up her body, crashing her lips against mine. I moaned into her mouth. A new wave of desire was coursing through us both. She was nearly frantic as she moved her lips across my face, down my neck. Her hands reached down to the waist of my boxers. I stilled her hands, looking her in the eyes.

"Edward," she whispered so low, yet so determined. "Please, I need you. I need to feel you." She didn't have to say that. I could see it plainly in her eyes. It was written across her beautiful face.

I released her hands, allowing her to push the garment down my body, freeing my erection. It was growing nearly painful within its confines, and I sighed in exquisite relief. Bella's eyes traveled down my body and noticeably widened once she reached her target. I couldn't help but smirk. She had no idea what she did to me.

I kissed her sweetly, trying to convey all the love I had for her in that simple kiss. This would hurt, before it felt better. I hated hurting her, and I told her so.

"Edward, please" was all she said.

"Tell me if it's too much," I whispered in her ear.

I positioned myself at her opening and slowly pushed forward. She felt good. Better than I ever could have imagined. Her warmth was enveloping me. I watched her face for any signs of pain. I reached her barrier and stilled. I never tore my eyes from hers. She smiled and nodded before I pushed through her virginity. Her eyes widened and I heard her take in a sharp gasp of air. Her eyes watered and I kissed away her tears. Every tear I kissed away. Every inch of her face I adored. I stayed stock still, afraid to move. A few moments passed and Bella moved her hips gently. We both moaned at the friction. She nodded her head, telling me I could continue.

Slowly, I pulled out, just leaving myself within her barely, and drove forward. I kept this maddeningly slow pace for awhile, just enjoying the feeling of my Bella so completely. Watching her face contort in pleasure. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist, giving me a new angle to thrust. She moaned my name as the new angle allowed me to hit new spots within her.

"Edward, faster. Please," she moaned. I willingly obliged.

Our breathing was becoming ragged as I continued at a faster pace. I captured her mouth with mine, losing myself as much as I safely could in the sensations she was causing me. Her breaths were coming faster, her moans becoming louder.

"Edward," she gasped out. My new favorite sound. My name falling from my angel's lips.

She was close, I could feel her muscles tightening around me. I grabbed a hold of the bed frame with one hand, the feeling almost too much. The other I reached between us, caressing Bella's bundle of nerves.

"Uh….Edward…" she yelled out as her muscles clenched around me and she was soaring, her body shuddering violently. I continued thrusting within her, my own release fast approaching.

I gripped the frame tightly, feeling the metal bend beneath my hand. Bella met my gaze, her hands reached into my hair. My thrusts were becoming erratic. She smiled at me and said my name. That's all it took.

"Bella," her name fell from my lips like a prayer as I was sent flying. I felt her hands run through my hair as I shuddered above her, my own orgasm that strong.

I flipped us, so she was lying above me. I held her close to my body, reveling in the feel of her bare flesh pressed against mine. I placed sweet kisses against every inch of her that I could reach. She returned them unabashedly.

I had found heaven on earth with my angel. My Bella.

I went to pull out of her, but she stopped me.

"Can we just lay here?" Bella asked, a smile playing on her face. I had the biggest grin permanently etched on my face. It could stay there for eternity for all I cared.

"Of course love."

Bella sighed contently and I began to hum her lullaby. I pulled her comforter up around her body. She was soon fast asleep, lying atop of me, our bodies clutching the other. Where we belonged. _**(A/N…pirtatehannelore writing ends here).**_

As my angel lay sleeping, I thought over what we had just done. We had made love. My Bella and I had made love. I did it and I didn't lose control. Well, I think I need to buy her a new bed frame but at least it wasn't Bella I squeezed like that. I chuckled at the thought of her poor bed and what Charlie will say if he sees it. Guess we better come up with something. I was on such a high nothing could bring me down from it.

Nothing was stopping us from being together now. Absolutely nothing. I could give her everything. Well, everything except a child…but we could adopt. Yes, we will adopt. Bella will have her birthday tomorrow. We will graduate. We will go off to college together and get married, and we will adopt a child when we are ready. My Bella was right. How could I have doubted her? She had more faith in me than I had in myself and we were going to be fine. Everything would be ok as long as we were together.

_**A/N…Ok, again planned to get more into this chapter but I didn't. I am sorry. I just don't have any more time. My family and I are leaving today to go out of town for Thanksgiving and I will try to get back to my writing next week. Please review and let us know what you thought of the lemon. It was her first one and I thought she did great so show some love! Hope everyone has a great turkey day! **_


	7. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke owns them. I am merely having a little fun with them. **_

_**A/N…Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the wait on the update. I've been out of town for the holidays and have a lot of family responsibilities to catch up on along with writing. **_

Chapter 4

BPOV

I had the absolute best dream of my life last night. In my dream, Edward and I were as close as possible for a couple to be. In this dream, we made love and gave ourselves to each other. My eyes fluttered open to see myself wrapped tightly in Edward's arms with him smiling down at me.

Maybe it wasn't a dream after all.

I grinned back at him and lifted the covers to find myself naked but Edward dressed in pajamas. Edward must have noticed my confusion because he said, "After our….activities last night….I didn't want to stop holding you so close but I also didn't want you to freeze. So after you fell asleep I put my pajamas on".

"And you didn't think it was necessary to put my pajamas on as well?"

"Nope….I didn't….I much prefer you this way," he smirked.

"So…last night wasn't a dream? That really happened? We made love?"

"Yes, sweetheart we did. And it was the greatest moment of my existence," Edward said with the smile still etched on his face.

His smile was contagious. I couldn't contain mine either. I was marveling in this information when Edward brushed his lips against mine. It was a firmer kiss than usual but still tender and gentle.

Edward pulled away and smiled as he said, "Happy birthday love".

"Ugh" I groaned. "Great…yay…happy birthday to me".

"Bella, Love, why must you be so difficult? Today is a marvelous day! It is 18 years ago today that the world became a brighter place because you were brought into it."

How could he make me weak in the knees with just his words? .God. I love this man so much. He is my everything. I don't know what I would do without him.

I smiled up at him, unable to contain my happiness. He crushed his lips to mine and soon we were kissing passionately with our tongues battling for dominance in each other's mouths. I tugged at the hem of his shirt to get it off of him. Once I had it off of him I threw it across the room. He grinned and said, "Seriously? Again love? I think I've created a monster."

"You're damn right you have. Now off with those pants!"

He laughed at me and I couldn't help but join in his laughter. Pretty soon we were both naked intertwined in my sheets. We were kissing passionately and groping each other wherever we could reach.

Unfortunately, we were so lost in each other neither of us heard the cruiser pull up….or the front door open….or the footsteps coming up the stairs.

My bedroom door was opened. "Hey Bells. Happy Birth---WHAT THE HELL IS THIS????!!!!!!"

Edward and I broke apart from each other and saw a very red faced, angry Charlie standing in my doorway seething.

Edward pulled the comforter from where it had fallen beside the bed and pulled it over us to cover our naked bodies. Charlie flew across the room faster than I had ever seen him move and pulled Edward off of my bed. Edward had no choice but to move with him and not fight against him.

Once my dad had pulled Edward off the bed and away from me he began picking up clothing that appeared to be Edward's off of the floor and throwing it at him. He was muttering and swearing to himself as he threw. Edward was catching them and trying to dress as fast as he could. I didn't know what to say. Why wasn't Edward saying anything? Maybe he was in shock?

My dad didn't allow Edward to completely dress himself before he grabbed his arm and was pulling him out of my room and down the stairs. He said to Edward, "You are going to get the fuck out of my house and you are not to come back do you hear me?"

I wrapped my bed sheet around myself and ran down the stairs after them. Someone needed to say something. Edward obviously wasn't. "Dad stop. It's not what it looks like" I said once I made it down the stairs. Edward and Charlie were already there.

My dad spun around and was in my face, "Oh really! It wasn't what it looked like? Because it looked like this punk was upstairs taking my daughters virtue!"

"Sir" Edward decided to speak up.

Charlie turned to him and I don't think now was the best time for Edward to speak up.

"YOU don't need to say anything punk! You just need to get the hell out of my house NOW before I arrest you!" As he said this he was poking his finger into Edward's chest. He then pushed him out the front door and slammed it in the face of a stunned Edward.

I couldn't help but chuckle at poor Edward. He really didn't know what to do about this mess.

Once my dad had slammed the front door he turned to me. "Exactly what part of this do find so damn funny? And would you PLEASE go put some clothes on young lady? And then get your ass back down here. We need to have a little chat before I drive you to school myself."

I stopped laughing. What the hell did he mean? Edward was driving me to school.

"Dad, Edward is dri---"

Charlie cut me off… "I really don't think you want to finish that sentence Bells. That will NOT be happening today now move! Birthday or not, I expect you down in here in 15 minutes so we can talk. I thought I could trust you and you are going to be in some trouble for this."

I suddenly felt horrible. I had let Charlie down. I could see it in his face. But something told me there was more bothering him but I wasn't going to test the waters. I just decided I would do as I was told. "Of course daddy. I'll be right down."

As I turned and headed upstairs to get dressed and ready for school I heard Charlie mutter to himself, "Like we need anything else happening. Today is going to be hard enough as it is. Why would she do this? And with him? Who knows what could happen? I just don't know what to do. I better call Renee."

Why would he say those things? And why was he going to call Renee? Well I didn't want to push him so I decided it would just be best to get my butt upstairs and ready to face the firing squad before school.

EPOV

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. That was what I kept repeating to myself as I ran home. How could I be so incredibly stupid?

I was so lost in Bella that I didn't even hear Charlie's thoughts….at all when he got home.

I can't believe that just happened. Well I wanted her to have normal right? How normal was that? The angry father coming home to find his daughter and her boyfriend having sex. I chuckled as I thought back to Charlie pulling me from the bed and throwing me out of the house. I only found it funny because I could have so very easily fought back and hurt him. Of course I never would.

I finally reached my house and headed inside. I passed Alice on my way up the stairs. I stopped to question her. "You didn't think it might be necessary to warn me that this was going to happen?"

She was giggling. "Edward I did try. Check your phone."

I pulled out my cell phone. One missed call. Damn.

"Thanks, anyway Alice."

I began my trek up to my room as Alice called to me, "Don't worry Edward. Charlie will get over it."

I was headed to take a shower when my phone went off signaling I had a new text message.

_Edward_

_Sorry but Charlie is having a hernia about this. _

_I've got to get ready for school and meet him downstairs for a "talk"_

_Talk about humiliation_

_Nice mind reading powers there babe lol_

_Anyway, the warden says you are not allowed to drive me to school today_

_He is_

_So I guess I will see you at school_

_Is it sad that the most upsetting part of this to me is that…_

_We didn't get to finish what we started this morning?_

_Oh well, plenty of time for that._

_Gonna go face dear old dad._

_Love you!_

_Always yours, _

_Bella_

I smiled at her message. I felt bad that she was dealing with Charlie on her own right now. But that was probably for the best. I could apologize and get back in Charlie's good graces later. Hopefully. Yeah. Better to let Bella soften him up first. I sent her back a quick text.

Then I went on about my business and got cleaned up and dressed so that I could meet my love at school. There was much to be celebrated today. She was 18 after all. Alice could hardly contain her excitement about the party tonight. And if I was being honest with myself, I was really excited to be celebrating my love as well.

BPOV

I went upstairs and took probably the fastest shower of my life. I then got dressed. I figured while I was upstairs I should send Edward a quick text so that he would know to meet me at school thanks to the warden.

I chuckled. I shouldn't think of Charlie like that. I am 18 but I am his little girl and he is entitled to be just a teency bit upset with me.

Oh well. He will have to get over it. Better head downstairs and get this over with. When I started to head out of my room, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I had a new text from Edward. I felt giddy at the thought of reading it. It said:

_Love,_

_You have no idea how much I can't wait to continue what we started this morning._

_Unfortunately, I don't know when Charlie is going to allow that to happen._

_We will have to think of something._

_Sorry about missing that this morning._

_You are just too tempting and I lost myself in you._

_Totally your fault, not mine you know._

_Love you more than life Bella and I will see you at school._

_Yours for Eternity,_

_Edward_

I swooned. Yes. Swooned. Edward makes me swoon, and giggle, and laugh, and just feel utterly hopeless in love. I don't even care that I have to go down and face my father after he caught me having sex with my boyfriend in his house. I don't even care that it is my stinking birthday and Alice is throwing me some lavish party against my will. I don't even care that all of the Cullens probably spent way more money on me than they should have. I am too completely happy and blissful to care about anything other than the love of my life. My Edward.

_**A/N…Ok so I am sorry this is shorter than usual but I wanted to get something posted and honestly if I would have kept going with this it would be obscenely long. Again, the characters took over and I didn't get as far along as I had hoped. Sorry about that. Next chapter SHOULD pick up faster. My plans for next chapter are to have the chat with Charlie and Bella, then briefly deal with the birthday party and the leaving, and head into the aftermath of that. It shouldn't take as long to get the next chapter out because I think I will have a little more time to write. Please review my lovelies! **_


	8. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke owns them. I am merely having a little fun with them. **_

_**We all know what happened in New Moon with the birthday party and such so I do not feel the need to go into great detail with it. I am skipping over the birthday party itself so that I can now move forward with the story and get to the heart of it. Hope this doesn't disappoint anyone. And I just want to say thanks so much you guys for all of the reviews and alerts on this story. I have almost 60 reviews so far! That is more than I had ever hoped for when I started this. **_

Chapter 5

BPOV

After I received Edward's text, I continued my way downstairs to speak with Charlie. This should be interesting to say the least. I just hoped that I could calm him down and make him somehow less disappointed in me. Maybe his phone call to Renee helped him relax.

When I reached the living room my dad was sitting on the sofa with head in his hands. He was still mumbling, but incoherently this time. I decided to make my presence known.

"Um…Daddy? I'm here for _the talk._"

He looked up. He gave me a half hearted smile and said, "Sit down Bells…please?"

Poor Charlie looked so nervous. I can't believe Edward and I managed to get caught like that in my room. But in our defense, we were very _distracted._

I took a seat in the chair across from the sofa so that my dad and I could look at each other. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Can you say awkward? Maybe I should start.

"Dad, I am going to be late for school."

"We've got time Bella. Besides, I don't think it will be the end of the world if you are late for first period."

"Ok Dad." I didn't know what else to say. He's usually a stickler for getting to school on time.

"Bella, I thought I could trust you. I had Mark drive by last night to make sure that Cullen's car was not here. So needless to say, I didn't think I would be walking in on _that _this morning."

"That's probably why you should knock Dad."

"_Bella"_ my dad snapped at me.

"Sorry."

"Regardless of knocking or not…how long has this been going on Bells?"

"Dad, last night was the first time I swear!" Oops…that kind of slipped out.

"Last night? So tonight was the….th- the…2nd time?" my poor dad stuttered.

"Yes" I said while looking down at my feet unable to look my dad in the eyes at the moment.

"I see. Damn…I was kind of hoping that this morning was the first time and I had interrupted so nothing actually happened."

"Sorry to disappoint you Dad but…I'm not a virgin anymore." I still couldn't look him in the eyes but I had no trouble speaking and I didn't know where this boldness was coming from. Charlie and I had never been this open before.

"Bella, sex is a big step. You have no idea of the consequences you could bring upon yourself with this decision."

"Dad, I learned sex education a long time ago. I know about STD's and pregnancies. First, Edward was a virgin as well and second…he is unable to have children…h-he was sick as a child and it made him sterile. And besides, we used a condom." Wow, I was getting good at lying. So why did I feel so horrible for doing it? But I couldn't exactly say…hey dad um you know how you caught me having sex with my boyfriend? Well he can't get me pregnant or give me an STD because he's a vampire. Charlie would lock me up in a mental institution for sure.

"Just because he said he was a virgin doesn't mean he was telling the truth. And there are other things to worry about!"

Like what? I thought STD's and getting pregnant pretty much covered all the bases.

"Dad what are you talking about?"

My dad looked hesitant…like he wanted to say something but couldn't or didn't want to.

"I don't know…just…Bells, I love you and its really hard for me to see you as a grown up. I know you think you are all mature and full grown woman…and well I guess now you are a complete woman and I know you and Edward have _urges _but I am going to have to put some limits on you two for awhile. Till I feel I can trust you guys again. No father wants to come home and find his daughter having sex with her boyfriend under his roof."

Oh someone kill me now. If Charlie talks about our urges anymore I think I will scream. Wait…did he say limits?

"What kind of limits Dad?"

"I don't know yet. I am still in shock Bells."

"But Dad, Alice has that whole birthday party planned for me tonight."

"Oh yeah. That's what I came in to tell you this morning. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Dad, what about the party?"

"Well…I think you might have to be grounded for a bit since you disobeyed me last night and because I really don't think you fully understand what you are getting into. But I guess since it is your birthday that I will allow you to go ahead and go to Alice's party tonight. Only because I know that Carlisle and Esme will be there. Speaking of which, I think I need to call and speak with them as well. They need to know what their son was up to last night and this morning."

"Dad, please don't." Besides, they already knew.

"Bella. They are his parents. They are responsible for him. If I have to go through this…then they should too. Besides, I don't think Carlisle will be very happy about what his son was caught doing."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Thanks Dad" I said sarcastically.

"I am sorry Bella but I don't know how else to deal with this all right now. I have a lot on my plate at the moment and this doesn't help anything…your sarcasm doesn't help anything either. If you are old enough to be having sex…then you are old enough to deal with the consequences…all of them. That's what your mother says."

"You called mom??!!" I already knew this but I thought I should at least pretend to be appalled.

"Yes, and you can call her later after school…before you go to your party. And I will pick you up at school and bring you here to wait _by yourself_ until time for your party. I will go back to work and finish up anything that needs done. While you are waiting for me to get back you can work on your homework. When I come back I will drive you over to your party. Is this understood?"

"Yes sir Daddy." I said in my sweetest voice.

"And you can stop trying to soften me up. I lo..I love ya Bells. You're my little girl. I don't mean to get all mushy on ya but…we've got a lot we're gonna have to talk about…_soon…really soon._" He seemed so stressed when he said that last part.

I smiled at him and said, "Of course Dad."

EPOV

After I finished getting ready to for school, I headed downstairs. I walked into the living room to see if Alice wanted to ride to school with me since I wouldn't be able to go pick up Bella.

Their thoughts hit me before I entered the room.

_My little bro is finally a man…alright—Emmett_

_He's still full of lust…didn't he get enough of her last night?—Jasper_

_I am so excited for the party…Bella is going to be beautiful—Alice_

_I hope he realizes what an idiot he is…he was so stupid to have sex with her! He could have killed her and we would all be implicated—Rosalie_

_I am so happy that Edward has found Bella…they deserve each other…they are perfect for one another…my son is finally happy…I thought he would forever be alone—Esme_

_Edward appears in a good mood…so apparently things went well last night…good for him—Carlisle_

I can't say I was shocked by any of their thoughts. I chuckled as I entered the living room. "So Alice, do you want to go to school with me? Bella sent me a text and said that I am not allowed to pick her up this morning…Charlie is taking her."

Everyone noticed the look on my face as I said that. Carlisle spoke first, "Why, did something happen Edward?"

"Alice didn't tell all of you?"

"Of course not Edward…I don't tell them everything. I didn't think you would appreciate me sharing you and Bella's embarrassment with everyone."

Esme gasped and tried to hide her laughter, "Oh no…what happened?"

I might as well tell them. "Things did go well last night." I could keep the smile from appearing on my face… "Very well indeed. But this morning not so much."

"You went at it again this morning? All right! Little Eddie is growing up! Didn't think you had it in ya little bro." Emmett was very pleased with his statement.

"Anyway, this morning we got a little carried away…and Charlie walked in and caught us."

Fits of laughter were heard all throughout the living room…of course except from Rosalie.

But her thoughts were loud and clear.

_Good! If he's any kind of a father at all he will ban you from seeing that human forever!_

"Shut up Rose" I hissed at her.

She just glared at me.

"Well if you are all finished laughing at my expense…I think Alice and I should head to school now."

I didn't need to stick around and hear anything else. I sprinted for the Volvo and waited for Alice to get there. I didn't have to wait long.

We got to school and waited for Bella to arrive. Once I saw that Charlie had dropped her off and left I came out of hiding and headed over to her. I didn't think I should push Charlie any more by letting him see me there waiting for her.

When I reached Bella, she wrapped her arms around my neck and crashed her lips to mine. We had an audience so we cut our kiss short. As she pulled away for air she breathlessly said, "Its been far too long since you kissed me."

"Love, I just kissed you like an hour ago."

She rubbed her kiss swollen lips and said, "Like I said…far too long."

I took her hand, "Let's do this shall we? Let's go see what we can learn today."

She giggled at me and said, "Oh and before I forget…Charlie is picking me up and then I have to go home and do homework and wait for him to come home and take me to the party."

"Ok well I'll just sneak in and _help _with your homework."

"Edward…as much as I would love that. I don't think we should push him anymore than we already have. Our conversation was strange this morning. He took it better than I ever expected but yet something was off. I can tell there is something he wants to talk to me about but he just won't spit it out. Something is stressing him out."

"Ok, however you want to handle it love. You are right. I need to try and get back in his good graces. So I will be the dutiful boyfriend and wait at home for you to arrive at your party."

She stopped walking, turned towards me, stood on her tip toes and pecked me on the lips.

"Thanks. Love you!"

"And I love you."

I could sit at my house and wait. I am a vampire for crying out loud. I have all the time the world. Bella and I have so much to look forward to…it will be fine to be without her for just a few hours. And then we will have our wonderful celebration of the day the love of my existence was born and brought into this world.

Bella and I were walking into school and I was broken from my thoughts when she got a little dizzy and almost fainted into my arms. I steadied her and said, "Whoa love…are you alright?"

She smiled at me. "I'm fine Edward…I just felt a little weird there for a minute. I skipped breakfast this morning. I am sure that's all it is."

"Well we can't have the human skipping meals now can we" I chuckled.

She slapped at my arm and resumed her hold on my hand as we walked to class.

I would have to make sure she ate a good amount of food for lunch. We can't have her sick on her birthday. Nope this day had to be perfect. It had already gotten off to a rocky start so it is my job to make sure that it ends perfectly……..

_**Three Days Later (A.M. Time)**_

EPOV

So it is safe to say that Bella's birthday was anything but perfect. My own brother tried to kill my love. It was just a stupid paper cut for God's sake! And what did I do? I push her into a table full of glass fucking plates! I made it ten times worse!

And I couldn't even stay there with her while Carlisle fixed her up or I would have killed her myself!

I am useless and pathetic and I don't deserve this angel. This is why I have made the decision that I have made. I am going to leave Bella. I have been distancing myself from her the last few days. It hasn't been hard with Charlie still trying to keep us a good distance away from each other anyway.

My whole family and I are leaving. Correction…they have already left. Today is the day that I am breaking it to Bella. It is going to kill me to do so but I have to. It's the only way to keep her safe now.

BPOV

So…birthdays suck. After that disastrous birthday party Edward drove me home. Charlie was pissed at first when I walked in because he said I was supposed to call for him to come and get me. He didn't want me alone with Edward.

He hadn't noticed the car or anything so I lied…again. I told him Carlisle drove me home. When he saw the bandages he didn't question too much. I just explained that clumsy me fell into the plate table and that was all he needed to know.

Over the past few days Charlie was doing his best to keep Edward and me apart. We saw each other at school and during my designated "visitation" times when Charlie was home. I could tell he was distancing himself from me though. I could feel him pulling away from me.

And then there was the added weirdness of my damn body. I felt so strange. And Charlie was noticing or something because he kept bugging me about it. He kept asking me how I was feeling, if I was alright, did I feel different. When I questioned him…he said that since I wasn't a virgin anymore he wanted to make sure I was alright since he had heard that it was different for girls than guys. Talk about embarrassment. I was as red as a tomato during that conversation.

So today was day three after my birthday. I was going to go to school today and confront Edward about his distant behavior. And if I did not get answers from him…I was heading to his house after school to talk to Alice.

Alice and Jasper hadn't been at school. The day after my party, they left for a bit. It was too hard for Jasper to be around me right now. I understood and I was in no way mad at him. This wasn't his fault…or Edward's. For Pete's sake it was mine! I was the idiot who cut her stupid finger on freaking birthday paper. Give me a break. Who does that?

And then since I am such a klutz and God graced me with such gracefulness, when Edward tried to move me away from Jasper what did I do? I crash into a table full of glass plates.

Idiot…that's me.

I had been driving myself to school the last three days. My dad didn't trust Edward to do it and he had work.

Today when I arrived at school Edward wasn't there. That was odd. He had made sure this year our schedules were the same so I figured I would just see him in first period.

About fifteen minutes into first period, Edward came walking in late. I gave him a questioning look and he just shrugged.

After class, I asked him about where he was and he just said he had something to take care of. Ok, guess that's fine. I tried to take his hand to walk to our next class. He took it but he did it half heartedly, like he didn't want to.

This was new.

I tried not to think about it. When I said something he told me I was being silly. Ok, I'll buy that…for now. After school he told me that he was coming to the house right behind me. I was thrilled. Maybe we would be able to make love again or make out or something. Even just to have him hold me would be enough. I had missed that close contact with him and I felt like I was going out of my mind.

When we got to my house he said he wanted to take a walk. Ok, I'll bite. I don't know why we couldn't just go in the house but alright. He said we needed to talk. So let's see what he has to say.

EPOV

As Bella and I walked towards the forest, I didn't know if I was going to have the strength to do this. Alice called me again this morning trying to talk me out of it. That's why I was late. It was a rather lengthy conversation.

Alice doesn't agree with my decision. Nor do Carlisle or Esme. Jasper can't help but agree because it is too hard for him to face what he almost did right now. Rosalie was thrilled and Emmett will go along with whatever she wants…although I have read his thoughts.

He is pretty pissed at me for leaving too. He thinks of Bella as a sister and he is going to miss her as Alice will. But neither of them is going to feel this like I will.

If my heart was still beating…the blasphemy that I am about to commit upon my angel would surely stop it.

_Just like a band aid. Rip it off like a band aid. This is what's best for her…you have to make her see. _That was the mantra that I kept repeating in my head.

My thoughts were interrupted by Bella's voice, "What is it Edward? You've been so distant. I know you're upset about my birthday but…I am FINE…please tell me what's bothering you so. What did you want to talk about?"

_I have to do this I have to do this…_I repeated over and over in my head.

"Bella, we're leaving."

"I thought you wanted to take a walk here. Where do you want to go now?"

"Forks, Bella…we're leaving Forks."

"Oh…ok…well I will go pack a bag and I can be ready in like ten minutes. Why are we leaving?"

This was going to be harder than I thought. She was never gonna let me go. I could see it in her face. She must have noticed my hesitation because she spoke up, "Wait…you weren't including me….www—were you?" she stuttered out.

I sighed, "No Bella I wasn't…my family and I are leaving…without you. You need to stay here."

"Wait what??!! NO! I told you..you can't leave..we belong together." She was begging…how was I going to do this? I can't do this to her.

I HAVE TO!!! I thought back to when we were trying to escape James. I remembered how Bella had to hurt Charlie to get him to let her go. She had make it cut…make it hurt to get him to let her go. Damn it! I am going to have to hurt her so bad…but maybe if she hates me…she'll let go and move on.

She continued, "Edward I can come with you…trust me. Charlie doesn't need me. He lived all these years without me. He'll be fine. Please just let me go get ready."

She started to walk away. I grabbed her arm and said as sternly as I could muster, "NO Bella."

She looked like she had been slapped. "Don't you want me to come with you?"

"No..I don't. I'm sorry."

"But Edward, I thought you loved me."

I could see her tears start to fall and oh God I wanted to kiss them away. Please forgive me for this. "I care for you Bella. I thought it was love but it's…not."

Ok now she looked like she had been punched in the gut. Her tears were freely flowing down her beautiful angelic face. I was such a monster.

"You don't love me?"

"No."

"You don't want me?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Well I guess that changes things. Can I say goodbye to Alice?"

"No…I'm sorry Bella. They are already gone. They all left yesterday. We are all ready to move on and be done with all of this."

I had to hurry this up and get out of here. I couldn't stand to see her this way. If I didn't leave soon I was going to pull her into my arms and tell her what a liar I am.

She spoke in such a small broken voice, "Oh I see. I guess you can't force someone to love you."

"No Bella you can't. I wish I had realized sooner but…I just didn't."

"It's alright…it's not your fault that you don't love me."

She is so selfless. I am the biggest low life on the planet for doing this to her and she is still considerate of my feelings. I just had to remind myself that this will be better for her in the long run.

"Alright…well I have to get going Bella. I promise you…you won't hear from me or my family again. We will leave you be."

"Ok."

"Take care of yourself Bella, for Charlie."

I turned and headed away from her. I stopped. I was going to look back but I knew if I did, I wouldn't leave. So I kept on going…away from my love…away from my sanity. I was nothing now.


	9. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. **_

Chapter 6

BPOV

He left. He doesn't love me. He had been lying all this time. They're all gone. My family. I couldn't believe it. As soon as he said those words…I broke. I just felt numb. I felt nothing. But the tears still came. They came and he did nothing. They came and I couldn't stop them. I wanted to die. If I didn't have him, I had nothing worth living for.

And as soon as he walked away, I counted every step he took before he was gone. And then I fell to my knees and let out a blood curdling scream and began banging my hands on the ground beneath me.

I screamed until I had no voice left to scream with. Then I lay on my side and sobbed…and sobbed…and sobbed…until finally…I left the blackness engulf me.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

My eyes began to flutter open…I was tucked in snugly underneath a bunch of covers. I began to open my eyes wider, trying to get them to focus. I was in my room? How did I get here? Was Edward leaving just a really bad dream?

Oh my God. It was. Thank goodness! He didn't leave me. Of course he didn't. He loves me; he would never hurt me that way. I felt so much better.

I happily got up from my bed and noticed I was wearing the same clothes that I had been wearing in my dream. Hmm…must have just been thinking about that or something when I fell asleep.

I looked over at the clock on my bedside table and it said 10:05 p.m. Wow, why don't I remember what really happened after school? And where is Edward? He is usually here by now. Of course Charlie and I haven't discussed the new rules yet.

Oh well. My stomach growled alerting me to just how hungry I was. I figured I should go downstairs and try to get something to eat. I tiptoed out of my bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. I didn't want to unnecessarily wake up Charlie.

When I got downstairs, I opened the refrigerator to see what we had. I noticed my food from Bella Italia the other night was still in there. I decided I would just heat that up. I hope Charlie already ate.

I had just dumped my leftovers onto a plate and put it in the microwave when I was startled by Charlie's voice, "Bella? What are you doing in here?"

"I'm making something to eat Dad. I'm starving. Did you want me to make you something?"

I turned to look at him. He was looking at me like I had two heads. He didn't respond. I waved my hand back and forth in front of his face to try and get his attention.

"Hello…Dad!! I said…do you want me to make you something to eat? Are you hungry?"

He kept looking at me like I was crazy. What the hell was his deal?

He finally spoke. "Bells, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I told you Dad. I was hungry. Really are you feeling ok? Are you sick? Come to think of it, maybe we both are because the last thing I remember is being at school and then the next thing I know is that I woke up in my bed and it was 10pm at night. So that was odd."

The microwave beeped to signal that my food was ready so I turned around to tend to it. Charlie spoke again, "Bells, you don't remember what happened after school?"

"No. Why did something happen that I should know about?" I asked as I stirred up the food on my plate.

"Bella, I found you in the forest by our house. You were on the ground, crying, and sobbing and you just kept repeating over and over, "he's gone he's gone, doesn't love me." You did not look well at all kiddo…you had worked yourself up into quite the sobbing fit. I carried you back here to the house and took you to your room and put you to bed to let you rest and get warm."

I had picked up the plate to take it to the table but as soon as the words left Charlie's mouth…the plate crashed to the floor from my hands.

My heart sank. It wasn't a dream.

I fell to the floor and sobbed on my knees while I wrapped my arms around myself…in an attempt to hold myself together.

Charlie was kneeling in front of me in an instant.

"Bells, Bells, talk to me. Come on sweetie. You gotta stay with me. Don't work yourself into a frenzy."

He began to lovingly pat my back, trying to calm me down. It wasn't helping.

"He's really gone? They're really gone?" I asked Charlie.

"Yeah honey. I'm so sorry but they are. I heard the news around town that Dr. Cullen got a great job offer in LA and I rushed home to check on you. You weren't here. I found the note you left on the kitchen table telling me you were taking a walk with Edward in the forest out back. I went to look for you and that's when and where I found you."

Charlie looked very sad for me. I knew I didn't write any letter because I was sneaking to be with Edward. Edward must have written the letter so that Charlie would find me. Well wasn't that big of him?

I looked up at Charlie with the tears still pouring down my face, "Daddy…wh-wh-…why did he do this? Why did he leave me?" It was so hard for me to even say.

Charlie looked pained and ready to rip someone's head off at the same time. "I don't know baby girl. I don't know. But if I ever come across that son of a bitch again…he will be sorry." If only he knew that was impossible. My dad could never hurt Edward.

He wrapped me up in his arms and held me tight. He sat down on the floor and pulled me into his lap and rocked me like he used to when I was little.

While he held me, he kept telling me how much he loved me and that I still have him no matter what.

I awoke sometime the next morning. I must have fallen asleep in my dad's arms and he must have carried me back up to bed because that is where I woke up.

I felt so numb. I didn't think I would ever feel any other way but numb. What was there to feel now?

I woke up thirsty and hungry. I never got my food last night. But I didn't feel like eating now. What was the point? But I did really need something to drink. I still had been feeling very strange. I just felt like my body was changing in some way.

They always ask you when you have a birthday if you feel any different…if you felt any older. Maybe that's what this is. Me just feeling older because I am now 18 and no longer a virgin.

Oh right.

The sex.

We made love and he left me. Guess I must have been really bad at it for him to bolt as soon as we finally make love.

And I thought it had been so perfect.

I believed his lies when he said it was perfect for him also.

What a stupid liar. He lied to me the whole time. He led me on. He broke me.

I got up out of bed and headed downstairs to get a drink of water. I heard my dad's voice as I began to approach the kitchen. He was speaking to someone. I stopped outside of the kitchen to listen in on Charlie's side of the conversation.

_Renee…we need to tell her…soon. I know she can feel the changes that are going on._

What the hell is he talking about? Do they know why I've been feeling so off lately?

_I don't care Renee. I would rather not tell her this life altering information on my own. And we need to tell her soon before she begins to figure it out on her own. I told you what I caught them doing and now its complete. Its going to happen…there is nothing we can do to stop it now. I realized too late what they were. That's why you needed to be here damn it. That's we shouldn't have waited this long to tell her the truth. She's in no way ready for all of this. She is a mess right now because of that monster._

I was so confused. I really wished I could hear my mom's end of the conversation. I shifted and the wood floor creaked alerting my dad that I was close by. Damn it.

_I gotta go call you back bye._

Great he hung up before I could hear anymore. Thanks a lot stupid noisy floor.

I walked into the kitchen. "Hey Dad, who you talkin to?"

"Oh I was just talking to Billy. He and Jake say hi."

"Oh ok. I just came down to get some water and then I am going back to my room to sleep."

"Bells, you need to eat."

I grabbed my bottle of water from the frig and said, "No thanks dad" and headed back up to my room. All I wanted to do was sleep. I wanted to sleep and never wake up…ever.

I spent the next week like that. I would get up and go get water and go back to sleep. I didn't shower. I only ate what Charlie would force me to. I didn't want to move from my bed. I could still smell Edward there. I couldn't leave it.

After that first week, Charlie came to make me wake up. He informed that I needed to go to school because I had already missed a week.

Fine. Whatever.

I drug myself out of bed and forced myself to take a shower. Didn't care what I threw on. Didn't care what I looked like.

I made it to school.

It was a blast.

I was all alone.

I could hear their whispers. I could see their stares. They all thought I was pathetic. It showed.

I was pathetic.

My body was going crazy with changes. I could hear all of these things that I felt like I shouldn't be hearing. Like I was not just overhearing conversations because I had great listening skills but like I was hearing their thoughts or something.

I have probably gone crazy and am just hearing voices in my head to pretend to be closer to Edward because he could read minds. Wow, I am a loser.

This was how the next few weeks passed.

I woke up.

I went to school.

I came home from school and did homework.

I made dinner.

I went to bed.

I had nightmares.

I woke up and stared at the ceiling.

This was my life.

Isn't life great?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxo

It's now been 3 ½ weeks since _they _left.

3 ½ weeks of numbness.

I still don't feel normal. My body still feels weird. Now I am tired all of the time and throwing up as well.

Great. I probably caught the damn flu.

Today when I got home from school, Charlie was already there. He's been really worried about me. I hate that I am stressing him out so much.

As soon as I walked in the front door I heard him say, "Bells, can you come into the living room?"

I walked in and he patted the couch beside him. I put my bag down on the floor and went to sit down next to him.

"What's up Dad?"

"Bells, I am so worried about you."

"Dad, I am doing everything I am supposed to. You have nothing to be upset about."

"Bella, honey, I am not upset. I am concerned. I know you do everything you are supposed to but you are so distant. You are like a walking zombie. You need to get better. And now you are sick too."

"I know, I think I have the flu or something."

"Bells," Charlie stopped. He just kept looking at me as if he was searching for something in my face.

"Yes Dad, go on."

He kept opening his mouth and closing it. I really wish people would stop trying to protect me and just tell me what the hell is going on.

Before I could say anything, today's lunch was coming back up. I threw my hand over my mouth and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

I emptied the contents of my stomach and then ran a toothbrush over my teeth to get the bad taste out.

When I got back downstairs my poor dad looked even more upset than before.

"Seriously Dad, what the hell is going on?"

"Bella…you don't have the flu."

"Really? Well tell that to my stomach. If I don't have the flu dear dad then what do I have?"

"Bells, you're…you're…you're p-p-p-pregnant."

"WHAT???!!!" I looked at Charlie incredulously.

Then I rolled my eyes and said, "Dad, just because you know we had sex, and now I am sick to my stomach does not mean I am pregnant."

Charlie took a deep breath and with determination this time said, "Bella…you are pregnant. Trust me on this."

How the hell could my dad tell me that and sound so sure. Did he give me a pregnancy test when I wasn't looking?

There is no way I could be pregnant.

He needs to get that.

"Dad, I already told you. There is no way I can get pregnant, remember? Edward can't have children."

Charlie took another deep breath, turned to me, and said, "Why? Because he's a vampire?"

What the hell did he just say???!!!

_**A/N…Ok guys here is the deal. I am SO sorry that this is so short and a cliffy. I had this written earlier and had all intentions of posting this and getting another chapter out real soon to satisfy the cliffy. BUT before I could post earlier I got a phone call to get to the hospital. My older brother had a massive heart attack and even died on the way to the hospital but they were able to bring him back. He is in ICU but he is stable and responsive and they say now that he will be alright. But I don't know how much family stuff I am going to have to be helping out with to help my sister-in-law and nieces in addition to all of my own family stuff. I just cannot guarantee the next time I will update. I am so sorry but I hope you all understand. I will get the next chapters out to my stories as soon as I can get a chance. I am posting this now because they kicked us out of the hospital and would only let my sister-in-law and their oldest daughter spend the night up in the ICU waiting room. So I hope you enjoy the chapter. And again sorry for the cliffhanger but I will get back to it when I can.**_


	10. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. **_

_**A/N…Thank all of you for the well wishes for my brother…all of the thoughts and prayers have meant a lot! He is doing much better. He is actually being released from the hospital today because he is doing just too good to be kept in there. He will be having a lot of doctor's appointments in the near future and he has to make many lifestyle changes because of heart damage but he is going to be ok. And Oh my gosh! I can't believe this story has almost 100 reviews!!! Thanks SO much to all of you that take the time to review! On with the read!**_

Chapter 7

BPOV

Wow. I must be hearing things. It sure sounded like Charlie just asked if Edward couldn't have kids because he is a vampire.

Guess I am going crazy.

Let me clarify things first before I book my padded cell.

"I'm sorry dad, what did you just say?"

"I asked you if the reason that Edward wasn't supposed to be able to have kids is because he is a vampire."

I began to shake my head as if I was trying to shake what I just heard out of my mind. How does he know this? This is impossible. We had been so careful to keep everything from him.

"Vampire? What do you mean? Are you serious Dad, come on…vampires don't exist" I said in a small voice.

"Bells, we both know that they do. I know more than you give me credit for kid. I know that all of the Cullens are vampires."

WHAT???!!!!

My eyes widened and Charlie noticed my shock. He patted my knee and said, "Ok Bella calm down. I think it's time we talked. And we need Renee here."

I jumped up from the couch, "Mom knows too!"

"Bells, you need to calm down. It's not good for the baby, or for you. Yes, your mom knows too and I really don't want to get any farther into this discussion until she can get here. Now I want you to lie down here on the couch and I will go call her and see how fast she can get here."

I began pacing. My dad just told me that he and my mother both know that my boyfriend and his family are vampires. And he keeps insisting that I am pregnant from said boyfriend. Which is impossible…isn't it?

"Dad, what baby? Seriously! What do you know that I don't because you are freaking me out! Edward told me that vampires can't impregnate humans so please tell me what the hell is going on! And how the hell do you know about them? Have you always known? Did you know before I did? Is this why you had a hard time letting Edward into my life? Is this why you freaked out about the sex? Please! Please explain this to me Dad!" I rattled out questions as fast as I could. I had to know everything.

My father stood up and took my hand and led me back to the couch. "Bells, please. You need to lie down. I will go and call your mother and then when she gets here we will tell you everything. But until then I want you to get some sleep."

I started to stand back up but my dad wouldn't let me. "No Dad! I don't want to wait for mom to get here. I need to know now! How can all of this be? I need answers! Please!" I decided to start spewing out questions again.

"Did you know Edward and the rest of the Cullens were going to leave me? If I am _pregnant _does Edward know then? Is that why he left? Did he know that this would happen too? Please you gotta give me something Dad."

My dad sighed and spoke, "Bella, how about I go and make you some herbal tea and then when I get back with it…we will talk ok. And while I am in there I will call your mom. Can you just wait until I get back with the tea to talk?"

I nodded. I was unable to do anything else. Nothing made sense! How do my parents know everything? I just don't get this. I laid back on the couch and just stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure all of this out.

I could hear my dad in the kitchen. Maybe I should go eavesdrop. I got up from the couch and inched my way quietly over to stand outside the kitchen.

_Well we have to tell her now. _

_I know Renee but it has to be done. We will do it together. We can get her through this. I am sure of it._

_I am making her tea to calm her down. _

There was a pause in the conversation. My dad was quiet but moving around the kitchen, making my tea. Then the talking picked up again.

_That soon? Great. Ok, do you want us to come get you at the airport?_

_Oh right. Ok, well then I will see you when you get to the house._

_I know. Ok. I will tell her. Goodbye Renee._

I quickly moved back over to the couch so my dad would think that I had never left my spot there.

Charlie came back out of the kitchen with a cup of hot herbal tea in his hand. He sat down on the coffee table across from the couch and handed me the cup.

"Here Bells, drink this. It will help…I promise."

"Thanks Dad." I began sipping on the tea and then spoke again, "So are you going to answer my questions now?"

Charlie hesitated and then began to speak slowly, "I don't think Edward knew that you could get pregnant. And I don't know why they left, other than what I heard around town…about Carlisle getting transferred. Why did Edward tell you he was leaving? You can tell me the truth now that we are getting things out in the open."

The tea was really good. I took another sip and then spoke again. "He said…that he didn't love me. He said he thought he did at the time but then he realized that he really didn't. He said he and his family were leaving and that he didn't want me to come with him."

The look on Charlie's face was positively lethal. He looked like he wanted to hurt someone…probably Edward.

I started feeling very sleepy. I could barely keep my eyes open. Crap. I don't want to sleep right now. I was trying to shake my head to clear it and not fall asleep.

"Don't fight it Bells. I'm sorry I had to do this but you need to sleep and relax until your mom gets here. It was the only way I could think of."

What?

"What did you do Dad?"

He patted me on the arm. "I just gave you a small sedative."

I gasped and grabbed my stomach. "The baby!"

So now I believed that there was a baby? Where did that come from?

"Shhh…the baby will be fine Bells…trust me on this…it's not going to hurt it."

My eyelids began feeling very heavy and I couldn't keep them open anymore. I let the darkness overtake me and I was asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around to see where I was. I was still lying on the couch. I turned to my right and saw that Charlie was still sitting on the coffee table across from the couch. Or perhaps he had moved and just came back. I didn't know how long I had been asleep.

Then I remembered.

My dad sedated me. What the hell?

I sat up quickly and that was a bad idea. I felt like the blood was rushing to my head. My dad spoke, "Whoa Bells. Take it easy there. You need to try and wake up slowly. There's no hurry."

He started pushing me gently back to the couch.

"Dad, how could you sedate your own daughter?"

"I had to Bells. It was for the best. You getting all emotional and upset isn't good for the baby."

"I think I have the right to be a little upset and emotional at the moment _Dad_."

Charlie sighed and spoke again, "Maybe so…I'm sorry but I did what I felt was best…for you and the baby."

"Fine" I said.

"So how long was I out?"

"A couple of hours. Your mom called and her plane landed and she got a rental and she is on her way now."

"And you are not going to give me any answers until she gets here are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine Dad…we'll do this your way. It's not like I have any other choice. But I am not happy about it."

"I'm sorry Bella. I really am. But…" he stopped.

I could see the sadness in his eyes. Whatever my parents needed to discuss with me was going to be very hard for them. And for me I suppose.

"It's ok Dad. Say whatever you have to say. I am not going to freak. Well I am going to try not to freak."

"I just wanted to say that no matter what you hear today…I love you…you are my baby girl and _nothing_ will change that. OK? Please tell me you know that?"

I nodded my head and said, "Of course Daddy."

He was kind of scaring me. Charlie was never mushy like this and now he looked like he was going to cry. What is going on around here? Charlie leaned in and gave me a hug and then said,

"I'm going to go put some coffee on while we wait for your mom. I think we will both need it."

"Ok Dad."

I laid there on the couch and just let my mind drift away to my thoughts. Was I really pregnant? Was I carrying Edward's baby? If so…how do I feel about that?

I placed my hands lovingly on my stomach. I think…I think I feel good about it. I hope I am pregnant. Then I will still have a piece of Edward with me always. I am scared though. I wish Edward was here. I need him so much.

But my baby will be half human…half vampire. What will this mean for it? Has anything like this ever happened before? I had so many questions.

Charlie seems to know a lot about what is going on and he said that Mom knows as well. I sure hope that they can answer all of my questions. I have a lot of them.

I was broken from my thoughts by a knock on the front door. I figured it had to be mom. Why would she knock though? I know she doesn't see this as her home anymore but I still found it odd.

Dad ran from the kitchen, "Don't get up Bells…I got it."

I heard him open the front door and say, "Mark what are you doing here?"

The voices got very quiet. I was still too groggy to get up and see what was going on. What was Mark doing here? Mark is my dad's deputy.

After a few minutes, Charlie and Mark came into the living room where I was still lying on the couch.

I sat up and tried to read Charlie's face. He was holding back tears and his face was full of sadness. What now?

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Bells…there was a…accident."

"What?" I whispered.

Somehow though, I knew what he was about to tell me. I could feel it.

"There was an accident and your mom…"

Charlie's tears began to spill over as he joined me on the couch and held me.

"She didn't make it baby, she's gone."

She's gone. That's all I heard. I couldn't move. I couldn't cry. I just shut down. My dad just continued to hold me as he sobbed. But I felt nothing again. I was numb.

Edward left me.

My other family left me.

I am supposedly pregnant with my vampire boyfriend's baby.

My parents have important information that they have been hiding from me for God only knows how long.

My mom is now dead.

How much is a girl supposed to take?

How much am I supposed to be able to handle?

I gave in to the numbness and just fell back to unconsciousness.

_**A/N…Sorry that this is so short but I wanted to end this one here. Please read and review! **_


	11. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. **_

_**A/N…Well folks I've made it to 100 reviews! I can't even believe it. Thank you so much to all of you for reading my story. **_

_**Now for my reviewer who goes by **__**esieamazing03…**____**You never leave a verified signed in review so I can't reply to you privately…perhaps I am obsessed with cliffhangers…but I am only trying to keep you all interested, on the edge of your seat, and coming back for more. Rest assured I will always try to not leave you hanging on that cliff for too long at a time. Thanks for reading and being a repeat reviewer.**__** On with the chapter**_

Chapter 8

BPOV

My eyes began to flutter open. I looked around me. I was in my room…in my bed again. This was becoming a habit.

However, everything came rushing back to me this time and I knew nothing had been a dream. All the things that had been happening were very much real.

It was dark outside. Was it still the same day? How long have I been out? I needed to find my dad. I got out of the bed and headed downstairs to look for him.

When I got downstairs, my dad was sitting on the couch watching the television. I figured it was sports. As I came closer to the living room I could hear the sounds from what he was watching. It was old home movies. Home movies from before Mom and I moved away from Forks.

As I got closer to my dad I could see the tears streaming down his face as he watched the TV screen. I felt tears falling down my own face as well. I sat down next to him on the couch and snuggled into him.

We sat like that for what seemed like forever. I looked at the clock on the entertainment center and it said that it was about 10:00pm. I was assuming it was still the same day just later at night.

As I watched my mom on the screen, I thought about how carefree she was. She was such a free spirit. It felt really strange to think about her in the past tense. As sad as I was that she was gone and I would never see her again…I couldn't help but wonder…what now?

Dad had said he wanted my mom to get here before he would give me any answers. Well…she is never coming…so what now?

I looked over at Charlie. He was still silently crying. He was still in love with my mom after all of these years. I wondered if he had called Phil to let him know what happened. I am sure he did. He was her husband after all, Phil needed to know.

I didn't know where all of my strength was coming from. Maybe it was the life growing inside of me. Do I believe that now? Do I believe that I am really pregnant with Edward's baby?

Yes, I think that I do.

One thing is for sure. If I was pregnant I would have to be strong for my little one because there were definitely going to be challenges in our lives.

And I need to be strong for my dad. He is always there for me. It's my turn to be strong for him. The love of his life is dead.

Mine just abandoned me.

I really needed to try to get some answers from my dad though. I looked over at him and he was still racked with grief.

I decided that for now…I should just let him be. I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. I was really hungry so I was sure Dad was as well.

I looked around the kitchen to see what we had to make. I forgot that I had defrosted some steaks for us yesterday. They would still work for today. I preheated the broiler for the steaks and poured the marinade over them. I pricked the potatoes with forks and started them in the microwave. I then opened up a couple of cans of green beans and poured them into a sauce pot.

If I am really pregnant…I need to make sure to eat lots of vegetables for my baby.

After I had put the steaks into the broiler and checked on the potatoes, I heard Charlie come into the kitchen. He had his hands in his pockets and his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

He spoke softly, "Bells what are you doing?"

I stopped and turned to answer him.

"Isn't it obvious?" I laughed. "I am making us something to eat Dad. I don't know about you but I am starving."

I went back to what I was doing.

"Bella you didn't have to do this. We could have ordered pizza or something. I am surprised that you even feel like eating aft--…after everything."

He looked down at the floor.

"Well Dad, I need to keep my strength up. According to you, I am eating for two."

He nodded, "Yes…you are."

I shrugged and he sat down at the kitchen table.

"The food is almost ready."

"Ok" he replied.

I turned to face him. "Dad, are you going to give me any answers now?"

He sighed, "Bella…I will. I promise. We have to get things settled with…your mom first…the _arrangements._"

"Ok Dad but I am going to need these answers _soon._ You can't just leave me hanging. I don't understand anything that is going on around here. And I am so confused. So please, you have got to talk to me."

"I will Bells, I promise. We will discuss everything. I had been hoping to have the moral support of your mom. Now I am going to have to handle this all on my own. But it will all be okay. I promise kid."

I gave him a small smile and then went to dish out the food onto our plates.

I began eating my meal. I was devouring it like I hadn't eaten in a week.

My dad started to eat and then dropped his silverware and shouted, "Bella what are you doing??!!"

I was startled and dropped my silverware out of my hands and said, "What? I am eating."

"Bella look at our steaks. You barely cooked them. They are not anywhere near done."

I looked down at my plate. The steak was practically raw and yet I couldn't get enough of it.

"Oh my God! What is wrong with me?" I began sobbing.

My dad was beside me in instant putting a reassuring arm around my shoulder.

"It's aright Bells. I knew this would happen. It just took me by surprise, that's all. Don't be ashamed honey. You can't help it."

"Is this because of the baby? Because of the vampire half of it?"

"Something like that" Charlie stuttered out. He then grabbed his plate and said, "I'm just gonna cook mine a little while longer…you go ahead and uh….eat."

I returned to my plate of food and finished it off in just a few minutes.

Dad came back to the table after he finished cooking his steak.

"Dad, are you sure that I am pregnant?"

Charlie gave me a weak smile and said, "Yeah Bells, I am sure…but if it will make you feel better…I will go and get you a pregnancy test."

"I believe you Dad. Plus, I think I can feel it."

Charlie looked up from his food again, "You can feel the baby already?"

"Not so much the baby itself so much…as…just a feeling that there is something inside of me…growing."

I still would like to know how the hell my dad knows all of this but I knew it would have to wait. Right now…we have funeral arrangements to make…for my mom. This reminded me about Phil.

"Oh yeah…Dad, did you um, call Phil and tell him what happened?"

"Yeah I did Bells. He will be here as soon as we call him with the arrangements. He thought it would be best if we handled them. And because of everything going on…when he comes into town for the visitation and the funeral…I think it would be best if he stayed at a hotel."

"Ok, Dad…whatever you think. It's not like we really have the space here for house guests anyway."

He chuckled, "I suppose not."

I really did wonder though, what had Charlie spooked about Phil staying with us.

"So Dad…can you at least tell me why you really think Phil shouldn't stay here. Does it have to do with my baby?"

"Well Bells, it's not like this kind of thing happens every day…so we don't really know what to expect…I think it would just be better this way. And for Phil also. He didn't seem very comfortable with the idea of sleeping in the same house as Renee's ex-husband. He seemed very relieved when I told him I would book a hotel room for him."

I nodded.

"Bells, why don't you go ahead and head up to bed. I'll clean up everything. Tomorrow is going to be a long day sweetheart."

"Ok Dad."

I got up and pecked Charlie on the cheek and then headed up to my room. I did my nightly rituals and then climbed into bed.

I had a couple of grueling days ahead of me. They would not be fun.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next day was spent making funeral arrangements for my mom. It was a Thursday. My mom's visitation was to be on Friday night and then the funeral was to be Saturday afternoon. Phil was flying in on Friday morning and my dad and I were going to take him out to dinner before we all headed to the funeral home together for the wake.

I had begun having morning sickness…big time…they day after my mom was killed. Although I don't know why the hell they call it morning sickness…more like all the time sickness.

My stomach was always in an uproar. Dad thought it was nerves too. I had been through a lot lately.

The day of the wake, I dressed in my most ominous, darkest, most depressing dress I could find.

Dad and I were quiet as we headed to the airport to pick up Phil. He wasn't staying long. He was riding to the wake with my dad and me, and then we would take him back to his hotel. Then we would pick him up for the funeral and then he was catching a late flight out right after.

What else was there for him to do? His wife was gone. He had no ties to me anymore. Phil was cool and all but all I needed was my dad, Charlie.

So it's not like there was anything for him to stick around for.

I felt like I was outside of my body and watching everything that was going on around me as an outsider.

We got Phil and went to dinner. The Lodge is where we went, Charlie's favorite. My mom hated this place. The dinner conversation was kept to a pleasant minimum.

The three of us then headed over to the funeral home. Well this was depressing. We walked in and I saw the coffin there. It was closed casket. The accident was pretty bad. They said my mom died instantly so she didn't suffer but the…the body was unrecognizable. Charlie and I thought closed casket would be best.

We had taken the most beautiful picture I had of her and had it blown up and placed in front of the casket. My mom. My crazy, carefree, harebrained, loveable mother. I missed her so much already. My Renee.

My baby would never know its grandmother.

This made me so very sad.

At least my baby still had its grandpa though.

I found myself in front of the casket, staring at all of the flowers, and the life size portrait of my mother.

I heard footsteps behind me and then heard a masculine voice speak, "She was very beautiful."

"Yes she was," I said as I turned to see who I was speaking to.

There were two young men standing there. They looked to be about my age, perhaps a little older. They were both very handsome.

One was about 6'3" with deep brown eyes, kind of brown like mine, and brown messy hair. The other one was a little shorter, at about 6' with blonde hair that was in a buzz cut, and bright baby blue eyes that sparkled. They were so pretty.

They both looked like they were exceptionally built and they were dressed nice for the wake.

The shorter one held out his hand to mine, "I'm sorry. How rude of us. My name is Nick and this is my brother, Ian. You are Bella right? Renee's daughter?"

"Yes" I replied. I took his hand and shook it and then reached my hand out to shake Ian's. He took my hand and shook it.

"It's a pleasure Bella," Ian said.

"It's nice to meet you two also. But, please forgive me, who are you? Do I know you?"

I had never seen them before in my life, but yet I felt as if I knew them. And this feeling increased after I had shaken both of their hands.

They exchanged a pointed look with one another before Ian spoke up, "Um…well no you don't know us. We have never actually met before…but…um…our parents knew each other."

"Oh well are they here to pay their respects as well?"

I began to look around for adults who might be these two men's mom or dad.

Nick spoke this time, "No, they were unable to make it. So we are here in their place…to pay our respects for them."

"Oh ok…well I guess I better go find my dad."

Ian touched my arm to stop me.

I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about these two.

Suddenly my mind was flooded with an image of my mom. A much younger version of my mom. She was lying in a hospital bed crying…they looked like happy tears. She was reaching her arms out for something. Then a woman began handing her babies. Three of them. I could tell from the picture in my mind that one of the babies was me.

But who were the other two?

This felt like it was a memory or something.

A vision of a memory?

What the hell was that?

I came back to the present and saw Ian and Nick still standing in front of me. I started swaying and Nick grabbed me to steady me.

"Whoa there Bells don't fall."

My head shot up and I looked at him directly in the face. "How did you know that?"

"Know what?" Nick asked.

"How did you know to call me Bells? Only my family and my closest friends call me that and I have never seen you two before!"

"Oh um…well your name is Bella, and um…well…Bells just kinda slipped out…it um seemed to fit…naturally."

I gave him a weary look. I didn't believe that for one minute. Something was going on here. And I was going to figure out what the hell it was.

Ian spoke up, "Well we better get out of here Nick. We've taken up enough of Bella's time. She has other guests and she needs to go find her dad."

"Yeah of course. Well it was a pleasure Bella."

And with that they both took off out of the funeral home without another word.

Well that was sure weird.

So many people kept coming up to me to pay their condolences that I never got a chance to see or speak to Charlie before it was time to leave the funeral home.

Then we had Phil with us.

But once we had dropped him off at the hotel, I asked Charlie about Nick and Ian. He gave me the same exact story that they did…word for word. And I didn't believe it out of him either. I didn't tell him about the strange vision of my mom that I had…even though it felt more like a memory…which wasn't possible because I was just a teeny tiny newborn…too small to remember anything.

And besides who the hell were the other two babies if that was a memory? Why did I have that vision/memory after Ian touched my arm? Why did I feel as if I knew those two?

Things were getting stranger and stranger and somebody better start giving me answers.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Today was going to be hard. Today was my mother's funeral. We were putting her in the ground. I hate funerals.

I really wished Edward was here. I needed him so badly right now. I broke down in the shower this morning. I cried my eyes out. I let the shower wash away my tears and I cursed the day that I ever met Edward Cullen. Damn him! Damn him and damn his family! I made a decision right then and there.

I was done.

No more giving my heart.

None! I will give my heart to my baby and my dad and that's it.

No more room for anything else. Everyone I love leaves me.

My dad yelled up the stairs that it was time to go get Phil and head to the funeral.

Oh joy.

The funeral was awful. Silent tears ran down both my face and Charlie's. Phil's eyes were full of tears but they didn't spill over as ours did.

I looked around during the service and I saw that Nick and Ian were there. Their eyes were watery. Why would they be crying?

I tried to push it out of my head and concentrate on what the preacher was saying.

When the funeral was over I had a tearful goodbye with Phil at the airport and then Charlie and I headed back to our house.

When we arrived at the house there was a big jeep in the driveway. My heart skipped a beat and then stopped for a minute because I thought it was one of the Cullens.

I darted out of the car and to the porch but saw Nick and Ian sitting on the front porch swing…not any of the Cullens.

Charlie came up behind me and said, "Nick, Ian…I told you guys to wait until we were home and then I would call you."

Ian shrugged and said, "We couldn't wait. We need to get this all out in the open now."

Charlie nodded and unlocked the front door. We all went inside.

"Bells let's go sit down in the living room." Charlie took my arm and tried to lead me into the living room.

I snatched my arm away from him and exploded, "NO! I WILL NOT GO SIT IN THE LIVING ROOM! YOU KEEP PUTTING ME OFF DAD! AND I WANT ANSWERS NOW!!! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE CULLENS? HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY BABY??? WHO ARE THESE GUYS?"

I was practically hyperventilating I was so upset when Ian spoke and said, "We are your brothers Bella."

My eyes rolled back into my head and as I was falling to the floor, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist to catch me before I fell into blackness.

_**A/N…Read and review…also there are links on my profile to what my Ian and Nick look like for my story.**_


	12. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. **_

_**A/N…I told most of you that reviewed that this would be posted tomorrow but…I have a ton of things to do and a Christmas party tomorrow…so you are getting it early. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 9

CPOV (Charlie) (YAY)

I told them to wait until Bella and I got back before they came over. I told them that once we got home I would give them a call and we would sit Bella down and discuss…_everything._

But damn it they didn't listen.

Why don't teenagers ever listen to me??

Then Ian had to go and open that big trap of his and just blurt out that he and Nick were Bella's brothers like that. How much more can my poor baby girl take?

When Bella passed out, Ian scooped her up and carried her over to the couch.

"Thanks for catching her Ian. We know what a fragile state she is in. I don't want her or the baby hurt."

"No problem, Charlie. We don't want either of them hurt anymore than you do. You guys are our family."

Nick spoke up finally. He had been very quiet. "How long do you think she will be out Mr. Swan?"

"Nick I told you, it's Charlie. And I don't know bud, I just don't know."

I told them to keep an eye on Bella and I was going to go put on a pot of coffee. I had the feeling this was going to be a long night. And Bella was growing into her _changes_. And now with her brothers here, these changes would start happening faster and faster.

I really wish Renee was here. The four of us were going to do this together. We were going to sit Bella down and tell her the truth. We were going to tell her everything. Everything that she didn't already know.

I just hoped she woke up quickly so we could get this over with. I walked back into the living room and the boys were sitting on the coffee table across from the couch watching her sleep, much like I had done the other day.

I could see how much they loved their sister already. They didn't even know her yet and they loved her. These three would have a strong connection. They are her family. Where does that leave me in her life?

Will she still want me around once she knows the truth about everything that I have helped to keep from her?

God I hope so. I already lost her mother…it will kill me to lose my baby girl and my grandbaby as well. I hope she has a little boy. I could take him fishing. Of course I could take a granddaughter fishing also. Ok Charlie, getting ahead of yourself.

Bella may never speak to you again after all is said and done.

I sat in the chair next to the couch and along with the boys…I waited.

IPOV (Ian)

_**(A/N: **__Ian _**Nick**_**)**_

_Nick are you there? Can you hear this? _I spoke to him in my mind.

He looked over at me and noticed I hadn't moved my lips at all. **Yeah…how are you doing that? **

_Our powers are getting stronger. It's the three of us finally being together._

**Awesome. I wonder what else we will be able to do. Do you think she will accept us?**

_I don't know. We've always had each other. She has had no one but her parents. She has been raised as an only child. This will take some getting used to…for all of us. So much has happened to her over the past couple of years that we should have been here to protect her from. She may not take to us very well at first. But I hope that she does._

**Do you think Charlie will let us stay here?**

_Again, I don't know Nick. These are all things that we will just have to wait until Bella wakes up to find out._

He nodded.

I watched our sister sleep. She was so beautiful. We had missed out on so much. But hopefully now we can be together as a family.

I had hoped our mother would be included in that but she was taken from us.

Neither Nick nor I could hold back the tears today at the funeral. We wept for the woman that we never truly got to know.

We wept for our mother…who was lost to us now forever.

I knew _Father_ had to have had something to do with it…I just knew it and I knew that someday we would make him pay. The three of us together.

The three of us together would be more powerful than any creature had ever seen and our _father _would be sorry for any pain he has ever or will ever inflict upon my family.

At least Bella has had Charlie. He is a much more stable role model than our _father. _All he cares about is power.

Maybe Charlie will let us stay here with him. I don't think Bella is going to be willing to leave him. And in her condition, she needs to be as comfortable and relaxed as possible.

Yes, we will have much to discuss.

Bella began to stir. Finally. Now we can get down to business.

BPOV

When I woke up this time, I was lying on the couch…much like I was the other day when I woke up. But this time I saw Charlie sitting on the chair next to the couch and when I looked to my right I saw Nick and Ian sitting on the coffee table looking at me.

I was tired of this crap and I was going to cut right to the chase. I looked Ian directly in the eyes and said, "Did you say that you two are my br--…brothers?"

Nick and Ian looked over to Charlie who nodded as if to tell them to speak to me.

Ian spoke, "Yes I did say that. And it's the truth."

I thought this over for a minute. Then I remember the vision I had gotten yesterday at the funeral home when Ian touched my arm. Renee…the three babies…could it be that Ian and Nick were the other two babies my mother was holding?

Was this a memory from the past? Or a vision from the past? How the hell did that happen?

I took a deep breath and then said, "Would someone like to clue me in on exactly what is going on?"

Charlie turned in his chair to make sure he was looking at all three of us before he started speaking.

"Yes, Bella I will." He then looked directly at Nick and Ian. "Boys, I would appreciate if you will let me start from the beginning with my daughter. I will let you know when or if you need to step in."

They both nodded signaling my dad to continue.

I sat up completely. Charlie got up off of the chair and came over to the couch to sit beside me while he talked.

"Ok Bells. So here it is. Your mom was supposed to be here with me to do this. But she's not…so I am just gonna say it…like ripping a band aid off."

I nodded.

"Bella…you know that your mom and I were high school sweethearts. We loved each other so. I would do anything for her…and her for me. Our relationship was like yours and _Edward's _before he left.

The December after our senior year of high school, your grandparents on your mom's side sent her and her two best girlfriends to Volterra, Italy for their Christmas present. They were also hoping that it would split the two of us apart. They didn't care for me much. They never thought I was good enough for Renee.

While she was there, your mother was attacked. By attacked, I mean…she was raped Bells.

I didn't know what was going on at the time. All I knew was that she called me upset and saying that she wasn't coming home. I was working so hard to save up the money to go to Italy on my own to find her and find out what the hell was going on to make her give up on us and stay there.

About nine months later, she came home. With you."

He paused to gauge my reaction. I was in shock.

"Was I conceived before you she left for Italy?"

"No Bells."

"Then I am even more confused, Daddy."

What was he saying? Was Charlie not my dad?

I nodded letting him know I was ready for him to keep going.

"So nine months after she called me to tell me that she was staying in Italy, she came home with you. She explained that they went on a tour to a castle in Volterra and she saw the most horrific things.

Her tour group was taken into a room and the doors were sealed around them. Then these monsters attacked and killed everyone, drinking their blood."

"Vampires" I said out loud.

"Yes, vampires. They didn't kill your mother though. They took her to the leader. I guess you could say he is like the king of all vampires. He and his three brothers rule over Volterra and the vampire world.

They are Aro, Marcus, and Caius. And then they have people who serve them as the Volturri Guard. Aro had been trying to come up with a way to create a new race of vampires.

He wanted to try making some natural bloods or hybrids as he liked to call them. He was taken with Renee. He thought she would be perfect for his experiment so he had her saved from the slaughter.

Both of her friends were killed. When she was brought to Aro, he offered for her to give in to him willingly. She refused of course. She was in love with me. She didn't want to be with anyone else.

Aro would not take no for an answer Bella. He raped your mom. He then wouldn't let her leave the castle. She was his prisoner until he could see the results of their union. If she wouldn't have gotten pregnant, he would have either kept trying with her…or he would have killed her and found someone else to try with.

She got pregnant on that first try…with triplets…you Bella, Nick, and Ian…the three of you are Renee's triplets."

I wasn't moving…I wasn't even sure I was breathing. Charlie, Nick, and Ian kept watching me. I gulped and said, "Continue please."

These are the answers I have been waiting for. I needed him to continue.

"They weren't going to let Renee go once they found out she was pregnant. Renee had to live out the whole nine months of her pregnancy there in the castle. She was put on bed rest fairly early on because of the added stress to her body from carrying triplets.

From what she told me, she gave birth to you three…Ian first…then Nick…then you Bella. After that she knew now was the time for her to try and escape. But she wasn't sure how she was going to do it with three babies.

There was a servant who was willing to help her escape. But she was told that she would only be able to flee with one baby. They told her that trying to get away with all three would prove to be too difficult.

SO she had to choose. She had to choose which baby to take with her. She named all three of you on her own. Ian Michael Volturri. Nickolas Charles Volturri. Isabella Marie Volturri. She chose to take you Bella…because you were smaller than your brothers…and because you were a girl. She figured you would be in the most danger with Aro…your biological father. She couldn't bear to leave you there to fend for yourself.

She had learned during the nine months that she was pregnant what the Volturri were…vampires. She knew you were half vampire and half human. She tried to learn all that she could while she was there.

She knew that there was a prophecy…that the king of the vampire world would mate with a chosen human. That human was to have the three of the most powerful children that the world had ever seen.

She was to have two boys and one girl. The girl was to mate with a vampire and become pregnant with a special child. A child who would be ¾ vampire and ¼ human. This child would be the most powerful creature _ever_. He would save us all from the demon world and save us all from the impending apocalypse one day.

Renee also discovered that her three children would be just as normal humans until their 18th birthday. On their 18th birthday…the changes in their bodies would begin and would take about 6 months to be complete. On their 18th birthday…they would stop aging.

And they would begin to be aware of their powers…which would become greater when they are together.

So your mother escaped with only you and returned to me. She told me things that she had seen. At first I thought she was crazy Bella…I swear I did. But when word came back to her friends' families about their disappearance in Italy…I started to believe the things she was telling me.

Renee had never lied to me. I chose then and there to believe her. But over the years before we split up, she could point out people who were…vampires…when we would come across them. I would notice all the strange things she had told me about.

Anyway, so when she got back and had a baby with her…her family was not pleased. We told everyone that you were mine. You became Isabella Marie Swan…our beautiful Bella. Your mother really hated Forks. Those nine months in Italy really messed her up. And she knew what kind of a life her boys would have and she never forgave herself for leaving them there.

We started fighting all the time because she just couldn't stand it here. She said Forks was too small of a town and she felt like she was being smothered here. She wanted to be free. I will never know the full extent of what happened to her during those nine months she spent in Italy…but whatever she experienced…scarred her and messed her up for life. She always needed to feel free. She had to get out and she finally snapped and took you with her. There wasn't much I could do to stop her. She made sure that I knew you were her daughter and not mine biologically."

Charlie stopped. He continued to stare at me…assumedly awaiting my response to all of this.

I shook my head and said, "Am I being punk'd?"

Charlie smiled a bit and said, "No Bella. I am so sorry but I speak the absolute truth."

"So you aren't my father? My father is some evil vampire king? And I am supposed to be carrying the person who is going to stop the Apocalypse in the future…in my womb? And I am half vampire-half human?"

Charlie nodded yes to all of my questions. So many things became clear.

"This is why you freaked out when you caught Edward and I having sex! This is why you were freaking out about my 18th birthday! This is why you were afraid to tell me…this is how you knew without a shadow of a doubt that I was pregnant."

He nodded yes again to all of those questions.

He then placed his hand over mine and said, "But Bella…you are _MY _daughter in every way except the biological way. I love you more than my own life. Please don't hate me."

How could he think that?

I threw my arms around him and cried, "Of course not Daddy! How could I ever hate you! Dad, I love you. You have raised me! You were there when I was sick! You taught me how to ride a bike. You have seen all of my firsts. I could never hate you…EVER…and I do not care who this Aro is…you are my father…not him. I swear that will never change. Daddy, please tell me you believe me. You are all I have left…don't leave me too."

I sobbed in my father's arms. I meant every word that I said.

Charlie Swan was my dad…and nothing was ever going to change that…NOTHING!

_**A/N…I decided to stop this one here…just because I could go on forever with this chapter and I had to stop somewhere. Please read and review!**_


	13. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. **_

_**A/N…I didn't edit this too much because I was trying to get something posted for you guys before Christmas so I hope there are not a lot of errors or mistakes. And seriously…135 reviews guys?? That is awesome! Thank you so much to all of you that are reading my story and reviewing. I appreciate it so much. Now…here is the chapter.**_

Chapter 10

BPOV

While I continued to sob in Charlie's arms, he protectively began to pat my back. I looked over and watched the expressions on the faces of my brothers. A lot of my questions had been answered tonight but I still had so many.

But I was exhausted. My sobs finally slowed and I began to yawn.

The guys noticed my exhaustion. Ian spoke, "Charlie, maybe we should let Bella get some sleep. She looks beat."

"Yeah I am kind of tired. You guys have given me lots to sleep on. We can pick this up again in the morning." I looked to my brothers. My brothers…I liked the sound of that.

"Are you guys staying here?"

They looked questioningly at Charlie.

Charlie nodded and said, "Yeah Bells…they can stay here…the couch pulls out into a bed…it's big enough for the both of you…unless one of you wants to take the chair here."

Nick then said, "The pull out couch will be fine…we've slept in worse." He looked down at the ground as he said the last part.

What have they been through? What kinds of horrors have they seen in their lives? It was hard to imagine that they were merely minutes older than me. We were all 18. They seemed so much older than me.

I gave each of them a hug and headed up to my room. When I got in there, I looked around the room. Where was I going to put a baby in here? Still so many things to think about and discuss. So many new changes in my life. I laid down in my bed but all of these thoughts plagued my mind and I was unable to fall right to sleep.

I was also still reeling from the fact that Charlie wasn't my biological father. I don't understand how that is. I have so much of his personality. But I still love him as my father. That will never change. He is my daddy.

Just from the few things I heard last night about my _sperm donor (yes I think that is what I will think of him as)_…I don't think I'll ever want to meet him.

Ian and Nick haven't said much about him yet. But I suppose I am going to have to find out more whether I want to or not.

I was also still reeling from the fact that I have brothers. And is it possible that I already feel a connection to them? I feel like I have been missing them my whole life and now they are here and I am complete…well almost complete.

If Edward and my other family were here, I would be truly complete. And my mom. Tears trickled down my face as I thought about my mom. What had she gone through to get me out of Italy? To give me a normal life?

I really wish I could talk to her.

And then there was one last thing that I was still having a hard time dealing with. I am half vampire? All the times Edward tried to protect me…he wouldn't have had to do it for much longer. If only he would have stuck around. If only he had truly loved me.

The three of us could be a family. Along with Edward's family, my dad and my brothers of course.

Ian and Nick have spent their whole life in Volterra…so I really need to find out everything that they know. What are these new powers going to mean for me? What happens with a hybrid? Will I have to drink blood? I devoured that steak that was half raw…was that because of me or my baby? And thinking about my baby brought about a whole new round of questions…what would my baby have to drink? Will he or she grow normally as I did until he or she reaches the age of 18? But my baby has more vampire in it than I do.

Still so many questions…so much to discuss.

I finally drifted off in to sleep as my thoughts finally slowed down and allowed me.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

I woke up the next morning to Charlie's voice.

"Bells, come on wake up. I know everything that has happened is a lot to take in but…you've still got to go to school honey. You've missed too much already. They are only going to be understanding to a certain point. They expect you to be there. You wanna graduate don't you?"

I groaned and pulled the pillows over my head.

"Come on Bells…we'll be waiting downstairs for you" Charlie said as he left my room.

School. Yeah that's where I wanted to go right now.

But my Dad is right…as usual. I do still need to graduate. I want my son or daughter to at least have a mother who is not a high school dropout.

If it was possible, I felt even stranger today. I guess that was going to be the norm from now on though…until all of my changes are complete I guess…or until I have my baby I suppose.

I forced myself to get out of my bed. I then made my way into the bathroom. The shower felt good. It was cleansing. I cold kind of feel my old life washing away from me.

Everything was going to be different now.

_I want to get downstairs and make Bells something for breakfast. She deserves to be taken care of. She has been through so much. I hope she doesn't mind us calling her Bells._

I heard Nick's voice in my head.

What the hell?

That was so weird. Wait. Can I read minds like Edward?

I hurriedly finished up my shower and wrapped a towel around myself so I could poke my head out of the bathroom door.

"Hello?" I called to anyone who would listen.

Ian was coming up the stairs and said, "Hey what's up. Did you need something?"

"Um…was Nick up here?"

"Yeah…he just came downstairs. He wants to cook for us. I was on my way up here to see if you were done yet so I could use the bathroom."

"Oh right. One bathroom. Sorry. Just give me a minute."

I shut the door and shook my head.

So Nick was up here…walking around up here and I heard his thoughts. Interesting. Very interesting.

What else can my brothers and I do?

What will my baby be able to do?

Will he or she have Edward's powers or mine?

What exactly will all of my powers be?

I still have so many questions…so many things to figure out…wow…this was going to be crazy. And it is going to be a lot to deal with. And I have these brothers who seem wonderful and they are here to help me deal…and my wonderful daddy. But still…I really wish Edward was here.

I miss him so much and my heart aches for him.

Will the ache ever go away?

Probably not.

I don't have time to dwell on Edward Cullen anymore. I was done with that…as of right now. I am moving on and putting Edward and all the Cullens behind me. He would most likely never know his child or ever be back in our lives.

So it is time. I have way too many other things to deal with now.

I placed my hand lovingly on my stomach. Yes, much more important things to deal with.

I remembered that Ian was waiting for the bathroom. I pulled my towel off and quickly threw on my clothes.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, Ian was waiting patiently outside the door. There was a moment of awkwardness before I made the decision to just go with what I was feeling.

I wrapped my arms around my brother and gave him a big squeeze. He seemed shock by my hug but still hugged me back.

"Morning Ian. Did you and Nick sleep ok on the pull out?"

He chuckled and said, "Yeah…like we said last night…we've slept on worse."

I looked up at him and nodded. "Well, the bathroom is all yours. Sorry I took so long."

I removed myself from our hug and he said, "Thanks…and thanks for letting Nick and me in. We just want to know you and have our family back. The three of us…and hopefully Charlie too…if he'll have us…we are a family. That's all Nick and me have ever wanted. Well…we wanted Mom too but…that just wasn't meant to be I guess."

I nodded and said, "Ok…well we'll talk more together downstairs…at breakfast?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

"Yeah, definitely Bells."

I smiled and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Bells, he called me Bells…again.

I liked it.

When I got into the kitchen I paused at the doorway to take in the sight before me. Nick was making breakfast while Charlie sat at the kitchen table. They were engaged in pleasant conversation about sports.

I smiled to myself. I think Charlie always wanted boys. I know my father loves me with all his heart and soul but I also know a part of him longed for a son. Perhaps Ian and Nick could be that for him now?

I have no doubt that if my mom had been able to escape with all three of her babies…Charlie would have loved and raised all three of us as his own…not just me.

My dad has such a big heart.

Charlie finally noticed my presence. He smiled, got up and pulled out a chair for me at the table. "Morning kid, come sit…enjoy Nick's culinary expertise."

"Yeah Bells" I smiled as Nick said that. He gauged my reaction at his use of my family nickname and continued when he saw my smile, "My wife says I am an excellent cook."

Charlie and I both exchanged looks and then said in unison, "Wife?"

Nick paused what he was doing and looked at us with love in his eyes and a smile on his face as he said, "Yeah…wife."

He then continued his cooking.

"Wow…we are barely 18 and you are married?" I asked in shock.

Nick talked while he finished up breakfast. "Kaci is the love of my life. My soul mate. We grew up in Volterra together. She was…human…before…" He stopped talking.

Ian walked into the kitchen and asked, "Are you guys talking about Kaci?"

Charlie and I nodded.

Ian spoke, "Nick, everything appears to be finished for breakfast. Why don't you have a seat and I will serve everyone. You can tell them about Kaci. We should really get everything out in the open as soon as possible."

Nick nodded to our brother and sat down at the table with Charlie and me.

As Nick spoke, Ian put food on four plates and brought them around to everyone before finally sitting down himself.

"As I said…Kaci and I grew up together in Volterra. She was the one I confided everything in…besides Ian of course…but I am sure there are things that I have told Kaci that I have never even told Ian."

Ian's head shot up at that and he glared at Nick.

Nick continued, "Sorry bro…it's the truth. She was my first everything…first kiss…first girlfriend…first…_you know."_ He blushed slightly as he said that.

Charlie and I chuckled.

Nick and Ian both looked confused.

Charlie spoke up, "Sorry to interrupt your story Nick…it's just that…our Bells here has the tendency to blush like that also."

Nick smiled and we continued eating while Nick continued his story.

"So anyway…Kaci and I were everything to each other. Well we still are. Look, Bells, there are a lot of things we are still going to have to discuss but I know you need to get to school so I will make this short for now. Basically Ian and I have had to do things we are not proud of to survive, which we will discuss more later. But our father would send his guards out on raids to bring back humans for the slaughter. This was in addition to the people that were lured into the castle under the guise of it being just a tour.

Kaci and her family were scooped up in one of the raids. Our father claimed it was an accident but he knew about us and he was furious that I was with her. He didn't think she was a suitable mate for one of his sons. I disagreed.

She and her family were brought to the castle. Her parents and her siblings were slaughtered immediately. We were 17 years old at this time. Aro is a very sadistic man and he made Kaci and I watch her parents and siblings be murdered by his guards.

Aro then gave me a choice. He told me that I had to turn Kaci myself, or he would kill her. Kaci and I had discussed this already…she wanted to be with me for eternity. This was something she would not oppose but I did not like Aro forcing our hand.

The problem with all of this was…I am a hybrid…I am full vampire…we had no idea what my venom would do to Kaci…no idea what I would turn her into. Aro didn't care. I suggested getting a full blown vamp to change her. She wouldn't have it. And neither would Aro.

I knew then…he wanted this…he had no idea what would happen and he didn't care. We were his Ginny pigs…he wanted to see what would happen when a hybrid bit a human…he wanted to see the results. He didn't care that it might kill the girl that I loved.

That probably would have made him happier actually. So I did it…I bit her. And she turned in to one of us…and when I say us…I mean a hybrid…she stopped aging and has great strength and power…I will go into all of that later…and she needs blood and human food to survive…just like us.

She turned 18 about a week before I did…legally anyway, not physically. And on my 18th birthday, we ran away and got married. Aro had kept her in the castle under heavy guard, trying to keep us apart. We were able to sneak around thanks to the help of Ian and _Sophia."_

As he said the word Sophia, I noticed Ian grimaced.

There was more to that story. Who was Sophia?

"Sophia is a story for another day." Ian said.

"Did you hear what I was thinking?" I asked him.

"Yes."

Charlie looked at the clock, "Bells, I know there are still things that need to be discussed but you really need to get to school."

I nodded and got up from the table. "I am going to drive myself to school Dad."

"Ok honey."

Before I left the kitchen I turned back to my family and asked, "So what happened after you and Kaci were married? Where is she now?"

Nick looked sad, "She had to stay behind. She is hidden. She is safe…as far as I know…but Ian and I had to get here quickly to get to you….and we had to get out of Volterra."

"Does she know that you are here?"

"She does…but we left before I could find out if she was ok with it. We didn't get to say goodbye to each other" Nick said sadly.

I gave him a comforting smile and told them I would see them all after school.

When I arrived at school, I parked my truck in my usual spot. As I was walking into school I could hear the whispers of the student body once again. I hated that all they did was talk behind my back.

They talked about Edward and his family being gone and the reasons for their quick departure. The guys were thrilled that he was gone because they thought that put me back on the market. The girls were thrilled because they thought I got what I deserved since I had taken Edward from them in the first place.

I was so tired of being here and dealing with all of these stupid people at school. They were just children and had no idea of the real horrors of the real world. They had no clue what real life was like. They all lived in their protected, clueless, little bubbles…as I once did.

I know there are still a lot of things to be discovered and answered but…I know now this has been my fate all along. This is why I have always felt different from others…why I've always been pale…I've always been…special I guess you could say.

I arrived in Biology and Mike was there…in Edward's spot. Since Edward left he has been trying relentlessly to get me to go out with him. He has become quite pesky about it too. He took Edward's spot immediately. I told him I would rather work alone but he wouldn't hear of it.

This irritated me to no end. I just wanted to be left alone and get out of this stupid school and raise my baby. Yes, that's all I wanted…except for one tiny thing…that I could never have.

I rolled my eyes at Mike's eagerness for me to walk the rest of the way into class and made my way over to the table.

"Hey Bella. How are you? You are glowing. You look SO beautiful today."

"Thanks Mike," I cringed. I didn't want him paying me compliments. Mike had gotten strange. It's like he thought the only reason I didn't want to go out with him when I moved here was because of Edward. So I think that once Edward was gone, he thought I would immediately jump him or something.

That would never happen. I only wanted friendship from Mike. I wish he felt the same. Sometimes he would look at me in a way that made me really nervous.

I tried really hard to listen to what Mr. Banner was lecturing about today. I felt a hand start rubbing my thigh.

I snapped my head towards Mike and saw his eyes glazed over with lust. I let out a disgusted groan and shoved his hand off of my thigh. He laughed. He freaking laughed!

I raised my hand and asked Mr. Banner if I could go to the nurse because I felt like I was going to throw up. He gave me a bathroom pass and I headed down there. I told the nurse that I wasn't feeling well. She had me lie down for the rest of the Biology period.

Once I knew the period was over I told her I felt better and thought I could make it through the rest of the day. I got up off of the cot, grabbed my backpack, and left the nurse's office.

The bell had already rung for the next period. I was already late so I took my time walking down the empty hallway.

As I was walking by the janitor's closet, I was pulled inside roughly by an arm. Once inside, the door was locked and I was shoved against the wall with a hand over my mouth.

I was staring into Mike's wild and crazed eyes. What the hell was wrong with him?

I tried to fight him but I was stronger. Damn it! Why haven't my powers and my vamp strength kicked in yet? Why was I still so weak?

"You think you're too good for me don't you Bella? Cullen uses you and throws you out like the trash and you still won't give me the time of day. I don't fucking think so! I will take back what should have been mine all along."

He began rubbing his hand that wasn't on my mouth all over my body and he was roughly grabbing my breasts through my shirt. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. He was going to rape me and no one was here to save me.

My friend…my friend Mike…was going to rape me here at school…where I was supposed to be safe…and I was once again weak Bella allowing it to happen.

He moved his hand from my breasts down to my pants. He ripped open the button to my jeans and roughly pulled the zipper down. He shoved his hand inside my pants and started massaging my core through my panties. He then pulled his hand out and yanked my jeans and panties down in one motion. I was trying to fight him off but I couldn't and he tightened the hand he had placed over my mouth to muffle my screams.

"Shhh…" he said as he began to kiss my face and run his nose along my cheekbone.

"You're going to get it Isabella and you're going to like it" he whispered in my ear.

The tears came out harder and stronger now.

Mike had managed to get his pants and boxers down around his ankles. Oh God. Oh God…no this can't be happening. Dear God…someone has to help me please…don't let this happen.

Mike was using his hand to pry my legs apart and about to shove his erection into me when the door to the janitor's closet was pretty much ripped off the hinges and Mike was thrown off of me and over to the other side of the janitor's closet.

There stood a very pissed off Nick and Ian. Nick ran to me while Ian went over and beat the hell out of Mike.

"You will NOT touch her EVER again! Do you fucking understand me you little shit stain?" Ian said as he pummeled Mike.

Mike couldn't answer and I just sobbed into Nick's arms. He helped me get my clothes back up and fastened while still being a brotherly gentleman about it.

Charlie entered the janitor's closet next. "What the hell? Oh my God, Bella."

He ran over to me and placed his arms around me along with Nick's. Then he said, "Boys, we've got to get her out of here. The principal is on their way. I am the sheriff so I am going to have to stay here and take care of getting this piss ant put in jail. I will get a formal statement from Bella later. You boys take her to the house. If she needs to go to the hospital we will go from there."

"No!" I shrieked… "No hospital Dad…I will be fine. Ian and Nick got here before he could do anything."

"Bells, this stress isn't good for the baby. Let your brothers take you home and if they think you are ok when I get home I will let it go, otherwise you are going. The stress isn't good for the baby. Now I am going to deal with this little fucker. Take care of my girl."

Wow. I had never heard my Dad swear like that before. He gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. Then he pulled Mike up by the collar of his shirt and began dragging him out of the closet. He met up with the principal and I didn't see anything else that happened because I was then being lead out to my truck by my brothers.

I was quiet all the way home. I just couldn't comprehend what had just went down and what could have happened if Ian and Nick hadn't of showed up.

I began to process everything…and I got angry…very angry. Everyone was always taking advantage of my weakness and I was sick of it.

Those creeps in Port Angeles

James

Victoria

Edward

Mike

Hell…even my parents had lied to me…and my biological father is a sadistic freak. No telling what he is capable of doing to me. I was done! I was tired of being weak…tired of being a victim!

When we pulled up to the house I jumped out of the truck and followed Ian and Nick into the house. I slammed the door behind us.

They turned and looked at the determination on my face.

"I am DONE being a victim!! I am tired of it and it will happen NO more! I want to know everything you guys know and I mean EVERY FUCKING THING!!! I know you guys are feeding me information slowly for my dad's sake. I know he is having a hard time with all of this. But he is not here now. I want answers and ALL of them RIGHT now! I am not going to be weak anymore! And I want to train and do whatever else I have to but I will NOT be weak anymore. I know something is coming and I want to be ready for it. I will protect my baby and my family."

They both got the biggest smiles on their faces.

Ian spoke first, "Finally…she's ready."

Then Nick answered, "Yes indeed. Guess it's time for that in depth chat…let's have a seat in the living room…we're going to want to get comfortable…we will probably be there for awhile."

I nodded and followed them into the living room. Things were already so different in my life but I knew…I knew once I entered that living room…my life was going to forever change again.

_**A/N….Ok I don't think that was a huge cliffhanger this time but I had to stop somewhere so I am sorry if you all are mad at me for leaving it here. I don't know if I will get to update again before Christmas so Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates. **_

_**Also, next chapter you will find out how Ian and Nick knew where to find Bella and how they knew that she was in trouble.**_

_**Please read and review.**_


	14. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. **_

_**A/N…I put up a link to what Kaci looks like for my story on my profile. And sorry for the wait on this. I have had a teeny bit of writer's block with this story. I know everything I want to happen in the story and even how I want it to end but sometimes it is harder and takes longer to actually get it out on paper. Anyway, on with the chapter!**_

Chapter 11

BPOV

The three of us made ourselves comfortable in the living room. Ian spoke first, "I'll be right back. Charlie told us we could keep our stuff in his room. I need to go get something."

Nick and I nodded. Nick looked like he knew exactly what Ian was talking about.

Nick and I were silent but the silence was not awkward. But I had to know something. "Nick…how did you guys know where I was? How did you know I was in trouble?"

Ian had come back to us before Nick could answer. Ian answered for him, "We" he motioned to the three of us as he continued, "have a very strong bond Bella…very strong…unbreakable. Nick and I were sitting here discussing things with Charlie and I got a vision…I saw what Mike was doing to you. I saw where you were…and I could feel your panic…your desperation for help. Therefore, Nick felt it too. Nick and I just _knew_ where you were…and we just _knew _how to get there without Charlie helping us."

Nick added, "And we knew we had to get to you…fast."

I nodded. "So is that your power Ian? You have visions?"

Ian shrugged and said, "Apparently so…but there is more to come. We are not sure yet what any of us will be able to do completely. We will have to learn and discover our powers together."

"I think I can read minds…hear thoughts…whatever you want to call it…that is also the power of my baby's father."

"_We can all talk to each other through our minds Bells…all three of us"_ Nick spoke to me in his mind.

"Wow" was all I could say.

Nick and Ian both chuckled at me.

It was then that I finally noticed what Ian had set down on the coffee table when he came back into the living room.

It was a manila file folder that appeared to be pretty thick with papers inside of it. I pointed to it and asked, "So what is that?"

Ian glanced at Nick and then put his hand on the file and said, "This is something our mom left for us. We had tracked her down a couple years ago. She told us if anything ever happened to her…that she had a file of information for us. She also told us where we could find the key to the safe deposit box and where it was located. It was at a bank in Phoenix. She had been putting this thing together our whole lives."

"Go on," I said.

Nick took over for a bit. Ian was looking a bit drained.

"We had it really rough growing up Bells. Aro, our father is a very cruel man. We did not have a normal childhood. Instead of bedtime stories, we got stories about death and destruction and how we would be the most powerful family ever once we got our sister back.

We didn't go to school like other children. We were schooled there in the castle. Aro felt it was best if we were kept there at all times. Some of the staff in the castle would help Ian and I sneak out sometimes though so we could play. That is how we met Kaci.

If we disobeyed father in any way…we were sent to the dungeon. This was not somewhere you wanted to be. When we were there we would take however many daily lashings with a whip that Aro saw fit…and food would be withheld from us for however long he decided."

I cringed and felt sick to my stomach as he told me this. This man was supposed to be our father. How could he do this to his children?

Ian said, "Because he is a sick fuck who gets off on hurting others no matter who it is."

"So you heard those thoughts too?"

Ian nodded, "Yes…actually I am hearing all of them coming from both of you now. But only from the two of you. I don't hear anyone else's. I don't know if I will."

I nodded and Nick continued, "When we were about 10 we had to start training physically. We were already bigger than most 10 year olds so Aro took advantage of that. He wanted us to get ready for our place at his side. By the age of 16 we could fight with the best of Aro's guards."

Ian smirked and said, "More like we could kick their asses!"

He and Nick bumped fists and this was the lightest I had seen them act since they had gotten here. It was kind of nice. Felt normal. Wow, I really missed normal.

Ian and Nick looked at me apologetically. I knew they had both heard my thoughts. "Come on don't get sappy. Continue with your story please," I urged.

"At 16, when Aro saw how good we were…he decided that it was time."

Nick stopped and seemed hesitant to continue. I focused really hard to see if I could hear what they were thinking.

_I can't continue Ian. What will she think of us?_

_**If she's smart she will think that we did what we had to do to survive.**_

_Ok but you tell her._

_**Whatever. Pussy.**_

I chuckled at what Ian had said and they looked to me. Nick spoke, "Did you hear us?"

"Yes."

"Interesting," Ian said.

"Why? Shouldn't I be able to? At least with you two?"

Nick spoke up next, "Yes but…well let's just finish this part first and then we can get to that."

Nick urged Ian to finish with his eyes.

Ian began, "At 16 Aro thought it was time to test our _loyalty_ I guess you could say. He also wanted to start testing us physically in addition to the tests he already had us partake in. The prophecy and all the legends he had heard stated that we would not get any of our powers until we turned 18 and then the complete transformation would take 6 months as we told you before. But Aro likes to test things. He wanted to see for sure that we didn't have any of our powers yet.

He wanted Nick and me to join the raids…the raids that went out to hunt humans to bring back to the castle to be…_slaughtered_. I was outraged. I said I wouldn't do it. But Aro knew…he knew...he knew my weakness."

Ian stopped and it looked like his eyes were welling up with tears but he was stopping them from spilling.

Nick spoke for a moment, "Aro knew that Ian's weakness was _Sophia _and me_._"

"Who was Sophia? Can you tell me now?" I asked.

Ian started up again, "Sophia _was_ the love of my life. She was a vampire who was a member of Aro's guard. He always found out everything so of course he discovered that she and I had been secretly seeing each other. He knew we were in love.

She had been turned at 16 and she had a brutal transformation and because of that she was a much weaker vampire. When Nick and I refused to join his raid teams, he had her taken to the dungeon and tortured.

I still didn't cave. She didn't want me to. But then, he threw Nick down there too…and tortured the both of them. He made me watch. So I gave in and said I would do it. Nick refused and all he had to do was threaten Kaci's life and Nick had agreed as well. He would do anything to keep her safe, as I would have for Sophie.

The raids were horrible. I won't go into details…just know that…Nick and I did what we had to do to survive and we are not proud of anything that we did."

Ian sounded very defensive. I reached over and placed my hand on his.

"I would never judge you guys. I know we only just met…but I love you. You are my brothers. And I cannot begin to fathom what the two of you have gone through for the last 18 years. Who am I to judge you for doing what you had to in order to survive?"

Before I could blink I was enveloped on both sides by both my brothers and held into a bone crushing hug. It kind of reminded me of an Emmett hug. I smiled at the thought.

"Who's Emmett?" Nick asked.

Ian growled as he asked, "Is he the baby's father?"

I smiled a small smile and said, "No…he is the brother of the baby's father." I didn't want to do this right now. I didn't want to think about this.

Ian and Nick nodded letting me know they understood that I didn't wish to discuss this further at the moment.

It was right about that time that the front door opened and Charlie came in. He walked into the living room and took in our appearance.

"I'm glad to see you guys are getting along."

He knelt down in front of me and took my hands.

"Baby girl, I need to know that you are ok after what that monster tried to do to you. Please tell me that you are because I swear to God if you are not I will kill him!"

I smiled at my protective, loving father. I hugged him and said, "Yes Daddy. I am shaken but not stirred. I will be fine."

We both chuckled at my attempt to be funny and Ian and Nick looked on longingly at our exchange.

Aro is truly a bastard and my poor brothers had to grow up with him…not the loving nurturing environments I had provided by both Renee and Charlie. I wanted to cry for my brothers. But now they were here.

And hopefully the four…well five of us could be a family…together. I smiled at that thought.

"Dad, what happened to Mike?"

"That little prick is in jail Bells. And if you want to press charges which I am hoping like hell you do…he will stay there…and then he will have a trial and hopefully be put away for attempted rape."

"Of course I am pressing charges. I am done being a victim Dad. I am taking my life back."

My dad pulled me into another hug and said, "So what are you three talking about?" He pointed to the file on the coffee table.

Ian spoke, "We were just filling Bella in on what our life has been like."

"Well please continue. I am just as curious. I don't know everything," Charlie said but then he paused and said, "That is if you don't mind me being here."

Nick spoke up, "Of course not Charlie. You are a part of this too now."

Ian continued from where he had left off earlier, "So as I was saying…we had no choice but to join the raid teams. We weren't on the raid for Kaci and her family though. Aro chose a day for that when we were off training for the whole day. Needless to say, we were pissed and shocked…but there wasn't much we could do.

At least Kaci is still with us. Our life continued much like it had until we turned 18. We had been in contact with mom here and there so we knew that we would all need to get together shortly after our birthday. Kaci and Nick wanted to be married first. When Nick snuck her out so that they could be wed, Sophie helped them. She was caught…and Aro had her _killed_.

He had his other guards rip her to shreds. There was nothing left of my love. I made Nick stay away…he wasn't planning on Kaci coming back but if he tried to return to the castle he would have been punished…so I told him to stay away too. I knew Aro would never kill any of us. He needs us. He just chooses to make us suffer in _other_ ways.

Mom contacted me and let me know that the prophecy was coming true and you were already pregnant…and that Nick and I needed to get to Forks immediately. We left in a rush without saying anything to Kaci and headed here.

Renee had given Charlie our cell phone numbers. He called us while we were still in route to Forks to tell us that Renee was gone. We knew then we had to head to Phoenix first to get whatever she had left in the safe deposit box for us.

Nick and I have been looking over the file ever since. We know everything that Mom knew. In the file she talked about the prophecy and it is pretty much like what Charlie told you. It is said that one of us will have the power of having visions…which I think I do and I can also put those vision's into others' minds along with memories…one of us is supposed to be able to project things for others to see kind of like a movie and stop time…which I think is Nick…and then one of us will be able to read minds and act as a shield from other powers…we think that is you Bells."

"So is that why I got the vision of our birth when you touched my arm at the visitation?"

"Yes I believe so," he answered.

Nick began speaking again, "And Bells you should know…there is a chance we will get other powers other than the ones they knew of. And you may not get yours full force until the baby is born."

What? Why? Would the powers hurt my baby?

"Why?" Charlie and I both asked.

"According to Mom's file…Bella being pregnant with such a strong and powerful child will cross the wires to her own powers. They won't be able to develop because the baby needs so much of everything from Bella. I didn't quite understand it either but basically they may start to develop a little bit but we won't know if it is the baby's powers you are drawing on or your own until after he or she is born. That is why we were surprised earlier that you heard us," Ian answered.

Charlie and I both said, "Oh."

"So anything else?" I asked.

Ian spoke again, "Well, Nick and I already have to train to hunt…animals…we don't want to drink from humans. And as hybrids…we need both human food and blood to survive. We won't have to hunt as often as full blown vamps but we still have to hunt. Nick and I have already begun to feel some of the burning and the thirst for blood.

Nick and I can get the hunting down now and then we will be able to teach you and the little one when the time comes. If you feel the need for blood now, we will figure out other ways to get it for you…it is too dangerous for you to hunt with the baby inside of you. You are too fragile.

And we don't know what this will mean for the baby since it will be three quarters vampire and one quarter human. He or she may have to hunt more often than we do but not as often as a normal vamp. And we will have to start training as soon as possible."

"Training?"

Nick started, "Yes Bella…training. Who knows what is coming? Father will be looking for us…especially once he figures out we came to find you. You complete us and we are always more powerful together…the three of us. He needs all of us for his power plays that he wants to complete.

He is crazy. He wants to like rule the world or some crazy shit like that. He is just insane. He believes the prophecy about us being all powerful and your baby also. But he wants us under his control. He doesn't want us to do good things with our power. He wants us for his own sick twisted agenda."

Ian continued, "So we will need to start training so that we can be ready for anything and everything. Now we are limited to what we can do right now because you are pregnant…but we can work on concentration, strengthening our powers, and trying to sync up our thoughts, and things like that.

We can also see if you are able to tap into anything from the baby since he or she will be a part of you for the next eight months. Who knows what could happen in that amount of time and we need to be as strong and as unite as possible."

"Ok so when does this training start?" I asked.

"How about right now? I've got time to get started," Charlie replied.

What?! What was he going to do?

I must have looked at my father like he had grown a second head. He chuckled at me as I said, "Dad? No offense but what the hell are you going to do? What does our training have to do with you?"

My dad was still chuckling and shaking his head as he got up and went over to a painting we had in the living room. He lifted the painting off the wall and revealed a safe in the wall that I had never known was there.

He opened the safe and pulled out a manila file folder that looked similar to Ian and Nick's. He brought it over and threw it down on the coffee table and said, "You underestimate me Bells. Your mom always knew there was the chance that something would happen to her.

She knew as long as Aro was alive she would never be safe. She and I had talked about it…in great detail actually. Even if she was here…I was meant to be the male role model to you three for all of this. She wanted you to look up to me. She wanted me to guide you and love you like my own.

She put a file together for me also. She wanted us to be a family. And I would like nothing more than that. Let me train you and help you guys prepare for this. I can do it. I am ready for it.

She stole money from the Volturri when she left…a lot of money…she started secret bank accounts and began hording money away…I have access to all of that now…well you guys do. It's more yours than mine. She also had several insurance policies on herself that now go to you three. She was very well prepared for you guys to have money and a good life."

He opened the file folder and showed us everything. There was a letter from our mother to all of us. We could get to that later.

There was also new ID's for Ian and Nick. They said Ian Swan and Nick Swan. I smiled as I pulled them from the folder and handed them to my brothers. They smiled too.

"Swan?" Ian asked.

"Yes, your mother and I had talked about it. If she had managed to escape with the three of you I would have raised you boys from the beginning…you will never know how sorry I am and your mother was that never happened…but I would like to make up for it now if you'll let me…I would like to be your father."

Charlie was pleading with them to let him in. Nick and Ian looked like they didn't quite know what to say. Seeing as how Nick was the more sentimental of the two, he spoke, "Well…as you know…we've never had a dad Charlie…and we would very much like it if you helped Bella and us…and we would love to be your family. It would be nice to have a dad."

Ian just nodded.

My dad went up to the two boys standing in our living room and pulled them into a hug. It was reluctant at first but eventually it was accepted with open arms by everyone in the man hug. Before I knew it, Nick reached an arm out of the hug and pulled me into the center of it.

This right here was my focus. This was my center. These three men would help me rebuild my life. They would help me stop pining for Edward and what could have been. They would help me get ready for my baby and what was to come. They would help me train and learn my powers.

We would do this together…all of us…as a family. I had a family again and I loved it.


	15. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. And there is a blatant Charmed reference in this chapter. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

Chapter 12

BPOV

_December 2008_

It was now about three months since the Cullens left. Two months since my mother died and my brothers entered my life. I was now three months pregnant.

Heavy into the morning sickness, tiredness, moodiness, and cravings. Not too much weight gain yet though. You still couldn't really tell I was pregnant…not yet.

I pressed charges against Mike. I didn't have to testify at the trial. He pleaded guilty. He knew he had done wrong. It didn't change anything though. We would never be friends again and I would never forgive him.

The judge let him off light since it was his first offense. He is only in jail for a year and he can get out 6 months early for good behavior. He also won't be able to finish school unless he wants to repeat senior year completely so he will probably just get his GED.

I think that is light punishment considering what he tried to do to me.

School has been school. It has been better without Mike there lusting after me all of the time but…people still talk. And when I say people, I mean Lauren, Jessica, and their cronies. Eric and Tyler also avoided me now because of what happened with Mike.

They supported their friend. They thought I overreacted and he just got a little carried away.

All of them thought what happened with Mike was my fault. They said I brought it on myself. So now I had to listen to the rumors about all of that along with all of the ones they were already starting before. School just sucked. I couldn't wait to get out of that place…for good.

Just a few more days and we would be out for two weeks for the holidays. Finally. I was excited to be away from school for two whole weeks. Then when we came back it would only be four months until I could leave that place forever.

The problem was that…by the time we came back…I would probably be starting to show. I had kept my pregnancy a secret so far. No one knew except for Charlie and my brothers. My dad had been taking me into Seattle to see a doctor there to avoid the small town gossip. Yes, we drive three and a half hours to go to the doctor each time we go….let's just say it is a full day event when I go.

We also still didn't know what we were going to do about the birth. We had no idea what we were dealing with here. The baby from a full vampire and a hybrid. What would he or she be like when it was born? Would it be a normal baby or would it cause a stir at the hospital? They will be doing the first ultrasound in another month so we are quite nervous about that.

For these reasons we were considering a home birth…which would be quite awkward since it would be Charlie, Nick, and Ian doing the delivery and looking at my woman parts. That would be weird let me tell you. Maybe we could figure something out. Charlie, Nick, and Ian have been doing research as often as possible trying to find anything they can on this situation with my baby. Hopefully they would find something soon.

Charlie keeps talking about getting a hold of Carlisle. He says that he left information with the hospital on how to contact him. I told him absolutely not. As much as I would love to let Esme and Carlisle know that they were going to be grandparents…I didn't want Edward to know.

He didn't want me…why would he want his baby that was created with me?

Ian took my side on this. He said that if Aro were to find out the prophecy was completely true it would be bad. Very bad. He said it would be better if no one ever knows that my baby belongs to Edward. My baby would be safer if no one ever knows besides us.

So he will have the name of Swan. If the question of paternity ever comes up I had my story down pat…one night drunken encounter at a party in high school…didn't catch his name…no clue who he is. Simple enough.

I would do whatever I had to in order to keep my baby safe.

I was currently making dinner for the guys. I had my IPod playing in the background. I was making them lasagna, their favorite. Charlie had been out in the forest training them to hunt animals.

They thought it was best if I stayed away for that part of their training for right now. Plus it gave those three male bonding time. Charlie and my brothers had actually gotten pretty close over the last two months.

Charlie retired from his job as chief so he could train the boys and me per mom's instructions in the folder. The boys had even taken to showing Dad some fighting techniques to train him as well. Charlie assured us he is in this for the long haul. He wants to be prepared to be an asset to us if we are engaged in a fight.

My brothers informed me that Charlie is actually getting pretty good with the moves they are teaching him and that he has managed to come up with some fighting techniques of his own. Who knew my dad had that in him?

So the three of them are pretty much together all the time. Nick has even taken to calling Charlie Dad. Ian hasn't yet. He has a tougher shell to crack.

Love Story by Taylor Swift came on my IPod. I began singing along. I had taken to singing all the time…I knew my baby could hear me. This was such a beautiful and sweet song. A song about happy endings. Maybe one day I would finally get my happy ending.

I danced my way over to the IHome and cranked up the volume while I continued dinner. When the song finished I heard clapping and whistling. I turned to see my dad and my crazy brothers standing in the doorway.

My whole body immediately flushed red.

"Aw don't be embarrassed Bells…it was great! We didn't know you could sing like that! Did you Dad?" Nick said.

"No actually I didn't. That sounded great kid."

"I was just singing along with Taylor Swift you guys. No big deal."

Ian spoke this time, "Yeah it is a pretty big fucking deal Bella. I hate it when you are down on yourself. You have a beautiful voice."

I smiled at them and informed them that dinner would be ready in about thirty minutes so they had time to clean up while I finished getting the table set and the salad made.

Nick went in the living room to watch television and Dad went upstairs to get washed up for dinner. Ian stood in the kitchen with me.

"Why do you have such a low opinion of yourself Bella?"

"I don't know…I guess I've just always felt so plain and like I was nothing special. Edward made me feel differently…and then he left and I discovered that everything he had made me feel were lies."

Ian was grasping the counter so tightly that he pulled a piece of it off in his hand at his anger over what I said.

"Whoops" he said.

I laughed and he hugged me. I buried my face in his chest and let some much needed tears fall.

"Oh Isabella…if I ever see that douche I will rip him a new one. He has no idea what he gave up. You are beautiful, sweet, kind, loving and very smart. And you are one tough cookie. My niece or nephew is going to be very lucky to have you as a mom."

I chuckled and said, "Hopefully by the time I would see him again I will have the strength and training under my belt to do it myself."

Ian got a big smile on his face and said, "Yowser! That's my little hell cat! I will cheer you on sis! But hopefully you will save a piece for Charlie, Nick, and me too."

We were both laughing light heartedly when Dad came back into the kitchen. "Well Nick went to wash up so when he's done it's all yours Ian if yo-"…He paused when he noticed the kitchen counter. "Dammit, what the hell happened there?" he asked pointing to the missing chunk of cabinet.

Ian shrugged and I giggled and said, "Ian and I were discussing Edward Dad."

Charlie nodded in understanding and said, "Oh all is forgiven then."

He then patted Ian on the back and started setting the table for me.

Shortly, we were all sitting down to dinner.

"So how was the hunt today guys?"

"Great" they all said in unison.

I shook my head and chuckled at them. They continued eating like nothing had happened. In two short months the three of them had gotten so close that they were doing that…speaking things in unison…finishing each other's sentences. They were like father and sons.

We were all very happy actually. It was nice. I had a family again. I loved having brothers.

We had settled into a nice routine here. Things were going smooth for once.

_February 2009_

Today was a special day for two reasons. One I was finding out the sex of my baby and two, we were finally going to read the letter that Mom had placed in the file she gave Charlie.

We still hadn't read it. None of us were ready. But today would have been Mom's birthday so we decided we would do it today.

It was now 5 months since the Cullens left…4 months since Mom died…and I am 5 months pregnant. As you may have guessed, I have my baby bump and am definitely showing now.

So…as you also may have figured out…the idiots at school all know that I am pregnant. And of course this is why Edward left you know…he knocked me up and couldn't deal so he and his family took off. That is the latest rumor anyway.

Oh and then there is the rumor that Edward is not the father at all because I am a big whore and that is why the Cullens really left Forks. Angela is the only one who has stayed my friend and is still cool.

It was a long 3 and a half hour drive as usual to the doctor's office. Dad and I drove. Ian and Nick wanted to try out their running abilities. Supposedly because we are natural born vampires, even though only half…we are supposed to be faster and stronger than regular vamps who were turned that way.

Because we are pure bloods.

So anyway, Ian Nick wanted to test that out. At least with each other. We haven't come across any other vamps for them to try it out on yet. And of course…I can't because I still have my baby inside of me. Once this little nudger is out though, they better watch it. I am going to kick some ass. I just know it. I have been watching when they let me while they are training and I am learning some stuff.

We have also been practicing their powers and what little of mine that we have seen. No new powers have showed up for any of us. Ian is really enjoying his vision power while Nick loves to play fun memories from their childhood for me to see like a home movie. They are all memories of when they would get to sneak out of the castle and meet up with Kaci to play. Also, if I think of memories from my childhood, Nick can read my mind and project my memories out like a movie for everyone also.

Charlie is able to see them as well. We just sit on the couch in front of the wall and Nick is our own personal movie projector. Whatever he projects from his mind that he sees shows up on the wall as a movie. It is so cool.

Nick has also had fun with stopping time. He has the coolest powers out of the three of us so far. I am kind of anxious to find out about mine.

I asked Ian and Nick the other day about our weaknesses. We always talk about how the three of us are going to be so powerful. But what about death? I know we will live forever…stuck in 18 year old bodies…forever 18.

But are we able to get hurt? Injured? Able to die? We can cry still…and sleep…and eat…and our hearts beat…we have blood still.

I voiced these concerns and questions to all three of them in case Charlie had read something in Mom's folder.

They said that there are other hybrids out there. Not vampire/human hybrids but demon/human hybrids. Well this shocked the hell out of me let me tell you. But I don't know why I was so surprised…I mean if vampires exist…why not all the other creatures we read about and see in scary movies.

So apparently there are demons, vampires, witches, warlocks, and all kinds of other supernatural creatures that exist. They said for the most part it would take us being torn apart and burned like a normal vamp…they think. It has never been tested. This is just a theory.

They said there was a demon that used to work for Aro named Balthazar. He was half demon half human. He was wounded…stabbed with an athimay and it only wounded his human half. But because his human half was wounded and dying…he was dying and his demon side was very weak.

His human half was healed by a healer and his demon half healed itself on its own. Ian said in theory…he thinks that is how it would be for us. That was something Aro hadn't gotten to test yet.

He was afraid to bring any harm to them until there wasn't any further use for them.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Dad and I arrived at the doctor's office and of course, Ian and Nick were propped up against the building looking smug.

"How long have you goons been waiting?" Dad asked.

Ian looked at his watch, "About 3 hours Charlie."

"Holy cow! It only took you guys 30 minutes to run here! That's so cool!"

Dad laughed at my enthusiasm.

We headed into the building. Ian and Nick stayed down in the front lobby like usual but I said, "No way…you guys coming up this time. I want ALL my guys with me for this."

Nick looked scared and said, "Bella, we don't want to see your vagina any sooner than we have to."

All three of them shuddered and I rolled my eyes at them.

"You idiots…it's an ultrasound. That's all she is doing today. They just rub that gooey stuff on my belly. The only thing you will see is my stomach. I want us all to be together when we find out what the sex is."

They all smiled and agreed.

When we got into the room the doctor was already there waiting. "Good to see you again Bella, Mr. Swan."

We both said hello and nodded.

She smiled and said, "So are one of these young men the lucky daddy?"

I smiled sadly and said, "No…these are my brothers. We are triplets."

"Oh wow. Ok well let's get started. I am going to raise your shirt and put this gel on your stomach Bella. It will be pretty cold so prepare for the shock of it ok?"

I nodded and bit my lip. I couldn't wait to know if Edward and I were going to have a son or a daughter.

The doctor rubbed the gel on my belly and then placed this thing on there that looked like a computer mouse. She began to rub it around until she found the baby on the screen.

"Right there…that is your baby Bella. Let me just move around a bit more and focus in to see the sex."

Tears were trickling down my face and my dad came over and took my hand. I looked up and saw that he was crying too.

The doctor spoke again, "Let's see…almost have it…right there…yes that's it…you have a very proud young man on your hands Bella…he is showing off to make sure his mommy knows what he is."

She pointed to the part of the screen that she had frozen on the monitor and you could see a very obvious penis from between the little legs of my baby. Wow he is going to take after his daddy. I smiled at that thought.

Nick and Ian must have heard me because they let out a groan at my thought.

Charlie spoke, "I'm gonna have a grandson?"

The doctor shook her head yes. She wiped the gel off of my stomach and I pulled my shirt down. She then said, "I will make some copies of the picture and bring them out to you in the reception area. You need to set up your next appointment."

"Ok thank you doctor," my dad said.

My dad then told me he and my brothers would go set up my next appointment and give me a minute alone to collect my thoughts and to meet them out in the reception area whenever I was ready to leave.

I was still too stunned.

A boy.

A son.

I was going to have a son.

A little Edward.

Oh I hope he looked like him. I was going to name him Charlie. I wanted to name him after my dad. He has been there for me through so much.

But I want my son to have a piece of his father also…even if he didn't want us. So I think I will name him Charles Edward Swan. Yes that sounds great.

I placed my hand lovingly over my stomach and said, "Well Charles Edward Swan…it is you and me against the world baby."


	16. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

_**A/N…Sorry for the wait on this one. Real life just gets in the way sometimes.**_

Chapter 13

BPOV

_February 2009 Still_

Ian and Nick rode back to Forks with Dad and me after the doctor's office. I didn't share my name choice with anyone. I was going to keep it to myself until he was born. I just liked it better that way. They would all probably throw a fit over me putting Edward's name in there anyway so I figured I would prolong the inevitable.

Ian and Nick would probably be able to read it in my mind anyway…so I could deal with it then. When we got back home we decided it was time to read the letter. We all say around the kitchen table staring at it.

Nick picked it up and handed it to me. "Here Bells, you actually knew her…you should read it to us."

I shook my head no and pushed it towards Ian. "No…Ian is the oldest…he should read it."

Ian held the letter in his hands and said, "No…Charlie is the patriarch of this family…he should read it to us."

Charlie looked as if he were about to cry when Ian hesitantly handed the letter to him. "Thanks son, I would be honored."

Charlie opened the letter and began reading:

_**To all of my Loves: Charlie, Ian, Nick, and Bella,**_

_**If you are reading this then I am gone…hopefully off to a better place. I hope I go to a place that will erase all of the horrific things I've seen from my mind.**_

_**I hope this letter finds the four of you together as a family. Lean on each other for support. Trust each other. Love each other. You're going to need it.**_

_**My Charlie, **_

_**Oh my dear sweet Charlie. I don't know what I would have done without you. You are my one and only true love you silly, wonderful man. Despite all of the arguments and all of our problems, you always made me laugh. You tried to make me forget everything I had been through but I just couldn't. **_

_**I am so sorry things ended between us the way that they did. And I am so sorry that I took Bella from you when we split. I know how much you have always loved her as your own. I saw how wrong I was to take her from you when I saw how much you cared when she was in the hospital in Phoenix. **_

_**You are truly her father. Please show that love and kindness to my boys. They need it. They have never had it as Bella has. I could not have picked a better man to father any of my children. Please keep them safe for me. Love them all and look after them as I would have.**_

_**Please forgive me for marrying Phil. I love Phil but he is no you Charlie. I will never love him the way that I love you. You are and always will be my one true soul mate. But you knew everything about me. I had to get away. I had to try to feel normal.**_

_**I didn't feel normal in Forks because you knew everything I had been through, everything I had seen. I didn't want to be reminded of that daily. It was hard enough to look at Bella. I didn't need the extra reminders. So I got out of Forks…and away from you.**_

_**I didn't expect to find love again. It was easy to be with Phil because I didn't have to be reminded of everything I had been through. He knew nothing true about my past. He knew nothing true about Bella's conception or the two handsome little boys I left behind.**_

_**So please forgive me Charlie. You were always the one I loved. You were always the one who held my heart. I love you. **_

_**Ian Michael,**_

_**You were my first born. You are my oldest son. I know I have never met you and we have only spoke on the phone…but you are the strong one. Be there for your brother and sister. Be their rock. Hold them together when they need it.**_

_**But allow them to do the same for you when you need it. Just because you are the strong one does not mean you can't show weakness at times. You are a lover but you are more of a fighter. I admire that about you.**_

_**I know these things about you son because I know you. A mother always knows. All I had to do was hear your voice. I don't know what powers will be bestowed upon you and your siblings but use them wisely and do good things with them.**_

_**Please forgive me for leaving you behind. You don't have to tell me what your childhood was like for me to know. I just do. I know what happens in that castle. Please, please, please forgive me for leaving you.**_

_**I love you my son.**_

_**Nickolas Charles,**_

_**I gave you your middle name after my dear sweet Charlie. I hope that by now you have been able to get to know him and understand why I chose his name for you. When I held you in my arms…I just knew…I looked into your eyes and I knew that you reminded me of him.**_

_**You are more of a lover instead of a fighter. You are the sensitive one out of my two boys. I love that about you. I am sorry that I never got to meet you but again…I heard all I needed to when I heard your voice.**_

_**If you are reading this then I never made it to meet you and I am so sorry. All I ever wanted was to be able to see my three children together…and happy. Nick, you are my middle child. This means you may have to play mediator quite often between your brother and sister…the oldest and the youngest. **_

_**Sometimes the oldest and the youngest tend to be pig headed with each other. You will need to help them reach middle ground sometimes. I know you are perfect for this job. Also, you will need to get Ian to lighten up sometimes. Make him laugh. I know you can. He is way too serious most of the time.**_

_**And tell that beautiful wife of yours that she had better take great care of you...and you her…and I want beautiful grandchildren. I am not 100% sure that it is possible with both of you being hybrids but I am pretty sure that it is since both of you are half human. But hey the fun is in the trying right? So you two try and try and try until you can have one…and if not then figure out a way to adopt.**_

_**You are two wonderful of a man to not be a father my Nickolas. You have to become a father eventually. And I am sure from what I have heard that Kaci will make a magnificent mother.**_

_**I love you Nick…always. And please forgive me for leaving you behind. I am so sorry.**_

_**Isabella Marie,**_

_**Don't get upset because I wrote Isabella instead of Bella. You were always my Isabella. Charlie was the one who started calling you Bella because he thought you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.**_

_**And even though you were conceived in Italy under not the best circumstances, you were still conceived in Italy…so he thought that Bella was even more fitting for you. I still wanted Isabella. We decided we would wait until you were older and see which one you responded to more…which you liked better.**_

_**Bella won.**_

_**But it wasn't the name I wanted. You will always be Isabella to me. I am sorry I am not there to help you deal with everything. I am writing this letter after I have found out about your pregnancy. I am so sorry dear sweet Isabella.**_

_**If you are reading this then I am not there to help you prepare for motherhood. But know this…just love that baby with your whole heart and you will know what to do. I can't tell you whether or not Edward will ever come back to you and your baby.**_

_**But remember this…he is the baby's father…and things aren't always as they seem. Maybe his reasons for leaving aren't what you thought they were. Another thing to remember though…until things with Aro are settled…ended…no one can know that Edward is the baby's father. Aro must not realize that the prophecy is 100% happening. **_

_**He must believe that the baby is mostly human. So it is best for you to say the baby's father is completely human. A one night stand maybe? Then you won't have to worry about coming up with someone. I am sorry but that is how it should be.**_

_**Please head my advice baby girl.**_

_**I really hope you forgive me for all of the things that I've kept from you. I have only done things in your best interest. I promise you that.**_

_**Please love your brothers and Charlie with everything you have. All you have is each other. And know that no matter what Charlie is truly your father. Always has been and always will be. He loves you so much.**_

_**I have to go now baby…I am on my way to come and see you…and tell you all of this…hopefully it will be in person and hopefully you will never have to read this letter.**_

_**I love you my sweet baby girl.**_

_**I love all of you with all of my heart and soul,**_

_**Love,**_

_**Renee/Mom**_

When Charlie finished reading he had silent tears streaming down his face. I reached across the table and placed my small hand on my father's trembling one.

"I'm okay Bells," he said bravely.

I could see tears welled up in both Ian and Nick's eyes while mine were flowing freely as my dad's were.

"I'll be back later," Ian said as he got up and bolted from the house.

_**He always tries to be the strong one…he needs time to himself…he will feel like less of a man if he has his breakdown in front of us.**_

I nodded to Nick letting him know I heard his thoughts.

Charlie pushed his chair back and stood up. "Dad, are you alright?" I asked him.

He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and said, "Yeah Bells…I just need some time to myself. Is that okay?"

"Of course Daddy. Take all the time you need."

With that, Charlie left the room and my sensitive half-vampire ears could hear every soft footstep that he took upstairs to his room.

That left just Nick and me in the kitchen.

"Ian has a hard time with everything," Nick said quietly.

"He tries to be the big tough guy all the time…I can see that," I agreed.

"He is…and will be worse around you. You're our baby sister," he smirked.

I pouted and said, "Oh please! Only by a few minutes. Seriously you two need to calm down. I'm a big girl!"

Nick chuckled, "Yeah you're a big girl but you are still one hell of a danger magnet."

I froze.

Edward had been the first one to tell me that. For a moment I wanted to go back to my zombie state and crawl in a hole. I placed my hands over my stomach, closed my eyes, and allowed myself a few memories of my baby's father.

Nick's voice broke me from my walk down memory lane. "Bells, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head to get rid of my previous thoughts. "I'm fine. I'm just gonna go lay down on the couch for a bit."

Nick nodded and I made my way to the living room for my nap.

Nick's POV

Reading Mom's letter had taken its toll on all of us. I'm sure it was harder on Bella and Charlie than Ian and me.

I knew Ian would react the way he did though. He is the more serious and angry one. It's just like Mom had said.

I am more of a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. I always felt love for our mom but it's hard to miss something you never had to begin with. So I guess I see things a little differently than Ian does. I mean, I am still sad that I will never get to meet her and know her…but it's just different for me I guess.

I just don't get angry like Ian does.

Unless of course you are messing with my loved ones. I know Bella now and I know already she and I are going to be very close. If anyone messes with her or my brother I will be able to get angry really fast.

Or my wife…anyone messes with her…I will hurt them. Of course…she is a little firecracker all on her own. She really doesn't need much protecting from me now.

And then there is Charlie…who I now call Dad. I would fight to the death for him also. He is a wonderful man. I can see already how much he loves Ian and me as his own. It will just take Ian longer I think to get to where I am with Charlie.

Ian is tougher when it comes to opening up to people. Except for Bella…he took to her right away. I am very glad about that. The three of us have bonded immensely in the short amount of time we have been together.

I was still sitting at the kitchen table, absorbed in my thoughts when two things happened simultaneously…I heard Bella screaming hysterically from the living room and an angry, loud pounding at the front door.

My first concern was Bella. Whoever was at the door could wait. I didn't care how impatient they sounded. My sister was more important. I had to find out what was wrong with her. It was probably just another nightmare…she had been having them a lot lately…but I wanted to make sure.

I rushed into the living room and Bella was thrashing around on the couch. I got over to her and tried to stop her movements.

I didn't want her to fall off of the couch and hurt the baby. She kept calling out for _Edward_. I wrapped my arms around her. She was still shaking and had broken out in cold sweats.

She finally woke up and was now just sobbing in my arms as I rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh, honey its okay. I got you," I cooed into her ear.

I was so wrapped up in calming Bella down that I never heard the front door open. Before I even had a chance to protect her, Bella was pulled from my arms and thrown across the room.

I hadn't seen who had done it at first, but then I heard the voice.

And she was pissed!

"Bitch you better get the fuck away from my husband you whore!"

Oh shit.

I turned and saw my very beautiful, very livid wife standing over Bella ready to beat her to a pulp.

BPOV

I was enjoying my nap when I started having my usual nightmare. It always started with Edward and I making love…conceiving little Charlie.

Then it always switched to Edward leaving me…and finally Aro coming for my baby. I always ended up screaming for Edward to come and save him.

When I woke up, I was hysterical and Nick was holding me and trying to comfort me.

The next thing I knew I had been knocked out of his arms and across the room by a very beautiful woman. She was about an inch taller than me so about 5'7". She had hazel eyes and shoulder length brown hair.

Like I said, she was gorgeous.

Then when she called me a bitch and a whore and told me to get away from her husband…I knew I was looking at Kaci Volturi, Nick's wife…my sister-in-law. Apparently she didn't know who I was.

But I couldn't help being a little irritated by the name calling. Then I remembered my little Charlie and rubbed my stomach like I was trying to make sure that he was still alright.

Kaci looked like she was going to attack me again as she stood over me, glaring.

Nick jumped in between us and tried to push her away from me. "Kaci, stop! She's pregnant! Don't hurt her!"

If looks could kill, I would have been dead on the spot.

"Nick how could you?!" She screeched and then continued as she started smacking Nick while she yelled, "I gave you everything and you fucking take off and you've already impregnated some skank!"

I stood up to try and calm the situation when Kaci lunged for me. As she did, I was surrounded by a glowing blue bubble and it blasted Kaci across the living room and away from me.

We all froze.

Kaci picked herself up off the floor, "What the fuck was that? What kind of freak are you?" she asked while pointing to me. Nick now had a firm grasp on her and she was still struggling against him.

Ian and Charlie had both entered the room by this point. Everyone was just staring at me in shock.

The blue bubble was still surrounding me. I wasn't sure where it was coming from. I didn't know if it was a power of mine but something told me that it wasn't. I wondered if it was coming from little Charlie.

I placed my hands back on my tummy and said, "It's okay little man, the danger is over. No one is going to hurt us."

Suddenly the blue bubble disappeared.

Guess it was my little Charlie. I smiled and said, "Good boy."

Charlie spoke first, "Uh honey…what the hell was that?"

"Well, Kaci attacked me so I think Charlie felt threatened and apparently he can protect us both from inside the womb."

Kaci and Charlie both spoke at the same time.

"How do you know my name?"

"Charlie?"

I decided to deal with dad first. "Yes, Charlie. He will be my little Charlie."

He looked as if he wanted to cry. Ian glared at me and said, "Tell him his middle name."

"Edward," I said softly.

Charlie slightly rolled his eyes and grunted but said, "Well he is his son too…she can name him what she wants…she is the mother."

"Thanks Dad."

I shot Ian a glare and told him in my head, _stay out of my mind brother._

Kaci spoke again, "Excuse me? I asked a damn question! How the fuck do you know my name?"

"I know your name because I am your husband's sister and he freaking talks about you all the time. You would have known that if you would have taken the time to ask instead of knocking me on my ass!"

I was more than irritated by now.

She looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Sister? As in Bella?"

"Yes."

"Oh shit. Guys I am so sorry! I just get so blinded with jealousy because I love Nicky so much and you are SO beautiful…I just saw red. Please forgive me Bella. This is not how I wanted our first meeting to go. I really wanted us to be best friends. Give me a chance, please?"

I shook my head yes and said, "Of course. I would love that Kaci. Now I think you and Nick probably would like to talk to each other in private. I think Nick has some explaining to do to you and I would like to go up and finish my nap in my room…alone."

I said my goodbyes to everyone as I left the room and headed up to try and take a nap…again. Hopefully this time it would be uninterrupted.

_**A/N…okay so I know this chapter was kind of boring and I am sorry about that. It is really just a filler to get the letter from Renee out there and bring in Kaci to the story. I am pretty sure that next chapter will be….dun dun dun…you guessed it…the entrance of the Winchester Boys. I am hoping to get it done in that one! I will try really hard because I know a lot of you have been requesting it.**_


	17. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

_**A/N…In case you are interested, I put up a link to how I picture Kaci in my story. I also put up pictures of Sam and Dean Winchester, and Ruby for those of you who are unfamiliar with them. I have had some PM's from some people who are confused about what Supernatural is. And I have a link to how I picture Lisa in my story. Thank you so much to all my readers and reviewers! I have reached almost 200 for this story! Yay! I am bringing you Sam and Dean in this chapter so show me some love. If you haven't reviewed yet, take a second or two to do so this time around…pretty please? Ok on with the chapter. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 14

BPOV

_March 2009_

It was now six months without Edward and the rest of the Cullens in my life. And I was now six months pregnant. My baby bump was quite prominent now.

Kaci had been with us for the last month. We have all been huddled together here in Charlie's tiny house. We have a ton of money that mom set up for us but yet we have yet to get a bigger place. We are really going to have to consider moving soon.

There isn't very much room for my little Charlie here.

I was really enjoying having all of this newfound family. My brothers and I were closer than ever. And now I even have a sister. Kaci and I had become even closer than Alice and I was. She was my best friend.

And she was officially Kaci Swan now.

Charlie had a fake ID set up for her as well. He was as close with her as he was Nick. She asked me just the other day if I would be upset by her calling Charlie Dad. I told her of course not. She didn't want to step on my toes.

But she has no family now but us and Charlie made her truly feel like she had a father again. Ian and Charlie got along great but Ian still hadn't lowered his defenses with him. He still wasn't calling him dad but he didn't have any problems going by Ian Swan.

School was school still. My dad had talked to the principal and they were going to allow me to be homeschooled my last month since I would be about 8 months pregnant for that. I didn't care about walking for graduation but Dad wanted to see it so I was going to do it for him.

Plus, Ian, Nick, and Kaci didn't get to do any of that so they wanted to see it also. So I was doing it for all of them also, and my little man.

We had settled into a great routine and we were all quite happy. We figured out that the blue glow coming from me was in fact little Charlie protecting the both of us. We tested the theory shortly after it happened.

I took a knife and placed a small cut in the palm of my hand to see what would happen. Yes, I Bella Swan did that and I didn't faint from the sight of the blood!

Anyway, it immediately healed and it made me smile. My little nudger was protecting the both of us. Charlie was still pestering me to allow him to call Carlisle for advice on everything happening with my body and my baby. Absolutely not.

Kaci had said that Aro is trying desperately to find Ian and Nick and he is certain that they left to locate me. And he is anxiously trying to find out if the all or any of the prophecy has been fulfilled yet.

It is more important now than ever that none of the Cullens are involved in any of this. At least for now.

The guys had started patrolling around town looking for trouble over the last few weeks. There had been some animal attacks around Forks. Well, the town people thought they were animal attacks. We knew they were vampire attacks.

Everyone had become very protective over the baby and me. And no one was more protective than Kaci. She had felt horrible after our first meeting and had spent the first week of her time with us pampering me and trying to make up for it.

Tonight though, all of them were out patrolling. I mean, my baby is a healer apparently and is showing off his powers from the womb…I think we will be safe.

Since we had found out about little Charlie's healing powers, the guys had allowed me to get a little more into the physical part of our training. Not much, just some toning and strengthening stuff. Little bits here and there. It was better than nothing.

But Kaci had showed me some self defense stuff in secret. Ian and Nick had gotten all of their powers and strength now. As it turns out, because Nick turned Kaci, she has all of his powers plus some of her own.

Her powers are kind of like that Storm chick from X-Men. She can control the weather with her mind and she can make someone literally freeze. Where Nick can freeze everyone and stop time…you just stop moving. Kaci literally freezes things.

Like they turn to ice. It's very cool.

My powers are another story. Mine are still stuck because of the baby. But I can move things with my mind which is pretty cool.

But again we are not sure if it's me of LC (Little Charlie). So we won't know until he decides to pop out. I can't wait to meet him. I wonder how much he will look like Edward. I hope a lot.

I was startled out of my thoughts by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Well hello Bella," said the sickly sweet voice on the other end. I would know that voice anywhere.

_Victoria._

"What do you want?" I dumbly asked her. Of course I already knew what she wanted.

"Well my precious James is dead because of you…so I think it's only fair that I take you away from dear sweet Edward…a mate for a mate. Fair trade don't you think?"

"No not really…Edward left me, he doesn't love me."

"Yes you stupid girl, I am well aware that he left you…I have been watching you since the night of your junior prom. You did look beautiful in your pretty blue dress…and Edward looked very sexy. I even know of all the new little developments in your life little girl."

"Excuse me?"

"That's right sweet Bella, I know of ALL the little developments in your life. Including about your little very noticeable baby pouch that you have right now…and I know for a fact you carry the child of Edward Cullen.

So this revenge will be even sweeter. Edward may have said he didn't love you but I know the truth and I know the real reason he left. So I want to take pictures of you and make sure he knows the _condition _he left you in…and then make a video of me ripping out your heart!

It will kill Edward don't you think? To know that he had left behind his beloved and his child at my mercy. Yes, sounds like a fantastic plan to me. Now dear here is what you are going to do…you are going to meet me at the old Sawyer Mill in no more than thirty minutes."

Ok first of all…what the hell is she talking about? She knows the real reason Edward left? What other reason was there? He didn't love me…got what he wanted…he's gone…end of story!

And she is an idiot if she thinks I am putting my baby in danger to go meet her. What a crazy bitch!

"Well listen, Victoria…it's been great and all but I have no intentions of meeting you anywhere. Have a nice existence psycho."

"Ah ah ah…I wouldn't hang up so fast if I were you _Bells…_your dear old daddy's life depends on it!"

WHAT? Then I could hear screaming in the background. It was my dad. "Don't listen to her Bella! Don't you dare come here. You save yourself and Charlie!"

Shit shit shit! She has my dad.

"What do you want Victoria?"

"I already told you what I wanted Bella. No wonder Edward left you…you are just a stupid little girl aren't you? Now time's a wasting so get here soon Bella…Daddy and I will be waiting. You better hurry though…I am quite hungry."

Then there was silence.

I dialed Ian's phone. No answer. Then I tried Nick's. No answer. Kaci was next, no answer. Damn it! Where the hell are they? How the hell did she get my dad away from them?

Shit shit shit! I had to get to him. I think Charlie and I will be okay since we have his force field to protect us but I've got to get my dad away from that crazy woman.

I was beginning to panic and started frantically looking around the kitchen for my keys. Where the hell did I put them?

While I was frantically searching for my keys, I felt a severe pain coming from my stomach. It made a blood curdling scream leave my mouth and I dropped to my knees.

I couldn't move. All I could think of was Little Charlie. Something was wrong. I was in intense, mind numbing pain, and I needed to get to my dad.

I was clutching onto the bar for support as the pain kept coming when four people burst into my house like they were on a mission. I didn't know what to do.

I crawled into the corner of the kitchen that was farthest away from these people. I was cramping and cramping bad. No not cramping…I don't know what this pain was…like ripping…yes I think that's the best way to describe it.

I was sweating and crying and curled up in the fetal position begging these people to leave and not harm me and my child.

My breaths were coming in short pants. I noticed there were two guys and two girls. The one guy had dark blond hair, green eyes, and stood about 6'1". The other man with him was a little taller, probably about 6'4" with brown hair and hazel eyes.

They were both gorgeous. I could tell that even though I was in pain. The dark blond haired one was definitely cuter though. Okay, so not the time Bella.

I couldn't hear what they were saying to me. I was in too much pain but they didn't appear to want to hurt me or the baby. For some reason I felt comfortable with them.

The girls were beautiful.

The first one had brown hair and black eyes and she was a little shorter than me…probably about 5'4" to my 5'6". Then the second girl was closer to Alice's size at a very short 5'1" with blond hair and the most piercingly beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.

Like I said, they were both beautiful.

The pain came back with a vengeance now as I screamed out once again. The blond girl approached me and grabbed my hand.

I started to flinch away but she held her ground with my hand. "It's okay, we won't hurt you, I swear."

I nodded letting her know that I heard her.

I tried to speak, "I have to get out of here. I have to get to my dad. She has him and she's going to kill him if I don't show up."

"Are you talking about the red headed vampire?" the brown haired guy asked.

I nodded.

"No offense but I don't think you are in any condition to go anywhere," said the brown haired girl.

"Who are you people and what are you doing here?" I asked them.

The blond who was holding my hand smiled sweetly and said, "I'm Lisa. This is Ruby, Sam and Dean. This is going to sound crazy…but Dean, Sam, and I are all hunters. We hunt evil things. And Ruby here is a demon…but she's a good demon. She won't hurt you. We've been tracking that red headed vampire for awhile. We have been watching your house tonight because we tracked her here. We heard your screams so of course we thought she was in here with you.

She killed my family and I am out to kill the bitch. Sam and Dean have been showing me the ropes of hunting. It's what I want to do. I want to help people. I just know we are going to be friends. What's your name?"

She was smiling at me so sweetly. Boy did she remind me of Alice.

Dean interrupted her moment, "Ok look short stuff. We don't have time for all of this. This is why you can't get all emotional and get involved in the job. We are here to work and that's it. Now um—" he trailed off looking at me.

"Bella" I said.

"Bella, you say that psycho vamp bitch has your dad and you are supposed to go meet her?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Well, for once I agree with the demon skank over here. I don't think you are in any condition to go anywhere."

I quickly wondered why Charlie's protective bubble hadn't come up but I then realized it was either because he was in distress…hence all of the pain…or he doesn't view them as a threat. I really hoped it was the last one.

Because I felt like I could trust these people.

But God knows I've been wrong with that line of thinking before.

"Look if I don't show up, she is going to kill my dad. Can't you guys help me get there? My brothers and my sister-in-law were supposed to be out patrolling with my dad. Victoria must have separated them and I can't get a hold of any of them. Something has to be wrong with them too. Please. If you help people…help me…please."

"Patrolling? What are you guys? A family of vampire slayers?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Sam said, "Are you guys hunters too?"

"No and no. I don't have time to explain just please."

"Are you sure you're not in labor?" Lisa asked me.

"I can't be in labor; I am only 6 months pregnant. It's too early. My baby won't make it and I can't lose him."

"Dean let's just get her to the mill. Then we can take out this Victoria chick and get back to the problems at hand…like the impending apocalypse," Sam said trying to make sure I didn't hear that last part…but he doesn't know I have vampire hearing.

"Fine but I don't know whether you are in labor or what the fuck is going on with you girl…but please do not get any nasty shit all over my car! She's my baby," Dean huffed.

"God Dean could you be a bigger dick?" Ruby asked him.

Dean smirked a very sexy smirk I might add and said, "I try baby."

The waves of pain hit me again full force as Sam scooped me up and carried me out to their car. The drive to the mill was filled with bickering all around. They were all complaining or bitching about something while I was left to my screams of pain.

I decided it was time to have a little chat with my son.

"Look baby, I don't know what is going on in there but please, please, please stop whatever this is. This isn't the time right now. We have to help Grandpa Charlie."

The pain continued.

Well it was worth a try.

Dean flashed me a look in the rearview mirror. He almost looked concerned.

This confused me since he was so snippy at my house. He seemed arrogant. He caught me staring at him and smirked. Definitely arrogant…arrogant prick.

Whatever.

When we were almost there my cell phone rang. "Hello"

"Bells, where the fuck are you? We are at the house and you are gone. Charlie got separated from us. Victoria is here. We need to get you and little Charlie to safety."

Kaci was frantic.

"Kac, calm down. I am okay," I said through gritted teeth. She knew something was up.

"You don't sound okay. Bella what is going on? We are going out of our minds here."

"Ok Kaci…just listen to me. Something is going on with the baby. I don't know what but I am in a lot of pain and have a lot of cramping. But I can barely walk."

"Oh my God. Is Charlie all right? What's going on with him? It's too early for you to be in labor!" Kaci screeched and the phone was ripped from her hand.

Ian spoke quickly, "Bella are you in labor?"

"I don't know…I don't think so but the pain is so much Ian. Look, there is no time for that now. Victoria has Charlie. They are at the old Sawyer Mill. She is going to kill him if I don't come. Hunters have been chasing her and they tracker her to our house.

They heard me screaming and thought she was there. They are taking me to get to Dad. You guys have to come to the mill. We will need all the help we can get. But we are almost there and I am not waiting to go in so you can stop thinking that.

I am going in to get my Dad. If things don't turn out the way they should…I love you guys."

Ian's gruff voice spoke, "Bella do NOT, I repeat do NOT go into that mill without us. Victoria is no match for hunters. We are on our way."

And with that he hung up the phone. Like I was going to listen to him. My daddy was in danger. And it's not just hunters…its three hunters, a good demon, and a hybrid. Of course we could handle Victoria.

We arrived at the mill and Dean glared back at me when I started to get out of the car.

"And where the fuck do you think you are going?"

"I am going to go kill that psycho and get my dad."

Dean scoffed and said, "Look _sweetie _you can barely talk and move without being in pain. Clearly something is wrong with your kid. I think you should just sit here in the car and wait and let the grownups handle the fighting ok?"

What a condescending asshole!

"Listen _honey_ if I don't go in there Victoria is going to kill my dad. She is expecting me, not you. So forgive me when I say this, kiss my ass you arrogant jerk!"

And with that I got out of the car and headed into the mill.

I heard Dean huff behind me, "God damn it…that crazy little girl is going to get herself killed!"

I continued my trek into the mill.

Ian's POV

Fuck fuck fuck!!! How did things get so fucking screwed right now?

"Ian what is going on?" Kaci asked.

Nick didn't have to. He could see it in my head. He explained everything to Kaci. She started out the door. "Well let's go! What are we fucking waiting for? Let's go get our dad and our sister!"

I knew there was something I had to do first. Bella was in more trouble than just Victoria. And once the Victoria problem is taken care of, she is going to need tending to. And it needs to be fast.

Charlie and I had talked about this and I knew what I had to do.

"You guys go ahead, I've got to make a quick phone call and I will catch up to you."

"Phone call??!! Phone call??!! Are you fucking kidding me Ian?! We don't have time for phone calls! Let's go!" Kaci yelled.

Nick lead her out the door, "Baby, its okay. I know what he is doing and I will explain on the way, Bells is going to need help. She may lose Charlie otherwise."

"See you there Ian." Nick called back to me.

I then ran up to Charlie's room to get the phone number I needed. It was right where he said it would be. I dialed the number and the voice on the other end answered, "Hello?"

"Bella's in trouble. It's bad and she needs you."

_**A/N…I know its mean! But I can't help it. I am stopping there. I need to keep you coming back for more don't I? Now…who did Ian call to help Bella? What happens when she gets to the mill with Victoria? You will have to review to find out my lovelies! **_


	18. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

Chapter 15

BPOV

I was making my way into the mill when Dean came up behind me.

"Look um, Bella, I really think you should rethink what you are doing here. You can barely walk and you are walking into a fucking trap and you know it."

"Listen Dean…I appreciate your concern and thanks for the ride…but I don't need it. And besides…what exactly are you going to do? Have you ever come across a vampire like Victoria? Do you have even the slightest clue on what to do to kill this crazy bitch?"

"As a matter of fact miss know it all…I watched Victoria kill Lisa's family. I know what she can do. And Sam and I are not stupid…we know how to kill vampires. We know what is myth and what is real about them."

I probably looked as dumbstruck as I felt. Not many people knew the truth about real vampires.

Dean noticed my shocked expression, smirked, and continued his rant, "Besides, do you really think you are going to do your dad any good by going in there and getting yourself killed?"

Ruby, Sam, and Lisa had all caught up to us by now.

"I don't need your help. No harm will come to me or my baby," I said as I screamed a little from more pain that was beginning to hit me.

"Well you sure as hell could have fooled me _sweetheart_. You are pregnant and you are a woman…there isn't much help you can offer your father. Seriously, let the grownups handle it _babe_."

He started to head into the mill.

Oh no he didn't!

I pulled him back by his arm and slapped him in the face.

"That is MY fucking father in there so butt the hell out you sanctimonious ass! I can do just fine on my own. I have an advantage that you people don't!"

"Really and what is that?" Dean spat out at me.

"Nothing for you to worry your cocky little head over right now. I have work to do!"

And with that being said, I headed into the mill.

It was dark, dank, and musty in this place. I could see better than a human would be able to I suppose but it was still difficult. I kept silently pleading to Little Charlie to try and stop this pain from overwhelming but it just wouldn't go away.

I don't think poor Charlie had any power over whatever this was.

Dear God please don't let me be in labor this soon. Of course, Charlie isn't normal…maybe its okay for him to be born at six months. Maybe I should have let my dad contact Carlisle.

No.

Get those thoughts out of your head Bella, the Cullens don't need involved in any of this.

Better get this show on the road. Hopefully Ian, Nick, and Kaci will be here soon.

"Victoria! I'm here! Where are you?"

Silence.

"Dad! Daddy? Can you hear me?"

Finally I heard the sound of ripping and then screaming. "Bella!! Get out of here! You better listen to me damn it! Get the hell out of here NOW!!!" Charlie screamed to me.

"Daddy just tell me where you are. I am here and I am not leaving you."

Suddenly someone knocked into me from behind and I was on the ground heaving from the pain I was already in plus the additional pain from the blow.

Victoria was standing over me seething.

"Bella dear, I am so glad you decided to join us."

She began pulling me by my hair to a room where my dad was chained up to the wall. Why wasn't little Charlie's shield blasting her away from us. Fuck!

Maybe I am in labor…damn it damn it. AhH!! More freaking pain.

I felt like I was being stretched and ripped in two…how much is a girl supposed to take?

I could smell Charlie's blood. I couldn't see him completely though so I had no idea what Victoria had been doing to him. "Dad are you alright?"

"I'm fine Bells…now please run for it get out of here."

"Aw that's sweet Charlie really but your precious daughter is no match for me in her condition…she would never get away from me in time," Victoria snarled at me.

"Fuck you," I said as I spit in her face.

She slapped me so hard I was knocked back farther into the wall. "My, my…little Bella has grown a backbone. It's cute really," she began and then stopped as she sniffed the air.

"You brought people with you? I can smell them. This should be really fun."

"Yeah she did bring people with her you crazy bitch so you better hope you have back up or you are going to be the one dying tonight!" Dean yelled as he, Ruby, Sam, and Lisa entered the mill.

"Please…you are just a human…ok you are a hunter…I'll give you that…but you are no match for me…but if you insist…I did bring back up."

I looked up and saw four newborns come out from various places around the mill. Victoria was smirking.

"Fuck me" Dean said.

"That's right baby, come and get me but you have to get through them first," Victoria hissed.

"I'm gonna enjoy wiping that smug look from your face bitch!" Dean spat back at her.

Several things then happened at once…the pain in my abdomen reached a breaking point. I was losing consciousness fast but I was fighting it with everything in me…the newborns started attacking Lisa, Ruby, Dean, and Sam and they were fighting back…Victoria cut Charlie lose from his chains and drug me over to him.

"So guess I'm going to have to speed things along Bella dear. Don't have time for the video camera now…I will just have to torture Edward with my thoughts. So…who first, you or Daddy?"

"Me…just me….please don't hurt my little girl."

"Aw that's sweet…daddy it is."

Victoria began advancing on my dad and I was pushing my mind to work. I started making every object I could see in the mill fly at Victoria but it didn't faze her one bit.

I tried to get up to get to my dad but I couldn't. I was unaware of what was going on around me other than what was right in front of me…my dad and Victoria.

The pain was too much.

Everything was going black.

The last thing I saw was Victoria sinking her teeth into my dad.

A gurgled "NO!" escaped my lips as my lids closed and I succumbed to the darkness.

Dean's POV

We had just finished off the newborn vamps. Yeah I know, normal people don't kill newborn vampires. But guess what? I am Dean fucking Winchester. I am that bad ass!

Okay so we couldn't have done it without the help of Ruby and her trusty special knife. But anyway…on with the point.

We had just finished off the newborns when I heard screaming…I turned and saw Bella out cold and psycho bitch was feasting on Bella's dad.

I grabbed the knife from Sam and stormed Victoria. She was so enthralled with the man that she didn't hear me coming. I stabbed her in the back with the knife.

It made her weak enough that the girls could start a fire while Sam and I pulled her off of him. Then we threw her sorry ass into the fire. "Ding dong the bitch is dead" I said out loud to no one in particular.

The screaming from Bella had stopped. I turned to look at her. Shit…she was out.

"Sam, go check on the dad."

I ran over to Bella. She had to be okay. She was a beautiful young woman and she didn't deserve any of this shit that was happening to her today. For some reason I felt drawn to this brown haired, brown eyed beauty. I had no clue what it was.

I mean yeah she was definitely hot…but she about to be like 7 or 8 years younger than me and she's pregnant for crying out loud. But she just had to be okay.

We heard voices and we knew more people were here. Probably the people Bella had talked to on the phone. It was two guys and a girl.

Lisa was at Bella's side with me. "Do you think she will be okay Dean? She is burning up."

Her stomach had bulged out more also.

"I don't know Lisa. I'm not a doctor."

"Get the fuck away from our sister and our dad!" one of the guys yelled at us.

Sam backed away from Charlie and said, "Look, we are here to help. We killed the vampire that did this to your dad…we don't know what's wrong with your sister."

The dark haired one spoke again, "What the fuck?"

He then ran to their father.

He held the man in his arms and sobbed as he yelled, "No…why! Why!!! No dad you can't leave us!"

The dad wasn't dead. He was turning into a _vampire. _We got that red head off of him before she could suck him dry which means…her venom is turning him.

Damn…we're going to have to kill him.

The blonde guy approached the dark haired one, along with the girl.

"Ian, he is still alive…he is just turning…it will be alright."

The dark haired one, Ian I guess, handed their dad off to the blonde one and then headed over to where I was with Bella.

He motioned for me to move away from her.

"I'm not budging," I told him.

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. Sister" he growled at me.

I shook my head in defiance. For some reason I just couldn't let go of her.

The next thing I knew…he was taking her from me. And I couldn't move to do a damn thing about it…I was frozen where I was.

The blonde kid was smirking at me.

Who were these people? They had powers…at least he did…he had me stuck where I was…but what? What are they?

That Ian guy spoke, "I know what to do. He told me what to do."

Right after he said that his teeth were sinking into his fucking sister's neck!

What the fuck kind of sick shit is this?

I had to get the beautiful girl out of here and away from these people. After a minute or so, I could move again.

While their backs were turned and they were discussing things amongst themselves, I scooped Bella up into my arms and ran with her.

I ran like our lives depended on it.

Sam, Ruby, and Lisa were right behind me.

Ruby and Lisa got in the back with Bella while Sam was in the front with me. I floored the Impala and got the hell out of there.

We had just made it on to the deserted main road when we felt something hard hit the roof of the car. The force from it made the car spin out of control until it came to a stop.

I heard feet walking down to the hood of my car. That brunette bitch that was with those guys was standing there smirking at me.

What the hell is she?

Then both the drivers' side and passenger side doors were ripped off of my baby. "Oh God no…come on what the fuck! Not my car!!"

There stood the guys. The girl spoke and said, "I believe you have something of ours. Now give us our sister!"

Everyone was out of the car now. Ian grabbed Bella from the back and picked her up bridal style into his arms. "Nick, get Charlie…Kaci…stay here and deal with them…we've got to get back to the house. Charlie has three days of hell ahead of him and we've got to wait for Bella's help that is coming."

They both nodded. Ian took off with Bella and Nick had Charlie. There was no way I would be able to catch up with them.

That Kaci girl explained to us what they were. We explained to them about us. This shit is just crazy. Vampire hybrids? Who the hell knew those existed?

So what the hell kind of evil spawn is Bella carrying?

Kaci said she needed to get back to the house to see to her family. She told us to drive my wrecked Impala back to the house and the guys would help us fix it up. She didn't want to ride back with us because she said that she could get there faster by running.

Show off.

"Well let's get in my fucked up car and go to that fucked up house. Besides, once the dad vamps out we are going to have to burn him."

"You can't say that Dean…everything's not always black and white," Sam said to me.

"But they are vampires Sam! They should be burned!" exclaimed Lisa.

"You guys…you saw them…they are not evil. Can you honestly look at me Dean and tell me you are going to set Bella on fire? I saw the way you looked at her! And Lisa…back at her house you were comforting her…acting like you two were going to be the best of friends…are you really going to burn her?"

Neither of us said anything back to him.

"That's what I thought…now let's go."

BPOV

I heard voices around me but was unable to open my eyes.

_You got here fast._

_We ran all the way…it's the fastest way. _

_Thanks for coming…I didn't know what else to do._

_Of course…we would do anything for Bella. How long has she been out?_

I know that voice. Oh my God! My eyes shot open…just as I thought.

Carlisle.

_**A/N…Dying to know what happens next??? Click on that button and review my lovelies…you know you want to. Come on…I give you Sam and Dean goodness AND a Cullen….and if you notice…Carlisle said WE ran the whole way…so you will be getting two Cullens…please review??? **_


	19. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

Chapter 16

BPOV

I couldn't believe it. Carlisle was standing over me with a look of concern. He was just as beautiful as I remembered. And he genuinely looked like he cared. Perhaps he still did.

Regardless…I couldn't believe how happy and relieved I was to see him.

"Bella…sweetie, can you hear me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better actually."

I reached my hands down to feel my stomach. There was still a bulge…a bigger bulge than before.

Carlisle noticed my concern.

"Bella, your baby is fine. I can't believe this happened. It is a miracle. Aro used to tell me of the prophecy he had heard of…but I had no idea that it would end up being about you and Edward."

"Wait…you know Aro?"

"Yes…unfortunately. He is a very sick and sadistic man. He gives our kind a bad name."

Talking about my biological father made me think about my real father…and the last thing I remember seeing before I blacked out. I sat up quickly from the couch.

Carlisle gently pushed me back to lie down.

"Bella…you need to rest."

"But Charlie…Victoria bit him."

Then I heard the most wonderful voice. I had missed it so much. I hadn't realized just how much until this moment.

"Bella, sweetheart…Charlie is fine…well he is alive…in a sense. He is becoming a vampire…but he is alive…rest assured at that."

Esme.

God how I missed her…especially now that I was motherless.

I tried to sit up again but Carlisle wouldn't have it. He pushed me gently back down to the couch.

"Ok seriously, can I like not sit up or what?"

"Bella…it's best if you stay down for now and unfortunately you are going to have to be put on total bed rest for the remaining three months of you pregnancy."

"Well then Esme could you please come over here and give me a hug because I am so happy to see you?!"

Esme smiled brightly and pushed Carlisle out of the way so she could sit on the edge of the couch that I was lying on. She leaned in and hugged me gently but I could tell she was holding back and she really wanted to squeeze me tight.

"Esme…it's okay…I'm not so breakable anymore."

I hugged her with all the strength I had at the moment which was more than when I was completely human but still not completely up to par with where I should be since I was still pregnant.

"Wow…Bella…that actually hurt me a bit…guess you are a lot less breakable," she chuckled.

"Okay…so could someone fill me in on what exactly is going on now and how long I have been unconscious?"

I could see everyone in the living room with me…everyone but Charlie and Ian.

Nick answered my thoughts.

"Charlie is up in his bed going through the change…Ian won't leave him."

I nodded in understanding. As I looked around the room I saw that even the hunters, Dean and Sam, and the women, Ruby and Lisa were here as well.

"Okay…so who wants to go first?" I asked.

Carlisle began, "Bella…don't be upset with your brother for calling me…and please don't be upset with what I am about to tell you. Charlie called me last month. He wanted me to be aware of what was going on because he felt if the time came that I would be the best person to help you.

He informed Ian of this and had told him how to reach me if something ever happened and I was needed and Charlie was unable to do so himself. Which is exactly what happened and you have been unconscious for about a day and a half."

"So what happened to little Charlie? Is he alright?"

Esme gasped and said, "It's a boy?"

"Yes."

She smiled softly, "That's splendid dear…did you not want to name him after Edward?"

"He is going to have Edward's middle name. It's going to be hard enough looking at him everyday knowing who his father is and that he doesn't love me or want me…I don't think I could bare to call him Edward as well. I am sorry."

"Don't be sweetie, we understand."

She wouldn't let go of my hand. She was rubbing soothing circles on my palm like Edward used to do to comfort me.

It was so nice.

Carlisle continued, "Can I continue now darling?" he asked Esme in an amused voice.

She chuckled and said, "Be my guest dear."

I looked at them with longing…why couldn't I have that? I had to keep the damn tears at bay though so I could find out what is going on with my little boy.

"Alright…so Bella…your body was going through changes that come with having such a powerful being inside of you. Charlie is very strong and very powerful and he is not a normal fetus. Your body was stretching and accommodating to the foreign object. I apologize…I do not mean for it to sound like that. But do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes…basically…because of all the powers involved and the venom and all of that kind of stuff…carrying Charlie is putting a strain on my body."

"Yes Bella…that is why you need to be on bed rest the remainder of your pregnancy. If not…you may lose Charlie…or we could lose you both."

"I understand…but how did you make the pain go away?"

Carlisle looked to Nick.

Nick spoke, "Ian bit you. By putting his hybrid venom into you…it made you a little stronger…it made you able to hold on until Carlisle could get here and assess you to see what the problem was. And part of the problem Bella is that…you are going to have to drink blood.

Little Charlie needs it. He is more vampire than us because of Edward being his father. Once the venom Ian gave you wears off…you are going to need the blood."

"Well I guess you better get busy killing me some animals, hunh bro?"

Nick didn't laugh at my joke.

Kaci took over for him.

She brushed her hand across my forehead as she spoke… "Sorry Bells…it has to be human…in order for you and Charlie to make it and keep your strength up…it has to be human blood."

"Oh."

I started feeling the pain coming on again and very, very weak.

"See Bella…Ian's venom is almost gone from your system. We have to get some human blood in you quickly or you two will die. And there isn't enough time to go to the blood banks to get it there." Carlisle said sadly.

"So what do we do? There has to be something. Can't Ian or Nick just keep biting me or something?"

"No because the venom you three have as hybrids…it's too strong…we have no idea what three months of having more put into your system would do to you or to Charlie."

"Well I will do whatever I have to in order to save my baby!" I screamed at them.

Dean who had been completely silent this whole time jumped up from where he was sitting, rolled up his sleeve and said, "So get to it Doc. Take blood from me. Come on time's a wasting. Would it be faster for you to draw it from me with a needle and have her drink it or for me to just let her bite me?"

My mouth dropped open in shock. He was really willing to do this for my baby and me?

Who the hell is this guy?

He is little Charlie and I's guardian angel…that's who he is.

Dean POV

After that Kaci chick told us to head back to the house, we did. When got there…I was totally ready to go in guns blazing and burn down everything to rid the world of more vampires.

But as I watched the brothers work to care for their dad and their sister…I knew…they weren't evil. I couldn't hurt them.

And only time would tell what would end up happening once their dad awakens from his change so we will have to wait and see on that one.

When we got there…the older brother, Ian…he went straight upstairs with their father and would not leave him. He said he would stay with him until the change was complete. He wouldn't budge. I could understand that.

It hasn't been that long since Sam and I lost our dad…but he isn't coming back. At least these kids have their dad…even if he is an undead creature of the night or whatever you want to call them.

Once Ian descended upstairs with their dad…Nick and Kaci began to explain everything to us…and I mean everything.

We knew their whole life story now. And Bella was unconscious the whole time. Nick explained why Ian had to bite her and that it was the only thing keeping her alive at the moment.

Then that other vampire dude showed up. He seemed alright but I don't drop my defenses around vampires. But the way he and his lady cared for Bella. It was kind of sweet…and I don't do sweet.

Now a day and half later…Bella had finally woken up and I was so relieved to see her beautiful eyes open. What the fuck? Beautiful eyes? I am starting to sound like a freaking chick.

When they started talking about Bella and her baby needing human blood…I figured this was my chance. It was my chance to help someone…really help someone and maybe make up for all of the sins I had previously committed.

Plus, for some damn reason…I couldn't stand to see anything happen to Bella and her baby. So I jumped at the chance to help.

And no one was going to stop me.

BPOV

"Dean? You would really be willing to do this?"

He nodded.

Sam spoke up, "Dean…you don't have to do this. I know why you are doing it and you don't have to feel guilty for what has happened. It's in the past. And anyone in your position would have done the same thing. Please rethink this."

I wondered what he was talking about.

Was Dean a tortured soul like I was?

Dean then said, "I have my reasons for doing this and they are no one's concern but mine. I am doing it. End of story."

"Will it work Carlisle?" I asked.

"It just might. Bella shouldn't have to bite you Dean. I think it would work just fine if I draw some blood from you and let her drink it. That will hold her over while I go to the blood bank and get a good supply for her."

"Well then let's do it." Dean said to Carlisle.

They left the room so Carlisle could get to work on drawing his blood.

"SO how is Dad?" I asked Nick and Kaci.

"He is going to be okay Bells…he's just a vampire now. He will be a full blown vamp though. He still has a day and a half left of the change so we will see how it goes." Nick answered.

"He's so quiet…isn't he in a lot of pain?"

Nick nodded.

Kaci spoke, "You know how he is…strong as an ox…do you really think if he was in pain he would let us know it? Hell no. He's just being tough old Charlie for us."

I smiled at how well she knew my dad already…our dad.

Nick then said, "Listen, why don't we give Bella a moment alone with Esme while Carlisle and Dean are busy?"

Everyone agreed and they all left the room to give us some privacy.

"I can't believe how much I have missed you Bella. You are so beautiful…and you have that pregnant woman glow about you." Esme said sadly as she hung her head.

"It's okay Esme…don't be sad…I'm not alone…I promise."

"No it is most certainly not okay Bella! My son is a damn fool! I can't believe he left you. He always acts so rashly…doesn't always think things through."

"What was there to think through? He can't help it if he doesn't love me Esme. You can't make someone love you."

"Is that what you think Bella?"

"I don't think…I know…it's what Edward told me."

Esme looked murderous. "I am going to ring that boys' neck!!! Of all the stupid, stupid things to do!"

At that moment Carlisle and Dean came back into the room. "Es are you alright? You look quite upset dear."

"Oh I am just peachy…your son however, is not going to be when we get back home!"

I couldn't have their family in turmoil because of me. "Esme, really please don't start any fights because of me."

She collected herself and said, "I'm sorry Bella…I don't wish to upset you. It will be fine. I am going to step outside for some fresh air while you do this."

She left the room.

Carlisle has poured the vials of Dean's blood that he took into a cup. He handed the cup to me. "Bottoms up," I chuckled.

Dean cringed as I gulped the blood down.

Oh my gosh.

It tasted good.

Carlisle spoke, "Well you seem to be managing quite nicely with the blood Bella."

"Yes, it's good."

"Okay, Esme and I are going to go right now and take care of getting more blood for you. I will make sure your brothers know how to get more when you need it. We will be back soon."

And with that he was gone.

Dean looked around the living room nervously. He doesn't strike me as the nervous type so this seemed a little odd.

"So…thanks…for helping my baby and me. I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Will you be staying?"

He shrugged.

"Well, your brothers are supposed to help fix my car…so I guess we will have to stick around for a little while."

I liked the sound of that. I don't know why but I did.

"So how do you know Sam and how did you get hooked up with a demon and your friend Lisa?"

"Sam is my brother. We've been hunting since we were kids. Our dad was a hunter as well as our mom. They're both…dead. Our mom was killed when we were little and our dad died not too long ago. Ruby is well…she is I guess trying to walk the path of the straight and narrow or some shit.

So she helps us out quite a bit on jobs…plus…she and Sam kind of got a thing going on. Well a sexual thing anyways. And Lisa…well we've only known her for a couple months. But she fits right in with us. We discovered her on a job…that Victoria bitch was killing her family. We taught her what we know. She holds her own pretty well for a midget."

He chuckled at that.

I laughed with him.

"She actually reminds me of my old friend." I said sadly.

He gave me a small smile.

"So what was your brother talking about a minute ago?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean when he told you that you didn't have to do this to make up for whatever it is you think you need to make up for."

He looked agitated. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I've got time…nowhere to be. And I'm a good listener."

"I said I don't want to talk about it so drop it! It's not like _you _would understand anyway so get off my case!"

"I was just trying to offer my help. You don't need to be a dick about it!"

"Yeah well you don't need to be a pushy bitch about it so mind your own damn business!"

I felt like he had slapped me. That was really rude.

"You know what? Get out!" I screeched at him.

"Excuse me _sweetheart_?"

"Stop calling me sweetheart! I am not your sweetheart! I know you can't leave until your car is fixed but I don't want to see you right now…so get out! Are you deaf _and_ dumb?"

"Fine! I don't need this crap anyway. The sooner I get my car fixed and get the hell away from here the better!"

"I couldn't agree more!"

"Fine!" he yelled.

"You already said that idiot!"

He stood up and leaned over me, "FINE!!!"

"FINE!!!!" I yelled back at him!

After that he left the living room in a huff. I heard the back door slam with a vengeance.

He was SOOO infuriating. I just wanted to punch him! I couldn't wait for Charlie to be born. I was so going to track him down and kick his ass!

I thought he was angel for helping us…I wanted to help him…if he had something to deal with as well…I thought I could help.

There was no need for him to be so rude and mean!

He's no angel!

He is an arrogant prick!

And Dean Winchester could not get out of my life fast enough!

_**A/N…You guys rock! Almost 30 reviews just for the last chapter! Thanks SO much! So if you want Chapter 17 on Thursday…you know what to do…review review review! **_


	20. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

_**A/N…I have links up on my profile of how I picture all of the Volturri people and Tanya. And it's a little shorter than usual but it had to be if I was going to be able to keep up with my every other day postings this week. SO if you want more…you know what you have to do. For chapter 15 I got like 30 some reviews and then last chapter not so much. So if you people want the next chapter you are going to have to review review review!**_

Chapter 17

_June 2009_

_Volterra, Italy_

Aro was pacing back and forth in the palace awaiting news. The guard rushed in and bowed at his feet.

"Your Majesty…she is here. She wants to speak with you."

"Splendid…go and get my brothers and do not send her in until they are here with me."

Aro waited impatiently for his brothers to come into the palace. He was anxious to find out how his plan was being executed.

Soon his brothers, Caius and Marcus entered the room, along with Alec, Jane, Demitri, and Felix.

Caius spoke, "We were told she is here."

Aro nodded.

The same guard from earlier entered the room again, "Your Majesties, I present to you…Tanya Denali."

Tanya bowed before the people in front of her. They were all more worthy than she.

Aro spoke to her, "You may speak child…give us a progress report."

"Things are good your majesties."

Marcus then said, "Sorry child but you are going to have to be a little more specific than that. Is Edward behaving himself?"

"Yes sirs…everything is going according to plan."

It was Aro that spoke again, "And what of my daughter? What have you found out from Mr. Cullen?"

"Your majesty, Aro sir…I know that Edward and your daughter consummated their relationship but from everything I have been able to find out…there is no child sir. I'm sorry."

"That can't be!" Aro screamed at the woman.

She cowered where she stood.

Aro continued, "Renee thought she was so smart…thinking she could run with my daughter and hide like she did. I allowed her to go. It was the only way for the prophecy to come true. And I have known where she has been her whole life. And I have kept my eye on her. It had to be a special vampire like Edward to impregnate my daughter. Then he was to be dealt with and put out of the picture.

Then she would be free to marry Demitri and they can take their place on the thrown together with my powerful grandchild. It is the way! And it was in the prophecy! She has to be pregnant."

Tanya was terrified of Aro's anger. Everyone was. No one dared to cross him.

Caius spoke up, "Are you sure Tanya that Isabella is not pregnant?"

"Yes sir. I am positive. Edward would not have left her if she was with child."

"Damn it! Maybe it is time we take a trip to Forks and find out for ourselves whether or not she is in fact with child," Aro stated.

Demitri spoke up, "Sir, with all due respect. I don't think your sons will take too well to you showing up out of the blue. Perhaps Felix and I should go and do some recon and find out about Isabella…we can go undetected and then report back to you."

"Very well Demitri. Go…but go quickly and hurry back."

_June 10, 2009_

BPOV

The last few months have been…interesting to say the least. Carlisle and Esme left a couple of days after they showed up. They stuck around long enough to make sure that Charlie, Little Charlie, and I were all okay.

I was sad to see them go.

I told Carlisle I wanted him and Esme to be a part of Charlie's life. Carlisle said as much as they wanted to...he didn't think it was a good idea.

That made me sad.

He said because of everything with my father that we really need everyone to believe Charlie is only my child and not Edward's. Everyone needs to believe his father is 100% human.

But Carlisle spoke with Kaci and Lisa. He thought that it might be better for them to deliver my baby than my brothers and my dad. But everyone knew what to do just in case.

Ruby even offered her help but Sam felt that I might be uncomfortable with that since she was a demon. But Little Charlie never put up his shield around her so I had no reason to think that she was a threat to me.

Carlisle and Esme said that they would be here shortly after Charlie was born so that they could make sure he was alright.

But then they would have to leave again. They were both going to block their thoughts around Edward so he wouldn't find out. Carlisle said it shouldn't be a problem keeping things from Alice because due to my shield powers…Alice hasn't been able to see anything about me since they left.

Carlisle said that Edward made Alice promise not to look for anything to do with me but Alice has expressed to Carlisle that she has cheated and tried anyway but has been unsuccessful.

Carlisle hadn't understood why…until now.

So back in March…between Carlisle and Esme leaving, dealing with dad being a newborn, and Dean being an ass…things were…tough.

And now here we are. It's June.

I still miss Carlisle and Esme.

My son is due any day now and even though I am surrounded by family…I fell alone because I don't have his father here with me.

Dean is still an ass.

But on a happy not…my dad is doing awesome as a newborn.

He has taken to the animal drinking lifestyle very well and he hasn't killed one human.

His tolerance for human blood is actually quite good. He can be in the same room with Lisa, Dean, and Sam without trying to kill them. Plus, Nick, Ian, and I still smell somewhat human and he is alright around us too.

So we got lucky with that one.

And I am so happy he is still with us. Plus Charlie thinks that the not having to sleep is pretty cool. He can stay up as late as he wants to watch all of his games. But he does miss his beer and pizza.

Poor guy.

Right after Carlisle and Esme left…my brothers, Charlie and I decided that we want to do what Dean and Sam do. We want to hunt things and help people. We want to use our powers for good.

And they kept talking about this Apocalypse that is coming with this demon named Lilith. Well, apparently…this is somehow linked to the vamps and my dad. My son is supposed to be able to destroy Lilith. My father wants him to do this and then rule the world with my father controlling him.

I don't think so.

Sam offered to pretend to be little Charlie's dad but Ruby wouldn't hear of it. Sam made the comment that Dean should do it. But Dean said he had done enough by giving us bloodsuckers his blood and that was all he was going to do.

Asshole.

He irritates me more and more every day.

But I know what he is doing so it's hard for me to stay mad at him.

He saved my dad. He saved my baby and me. And I know he is only acting this way because he is tortured. And I tried to break down those walls he puts up and he didn't like it.

Oh well…he is kind of sexy when he fights with me…so we keep doing it.

But everyone is getting irritated by it.

My brothers had Dean's Impala up and running for him within a week after Carlisle and Esme left. But the brothers stuck around a bit longer.

Then they got called by their friend Bobby about a job.

My brothers and my dad decided to go with them. Ruby was off doing whatever Ruby does when she is away from the Winchesters. Kaci and Lisa stayed with me to baby-sit since I was on bed rest.

When the guys returned…my dad was thrilled. He was having a blast being all strong and hero-like. I was happy for him actually.

He was really diggin this vamp thing.

Dean and Sam seemed happy with all the extra help.

So this became a pattern. Dean and Sam would hold up with us (in our already too crowded house) and then get called on a job. All the guys would go leaving us three girls (and sometimes Ruby) at the house to do nothing.

Chauvinists.

And then Dean would come back and rub it in my face about what a good job they did and how they do it better because their guys and I would tell him to just wait till I get his baby out of him and then I'll show him a thing or two.

He just freaking laughed at me.

Asshole.

I swear he is an arrogant prick! I stand by that statement…firmly.

We fought about everything! It was beginning to irritate _me_…not just everyone else.

I didn't know what we were going to do to rectify the situation. But for the time being…we just fought…and fought…and argued…and fought some more.

_June 15, 2009_

Okay…my little man was due THREE FREAKING DAYS AGO! And he is still not here. Come on buddy, mommy really needs to be able to get up and move around.

Nothing.

Damn it.

_June 20, 2009_

Today is Edward's birthday and still not little Charlie. I was due on June 12th. Where the hell is he already? My dad had called Carlisle yesterday morning and he and Esme are supposed to be here sometime today to see what is going on.

Unfortunately, Charlie, Dean, Ian, Nick, and Sam had to take off for a job. They should be back sometime today.

Right now here I sit at the house with just Lisa and Kaci.

Kaci was making us something to eat. I decided to ask Lisa something that I had been thinking about.

"Lisa, how old are you?"

"17"

"You have some pretty good fighting skills and you were helping Dean and Sam all the way until you met us. How come you stay every time with me instead of going to fight with them…besides the fact that Dean is a chauvinistic butthole?"

She chuckled and then nervously said, "You remind me of my sister…and she was pregnant when Victoria killed her. So…I just don't want to leave you. I feel really close to you Bella and I don't want to lose another sister. And I want to be here when my…nephew is born."

I had silent tears streaming down my face. Poor girl. She had lost everything.

"Is that okay" she asked me quietly.

"Is what okay?"

"Is it okay for little Charlie to call me Aunt Lisa? Is it okay for me to consider him my nephew?"

She was sitting on the edge of the couch beside where I was laying. I pulled her to me and hugger her.

"Of course it is."

Kaci chose that time to walk in. Lisa and I were laughing and hugging. "Oh sure, wait till I leave the room to do the lesbian love…thanks guys I feel so included," she said in a pout. We pulled her into our group hug.

Suddenly, I was hit with an immense pain and started screaming.

And then I felt wet…everywhere.

Oh shit.

It's time.

Charlie is coming.

Kaci and Lisa acted quickly. They got all of their supplies and Kaci carried me and got me to the dining room table. Shortly after I went into labor…Carlisle and Esme showed up.

Carlisle was able to deliver my beautiful little Charles Edward Swan. How fitting…he was just waiting for his daddy's birthday to arrive.

For once in my life…everything went smoothly.

He was beautiful and he reminded me so much of his father.

How were we going to pull off saying that he was not Edward's?

I didn't know but we would find a way.

Not too long after Charlie arrived, my dad, brothers, and Dean and Sam got back. Everyone was happy to meet Charlie. Except for Dean.

He just shrugged and said, "Ah whatever…you've seen one baby, you've seen them all."

I didn't have the energy after giving birth to yell at him or cuss him out but you just wait till I get my strength back and am able to start training with my brothers.

He is pissing me off.

And I am SO kicking his ass!


	21. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

_**A/N…Okay guys so almost 300 reviews for this story! Woo hoo! And if you do a really good job reviewing then you will get an update Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and next Sunday in addition to the one you are getting right now. So review review review! Because guess what? A couple of chapters ago I got 30 + reviews for it. Then the last two have been lacking. Chapter 16 & 17 barely 20 something…so I will keep my every other day posting schedule as listed above…as long as I get 30 or more reviews for this chapter. Sorry guys but I have to do it. Especially when I read stories that get like 100 something reviews each chapter. I don't think I am asking for a lot here. On with the story.**_

Chapter 18

_June 27__th__ 2009_

_Volterra, Italy_

Demitri and Felix had finally returned. Aro was somewhat pleased with the news that they brought.

They informed him that his daughter had in fact given birth to a strong baby boy but they were unable to find out his paternity.

Using their charms, they were able to find out his name on the birth certificate was Charles Edward Swan. This infuriated Aro.

Demitri and Felix asked around and were told that the father of the baby was unknown…a one night stand after Edward had dumped her.

This angered Aro even more.

This wasn't the way things were supposed to happen. His daughter was supposed to have Edward Cullen's baby. It was written in the prophecy. He would have to figure something out. And indeed he would.

BPOV

_September 10, 2009_

My little man is almost exactly 3 months old. And _he_ has been gone for almost a year. And yay for me…in three days it's my 19th birthday. I am so excited. But hey after last year's birthday…this year's can only be better right?

So the last three months have been interesting.

I healed very nicely after little Charlie was born. On his birth certificate, we put Charles Edward Swan…father unknown. Carlisle told us we can go back and change it if either of the following things happens:

Aro is destroyed and not a threat and Edward and I get back together or at the very least Edward is a part of Charlie's life.

I find someone that I can get to claim to be Charlie's father who is totally human.

I'm not holding my breath for either of those things. So he's Charlie Swan.

And let me tell you. He is a hoot. He is way more advanced than other three month olds. Carlisle said that he will probably be bigger than other children his age and he will be able to do way more.

And he has his powers already. Well the ones we can notice. He has his shield when he is threatened. And he can put the shield out to protect people that are close to him. Carlisle and Esme stayed for a couple of weeks to help us see what his powers were so far.

And to make sure everything was okay with him.

And so they could buy him everything on the planet that he would ever need.

Let's just say, if we didn't need a bigger house before…which we did…we definitely do now.

Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle went way overboard spoiling their grandson. It was understandable since they don't know if they will ever be able to be a constant part of his life.

Anyway, so far little Charlie can also stop time like his uncle. When he is playing and his arms start flailing around…he does it. We think he's doing it on accident. But we're not sure.

Carlisle and Esme told us that we could all move into their house here in Forks. They said that they wouldn't be using it anytime soon.

I discussed it with Charlie and my brothers…but we haven't made any definite decisions.

But they left the keys to the house just in case.

So let's see…other developments over the last three months.

Oh…I am totally hot!

We all know I have had self esteem issues in the past…but they are definitely in the past.

Between my hybrid body taking shape after Charlie was born and my constant training and working out…I am one hot cookie!

And Dean Winchester is still an asshole.

No joke!

I still haven't given him a good ass kicking but its coming. I am so sick of his crap most of the time. But I am trying to get the hang of being a vampire and being a human and being a mom.

So I have bigger things to worry about at the moment than Dean Winchester…no matter how infuriating he is.

He couldn't stand being around Carlisle and Esme so since they were staying longer than he thought after Charlie was born…he dragged Sam off to go hunting.

And they have been in and out for the last three months. Whenever they go though…Lisa stays with us.

She doesn't like to leave me.

Plus I have kind of taken her under my wing and began training her. It's hard because I have to watch my strength with her since she is completely human…but she can kick some ass.

Sometimes my brothers and dad go with them. We want in on the action though.

Kaci and I keep asking Dean when we get to go on jobs.

He just laughs at us.

Nick told him he won't be laughing when Kaci and I beat the shit out of him.

Have I told you lately how much I love my brother?

Charlie is doing awesome. He has loved training and sparring with me.

My favorite sparring partner though is actually Kaci or Ruby. When I fight and train with them…they don't hold back like the guys do.

But I do love training and fighting…and I am getting quite good. I can't wait to take on someone who isn't a friend or family.

And Charlie discovered that he has a cool little power…my daddy can throw fire. Isn't that awesome?

When he first discovered it he said he wanted to fly to Italy and set Aro and his brothers on fire.

We told him to have patience.

And he is also freakishly strong. Like more than a normal vampire strong. He is like Emmett strong. He is almost as strong as my brothers…and they are hybrid strong. Must be the strength of his big heart carrying over into his vamp life.

Oh and about my powers. I am very happy with them. I can read all minds except for Dean's (now I know how frustrated Edward was with not being able to read mine)…which is quite fun for me…I don't know why Edward bitched about it all the time.

Of course…I can choose not to hear what people are thinking thanks to my shield. Edward didn't have that luxury.

Oh well sucks for him.

And I can only read little Charlie's when he allows me to.

I can move things with my mind still….so that must have been me and not Charlie. And I can astral project. That one is probably my favorite.

Sam and I have become good friends. We get along in everything. Sometimes Ruby gets jealous but I let her know right away I am in no way interested in him like that.

After that she was cool. Sam has also been teaching me how to concentrate when I astral project so that my astral projected self can do things other than just standing there.

It comes in handy when Charlie wakes up and needs tending to. I can get to him faster than even with my hybrid speed.

After almost losing Charlie forever, Ian's final walls with him finally came down. Ian now calls him Dad all the time.

I have been unable to break down Dean's walls so far. It is so frustrating. I could help him if he would just let me in. But he refuses. So all we do is bicker.

And everyone is sick of it.

When they are here and not out hunting…we fight about the coffee in the morning. I made it too strong. Dean didn't make it strong enough.

When watching a movie…we spend twenty minutes fighting over which one…we fight so much that by the time we settle on one…everyone else has had it and left the room completely.

He says potato and I say potahto.

He says the sky is blue and I say it's green.

He calls me a pushy bitch.

I call him a cocky piece of shit.

He put hair dye in my shampoo bottle…turned it purple. Took me forever to get it out. I was pissed.

I broke the stereo in his Impala so that it only plays Britney Spears's Womanizer over and over. He is livid. You could see the smoke coming out of his ears with that one. I found it quite hilarious myself.

It's getting so very childish.

And I don't know what to do about it because every time I see him…he is so frustrating and infuriating but at the same time…I wanna throw him down and ride him like no tomorrow.

I know, it's pathetic really.

And we are driving everyone around us mad.

I'm sure it's only a matter of time until they do something drastic.

Dean POV

Bella makes me so flippin mad…all the time.

She is so self-righteous! She thinks that I need to deal with my shit when she doesn't even know what my shit is.

She needs to deal with hers!

She is totally not over that Edward guy. And she's not over him leaving her. She had so much shit thrown at her all at once that she seemed to like repress the bad things.

And I've only known her for a little while and I can see it.

Everyone can see it…she's like a ticking time bomb.

I guess we both are actually.

And we do the dumbest shit to each other.

Just to piss the other one off.

The whole stunt she pulled with my car though…I really wanted to strangle her ass for that one. But she just looked so damn cute when she was laughing about it.

Cute? What the fuck? I am starting to sound like a god damn chick.

Dean Winchester doesn't do cute!

I had come to really like the kid though…maybe even love the little goober. He was very cute.

That damn cute thing again! She is really messing with my head! Her and LC both.

It was hard not to like him though. Even if he did come from two bloodsuckers.

And damn it if his mom doesn't make me wanna throw her up against a wall and show her what I'm made of…with my cock.

I have been having less than honorable thoughts about her…especially after she had Charlie and got that body of hers.

Oh my god she is fucking f-i-n-e.

But she's a mom.

And she's like fucking 9 years younger than me.

She's a baby.

And her heart belongs to someone else.

But what the fuck do I care about that? I am Dean fucking Winchester. I love em and leave em. Yeah that's me.

I know our fighting and bickering is pissing everyone off and getting on their nerves. Oh well…sucks for them.

Ian POV

_September 12, 2009_

We had all had enough. We were having a meeting…minus Dean and Bella of course…trying to figure out what the fuck to do with the two of them. Dean had taken Bella out for a driving lesson.

She promised him if he taught her how to drive like he does…she would fix the radio in the Impala. I knew she wasn't going to because I could read her thoughts…which would just piss him off even more.

"I say we just lock their asses in a room together and let them fuck each other's brains out," Kaci so generously offered.

Dad spoke up and said, "Um…sorry but I would rather not get the visual or the thoughts of that in my head thanks."

"Yeah no kidding babe," Nick said.

I was in agreement…but Kaci had a point. You could cut the sexual tension between my sister and Dean with a knife. Maybe that is what they needed.

I cleared my head of those unpleasantly disgusting thoughts and said, "Kaci may be on to something though."

She smirked at everyone, "See…I am a genius."

"I wouldn't go that far," I said as I ruffled her hair.

"Hey that's my wife you're talking about. Come here baby. I still love you," Nick said to her as she went to let him pull her down on his lap.

We all chuckled and then Lisa said, "I think it's a brilliant idea. Lock them up in a room together and just let them hash out their issues. And they don't get to come out until they have. And hey…if the sex happens…then it happens."

She is so beautiful.

Over the last few months, I have become quite fond of her. But I haven't had the nerve to ask her to go out with me.

She's too good for the likes of me.

Nick was smirking at me.

Asshole was listening to my brain.

_Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Head. _

He turned his attention back to Kaci in his lap.

Charlie spoke as he was holding little Charlie, "Okay, so I think everyone should clear out and then someone needs to stay behind to make sure that they get locked up."

Sam spoke this time, "I think everyone should leave and Ian should be the one to stay behind and make sure they get locked up. He is the strongest willed against those two and he can make it happen."

"You bet your sweet ass I can."

No sooner than the words left my mouth…we heard the front door slam.

"Well maybe if you had some fucking patience then I wouldn't make nervous mistakes you stupid jerk!" Bella screeched.

"Well maybe if you could pull your head out of your prissy little ass and find the fucking gas pedal _grandma _I would have more patience!" Dean yelled back at her.

We heard things slamming in the kitchen.

This was not good.

Charlie jumped up with LC in his arms, "Alright then…we're out of here. Good luck to the rest of you."

He took off.

Traitor.

Pretty soon, Kaci, Nick, Sam and Lisa left as well.

It was just me.

I was going to make this happen.

These two were going to quit this shit like right now!

BPOV

I went into the kitchen to get away from the jerk. I didn't expect him to follow me. I was slamming the cabinet doors open and closed, not sure what I was looking for.

Every time I tried to move around the kitchen though Dean was right there.

"Would you move out of my fucking way?"

"Nope…it's a free country," he smirked. Then he stood there and stuck his fucking tongue out at me! Are you kidding? Are you 28 or 8 asshole?

"UUUGGGHHH!!! Just how fucking old are you…you…you…immature jackass! I freakin hate you!!!" I shouted at him.

"Right back at ya _babe._"

I stormed upstairs to my room.

He followed me.

What the hell was his problem?

"What the hell are you doing? Why the fuck are you following me? Leave me alone!"

"No can do princess…you are way too entertaining. And I am just waiting for you to have your melt down."

I was looking around for the outfit that I wanted to put Charlie in later. It was a really cute baseball outfit. Carlisle picked it out for him.

I must have put it in the attic with some of the stuff that we couldn't fit in other places around the house.

As I was heading up to the attic, Dean was still following me around.

"What melt down would that be asshole?"

"Oh you know the one where you finally deal with that fucker that abandoned you and his kid?"

We had made it into the attic and I was just about to slap him across his smirking, prick-like, sexy ass face when we heard something click.

I ran over to where we had just come in and tried to get the door open.

Nothing.

"Don't even try it Bells. I've made it so even you can't get out of here until we decide to let you."

"What the fuck Ian? What is going on?"

"That's what we want to know. You two obviously have issues to work on and we are all sick of the bitching and the bickering. SO you guys are not coming out until you have solved everything and I mean everything. Have fun. See you later kids."

"Perfect…just fucking perfect…thanks a lot princess."

"Don't blame this on me you moronic douche bag! This is your entire fucking fault!"

I couldn't believe my family did this…or Dean's!

We were going to kill each other in here.

One of us wouldn't make it out alive.


	22. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

_**A/N…Okay so this chapter is just one giant lemon. So if you do not wish to see anything happen between Bella and Dean…you may want to skip it…you won't miss anything too important. But review anyway, telling me that you skipped it because you don't want to read Dean/Bella and I will tell you what you missed. I also cannot take credit for this chapter. It is all the beautiful handiwork of my lemon writer, Piratehannelore…so give props to her!**_

Chapter 19

BPOV

Fuuuuck.

I stared long and hard at the hotness known as Dean. Damn it! That arrogant prick just had to be an ass and now we're stuck in the attic…together…with no help…till we work through our problems.

I fucking hate him.

"Thanks _sweet cheeks_, the feeling is mutual."

Ok, so that wasn't all in my head.

Dean started surveying the room, looking for an escape, but alas, my bastard brothers (yes, they deserve that title right now…look where I AM) went overboard. I'm sure there is no escape until they deem it so.

"Sammie, you little fucker!" Dean was standing at the window, giving it an odd look before picking up an old snow globe and flinging it at the window. The snow globe shattered into a thousand diamond fragments; the window remained unchanged.

"He put a spell on us, that little bastard," Dean growled out.

There goes that idea.

"So, it's not just my family then. Yours is tired of your bi-polar mood swings and arrogant attitude too."

"Oh, don't even princess. I'm not the one to blame here. You can't seem to let go of Mr. Bloodsucker perfect. Everyone knows it and you're making life hell for everyone here." Dean didn't look at me, didn't acknowledge me as he tested the walls.

Oh hell no.

"Excuse me; look at me when I'm talking to you!" I've had enough of the annoying ass who thinks he's God's gift to the female persuasion.

"We're not talking sweetheart. Why don't you make yourself useful and help me find a way out?"

If Muhammad won't go to the mountain…

I focused on the space in front of Dean, seeing myself before him in my mind…and then, I was.

Or at least my astral projected version was.

"Ok _sweetheart, _if this is how you want it," I stared up into that gorgeous face. "You say I'm not over _him _leaving when you're so not over whatever the hell happened to you. It's not about your family; Sam told me the story about your parents."

I saw the flash of hurt in his eyes. I softened my voice saying, "And I'm sorry about that. No one deserves that, but what the hell happened to you? You seriously need to get it off your chest before you drive everyone away." I pointed my astral finger into his chest with every word.

"Don't." he said quietly. "Don't even go there."

So there is a story. If I'm stuck in this attic with Dean, then I might as well see what the hell is going on with him.

"I will go there. Obviously it's something important and obviously it's something that you _need _to talk about. Not want, but physically need to discuss."

I saw the anger and was that torment, flash across his features before he set his jaw.

"I have issues I NEED to talk about?! What about you _hunny_? I think it's safe to say you've got some major abandonment issues going on.

You say I need to get things out in the open? What about you? Why can't you move on and realize that, 'Hey, the bastard left. Good riddance. Wasn't meant to be.' It's been nearly year and your still moping around. "

I audible gasped at him, my jaw dropping.

"Don't look so shocked. You put up a fucking good front, but I see it. You miss him and it hurts. Accept it! Move on!"

Dean clenched his fist and sent it flying towards my astral head, going through me and cracking against the wall.

I pulled back from my astral self. I found myself staring at the back of Dean's sandy blonde head, tinted red from my anger.

"Listen hear you cocky piece of shit,"

I noted the rug he was standing on, and spun it around so he was facing me.

Gotta love telekinesis.

The look on his face was priceless. "He did leave. He didn't love me, and I wasn't good enough for him. I accept that. But I've got something more important in my life, and you know what, asshat? I've finally reached a point where I can even start to be happy again and you start pulling your shit.

I know what my issues are, jackass. I've tried to be nothing but a friend to you, nothing but someone to talk to! I've been trying to get you to open up, to actually talk, but NO! Dean Fuckin' Winchester has to be a bastard who doesn't give a shit and would rather be alone for the rest of his miserable existence!"

I was shouting.

And panting.

And was pissed to no end.

Dean opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but I locked his jaw. This was fun.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" I screamed.

Then I released his jaw.

And he was livid.

"My PROBLEMS! Try hell for forty years. You want to hear about that? About how much of a twisted, sick bastard I really am?! Seeing yourself in the things you hunt never makes for good times darlin'. That's not shit you open up about!"

Dean took five long strides towards me. He backed me up against the wall, Dean pressed up against me. He grabbed my arms, pushing them against the wall on either side of my head.

When he spoke again his voice was low, and gravelly, and fucking sexy as hell. "That's not shit you want to hear about. That's not shit I want to remember. "

Fuck.

A part of me was pissed that he had me pressed against the wall, in my face, glaring down at me.

Another part of me, a bigger part, (what the fuck is wrong with me) liked it. I could easily break his hold, he was human.

But I didn't want to. Dean was doing what I wanted him to, he was opening up.

And he had me pressed against the wall.

And he saw it, in my eyes, just for a second.

He smirked.

The cocky bastard.

He pressed up against me, both of us panting from all our yelling, and I felt it.

Lil' Dean ain't so little after all.

And there was that cocky smile again.

So I punched him.

Dean POV

She wanted me to open up. To tell her that shit?

She really was crazy.

And cute.

Fuck me.

_No, seriously, Bella, fuck me_, I thought.

I had her pressed against the wall, in her face, letting her know that the opening up and talking about your feelings shit wasn't going to work.

That's when I saw it.

That flash of lust in her eyes. It was there, for only a second before she hid it behind her anger. But it was enough for my resolve to waver.

Did I want to fight her or fuck her?

I did the only thing I could think of, pressing myself flush into her body. Fuck she felt so good. Soft and curves and…What the hell?!

"You punched me!" I said, landing on my ass half way across the room.

I stared at her, and couldn't help the small smile on my face. She really was a crazy bitch. She crossed the room towards me, ready to pounce.

Fuck she could pounce me any day.

"You fucker. You're the most arrogant, conceited bastard I've met in my life. You think every fucking woman will bow down to your sexy self and that will fix it. Sex doesn't fix everything, asshole. "

I leapt to my feet, towering over her short frame. Bella pulled back to hit me again when I ducked and kicked my legs out, sending her to her ass.

"Awe, princess, if you're going to fight, make sure you can keep up." I grinned down at her. Bella jumped up, landing lithely on her feet, in full hunting crouch. She was on the defensive.

"Bring it, lil' boy." She hissed. She never looked more like her vampire side than now. Her hair wild about her face, her limbs tucked in, ready to attack at any moment.

I should be afraid. I should be worried about my health, hell, my life. But all I could think was how I wanted her to attack. To flip her under me and pound into her. Make her scream for a different reason all together.

"Not sure that you don't want that," I murmured. I quirked an eyebrow, repeating her words. "Sexy self." I knew that would get her goat.

Fuck if it didn't. Bella lunged at me, and we went flying into Sam's enchanted window, wrestling. Bella may have been stronger, but a part of her wasn't letting go. That was her problem, she couldn't fight me like anyone else. She'd kill me. And princess couldn't deal with that.

I pushed against her, flipping her against the wall. "And you're going to fix my fucking stereo," I struggled to keep her pinned, but Bella shoved against me, pinning me against the wall.

"No, you're a womanizer, it's your theme song. Deal with it, Jackass."

Bella firmly planted her hands on my shoulders, pinning my upper body against the wall. Her legs, though, were slightly off balanced. With all her training, she still needs work.

I swung my legs up and used my momentum to crash into her left knee from the side, causing it to buckle and loose her balance. Bella went down on her side. I was quick, and grabbed her around the waist, her face still full of shock.

She can't beat me if she can't use all her strength. Using too much concentration on controlling herself is her downfall and my saving fuckin' grace.

I felt various items from the attic whiz by my head. A pillow made contact with the back of my head; a stool in my back. I lifted Bella, pinning her against the wall, right where I wanted her.

Right where I've always wanted her cute little ass.

Both of us were panting and Bella's lips were sucking in air as fast as they could. Those full, sexy, pouty lips. I couldn't resist.

Fuck me.

She tastes like strawberries.

BPOV

Dean's kissing me.

One minute we're fighting, ready to kill each other, the next I've got those tasty lips on mine. So soft, so supple, so…FUCK this is good.

I pulled back for air, staring Dean down. "You fucking arrogant ass," I murmured. Dean, panting just as hard as I was, stared at me for a moment.

Meeting his eyes I only had two words.

"Fuck it."

And I crashed my lips to Dean's.

Apparently, Dean had no issues with this. He grabbed the back of my thighs, pulling my legs around his waist. I shot my hands under Dean's arms, running my nails down his back. I heard the ripping of fabric and felt Dean's soft, supple flesh.

The passion we had in our fight, translated into the passion of our tangled bodies. These kisses weren't sweet, and they definitely weren't innocent.

They were hungry, raw, animalistic. I forced my tongue between Dean's lips, fighting for dominance against his tongue.

Eventually, I won.

I WON.

I explored Dean's mouth, caressing every tooth, massaging his tongue with my own, as his hands explored my body. I felt one hand roughly grabbed my breast through my shirt as his other hand cupped my ass.

"You need to open up," I muttered against Dean's lips, trailing my lips against his jaw, moving towards his earlobe.

"You need to get over it," Dean squeezed my ass as I bit down on his earlobe. I felt him hiss warm air against my neck before I started sucking on his lobe. Hot kisses were trailed down my neck and I arched against his chest when he grazed my nipple with his thumb.

Fuck!

I pulled at Dean's shirt, shredding it off his body, revealing his taut, smooth muscles. A fucking six pack greeted my hands as I ran my fingers along every indentation, every patch of skin.

I felt Dean's hand at my bra clasp, his warm hands under my shirt, pulling the straps off my shoulders. Then I heard the fabric of my t-shirt rip and slither down my arms with my bra.

"Shirt for a shirt, sweetheart," Dean roughly spat out before bending his head down, licking my collarbones.

The cool air on my breasts felt almost as good Dean's hands. I felt my nipples pebble against the cool air. I felt the heat pool between my thighs.

"Fuck you." I muttered before latching my lips against Dean's neck. I ran my nails against Dean's back, smelling slight scent of blood.

Dean moaned against my chest, biting against the swell of my left breast.

Fuck that feels good.

I needed friction. I ground myself against Dean's prominent erection, moaning against the feel of him. It was the sweetest form of torture.

"I want you, against this wall, slamming into you over and over until you can't see straight." He growled before sucking my nipple into his mouth.

I bucked against him, rubbing my core against him again and again. My hands trailed down to Dean's jeans, quickly working the button and zip.

I pushed the fabric down around his knees, relishing the fact he opted to go commando today.

Oh, My, FUCK!

As big as Edward and just slightly thicker. What have I gotten myself into?

_Something hella good!_

"I need you. NOW!" I growled at him. I unwrapped my legs, ripped my jeans from my body, leaving myself naked, and wrapped my legs around Dean's waist.

All under a second. I knew vampire speed would come in handy.

"Fuck your beautiful," Dean growled against my skin. I felt Dean at my entrance, teasing me.

"Forget the beauty, just fuck me," I growled, bucking against me.

In one swift moment Dean was inside me, fully sheathed. We both groaned at the feeling. I circled my hips as Dean begun a swift and hard pace. It felt so good. Too good.

"You're so tight Bella! So tight, so good," Dean growled out. I latched lips onto Dean's neck, sucking violently. There would definitely be a strawberry mark on his throat , right along his Adam's apple.

Every thrust pushed me higher and higher. I was quickly reaching my climax, nearly there when I noticed the noises.

Strange noises.

Loud, animalistic growls and mewls.

For a second I wondered where they were coming from before I realized it was me.

"That's right, princess. Cum for me. You _will_ cum for me," Dean growled as he pounded into me.

I pulled my head back, thrashing against the wall behind me.

I suddenly understood Edward's fear of hurting me.

I was squeezing Dean's shoulders, and I could see slight bruises beginning to form. I threw my arms back, palms flush to the wall as I thrust my hips against him.

Dean's left hand disappeared between us, rubbing that bundle of nerves into oblivion. My muscles clenched and I was flying. So high.

I came hard; violently. My body froze and it was so much. Too much, nearly. I felt Dean thrust once, twice, and then spill his seed.

I pushed against the wall, pushing myself further against him, when I felt the wall give away and Dean fell backwards towards the floor.

Only the floor didn't stop us.

We fell through the ceiling into the room below.

My room to be exact, onto my bed. Neither of us noticed.

I came down from my climax slowly, finding myself on my back, the bed frame broken. I looked around and noticed part of LC's crib was sticking out the shattered window. I felt the bed slope to one side.

Looking down I noticed a giant hole where part of the frame sunk through the floor above the living room. Looking up I saw that nearly the entire ceiling of my room was gone.

When we fell through, we brought along quite a bit of Grandma Swan's heavy, oak furniture.

Through the attic floor, through my bedroom floor, and into the room below. Bits of shattered wood and old toys and LC's gifts were scattered about the three levels.

"That…was something…new." Dean murmured, his face buried in my neck. I ran a hand through his sandy hair.

"Yeah, I'd say."

That's when I noticed it. In the in the kitchen sink, in the floor below us, was LC's baseball jersey I was looking for.

"Hey, there you are." I sighed, blissed out and content with Dean's very naked, very sexy body pressed against my own.

Dean looked up, placed a chaste kiss against my neck and peered around his surroundings.

"Fuck me. We did that?" he asked, looking around and through the ceiling and floor.

"I did that," I said, a wicked grin on my face. "Remind me to do it again, very soon." I felt Dean twitch inside me. "Very, very soon."

"We need a new house," Dean said lamely. Wow, I think I fucked the snappy comebacks out of him.

"Yeah," I said. Dean turned to me, a wicked grin spread across his face.

And we spent the afternoon destroying the rest of the house.

_**A/N…Okay I didn't get my 30 reviews…yet I am posting this anyway because I am nice. But because I think piratehannelore did such a fantastic, amazing, awesome, lemony good job with this chapter…I want at least 30 reviews for her or I am not posting again until she gets them. So show her some love people…and remember…even if you didn't read the chapter leave a review and tell me so in order for me to let you know what you missed. There's only a couple of things that you'll miss by not reading. Thanks! **_


	23. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

Chapter 20

_Still September 12, 2009_

BPOV

Dean and I had found some clothes in the rubble to put on after we finished our afternoon _activities_. So we were completely dressed and starting to try and attempt to clean up when everyone came home.

"What the fuck happened here?" Ian screamed.

I could read in Kaci's mind that she knew exactly what happened just from the looks on our faces.

She giggled, "I told you guys they were gonna fuck each other's brains out."

Nick and Ian both looked sick.

"Ewww, Kac could you please not go there? That is our sister. And we really like Dean. If we have to think of him doing that with her…we would have to hurt him."

She rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Oh, jeez…grow up boys…its sex…everybody has it."

Charlie hadn't said anything yet. It's probably a good thing he was holding little Charlie. I put my shield up so I wouldn't hear his thoughts.

I didn't want to know if he was about to kill Dean…I had become quite fond of him.

All he said was, "Dean, could I speak with you? _Privately?_"

Dean gulped but said, "Of course sir."

They walked off behind the house…or well…rather…where the rubble was. I giggled at the thought.

I heard Nick and Ian groan…whoops.

"Could you put the shield up for everyone please? Nick and I don't want to see or hear your memories of _that_." Ian muttered.

"Oohhh I do," Kaci grinned mischievously. "Nicky and I could use some ideas." She said as she winked.

"Please baby, they got nothing on us…and for the love of all that is holy…please don't call me Nicky."

"Fine," she relented.

We were all laughing as we began the clean up. "How the hell are we going to explain all this rubble? We have neighbors," Nick asked.

"Oh shit," I said. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Obviously," Ian spat.

"Well…Sam is really good at spells…maybe he could do a glamour spell and make it appear normal to everyone," I said sarcastically towards Sam.

"Ah, I guess you guys realized I enchanted the windows so you couldn't get out hunh?" he asked nervously.

"Uh, yeah."

"Sorry, but hey…it got you guys to work out your issues."

"That it did," I said smiling.

Everyone groaned because they knew what I was thinking.

Dean POV

What the hell was I thinking? I don't do repeat performances with girls. I don't do long walks and dates. I don't do cuddling, spooning, or anything remotely resembling a relationship.

And I certainly don't fucking do talks with fathers.

So again, what the hell was I thinking?

Bella was totally screwing with my mind.

Oddly enough though…I love every minute of it.

We reached a stopping point and Charlie stood in front of me holding LC. Man, the little dude was cute. Bella thinks he looks like that bloodsucking ex of hers…but me? Nope…I think he looks like his mommy.

"So…what are your intentions with my Bella?" Charlie asked. He looked kind of scary if I was being perfectly honest.

And Dean Winchester doesn't scare easily.

"Well, I care about her a lot…um…sir."

"Do you love her?"

"If I'm being honest sir…I don't really know. I'm not familiar with the whole 'love' thing. But I know I care about her and this little guy a whole lot. She is a lot of fun and I enjoy spending time with her."

"I appreciate your honesty. Bella has been really hurt as I am sure you are aware."

I nodded.

"She has been through more than any one person should have to go through in a lifetime. I realize you are quite a bit older than she is. And I realize the type of life you lead…and hers is very different now as well.

But I think you two are food for each other. But I will warn you right now. If you hurt her in any way, shape, or form…I will not hesitate to kill you. And I am really capable of doing that now. I will never allow my baby girl to be hurt again."

"I understand. If I had a daughter, I would feel the same way."

"Speaking of that…I would like to talk to you about this little guy too." He said as he looked down and motioned to LC.

"Yes? What about him?" I asked curiously.

"We really need someone to say he is his father. And we need it to be you. You are the best choice here."

I started coughing. I felt like I was choking. What did he just say?

"What?" I choked out.

"Look, I understand this is probably something you really don't want to be a part of, given your…lifestyle…and the way you are specifically…but we need this. For LC."

"I don't know Charlie. I don't know how to be a dad."

"You would mostly be his dad in name only. You don't have to do anything else. I am not sure what Bella would allow at the moment anyway."

I looked at the cute little dude in Charlie's arms. When he looked over at me, he freaking smiled. And not only smiled, he had like a little giggle. And I don't know what it was…but it was so damn cute.

It reminded me of his mom.

And it was like he was trying to tell me something. Given how damn smart and wicked this kid is with power…he probably was.

Maybe I should do this…for Bella…and this little guy.

It's just a name.

Winchester.

Charlie Winchester.

Little Charlie Winchester.

LC Winchester.

Yeah I don't like the LC…Bella is gonna have to get rid of that. I like Charlie Junior, so CJ.

CJ Winchester.

I like the sound of that.

Charles Edward Winchester.

And he would be safe.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you son. This means a lot. Now let's go tell that pig headed daughter of mine."

BPOV

When Charlie and Dean came back around to the front…they were laughing…and joking around.

Hmmm…interesting.

Charlie handed me LC.

I cooed down at my little man. He was so handsome. Just like his daddy.

My dad spoke up, "Guys, Dean has agreed to be Little Charlie's father."

I looked up from my boy, shocked as hell. "What?" I asked them.

"Yep, little dude here is now Charlie Winchester," Dean said proudly.

"Really?" I asked…still in shock.

"Yeah, I want you guys to be safe for as long as you can."

I went and hugged him…with LC still in my arms. "Thanks Dean."

I kissed him on the lips. Just a quick chaste kiss…there would be more to that later.

"No problem…_sweet cheeks_," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Now first things first…I'm not calling him LC anymore. I don't like it. Not manly enough."

He held out his arms for me to give him LC.

I did.

"Yeah, this little dude…I'm gonna call him CJ. CJ Winchester is manly."

"Why CJ" Sam asked him.

"Because he's Charlie Jr…after his grandpa," he said beaming at Charlie.

He definitely had Charlie's approval…Charlie really liked Dean…I could tell.

"Alright…CJ it is." I agreed, figuring I would give him his moment.

"Alright…so….can we please talk about getting a new house now?" Ian asked.

I bit my lip… "Well, we could go stay at the Cullen's place while we find a new one."

We all agreed and packed up what we needed. It would be hard to stay there but I would get through it…with my friends and family.

_**A/N…Thanks for all the reviews! You guys did great! I know it's really short but it's all I had time for or there wouldn't have been an update at all. Hopefully I will be able to get another one up Friday. I will try very hard. Review…review…review!!!**_


	24. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

_**A/N…I put a link up to how I picture little CJ. Now, it is an older pic but remember CJ will look older than he is and you can just imagine him looking littler and having bronze hair and green eyes. And I put a link to youtube for the song "The Future's So Bright I Gotta Wear Shades." If you are not familiar with the song…you need to go there and listen to it for the end of the chapter. It's cute.**_

Chapter 21

_June 19, 2010_

_Volterra, Italy_

Aro had received the news back in September that his grandson now had a father named. A Dean Winchester.

A human.

A mortal.

A nobody.

He was not pleased. But his loyal guard, one of his best…Demitri…his intended husband for his Isabella. He had come up with a new plan.

Demitri was a strong and good fighter. He was a wonderful and loyal servant and would make a fine ruler with Isabella at his side.

His new plan consisted of keeping Edward completely out of the picture…seeing just what this CJ Winchester could do and how useful he would be when the time came…it also consisted of Demitri marrying Bella and impregnating her with the ¾ vampire, ¼ hybrid child.

Yes, this plan would have to do.

They were keeping a close watch and all the things happening in Forks and Tanya was keeping Edward on his leash. He was told what would happen if he disobeys.

BPOV

_June 19, 2010_

Tomorrow my little CJ is going to be a year old. I can't even believe it. He is such a cutie. My little man. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist as I watched him sleep.

"I was wondering where you were," Dean whispered into my ear.

"Mmmm" was all I could say as he nuzzled and nibbled my neck.

"I woke up and my gorgeous girl was gone from our bed."

"Sorry, I thought I heard CJ stirring and I wanted to check on him."

He nodded and looked into the crib, "I can't believe my little dude is gonna be a year old tomorrow."

"I know, me either."

He ruffled his hair as he slept.

He playfully threw me over his shoulder and ran us back into our bedroom as he said, "Let's go back to bed _sweet cheeks_…we have about thirty minutes before little man will be waking up for real…let's go _break some furniture_."

I was giggling uncontrollably. He hasn't stopped calling me sweet cheeks since the day we destroyed the house and "let's go break some furniture" is now how he referred to us having sex.

It was so cute.

And hot.

Just like my Dean.

It didn't take us long to have all of our clothes off and be lost in each other.

I didn't feel guilty anymore after sex with Dean. At first, I did feel like I was cheating on Edward…but not anymore.

He's gone.

I know he's not coming back

He didn't love me.

I have dealt.

And I am finally over it.

And Dean is dealing with his shit.

We are helping each other.

We only ended up staying at the Cullen house a few days. Thank goodness Charlie was able to get us another house quite quickly. I couldn't have handled being there for very long.

I never stepped foot into Edward's room.

I couldn't bring myself too.

Dean was so sweet though, he took CJ in there so CJ could feel close to his daddy.

He would take him in there and read him stories.

So let's see…the last eight months have been great.

Our new house is awesome. And there is enough room for everyone. Even for Dean, Sam, and Ruby. Of course in the case of those three…we only need one room.

When they are here, Dean is in my room and sleeps with me while Sam and Ruby share a room and sleep together. Well, I am not sure that Ruby actually sleeps…but I don't want to know what they do in there.

Dean and I are kind of a couple. I mean, he doesn't see other girls. I don't see other guys. But we don't say "I love you" to each other. I don't think either of us is ready for that.

Maybe we'll never be.

So we are just casual.

CJ is walking…and talking…and wonderful…and so powerful. I am so proud of my little guy. I have been training my ass off.

Kaci, Lisa, and I are allowed to go on jobs now. So we all take turns. We can never leave CJ unprotected. So someone always stays here with him.

We turned the basement of the new house into a workout/training gym.

It's awesome.

And I have taken Lisa under my wing and taught her a lot. And she is pretty good. For being human and mortal, the tiny girl can kick some ass.

And I am proud to say that she and Ian are dating. Well…more than dating. They are full on boyfriend and girlfriend…like get a room boyfriend/girlfriend.

She is perfect for Ian.

She really compliments him. She has lightened him up a lot. He's not quite so serious.

My dad is still fabulous. He still hasn't killed a human.

Carlisle and Esme came to see CJ when he was about six months old.

They were having a fit over him and bought him more stuff. They said that Alice and Edward were still not suspicious of anything.

That was good.

I didn't need that to worry about too.

Dean was a little nicer to them this time. That made me happy. Carlisle was amazed with how smart and advanced CJ was.

And he is talking. Not too advanced at talking but definitely more advanced than your average one year old.

Carlisle and Esme were thrilled that he referred to them as Grandma and Grandpa right away without being told and he remembered them from when he was born.

It was beautiful. I knew both of them would have been crying if they could.

But the look on Esme's face when she heard CJ call Dean "Daddy" broke my heart.

The strange thing is…CJ knows Dean isn't his real dad. He even knows what Edward looks like. He has talked to me about it in his head and he has showed him to me.

My little guy is way intelligent.

He's Mamma's little boy.

_June 20, 2010_

Today my baby boy is one year old. One year ago today was the best day of my life. I was greeted by my little boy.

And I love him more and more every single day.

We are having a small party. Just us. He is getting his first taste of sugar. Baby's first sugar. He only gets a very little bit though. He drinks more blood than food where my brothers, Kaci, and I are about half blood/half human food.

And it is especially fabulous because Sam and Dean are here. Unfortunately, Ruby was off somewhere doing demon business.

When those three go off on jobs with Bobby (he still hasn't accepted all of us "vamp freaks") Lisa stays here. She can't pull herself away from Ian…like ever.

True love…how cute.

I am so happy for them though…really.

I have a bigger mission in life…and it's to kick ass, take names, raise my boy, and enjoy me some Dean Winchester along the way.

That's all we were doing. Dean and I were just having fun…nothing serious.

I do care very deeply for him though.

The birthday party for CJ was awesome. Dean made some smartass comment though that frustrated me. CJ sensed his frustration and he sent the cake flying right into Dean's face.

Sam was the first one to laugh his ass off, "Ha! Way to go CJ…give your Uncle Sammy a high five!"

CJ high fived his uncle and had an uncontrollable fit of giggles. Pretty soon we were all laughing and carrying on.

It was a good time.

Then Charlie took CJ out to the park and everyone else left the house so that Dean and I could "break some furniture."

What?

He had cake that he needed help getting out of his crevices.

_November 2010_

CJ is now 17 months old. He is still awesome. I am having some issues right now because Kaci, Lisa, and I are getting ready to head out on a job. Ian is going with us as protector, overseer and because he can't pull himself away from Lisa.

This is leaving my dad, Nick, Dean, and Sam here watching CJ.

That should be interesting.

Sam POV

This was going to be hilarious. My big brother was getting a taste at fatherhood and I have to say…for him…he's been doing a damn fine job.

My little nephew was awesome. I did worry though what was going to happen when or if the father ever comes back.

Dean can deny it all he wants…but it will devastate him to let Bella and CJ go.

But enough with the sad stuff. My brother is on toddler duty while Bella, Kaci, and Lisa go off on a job. It's a job where the wiles of women is needed but Ian is tagging along because…well because he really doesn't want to be away from Lisa.

Because the girls can kick some major ass all on their own. They don't need any of us…even Lisa.

They would only be gone a day or two but it would still be fun.

What was going to be really fun is that Charlie and Nick are going off on their own job. We didn't want to tell the girls and have Bella freak about Dean and I being at home alone with CJ.

We were more than capable of dealing with a toddler.

_A few days later_

I came downstairs and noticed that….the living room…was demolished. Not Bella and Dean demolished but a freakin mess demolished. There was food everywhere and video games thrown about.

Toys were all over the place.

Dean was asleep on the couch and CJ was running all over the place at warped speed. He was practically bouncing off the walls.

I grabbed him by the waist, "Whoa there buddy. What's going on around here?"

"Daddy fell asleep a long time ago but I'm wired!! Daddy gave me soda and candy! Woo hoo!"

Bella is going to kill him. She never lets him have that much sugar because this is the result.

I heard the front door open.

Oh shit.

Speak of the devil.

Please be Charlie and Nick. Please be Charlie and Nick. Please be Charlie and Nick.

"Dean Winchester!!! What the hell is going on in here??? GET UP!!!"

Nope it's Bella.

_Later that day_

Dean got an ear full from Bella about the irresponsibility of giving a toddler sugar and candy and then falling asleep while he bounced off the walls.

Then they made up.

Ew.

Then they told us the story about their trip. Apparently the girls had been awesome and successfully taken down a coven of bad vamps in Tulsa. This particular coven had a leader that had a soft spot for human girls…for doing things to human girls…other than sucking them dry of their blood.

That was where our girls came in.

When Nick and Charlie got back…Nick was even able to play back the memories of their trip for us. We were able to see firsthand how good the girls were at ass kicking.

And Ian even turned on the stereo so Wolf Like Me by TV on the Radio was playing while we watched their fighting.

We all had to be thinking the same thing. The girls were flawless. Every move they made, they knew what they were doing.

They were ready to go out on hunts all by themselves. At least that's how I felt.

Bella smiled at me. I know she could read what I was thinking. I smiled back and said, "I meant it."

She mouthed, "Thanks."

BPOV

_June 20, 2011_

Today my little boy is two years old. I could hardly believe it. My little man is growing up right before my eyes.

Dean was of course in town because it's his little dude's birthday today. We haven't really been able to have CJ around too many other kids because of his powers. He doesn't quite understand yet when it is appropriate to use them.

So we are having another quiet birthday here at home with just family. Dean was taking a shower. I had already taken mine. We didn't bother taking one together today because we knew no actual showering would happen.

I heard Timbuk 3's "The Future's So Bright I Gotta Wear Shades" burning throughout the house. I knew CJ was up. I smiled and went downstairs to look in on my dad and my boy.

Sure enough there they were….dancing all around the living room in their sunglasses, singing their song. This was their morning routine. They did this every morning before they went to make breakfast.

Their breakfast making song was "I Like to Move It".

My dad was so happy.

I had never seen him so happy, so silly, and so open with his emotions. I loved to watch him with little Charlie.

CJ was bouncing around on the couch bobbing his head and playing his air guitar…while my dad…my dad was bouncing around right in front of him…playing the guitar on his leg.

I was laughing so hard.

CJ heard me.

"Come dance with us Mama"

"Dad, I wish you wouldn't teach him to jump all over the furniture."

CJ jumped on my dad's back and my dad said, "Aw come on Bells…live a little dance with us."

My dad grabbed my arms and started twirling me right along with them while CJ was still on his back.

Before I knew it I was giggling so hard I couldn't stop. I had tears running down my face. Good tears. Fun tears. Happy tears.

This was the life.

Pretty soon, Nick, Kaci, Lisa, and Ian had come down to join in the fun. This morning routine was usually just CJ and Charlie.

But it was CJ's bday and today it was about all of us.

Pretty soon Sam and Dean came down.

Now…those two. Those two brothers usually weren't so carefree. Everyone else was dancing with someone so Dean said, "Oh hell Sammy, come on…you know you want me…dance with me baby."

Sam rolled his eyes, put on his best girl voice and said, "OH Dean…baby if I must."

And with that they were tangoing across our living room.

We all had our sunglasses and our moves.

I don't think there has ever been so much laughter in this house.

It was wonderful.

_Outside the Swan house_

Ridiculous…Demitri thought. He couldn't believe his future wife was in there behaving like this. She wasn't acting like a future queen. She was acting like a disgrace is what she was acting like.

She would have to be trained and all of these people would need to be dealt with. Especially the little brat and his human pathetic father.

Felix laid his hand on Demitri's shoulder, "Soon enough brother…now let's go. We must report back to Aro. It's going to be time to do something soon."

_**A/N…I have to say I am really disappointed in the reviews for this people and I don't want to punish those who are reviewing. SO please don't make me beg. The chapters were getting like 30 reviews and now they've gone down to barely 20. So show me some love people. **_


	25. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

_**A/N…A couple of things. Some people review anonymously and then I can't respond to them individually. For those of you that have requested it…I am sorry this is not a Dean/Bella fic. They are together for now but it is Edward/Bella. Edward is coming back and they will be getting back together eventually. And I realized after I posted that I messed up the date at the end. It was supposed to say June 20, 2011 not 2010. I fixed it. **_

_**And I need to thank **__**.Dreams…she is the one who suggested CJ/Ceej for little Charlie**_

_**And I am a little shocked that I can get over 80 reviews a chapter for You're Not Sorry and this one not so much. Oh well...I guess you guys don't like this one as much. Sorry. **_

Chapter 22

BPOV

_November 2011_

I was sleeping. I felt someone jumping on my bed. I hesitantly opened my eyes to find my hyper two and a half year old bouncing up and down at my feet.

"Wake up Mama Wake up, wake up!" he belted out in his sing song voice.

I was still so tired. "Shouldn't you be dancing and singing with Grandpa?"

"We already did that Mommy. Now get up. Grandpa went out hunting with Uncle Ian and Uncle Nick. Auntie Kaci and Auntie Lisa are still sleeping. Please Mama get up. I want you to come eat with me."

"Alright little man. Take me downstairs and show me what you and Grandpa made me for breakfast."

"YAY!" he exclaimed.

"I'll race you CJ!"

I got down to the kitchen…little toot was already sitting there on the kitchen counter smirking at me. "Where you been Mommy? I've been sitting here for an hour!"

I rolled my eyes at him.

He looked so much like his father whenever he smirked at me.

"You shouldn't roll your eyes Mommy…Grandpa says they will freeze that way."

"Does he now? Well Grandpa doesn't know everything," I said as I went in on him for the tickle. He loved it when I tickled him.

He was giggling and said, "Well maybe Grandpa Charlie doesn't but Grandpa Carlisle does. He has been around for a very long time you know."

"Yes baby I know."

I felt for Carlisle and Esme. It was killing them not to be more active in CJ's life. And it bothered CJ as well.

Carlisle and Esme came to visit again about three months ago. CJ loved them so much. I put up the shield around the whole house whenever they were here. I wanted them to be able to be with CJ as his grandparents. And we never knew if anyone was watching us or not.

Carlisle would go to the office at work though and call CJ sometimes too.

I could hear the ache in his voice to be near my little boy. I wish things were different. I wish Edward loved me. At the very least, I wish he was in CJ's life. I wish he could see what we created together.

Edward was always so hard on himself. He thought himself to be a monster. He didn't think being a father was possible for him. I wish I could show him that he is a father.

CJ startled me from my thoughts as he put his tiny hands on my face and forced me to look at him.

"Mama, stop it."

I knew what he was telling me. Let it go. We can't change anything. Not right now…maybe not ever.

"I know baby. I'm sorry."

He kissed my cheek and put his little forehead against mine.

"Mama" he pouted, "When's Daddy coming home this time?"

"I don't know sweetie…hopefully soon."

"Where are he and Uncle Sammy this time?"

"Somewhere in New Hampshire or Maryland I think Ceej"

Dean said Bobby wanted them to check out a coven of vamps that he had gotten some calls about.

Then Charlie looked at me with sad eyes and said, "Mama? Why did my real Daddy…Edward…why did he leave us? Didn't he want me?"

"Baby, we've talked about this. He didn't know about you. And remember…we have to keep the bad people away so we don't want them to know that Edward is your daddy. Remember champ?"

CJ nodded and said, "Okay…so here are your fabulous, yummy yummy pancakes that Grandpa Charlie and I made you."

He flashed me my smile…his father's smile and jumped down off of the counter. I was truly blessed to have him in my life. I had the best child in the world.

I sat down at the table to devour my pancakes and my little CJ sat across from me with his own little stack. I beamed at my boy.

Dean POV

It's fucking cold in New Hampshire in November. Sam and I were just getting into the Impala to leave the hotel that we were staying at. We were going to go check out a lead on the vamps Bobby has sent us after.

I started up the Impala and Womanizer infected our ears loudly.

Yep…that's right. I never made her fix it.

Sam groaned while I chuckled.

"Why didn't you get Bells to fix that???!!!"

"Because…it reminds me of her and it helps while we are off hunting and her and CJ are back in Forks…so deal with it Sammy."

"Stop calling me Sammy. You know I hate it."

"Uh yeah that's why I do it. Bitch."

"Jerk" he replied.

This is what we do.

He shook his head and laughed off our banter with each other.

"So where are we headed?" my brother asked.

"Bobby told me these vamps have been spotted at this college type that is frequented by students from Dartmouth. Apparently they are here quite often."

"Ok cool. So did you call Bells and CJ today?"

"Yep…of course I did," I said with a big grin on my face.

I was getting pretty good at this being a dad gig. It made me kind of sad for when and if this Edward dude ever comes back into the picture.

I will miss CJ like crazy.

And Bells…god Bells.

I love her. Don't get excited. I love her but I don't really think I am in love with her. Not that settle down only sleep with one woman for the rest of my life kind of love. That's just not me.

And she gets that.

She's not looking for that either.

Which makes her so fucking cool for me right now.

And I do love that little dude. He is awesome.

We pulled into the bar parking lot and headed inside. Sam hesitated at getting out of the car.

"What is it Sammy?"

"Well, I was just thinking…if this is a coven of vampires hanging out at a college bar…maybe they target young college girls and guys?"

"Yeah and your point is?"

"SO we are only two guys."

OHHH the light bulb went off in my head.

"We need the girls."

He nodded, "We need the girls."

"Sweet…hunting and I get to get laid. That's my kind of job," I said as I dialed Bella's phone.

BPOV

It was later in the night and I had just put CJ down to bed when my cell phone rang.

Dean.

"Hey sexy"

"Hey sweet cheeks. What's my baby doing?"

"I was just getting ready to curl up with a good book. You?"

"Um…I was talking about CJ, Bells," he laughed.

"You asshole," I responded.

I made sure he heard me laugh so he would know I was just joking.

"How would you like to join Sammy and I here in wonderful New Hampshire?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…it has come to our attention that we would be better off with you three girls."

"Oh you don't have Ruby with you?"

"Nope…she's off doing some crazy ass demon shit as always."

"Hey" I heard Sam say in the background.

"What she's a crazy ass bitch and you know it."

I didn't hear Sam say anymore after that. I just laughed at the two of them.

"I'll get Kaci and Lisa together and we will be on our way immediately. Where are we meeting you guys?"

"We are heading back to the hotel right now baby. We'll be waiting there. How long until you get here?"

"Hmmm…well Kaci and I are fast as hell but we will have Lisa. But Kac or I could carry her so we will do that so we can get there faster. How long does it take normal people to get to New Hampshire from here?"

He chuckled and said, "Um…2 days."

"Alright…we'll see you in the morning."

"Seriously? That's pretty fucking fast Bells."

"I know…we're that good babe."

"That is so hot. I can't wait for you to get here. I think some furniture in the hotel needs broken."

I giggled and said, "Okay…see you then. Miss you."

"You too."

We hung up. I gathered up Kaci and Lisa and we were on our way.

It ended up taking us longer to get there because we forgot to take into account bathroom breaks and food breaks. But we were there by the next night.

We were headed to the hotel Dean told us to go to when my cell rang, "Yes babe?"

Dean said, "Hey sweet cheeks…go ahead and you three come on to the bar. I think these vamps need to see how some ass is kicked."

"No problem, you got it. We're on our way."

I turned to my two best friends in the world and said, "We're up girls. Let's go kill some vamps."

Dean POV

Sammy and I decided to go to the bar and grab some beers and go ahead and wait for the girls there. Sure enough, our vampire coven was there. Well most of them. We had been told it was a coven of 8 and there were only 6 there.

They were beautiful, I'll give them that much. There were three girls and three guys. A dark hair big ass dude, a blonde dude that looked like he was constipated, a bronze haired dude that looked pissed off at the world, two gorgeous blonde girls, and a cute little spiky, black haired, tiny little thing.

It didn't matter how pretty the three women were though…they didn't hold a candle to Bells. She is fucking divine. And I am not just saying that because I get to tap it whenever I want.

And she has the personality to match.

Two of these ladies look like total fucking bitches. The two blondes of course. Actually, they really look like life size Barbie dolls. So fucking fake.

The little pixie looking one…I think she and I could be friends. She looks sweet and spunky. Like my Bells.

I miss her. Can't wait till she gets here. Then we can burn these vamps and get down to _business_.

EPOV (YAY for those of you who are dying)

It had been a little over three years since I left my Bella. That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I thought the look on her face would kill me when I walked away from her.

I wanted to die.

My family wouldn't assist me with that. So I went to the Volturri.

That was really fucking stupid on my part.

They put me in their damn dungeon while they decided what to do with me since I had disclosed our secret to a human.

When they brought me out of their Tanya was there. They told me that she and I were to be a couple and stay together until they told us otherwise. I was told that Bella would be found and killed if I did not obey their commands.

Tanya had always had a thing for me but she had her own reasons for doing this. I was unclear of what we were supposed to be "doing" together. They told us the time would come when we would know everything.

They were very vague.

I hate vague.

But they said that I was to do as Tanya said until they told us otherwise and that she would be reporting back to them with whether or not I was "behaving."

So here I am. Tanya is now a part of the family. And I am so happy. Do you hear the sarcasm that I use there? You should.

I fucking hate her.

But I know why she is doing this so I have a hard time completely blaming her. She tried to get me interested in her at first. But she's not my Bella. I know she still wants more from me but it's not going to happen.

Bella is the only one I want to be with. And I am not sure what is going on and why the Volturri are throwing Tanya and I together but I have a feeling I am going to find out soon.

And Carlisle and Esme have been acting strange for awhile. They take these trips without us and they don't tell us where they go. They always block their minds from Alice and me as much as possible.

I asked Alice if she thinks it has anything to do with Bella. She says she doubts it because she hasn't had any visions with Bella in them since we left.

I suppose they just want their privacy.

But the strangest was one day all of a sudden, they came home and Esme walked straight up to me and slapped me as hard as she could. And that's pretty damn hard.

She knocked me across the room.

And all she said is, "You are the biggest idiot I have ever met in my entire life Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

When I asked her about it later she told me that it was just getting to her how much she missed Bella. I could understand that. I missed her too.

So damn badly.

But here I sit at this stupid college bar we've been coming to. Tanya says we are supposed to lure some stupid hunters here and dispose of them. She said she was told that they pose a threat to the vampire race.

Aro has ordered it.

We comply of Bella dies.

Period.

I'm not really keen on killing humans but if it's them or Bella…sorry I choose my Bella.

My family and I came to this town under the rouse of going to Dartmouth. We are really going to Dartmouth but I don't enjoy it. Not like I thought I would…when it was supposed to be Bella and me going here together.

So we're sitting in this bar. The rest of them really like it. Tanya has herself plastered on my fucking lap like always. It really drives me nuts.

I see two guys walk in. One has dark hair and is taller than the other and the second one has dirty blonde hair. Tanya leans in whispers into my ear, "That's them."

I nod and so does the rest of my family. We tried to decide how we were going to approach this.

They go to sit at the bar and order two beers. I see the dirty blonde one talking on his cell phone. And then I am hit with the irritation that I cannot read either of their minds.

What the hell?

The only person I had ever not been able to read before is Bella.

This is strange. I am going to have to figure this out. Since her, I have not come across anyone else I couldn't read.

My mind started to drift to thoughts of my Bella and our one fabulous night together. A night that I wished more than anything could be repeated.

Tanya had tried to get me to agree to allow her to fulfill my manly urges and needs that Bella could no longer fill for me.

That wasn't going to happen…ever.

Tanya was trying to get my attention when I heard the sweetest voice ever over by the hunters we were supposed to kill.

No! What the hell was she doing here…and with them???

She couldn't be here. We were supposed to kill them; I didn't want her caught in the crossfire of our attack.

And then she did something that ripped my already dead heart into a million pieces…she went up to the dirty blonde haired one, and said, "Hey baby…I'm here." As she crashed her lips to his.

Oh my Bella. No!


	26. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

Chapter 23

EPOV

What the hell was Bella doing here? Here in this bar? And why the hell is she kissing one of the hunters that we are supposed to kill?

I quietly asked Alice if she had a vision of this. She said no. She was bouncing in her seat. She wanted to go to Bella so badly.

The closer I looked at Bella, the more I noticed. She was beautiful but she was different. She was always beautiful but now she just…she just looked like a goddess.

That hunter and her still hadn't broken their kiss. Jesus. Come up for fucking air already. He placed his hands on her waist and gripped tightly. She had her hands running through his hair like she used to do with mine.

I was growling.

Tanya was still sitting on my damn lap.

"Get off me Tanya. I am going to go rip his head off now."

"No Edward."

"But you said we were here to kill them. I believe your exact words were…that they need to die or Bella will," Alice reminded her.

Rosalie didn't give Tanya a chance to respond. "Shut it Alice. What Tanya says goes. You know that. You and Edward are just all bent out of shape because your precious human is over there."

Out of all of us…Rosalie is the only one who has actually bonded with Tanya since she has been with us. They both act like stuck up bitches so they get along quite well. And apparently they both hate Bella.

Bella finally broke away from the guy, Dean, I think I heard the other one call him. It was then that I noticed two girls with her. One was dark haired and about an inch taller than Bella. The other girl was blonde and about Alice's size.

Bella gave the dark haired hunter, Sam I believe a hug and then the two girls with her hugged the guys. We listened intently to their conversation. Thank God for vampire hearing.

"So how is my baby?" Dean asked Bella.

"Fabulous…I missed you."

She was leaning into him. Oh dear God, please tell me she's not going to kiss him again. I couldn't take that.

"I missed you too sweet cheeks."

As they leaned in to kiss each other again…I heard a cell phone ring. Dean pulled his out of his pocket and answered, "Hello?"

I could hear the other side of the conversation thanks to my super ears.

"_Daddy…it's me CJ."_

"Of course it is sport. How many other little dudes do you think I have," he chuckled to his son.

"_Daddy, I've been trying to call Mommy. She has her phone turned off. Daddy you need to get her to call me."_

Oh…he has a son…and a wife? Girlfriend? So maybe that kiss between him and Bella meant nothing. That makes me feel better.

"Well you're in luck Ceej…Mommy is standing right here beside me."

"_Great…lemme talk to her Daddy."_

No!

No!

No!

This man and Bella have a little boy together! No! That's supposed to be me!

If I was human and not a fucking monster.

Dean smiled brightly and passed the phone to Bella. Were they married? Did they have any other kids?

All of my family could tell how agitated I was. Tanya was pressing down on me hard to keep me in my seat. Alice put her hand on my reassuringly.

Bella laughed and took the phone. "Hey baby. What's up?"

"_Oh Momma…it's so good to hear your voice. I just had a bad feeling."_

"What kind of feeling CJ? Did you talk to Grandpa Charlie, Uncle Ian, or Uncle Nick?"

Uncle Ian? Uncle Nick? Who the hell are all of these new people in her life? I tried for the first time to read the minds of the two girls with her.

Nothing.

This is so strange.

"_No…I wanted to talk to you. I just needed to hear your voice Momma."_

"Alright baby…it's passed your bed time. Can you go get grandpa or one of your uncles? I love you honey."

"_Love you too Mommy. Give hugs and kisses to Daddy, Uncle Sam, Auntie Kaci, and Auntie Lisa. Miss you."_

"_Hey sis."_

Sis?

"Hey Ian. What's going on with Ceej? Is he alright?"

"_Yeah he's fine…just spooked…don't worry lil sis…you know we will guard him with our lives…now…how's about letting me talk to that sexy girlfriend of mine?"_

"Oh good Lord Ian. You two seriously need to get a room. And this is Dean's phone SO hang up and call Lisa on her phone dipshit."

"_Ouch…no need for the name calling asshole. Calm down. Besides…at least we've never destroyed an entire house."_

Bella laughed and said, "Whatever, love you butt munch."

"_Love you more shit face. See you girls when you get back. Miss ya."_

Bella hung up the phone and handed it back to Dean. Kaci and Lisa were off talking with Sam while Bella and Dean were speaking quietly with one another…sort of in their own little bubble. I was trying to ignore all of the things they were saying.

All of a sudden, this drunken asshole came up and put his hand on my Bella's ass. I was about to rip off his limbs when I heard Dean laughing.

How could he laugh about this and just fucking sit there drinking his beer? Was he going to do nothing to defend her? Stand up for her?

The drunk asked Dean, "What the fuck are you laughing at cocksucker?"

Dean just laughed harder and said, "Oh you're about to find out."

Bella then said, "You have one second to remove your hand from me."

The man squeezed her ass harder and said, "Oh I'm just getting started baby."

Bella then got an evil grin on her face and said, "Big mistake."

What the hell was she thinking?

Before I could even think about doing anything to come to her rescue…my Bella had removed the man's hand from her ass…belted him in the face with her elbow, and slammed his face down into the bar.

She held his head there firmly as he squirmed underneath her hands, "Now…are you going to put your hands on girls anymore when they are not wanted there?"

"Get off me you fucking bitch! You're crazy."

"Baby…am I crazy?" she asked Dean.

"Absofuckinglutely," Dean replied to her.

This Bella was hot. I was so turned on by my Bella standing up for herself. Unfortunately, I forgot who was sitting on my damn lap.

And unfortunately…she could _feel_ how turned on I was…by Bella…not her.

"Ooohh Eddie. You've finally come to your senses."

"This isn't for you Tanya. Shut up. I am excited about seeing Bella."

Tanya tried to give me what she thought was a sexy pout but it just disgusted me like everything else she did.

I heard Emmett, "Holy shit! Who knew Bella could ever start a brawl?"

What?

I missed what was going on because of fucking Tanya.

As I looked up, sure enough…there was a full out brawl over at the bar. Ballroom Blitz was playing on the jukebox. How fitting.

Dean, Sam, Bella, and the two girls were all going at it. And the girls were kicking some serious ass. These guys were double and triple their size and they were just beating them to a pulp.

When did Bella get so damn strong?

I had to know what was going on here.

The bartender had apparently had enough. He started tossing people out of the bar. Bella and her friends were a part of the ones who got tossed.

I pushed Tanya off of me and my family and I headed outside. I saw Bella standing there with the rest of them. "Bella, you always get us kicked out of bars and clubs. What the hell? Can't you control your temper?" Sam asked her.

"Sorry. Guys shouldn't put their hands on me when I don't want them to. I told you guys what happened to me in high school. I only wish I would have been this strong then. I could have stood up for myself instead of having to wait for my brothers to come and rescue me."

Dean had his arms wrapped around her.

What was Sam talking about? What happened to her in high school? If anyone hurt her…I will fucking kill them.

And what brothers? How much have we missed?

I was about to draw attention to us when Alice beat me to it.

"Bella? I can't believe it's you. What is going on?" she asked her.

BPOV

Oh. My. God.

I know that voice.

I looked up and saw 5 of the Cullens standing before me…along with some gorgeous blonde who had her arms draped through Edward's.

My Edward.

Skanky blonde attached to him.

What the hell?

It was Alice that spoke.

"Alice?"

Sam spoke next, "Bella…do you know them?"

"Y-yess…these are the Cullens…except for her…I don't know who the hell she is," I said pointing to the blonde who was STILL attached to Edward I might add.

"Excuse me…I'm right here bitch!" she spat out at me.

Alice snarled at her and said, "Tanya! You will not talk about her like that!"

Then Rosalie spoke, "Calm down Alice. She can say what she wants. Don't defend your human."

Deans arms had tightened around me…he knew exactly who the Cullens were.

I really wanted to let my shield down to hear their thoughts but if I did that then they would also be able to use their powers on us and I didn't want that.

And Alice called this bitch Tanya. Tanya of the Denali clan from Alaska I am sure. SO…I guess Edward found his distraction.

Wait…no. I turned to Dean, "Dean, were these the vampires you wanted us to come help you guys kill?"

"What the fuck? You're here to kill us? I knew you were useless you stupid human! You couldn't worm your way into our vampire family so now you have found hunters to latch on to!"

Rosalie still hated me.

And she was more vicious now than she was before.

Dean answered me. "Yeah Bells…I'm sorry. We didn't know who they were when Bobby called us about them."

"I've got to get out of here. I need to get home to CJ."

I couldn't be here. And Edward still hadn't even bothered to say anything to me. Alice spoke again, "Bella? Who is CJ?"

"CJ is my son."

Dean tightened his grip just when I didn't think it could get tighter and said, "Our son…CJ is our son."

Edward started growling. Which made Kaci start growling because she felt that I was threatened.

"Call off your guard dog Bella. What the fuck is wrong with her? Is she even human or did you find another supernatural friend to fill our void?" Rosalie spat at me.

Then Tanya said, "Honestly Edward, I don't know what the hell you saw in her. She is so fucking plain that it's pathetic. There is absolutely nothing special about her."

I had heard enough. I used my telekinesis to knock both of them on their asses.

Everyone looked at me shocked.

Alice was laughing and positively giddy. "Which one of you did that? Bella how did that happen? I know one of you did that. What did you do?"

I shook my head.

I was about to answer her and Dean's cell phone rang again.

As soon as he flipped it open I heard it, "Momma…Momma…Daddy come quick…we need you hurry. There are scary men here…."

And then there was silence.

I looked at Dean in horror.

Tears were falling down my face.

I knew I shouldn't have left him. He told me earlier he had a bad feeling. I should have headed straight home then. We had to get back…before anyone got hurt.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know which would be the fastest way to get there. Us running or me driving Dean's Impala. We had three humans and two hybrids so we could only carry one a piece on our backs.

Before I could think about anything any further…Edward had scooped me up and placed me on his back and was running at top speed.

Damn it. Even with me being a hybrid I knew he was faster than me.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing? Put me down. I can't leave without my family."

"My family will make sure they are close behind. Right now…we are going to go save your son."

_**A/N…Sorry it was either a shorter update and end it there or no update at all today. So first things first. Thanks to Gemini169 for the awesome idea on the phone conversation earlier in the chapter. **_

_**I am going to try really hard to update my other story every day this week if I can get enough chapters written up this weekend. I want to try and do that for this one but I don't think I can because for some reason this one is just harder for me to write now.**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day to everyone. AND if you review…I will send you a sneak peek of the next chapter…so how much do you want it??? Come on…push that little button and drop me a line. You know you want to. I will reward you for it. **_


	27. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

_**A/N…I listened to Wolf Like me by TV on the Radio on repeat while writing this chapter if you would like a little mood music check it out while reading.**_

Chapter 24

EPOV

I realized that Bella had obviously moved on…but when I heard that little panicked voice on the other end…something in me snapped.

I knew I was the fastest one there and that I needed to get my poor human Bella back to her boy so we could find out what was happening.

And I'll admit…a part of me was thrilled to have her body touching mine in some way. And I was thrilled that we were away from Dean.

I wanted to know what had happened back there when Rosalie and Tanya were thrown on their asses by some force. It was obvious it had been one of the people with Bella. Maybe that girl she calls Kaci.

She was clearly growling at us…a type of growl that I only hear from our kind. Knowing Bella…if she's hanging around with hunters…she probably had latched herself onto the first supernatural thing she could find to fill our void.

My poor sweet Bella.

What had I done to her?

Why did she have to do what I wanted her to do and move on…with _him? _

I wanted her for myself. Would she ever take me back? Probably not.

There is another man…and a child involved now. I fucked up and I doubt I can fix this. I really am truly a monster.

BPOV

Same old Edward. He hasn't changed at all. He still thinks I need to be protected. He drives me insane. He still doesn't see me as his equal.

Even though I am pretty sure that now I could totally kick his ass.

He will never learn. Not that it matters anyway since he doesn't love me…he probably never did. Okay Bella…seriously…you really need to freaking focus.

Your son is in danger and you don't have time to worry about the stupidity of Edward Cullen. "Edward you can put me down now."

"No way Bella. We are going to see what is going on with your little boy."

Our little boy you idiot.

"Edward…things have changed since you left…I really need you to just put me down."

"Bella, stop arguing with me and just let me get you to your child."

I figured it was pointless to argue with him right now and if I tried to stop him in anyway, it would just slow us down. And I need to get CJ badly. Plus, we were already so far ahead of everyone else…and having one extra vampire couldn't hurt.

But would everyone realize that CJ is Edward's when they are together in the same room?

I didn't know.

Only time would tell.

Ian POV

We had been ambushed here at the house. I let me guard down and opened the door and in they came. Fucking Demitri and Felix. I hated those two.

They loved to beat Nick and me the hardest down in the dungeon when we disobeyed.

And our fucking useless father wants Demitri to marry Bella and take the throne with her. I will die before I let that vile piece of shit put his hands on my sister.

No way in hell.

We didn't know what the hell was going on but none of our powers were working on these fuckers. Not even CJ's. I'm not sure what they had done to make this happen.

But there had to be a way out of it. They hadn't done anything to us and once I touched Demitri when I tried to get CJ away from him I saw what they wanted.

They have every intention of killing CJ and Dean. They want them out of the way. And the sick fucker thinks he is going to get my sister knocked up so they can be one big happy bloodsucking family.

I don't fucking think so.

So clearly since they hadn't killed CJ yet or tried to, they were using him as bait…for Bella and Dean.

My suspicions were confirmed when Demitri confiscated my cell phone and made CJ call Dean to get a hold of Bella. CJ was terrified. Just because he was bigger for his age and quite intelligent and uber powerful…didn't mean he wasn't still a 2 ½ year old little boy.

Demitri wouldn't let go of CJ. "If you harm a hair on his head Demitri…I will fucking kill you."

He smirked as Felix came up to CJ and pulled out one of his hairs from his little head. CJ cried. "Well, I harmed a hair on his head…what are you going to do about Ian? Oh that's right nothing…you are powerless right now. You all are fucking pathetic."

Then I heard two voices I never wanted to hear again ever in my life.

"When will that stupid girl be here? I am so ready to leave this stinking town. And that little brat's crying and whimpering is driving me insane," Alec said.

"Yes, we are so bored Felix. When can we go back home to master," Jane asked.

So that's how they were making us powerless. We were lucky all Jane was doing was blocking our powers from working. She is the most dangerous I think of all the Volturi.

She and Alec are the two most evil children I have ever met.

"Patience children…things must be dealt with first. Aro's orders."

We heard noises coming from the woods…it sounded like running. Thank God, reinforcements were finally here.

BPOV

Edward and I arrived outside of where my old house used to be. "Edward what are we doing here?"

"What happened to your house Bella?"

"It got destroyed."

"Oh my God…I am so sorry…how did it happen?"

I couldn't keep from laughing. "Don't worry about it Edward, I'll show you to my new place."

Before I thought about it and could stop myself, I took off at vampire speed.

Oh shit.

EPOV

What the fuck?

What happened to her house and why the hell did she just take off at vampire speed? Where the hell did she get vampire speed? She doesn't smell like a vampire…she smells human.

What the hell is going on around here? We must have missed a whole hell of a lot.

I heard her voice, "Come on Edward…or can you not keep up?"

Oh I'll show you how I can keep up Miss Swan.

I took off after her at top speed. "Bella, what the hell is going on here?" I asked once I caught up to her.

She smirked at me and said, "Not now Edward. I will explain everything once CJ is safe and our families are here…until then you are going to have to be patient and trust me. I know you are not very capable of either of these things but you just have to!"

What does she mean?

Of course I can be patient. Of course I can trust her. I love her with everything I have in me. Oh yeah…she doesn't know that you dumb ass.

We surveyed the area around us and tried to do surveillance to find out what was going on inside the house. I couldn't hear any thoughts coming from inside. I wonder why.

I peeked through the window and saw Demitri, Felix, Alec, and Jane. Demitri was restraining a little boy. That must be CJ. He sure was cute. He reminded me so much of his mother. I didn't see any of Dean in him.

But…he looked to be almost four years old. I've only been gone three years. What the hell?

I saw two men along with Charlie sitting on the couch tied up. Wait…I took another look at Charlie. Charlie is a freaking vampire.

Things are getting stranger and stranger. I really can't wait until my family gets here and we can figure out what the hell is going on around here.

"Edward, I really need you to stay outside…no matter what you see or hear."

"I can't do that Bella."

"Edward, I need you to trust me…and I need you to do as I ask…please. My son's life may very well depend on it. Please. If I need you I will holler for you…I promise."

I didn't know if I could go along with what she was asking but I would do it for her…and for her boy.

"There's one more thing," she said to me.

"Yes?"

"No matter what you are about to see…I really need you to just stay calm and not talk about it. Just let it go for now. I will explain everything later…I swear to you…just please…go along with what I am asking of you.

If you ever cared for me in any way at all Edward, you will do what I am asking of you right now. Please?"

I nodded letting her know I would do as she asked.

"You have my word Bella."

"Thank you."

The next thing I knew…Bella had hung her head down…and she was standing there and looked like she was asleep.

She was standing there beside me but yet she was inside the house too. What?

Did she just astral project.

No way.

I heard her voice, "Hey boys. Having a party without me? That's no fun!"

Demitri lunged for her and his hands went through air because she wasn't really there. "Ah, ah ah, keep your hands to yourself," my angel told him.

So quickly I barely noticed it, Bella had gotten back into her body and kicked the front door down. She was waving her hands and throwing all kinds of objects at Demitri and Felix.

While they were down on the ground trying to throw things off of them…she ran over to the men on the couch and untied them.

"How the hell did they manage to get you three tied up?" I heard her ask them.

The dark haired one that I didn't recognize said, "Hey first off…they caught us off guard…and second, they used those damn little demons to bind our powers. I told you about those little hell kids who are pets of our father's. When they were in the damn room our powers were useless."

The blonde one spoke next, "Correction Ian…they were here…where the hell are they now?"

Then I heard Charlie say, "Better question…where the hell is my grandson?"

Bella began looking around frantically. "CJ…CJ where are you? It's momma baby. It's okay to come out if you're scared."

I heard the thoughts of my family and the others approaching.

_I am going to fucking kick his ass. I don't care if he is a damn vampire. How dare he fucking take off with my Bells like that?_

What? I could hear Dean's thoughts now? Weird. And he was pissed. Oh well. Too fucking bad hot shot…she was _my_ Bells first.

I blocked out the rest of their thoughts. I was trying to focus on what was going on inside the house. Bella was still frantically looking for CJ. Demitri and Felix were now on their feet.

"Where is my son you assholes?" She screamed at them.

"Holy fuck! You are a vision princess. I can't believe you get to be all mine. You are even more beautiful than your father imagined. I didn't realize until now that I am finally seeing you up close and personal. I can't wait till you are all mine," Demitri said to her.

Excuse me? What the fuck is he talking about? I am not letting him near her long enough for her to be his. He is fucking crazy.

Bella voiced my thoughts, "Excuse me? What the fuck are you talking about idiot?"

"You will know in time sweet Isabella."

"It's Bella." Charlie said as he tackled Demitri to the ground.

Damn…Charlie was Emmett strong.

I felt someone try to push my stone cold body. But I didn't budge because the person was human. I turned and saw Dean.

"Where the fuck do you get off taking Bella against her will like that? I really wish I could beat the fuck out of you…you damn bloodsucker! But of course you are a freak of nature so I can't…that's okay though…I'll leave it up to my Bells. She can do it all on her own now."

Rosalie scoffed and said, "Please…like that weak little fucking human could hurt anyone. She likes to play the damn victim too much."

"Look Blondie, you really need to shut your fucking mouth…I've had just about all I can take of you talking like that about my sister and I am about to shove my fist down your fucking pretty little Barbie doll throat!" Kaci yelled at her.

"Would all of you please shut up? We really need to figure out what is going on in there!" I yelled at all of them.

_It's okay Edward. Just calm down. Carlisle and Esme are on their way too._

Alice's thoughts calmed me. I nodded towards her letting her know I had heard them.

I filled all of them in on what has been going on since I got here with Bella. We turned back to look into the house. Jane and Alec came from upstairs and they had little CJ.

I heard Alice gasp behind me.

"Is that Bella's little boy?"

Then I heard Jasper, "Oh my God…it's not possible…is it?"

Dean stepped towards them. "Yes that's our son. Why?"

"That is CJ Alice, he is Bella's son. Now what are you and Jasper going on about?"

"You really don't see it do you?" she asked me.

"See what?"

"Edward you are so fucking stupid," she said back to me and shook her head.

Sam spoke and said, "Can everyone just concentrate please on what is going on in there? We need to get ready to help so shut the hell up…everyone!"

"Don't tell me what to do Sammy."

"Shut up Dean…I meant it. Be quiet."

"Bitch" Dean said under his breath to his brother.

"Fucker" Sam hissed back at him.

I growled at both of them letting them know to shut up or get their asses kicked.

Finally we had silence again except for what was coming in the house.

"Momma"

CJ went to run to his mother but Jane grabbed him back by his hair. Poor little guy.

"Get your grimy little hands off of my son and I just might let you live you little demon!"

"Please Isabella…you are no match for me…unless you catch me off guard. Which of course you haven't. So you back off and I won't hurt your son. He really is a pesky child."

"I'm sorry momma. I tried to hide from them and not let them get me."

"It's okay baby. I know you did. You did great. Everything will be alright little man."

Demitri had fought off Charlie and left him on the ground trying to get back up. Demitri is an excellent fighter. And he is very cruel.

Bella was biting her lip. She was thinking…contemplating something. I heard Dean muttering under his breath, "Come on baby…come on you can do it."

I looked towards him…he was intently staring at her. Please tell me they aren't in love with each other. I couldn't bare it.

I want her back with me. I want my angel.

I heard Kaci say something out loud, "You got it baby."

Who was she talking to?

Bella nodded to her son, and then to the men who I guess are her brothers? And finally they nodded to Charlie.

Everything happened at once. CJ picked up his little foot and slammed it down on Jane's foot. She squealed.

Bella lunged at Alec while Nick took down Felix, Ian went and grabbed Jane, and Charlie got a hold of Demitri again.

This was just fighting. Jane still had her stupid little block up so whatever powers the people in that house had…couldn't be used…they needed the element of surprise to knock down Jane's block.

I heard Bella's voice…it was low but I could hear it with my vamp hearing. "Kaci get in here. Do what your worst…distract her long enough for her block to go away so I can get my shield up. Got it?"

"On it," Kaci said.

Kaci ran to the door and she floated there. Her eyes turned white and she started blowing cold white wind through the house.

Everyone and everything was getting blown around. It looked like a tornado was going through the house.

Bella was able to grab CJ and hold him to her. Jane was pissed when Bella started using her hands and making things get thrown at her.

Bella is telekinetic?

"No! I hate you Isabella Volturi!"

What? Volturi?

"That's Isabella _Swan_ bitch!" And with a flick of her wrist, Bella had sent both Alec and Jane through their living room window and out of the house. We heard Jane talking to Alec, "Let's get back to Italy. Master Aro will not be pleased with the behavior of his daughter."

My mind was reeling.

Was I in some warp universe?

Before I could do anything to stop it, Demitri was going for CJ with a knife. Bella jumped in front of him and it went right through her stomach.

"NO!!!!" I yelled as I ran into the house.

This couldn't be happening. I had just got her back.

Please don't take her from me now.

_**A/N…Sorry to cut it off there but it is already 10 pages people. If you review I will give you sneak peek. And I am being nice and updating two days in a row on this story so I expect some reviews my lovelies. If I get enough reviews to make me happy…I will update again this week.**_


	28. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

Chapter 25

EPOV

I didn't know what to do. Bella was convulsing in my arms as I held her. I heard Charlie yell, "Don't let those two fuckers get away."

How could he be worried about Demitri and Felix when his daughter was just stabbed?

I really do think I am in the Twilight Zone or something.

Everyone who was previously outside was now piling in to the house. Kaci asked the blonde girl, I think Lisa is her name, "Did those two assholes get away?"

"Yeah sorry. We were no match to try and stop them."

"It's alright Lis, don't worry about it. Right now we need to fix Bella."

Dean pulled Bella from my arms and held her into his own.

What the fuck?

I am going to fucking kill him before this is over.

"Get CJ over here now. He needs to heal her quickly."

Blood was spurting from Bella's mouth and she was still convulsing…in Dean's arms now. "Its okay baby…I got you. You're not going anywhere sweet cheeks. We got lots more furniture to break you know."

CJ went over to his mother and placed his hands over her stab wound. There was a beautiful white light coming from his hands. The hole closed up completely without a trace that it had ever been there.

Bella gasped and sat up quickly…her breaths were coming in short quick pants.

She grabbed CJ so that he was in her lap while she was still in Dean's lap.

Oh what a happy family.

I felt like I was going to be sick and if I could have cried…I would have.

"Good job baby. You saved Momma again." Bella said to her little boy.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Dean said to her.

Everyone was standing up and taking assessments of the damages to the house and what was going on around them now.

Charlie noticed me for the first time. Before I could blink I was through the wall of the house and outside staring at the front of it.

Charlie roared at me, "What the HELL are you doing in my house??? YOU are not to come anywhere NEAR MY daughter!!! Do you understand me Cullen?"

I stood up and brushed myself off.

I respected Charlie but I was not going to let him get the best of me. He had no clue why I left and that I was only looking out for Bella's safety.

I heard growling coming from Bella's brothers.

"Down boys. All of you need to back off. Edward come in. This is my house too Dad. And he doesn't mean any harm. He is the reason I got here so quickly."

"Fine Bella…but I don't like it. I am going to go hunt. I need to release some of this pent up energy. We will ALL talk when I get back. Nothing is to be said until then, you got me? I am still the head of this family."

"Fine Dad," Bella and her brothers answered at the same time.

"Charlie…I just want to say that I'm sorry for the way that we left. I know that it was a mistake…but some of us…I won't mention names…thought it was for the best under the circumstances. And I think it is a good idea that we wait to talk because Carlisle and Esme should be here soon."

Charlie nodded at Alice's words and pulled her into a hug. "I don't blame you Alice. You know I've always liked you." He pointed his finger at me and continued, "I blame him! He is a heartless bastard who broke my baby girl and he has NO idea what he did!"

I didn't say anything. What the hell could I say to that? I knew he spoke the truth. I am a heartless bastard…literally…my heart has been dead for a long time now.

Only my Bella awakened it. And I was stupid enough to push her away.

"Now Bella, I am leaving. I think you and CJ need some bonding time. He has been very upset by the events that have happened today and rightfully so. He felt he was going to lose his momma. I'll be back."

Charlie knocked into me as he walked by. Couldn't you say excuse me or something? Damn. Does everyone belong to the "I hate Edward Cullen" fan club?

"We'll be upstairs," my angel said as she grabbed Dean's hand and drug him upstairs.

"So we're seriously not going to get any answers until Charlie decides to come back and Carlisle and Esme get here?" Rose snarled at everyone.

"Yep…you got it toots." Ian said to her.

She growled at him and Emmett held her back.

Just great.

Alice grabbed my arm and led me outside.

"Edward! Do you really not see it?"

"What are you talking about Alice? Stop being so cryptic and please spell it out for me. I have no idea what the heck you are talking about."

_He is such a damn idiot._

"That's not very nice Alice."

"But it's so true _Edward._"

She shook her head at me and we walked back into the house. Ian, Nick, Kaci, Lisa, and Sam were cleaning up the house. We didn't know what to do. Obviously, we were the outsiders.

Alice spoke to them, "Would you guys like some help?"

"No…I think you all have been enough help to Bella and Charlie. Just stay out of our way." Kaci snapped at Alice.

Jasper didn't like that. "Look, I know you feel threatened by her but she is not going to take your place with Bella. She was Bella's friend before you and she is just trying to help. Now, I was raised to never hit a lady but you can obviously take care of yourself…so I would appreciate it if you watched your tone with her or I will be forced to hurt you."

"How the fuck do you know anything about how I feel asshole?" Kaci said and then Jasper was frozen…like a block of ice.

"What the hell did you do to him???" Alice screeched at her.

"Oh he'll be fine," the annoying girl said as she waved Alice off.

Suddenly we heard loud music coming from upstairs. It was an 80's song that I recalled…something about sunglasses or some crap like that.

Nick was laughing, "Well guess we know what they are doing to call Ceej down and make him happy. Dad will be bummed that he is missing out on the ritual."

Kaci, Lisa, and Ian laughed with them. And then they started dancing around.

Could someone please wake me up? Because the waiting here is killing me and these people are odd. What have they done to my Bella?

Sam spoke, "Guys, come on. They are really confused and don't know what is going on around here. So let's just tone it down a bit. Whether we like it or not, these people were very important to Bells at one time."

Tanya laughed at him and said, "Don't include me in with them…that crazy little freak has never been important to me nor me to her. I don't even freaking know her and I could care less about her."

It wasn't Kaci this time; it was the tiny little blonde girl who got in her face. "Look bitch…I don't know who the hell you think you are but you are seriously testing our patience," she said motioning between her and Kaci.

Ian came over and picked her up at the waist while she kicked her legs out trying to escape. "Alright slugger…let's go…time for you to calm down."

"Damn it Ian, knock it off. I can take her, let me go!!"

"Oh no…I am not letting you hurt yourself baby. Now come on…let me take you…we've got time."

And then like that the blonde girl was giggling and Ian was chasing her up the stairs.

Carlisle and Esme could not get hear fast enough.

The music was still blaring and I noticed little CJ come dancing down the stairs donning a pair of sunglasses.

He was such a cutie. Just like his mother.

Jasper had thawed out by now.

"Holy shit! He looks just lik—" Emmett started to say but Alice tackled him to the ground and put her tiny hand over his mouth.

"His mother…he looks just like his mother," she finished for him.

"That's not what I was going to say Alice," I heard him mumble to her.

Why is everyone acting so damn weird? Maybe I should just take Tanya and leave here. We should go to Alaska, and away from all of this craziness because I am so confused I don't know which way is up.

BPOV

Dean and I took CJ upstairs to his room. We held him while we calmed him down. He was really upset. And rightfully so.

It didn't matter how powerful he was.

It didn't matter how advanced he was.

I said it before and I'll say it again.

He's still a two and a half year old boy who thought he was going to lose his Momma and he had to save her again.

This wasn't the first time poor little Ceej has had to use his healing power on one of us. He's had to use it on all of us one time or another…except my Dad. He is the only one of us who is truly indestructible.

He can only be killed by being ripped apart and set on fire…and even CJ can't heal him from that.

Dean looked down at CJ and said finally, "Hey little dude…I know Grandpa Charlie isn't here right now…but I bet I know what would cheer you up."

"What Daddy?"

Dean went to the dresser and pulled out some sunglasses. Yes my little guy keeps a stock pile of sunglasses in his dresser so he can look cool when he jams.

Hey…he may not be biologically Dean's but he has acquired some of his habits and looking cool and being cool is one of them.

Dean placed a bigger pair of glasses on his face and handed me a pair and then gave the smaller pair to our guy.

CJ nodded as I pulled him up into my arms. I waved my hand at the stereo in CJ's room and his favorite song came on.

I spoke to CJ in our minds because I didn't know how Dean was going to take our conversation.

**Baby did you see the man downstairs earlier?**

_Are you talking about Daddy Edward Momma?_

**Yes baby**

_Yes I saw him Momma…did he come back for us?_

**I don't think so baby. I explained to you remember…he doesn't know about you. Everyone thinks Dean is your daddy.**

_Dean is my daddy. He takes care of me. He teaches me baseball. And he loves me and cheers me up. He makes momma happy too._

**I know baby.**

_But Edward is my daddy too. He helped momma make me out of their love. Right? _

**Yes**

_I want to meet him mommy. Please? I want to meet my aunts and uncles._

**Baby, you can't tell him who you are to him.**

_I know momma…I just want to meet him. I am drawn to him. I need to know him mommy…please…pretty pretty please!!_

**Okay but remember what you have to do CJ…and you must always block your thoughts around all of the Cullens…always have your shield up…even if Mommy isn't around to shield for you alright?**

_Alright momma._

He pecked me on the cheek and took off dancing his way downstairs.

"Why do I get the feeling you two were having your own private conversation?" Dean asked me.

"Probably because we were."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it."

"Bells…I know I am older than you…but I also know that you are not a child, I am not your father, and you don't need me to baby you and protect you or treat you like a porcelain doll. If you were talking to CJ in your mind then it was obviously private and none of my business. I can live with it."

I smiled at him and gave him the most passionate kiss I could muster while knowing that we had a house full of people downstairs.

We both pulled away breathlessly and he said, "So I guess you wouldn't go for me slamming you up against that wall for a quickie with all those damn Cullens downstairs hunh?"

"First off…no because this is our son's room and second of all…just no…not right now."

He laughed at me and grabbed my hand and we made our way downstairs to wait with everyone else.

This was a conversation that had been a long time coming and I was really nervous to see how it was going to go.

_**A/N…If you review you get a sneak peek so come on you know you want to!**_


	29. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

Chapter 26

EPOV

CJ danced his way over and stood in front of me. "Hey Eddie."

Why wasn't I annoyed when he called me that? Oh that's right because he came from Bella and I worship the ground she walks on.

I knelt down in front of him. He looked at me long and hard. He smiled and I smiled back, "Hey CJ. Can I ask you how you know my name?"

He giggled and said, "I have my ways."

He touched my face and I felt that same electric current that I always felt when Bella and I touched.

He is definitely Bella's child.

"You have pretty eyes."

"So do you," I told him. He did…they were a brilliant green. Kind of like mine had been when I was human.

The music stopped and I noticed Bella and Dean coming down the stairs hand in hand. I had to work very hard to suppress my growl.

"Come on little man…time for you to go to bed."

"Aw momma come on…just a little longer."

"Bells, I'll put him to bed tonight." Sam told her.

"Yay Uncle Sammy is gonna tell me a bedtime story!! Woo hoo!" He kissed his mom and his dad. It made me sad. Why couldn't I be his dad?

Because I'm a fucking monster who doesn't deserve a perfect little boy like him that's why.

He ran up the stairs giggling, "Come on Uncle Sammy…hurry up!"

Sam headed up after him.

We all just kind of sat around in silence. It was excruciating. Ian and Lisa came traipsing down the stairs sporting a post coital glow about them.

I had heard enough of what was going on up there in my mind…I didn't need the visual on their faces as well.

Gross.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme already? I am so damn bored!" Tanya let everyone know.

"No kidding…this is just stupid. Why don't we just go to our house and wait for them there? We can come back after they get here and discuss…whatever. Then we don't all have to come. It's not like all of us give a crap about what is going on here."

Leave it to Rose to be totally blunt…and bitchy.

"Rosie, babe…just sit tight okay. I want to know what's going on so stay…for me," Emmett tried to reason with his wife.

She just rolled her eyes at him and continued to look at her nails. She's so transparent.

Sometimes I wonder how the hell he puts up with her on a daily basis as his mate.

"Both of you just shut up. Rose and Tanya, we are not going anywhere until we find out what the hell is going on and has been going on around here," Alice told them both.

"Thanks Ali."

"You shut up too Edward…I'm not speaking to you."

I tried to talk but she put up her hand and cut me off, "Ah! Not speaking to you! Go away!"

The front door opened and in walked a pretty brunette. Not as pretty as my Bella of course. She took a look around the messed up house.

"Hey what the hell?? I leave for a little bit and you guys have a party without me? So not fuckin fair people!"

"Ruby it's not what you think," my Bella told her.

Ruby. I sniffed the air. She's a fucking demon! What the hell?

"Jesus Bella? Did you start an orphanage for homeless supernatural creatures while we were gone?" Rose spat at her.

"Rose what the hell? I have never done anything to you! All I ever did was try to be your friend and try to get you to like me. I really don't understand your hatred of me. I never have. And right now I am really fucking sick of your mouth so please do us all a favor and just shut the fuck up!"

Damn! My Bella is hot when she is mad. Shit. I had to shift in my pants to calm the erection she just gave me. I could smell Dean's arousal at her outburst as well.

Fucking great.

Rose didn't know how to respond to that…so she shut up finally. "I have had my fill of that bitch's mouth too. Both of them. What do you say we go release some steam girls?" Kaci asked looking at Bella and Lisa.

"Oh hell yeah!" Lisa shouted and jumped up from where she was sitting.

"Um hello? I'm right here. I want to join." Ruby told them.

"Well then let's go bitch." Bella told her.

The girls went into the kitchen and I heard a door open. There must be a basement in there.

"Where are they going?" Alice asked the room.

"They are going to train." Ian answered.

"Yeah we set up a sweet training room that covers the whole basement." Nick said.

"That's very cool," Alice answered them.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind checking that out while we're here," Emmett expressed.

Rose slapped him in the back of his head, "Don't be a fucking traitor Emmett…or you will not get any of this," she said as she motioned to herself.

What a bitch.

Sam had joined everyone back in the living room, "Little guy is down for the count."

"Thanks bro."

"No problem, I adore my nephew."

Suddenly Theory of a Deadman's Bad Girlfriend started blaring all throughout the house. Four guys; Dean, Sam, Ian, and Nick all put their heads in their hands and groaned.

Apparently this was something they were used to.

My Bella is downstairs…getting all hot and fucking sweaty to this song…with three other girls who are all hot and sweaty.

Okay I have never felt more like a horny seventeen year old than I do right now.

Ian and Nick appeared to be having a silent conversation.

Dean and Sam nodded to them.

"Should we?" Nick asked them.

"Oh fuck yeah" the other three replied. They took off and headed towards the kitchen.

We all wanted to see what was going on so of course we followed.

I wish I hadn't. It didn't help my erection situation. That fucking song was blaring and the girls were down there sparing.

They were all hot and sweaty and wearing tight clothing. Bella and Lisa were sparring while Kaci and Ruby were going at it.

"They have to go easy on Lisa…she can hold her own but they are all a lot stronger than her. And they could kill her." Nick told me.

"Hey do you have to be so hard on my girlfriend? Just because your fucking wife acts like a man." Ian told his brother.

"Kaci is no man I promise you brother. But she can kick ass…she kicks mine all the time." Nick chuckled at him.

I couldn't believe that was my Bella down here. They way she moved. She was so graceful. They stopped. The song was on replay apparently because it was starting again.

"Okay…Bella is mine now…you two back off," Kaci told Ruby and Lisa.

"Ooh Kaci…I'm all yours…love it when you talk to me like that baby." Bella told her.

"Yeah that's right…Dean may be the one fucking you but you remember whose bitch you are," she told my Bella as she blew her a kiss.

And then she punched her in the face.

Well she attempted to…my Bella ducked and swerved so Kaci hit nothing. The continued going at it and pretty soon they were just on the ground wrestling around. If I was being honest…Kaci is probably the one out of all of these girls I would be most attracted to after Bella.

So it was totally fucking hot to watch them wrestle around on the ground like that.

Sorry…I am a man. And I could tell that every other guy down here was sporting hard ons at the scene in front of them. Of course Ian and Nick's were for their girlfriends and not their sister I am sure.

We heard noises coming from upstairs and Bella waved her hand and the music stopped. "Charlie's back," she said.

She had just knocked Kaci to the ground…she held her hand to help Kaci up. When she got up, she and Bella hugged and all was good again.

Bella ran in our direction and a part of me started to hold my arms open for her thinking that she was running to me. Of course she wasn't. She was running to Dean.

Kaci jumped up into Nick's arms and he swung her around as they kissed.

Dean lifted Bella up and I had to watch her wrap her legs around his waist as he started kissing her passionately right in front of us.

I wanted that. I wanted to be able to let go and kiss her with all of my might. Why did this fucking human get what I wanted?

I really wanted to hurt him.

He shouldn't have my Bella. She is mine. I couldn't watch anymore. I stormed upstairs on my own.

I saw Charlie sitting upstairs. He looked calmer.

"Edward,"

"Yes Chief Swan?"

"It's just Charlie now, Edward."

I nodded.

"You broke my daughter. She's finally happy and she's doing a hell of a job raising a fine young man. She is dealing with the cards that were dealt to her and making a good life for her and her son. If you do anything to fuck that up or hurt her once again…I will kill you this time.

I know how to do it…and I am completely capable of it now. Do not and I repeat do not piss me off when it comes to my little girl. You are going to find out a lot of things here tonight…and I swear to God…just…just don't…don't hurt her again. I beg you to not hurt her."

I could see images of what Bella looked like in his mind…how broken she was the day he found her after I left.

I was horrible. How could I do that to such an angel?

By now everyone was back upstairs.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Charlie said.

We all knew who it was and of course they would hear him.

Carlisle and Esme walked into the living room. Esme attacked Bella. "Oh my goodness Bella. I was so scared. When Alice called us and told us what was going on…I just I was scared honey."

She was hugging Bella so tightly.

"It's okay Esme, I understand. I know what you mean."

They seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes.

Carlisle spoke, "I trust everything is okay?"

"Yes…everything is okay here. We managed. And the house is still standing so that's good." Charlie said.

Everyone gave pointed looks at Dean and Bella.

Then Carlisle spoke again, "Good…good. I wish we could say the same."

What?

"Carlisle what is it?"

"Edward, everyone…Alice called us to tell us everything…and everyone was alright…so we went ahead and went to check on the house. It was burnt to the ground."

Everyone started freaking out and talking all at once. "Calm down…we will figure it out and we will find another place to live. It just won't be tonight." Carlisle said calmly.

"Thank goodness we don't need to sleep," Emmett said.

"But what about all of our stuff?" Rose asked.

"God is that all you care about?" Alice asked her.

They snarled at each other.

Charlie spoke up, "As the head of the Swan house Carlisle…I am giving you an open invitation for you and your family to stay here until you can get a new place."

"EXCUSE ME DAD???!!!" Bella and her brothers yelled.

"Dad, I don't mind Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper…but I do not WANT Edward, his little slut, OR Rose here….you have got to be kidding me!" My angel yelled.

Great, she believes that Tanya and I are together…which I guess technically we are…but we're not…and then she doesn't want me here either!

"I am not staying here…we don't even know what kind of freaks they are!" Tanya said.

I rolled my eyes at her. She is really just a dumb bimbo sometimes.

"I for one accept your invitation Charlie. I can assure you that this is indeed where my wife and I will be staying. I cannot speak for the rest of my family. As you know they are adults and can come and go as they please."

"Of course," Charlie told him.

Esme was beaming at the thought of staying with Bella.

Carlisle put his arm around Bella and said, "I think it's time we all have a seat and listen to what the Swans have to tell us. You all will find it most informative."

"Carlisle why do I get the feeling that you know exactly what has been going on around here?" I asked my adoptive father.

"Because I do."

Great…so they were acting all strange for a reason. Carlisle and Esme knew what exactly has been going on.

How could they keep this from me?

This should be good.

_**A/N…I don't have a sneak peek because I haven't written the next chapter yet. But if you want that chapter you gotta review! So go my lovelies go and review! **_


	30. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either!**_

_**A/N…I took this down and am reposting because I posted it right before fan fic went down Saturday night and I want to make sure everyone gets it. **_

_**A/N…Songs I listened to while writing this chapter: I Hate this Part by The Pussycat Dolls, You're Gonna go Far Kid by the Offspring, and I'm Still Breathing by Katy Perry.**_

Chapter 27

BPOV

I knew it was finally time for the rest of the Cullens to know my story. They just couldn't know 100% of the story as Carlisle and Esme do.

But this couldn't be put off any longer. The Volturi had been here already and who knows how closely they were watching us. It was probably them who destroyed the Cullen's home. And now the Cullen's are staying with us.

So yes, it is definitely time to put it out on the table.

_Bella._

I heard Nick in my mind.

**Yeah**

_I could just show them our story. _

**That's too risky. They will see that Dean didn't get here soon enough for the birth thing to be right and there is just too much that they will see that we have to leave out. Thanks though. We are just going to have to tell them.**

_Sorry. You're right. I was just trying to help so you wouldn't have to talk about the painful past._

**Thanks big brother. I appreciate it but it's time to face this head on. Edward is here and there's nothing I can do about it. I love you though.**

_Love you too…thanks for being my sister._

**Thanks for being my brother.**

_Would you two knock it off? You're giving me a fucking toothache already over here._

Ian sounded sarcastic in our head but he was smiling at us none the same.

**Love you too Ian.**

_Yeah love ya bro._

_Sure whatever…love you assholes too._

The three of us laughed.

"So are you going to share with the room or just continue to have little private conversations with yourselves?" Tanya snapped.

"Tanya…shut…up…now," Edward said through gritted teeth.

What was the deal with their relationship anyway? If I took a peek into their brains I would have to let my shield down to do so and I wasn't about to do that.

I haven't perfected yet being able to use all of my powers while using my shield to protect and block.

But I will get there. I am always training and working on strengthening my powers. So I have full confidence that I will be able to eventually.

I had a thought though…I was sick of Tanya's shit and I wanted to punish Edward. So I wanted him to see certain things. I looked over to Nick and saw him smirking. He had heard me loud and clear.

"In case you hadn't noticed…we're different…and I am about to explain everything but my brother, Nick has a special power. He can project things…kind of like a movie…for everyone to be able to see. So he will show you certain things as I talk about them and you can see for yourself."

"Bells, do you want me to talk?" my dad asked me.

"I got it Daddy, I can do this. I need to do this."

He nodded.

I took a deep breath and began.

EPOV

I didn't want to see the things that had happened to her first hand through her brother. It was hard enough to know that I had hurt her. Now I was going to have to see it? I don't know if I could bear it.

"First things first…Tanya, if you and Rosalie can't keep your mouths shut while I am talking…I will fucking shut them for you! And I am one hundred percent capable of doing so…I suggest you don't push me!"

I had no doubt. Apparently neither did Tanya or Rosalie.

Tanya spoke to me, _Eddie are you really going to let her talk to me like that?_

"Yes," I said low enough so only she could hear.

She pouted which she thought was sexy. It's not.

Bella began her story.

"Well as you know…you all left shortly after my birthday…at Edward's request. Apparently he wasn't in love with me anymore."

Oh shit.

"WHAT???!!!" Alice screeched.

Bella looked surprised that Alice didn't know. I never told my family about what I told Bella to get her to let go.

I thought Bella was going to speak but Esme beat her to it, "You heard her right honey. Edward here told our dear sweet Bella that he didn't love her anymore and he didn't want her."

She gave me the meanest glare I have ever gotten from anyone. Shit, she knew! That's why she came home so pissed that day and ripped me a new one…almost literally. Things were starting to make sense.

Just how much time has Carlisle and Esme spent here with Bella since I left?

I was broken away from my line of thoughts by Alice slapping me so hard she knocked me across the room. "You are an even bigger idiot than I ever could have imagined Edward! You are so, so stupid!"

Tanya came to help pick me up off the floor. I didn't want help, I deserved it.

Esme was right when she came home that day and knocked me across the room. And Alice was right about what she said right now.

"Can we please move this along and can everyone just stay away from Edward and leave him alone? He's been through enough." Tanya hissed at everyone.

Dean came forward but Ian held him back, "HE'S been through enough…you have to be fucking kidding me bitch."

Ian whispered to him, "Calm down…Bella's got this, remember?"

"Yeah I know," he said as he shrugged out of Ian's hold. "I'm not an overprotective pretentious asshole…I can let my girl fight her battles because she's not a fucking child."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? I didn't get a chance to find out anything further about that because Bella spoke again, "Tanya…I warned you!"

Bella flicked her wrist and Tanya's mouth was taped shut and she was tied up with her hands behind her back. She couldn't break the hold either.

Rosalie started to say something but Bella put up her hand and said, "Don't push me Rosalie or you're next."

Bella looked fierce and Rosalie actually backed off…for now.

Bella continued, "The morning of my birthday as some of you know. I began feeling strange. I didn't know what was going on with me. Then you…left."

Suddenly, a vision came up on the wall as clear as day. It was when I left Bella in the woods. Oh my God. She was so broken looking.

I did that to her.

I felt like I was being stabbed right in my heart. And if I could have cried I would have. I felt like I was going to be sick. I knew it would be bad…but nothing prepared me for this.

Charlie carried her home. She was so helpless as he took care of her fragile body. She woke up and thought it was a dream. And she was so happy for a minute until she realized that it was real.

Then she had that haunted look about her again.

I am such a monster. I don't deserve anyone's love or kindness, let alone an angel like my Bella.

The wall was blank again. "So…a few days after you left…Dean and Sam came to town…with Lisa. They were looking for Victoria. They had been hunting her. I was hurting so Dean and I _hooked _up."

Dean gave her a strange look. I wonder what that was about. How could she sleep with someone only a few days after I left? That really hurt.

I felt like I had been slapped again.

"I guess because I am _different_ I found out right away that I was pregnant. Dean and Sam had gone off hunting again by this time. Dad realized I was pregnant and he finally confessed everything to me…about who I am and where I really come from."

What is she talking about? She's Bella Swan.

Another flash on the wall and we saw Bella finding out about her mom, about who she was, and meeting her brothers for the first time.

"My mom was on her way here to discuss things with me. They were going to tell me together and she was going to help me prepare to be a mother. But she was in a car accident on the way from the airport to our house. She died.

At the funeral I met Nick and Ian. I found out that basically…I was born in Italy. My mom traveled there as a gift from her parents. She was taken by the Volturi. Aro beat and raped her repeatedly until he successfully got her pregnant.

She got pregnant with triplets…Ian, Nick, and me. SO I am half vampire and half human. We are a very rare hybrid breed. Aro wanted this. This is what he was aiming for. Nick and Kaci were married when they were very young. Aro forced Kaci's hand…he killed her family in front of them and then forced Nick to change her or she would be killed.

So Kaci is also a hybrid. She has Nick's venom/blood in her. She has all of Nick's powers plus a few of her own. We all have powers. I don't need to go into every single one of them. As some of you have already noticed, I can astral project, I am telekinetic and I can read all minds. Oh and I have my shield power.

I can shield myself and others. But CJ is the most powerful of all of us."

She stopped suddenly.

Jasper asked, "Why is he the most powerful Bella? Isn't he ¾ human and only ¼ vampire?"

She shared a look with Esme and Carlisle.

"Y-yes he is…b-but…" she was struggling.

Carlisle spoke for her, "As I told Bella after Charlie had contacted me…I began researching her situation. CJ is so much more powerful than them because he has all of Bella's powers from being inside of her plus ones that he acquired of his own.

It has nothing to do with how much human or vampire he has in him. Plus, Bella, Ian, and Nick are pure blood vampires…they were born from vampire blood…not turned by it."

Carlisle was lying about why CJ was so strong. Why was he lying? I have been around him long enough to know when he is and he definitely was right now.

Emmett spoke up, "That is so beyond cool! So wait…how did Charlie become a vampire?"

Bella cringed. We saw Bella pregnant and in a warehouse. She was arguing with Dean. Victoria had Charlie there. Damn her.

Victoria killed Charlie.

But Dean stopped her before she could drain him and he just changed. I saw Ian running Bella home because she was in a great deal of pain.

Then I saw Carlisle and Esme there. What the hell?

Then in the next scene…Bella was even farther along. She was on the dining room table and…what the fuck?

Carlisle was delivering CJ and Esme was beaming.

"You guys hid where you were going all of those times! You lied! You were with Bella after I specifically asked you not to!"

"Look Edward…Charlie called me right after he found out about Bella's condition. He told me about what she really was. I was not about to turn my back on her…for you or anyone else so get over yourself and deal with it."

Carlisle had never spoken to me so forcefully. He's a pacifist. Where did that come from?

Then I saw CJ growing up and Bella training with her family. I also saw her and Dean. "Did you really have to put that in there? I don't think anyone needs to see that!" I said to Nick.

He smirked.

Kaci said, "Oh what's the matter Eddie? Do you feel threatened? Afraid Dean is better at sex than you? Afraid his dick is bigger?"

"Kaci! Stop!" Bella told her.

"No, really I want to know Bells."

Alice went up to her and put her hand on her shoulder, "Kaci, you don't have to lash out at us. We're not going to take your place in Bella's life. I'm not going to take your place. I see Bella is your sister and you are very close. I just want to be her friend again."

She shrugged her arm off of her. "You're damn right you won't take my place you irritating little girl! You want to know how I know that? Because I have been here for her through everything! I didn't take off because my idiot fucking brother told me to! I know my place in Bella's heart…and I DON'T feel threatened by you losers."

She stormed out of the room.

Nick started to go after her. Lisa said, "I got her…you may be needed here some more. Stay. I'll go talk her down."

Nick nodded and mouthed thank you to the tiny little blonde.

I could tell Alice felt horrible.

"Look, I think we've told you enough for now. This is all giving me a headache. We can discuss the rest later."

"But what about why the Volturi were here and after CJ?" I asked her.

Sam spoke up, "She said enough. If she says she's not talking about anymore…then she's not. Let it go!"

We were all silent for a minute. Rosalie motioned towards Tanya. Bella rolled her eyes, and flicked her wrist. Tanya was freed from her binds.

Kaci and Lisa came back into the house. Kaci was considerably calmer. These three women, Kaci, Lisa, and Bella had a bond unlike any I had ever seen. They were closer than Alice and Rose are and even closer than Bella and Alice were…before I took her away from her.

It was beginning to be daylight outside. We heard the pitter patter of tiny feet and then heard a small rumbling coming down the stairs. CJ flew at Carlisle and jumped up into his arms.

"Grandpa!!" He looked over at Esme and said, "Grandma!"

What the hell?

Bella's eyes widened and CJ slapped his tiny hand over his mouth. "Sorry Momma."

"It's okay baby."

Carlisle spoke up, "It's alright son…remember…we talked about this. I told you…we think of your mother as our own daughter. SO you may call Esme and me Grandma and Grandpa…remember?"

He giggled, "Oh that's right Grandpa."

Charlie took CJ from Carlisle and said, "Come on little man…let's have our morning dance in the kitchen today while we make breakfast."

"Okie dokie Grandpa Charlie."

That kid is so damn cute. He was waving as Charlie carried him away, "Bye momma! Bye Daddy! See you in a bit. Wuv you!"

Bella blew him a kiss, "We love you too little man."

Tanya had to open her mouth, "Aw how sweet…I just love the interactions between you and your little _bastard_."

Before anyone could do anything, Kaci had landed a punch right square in Tanya's face, knocking her into the television, destroying it.

Kaci was shaking her hand, "Aw fuck! You bitch…your ugly ass face is fucking hard!!! And you owe us a new fucking TV whore!!"

Nick went to her quickly and started looking over her hand. "Kaci…baby that shouldn't have hurt you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… I just want that fucking home wrecker put in her damn place."

Bella made her way over to Tanya. Tanya stood up and was right back in her face. Rosalie joined them.

The three of them were nose to nose. This would not end well.

"You wanna talk shit about me fine…but don't you dare bring my son into this!"

"Ooohh look at Bella…she's got powers and now she's all big and bad. Guess you finally got what you wanted hunh _Bells?_" Rose growled at her.

Bella glared at me and said, "No not everything. And while I am thinking of it...what exactly is your relationship with Edward, Tanya?"

Tanya smirked in her face and said, "Oh honey haven't you heard? Edward and I are getting married."

Bella looked like she had been kicked in the gut.

"W-what?"

"You heard me we are getting married and he fucks me long and hard _all night every night_."

Why oh why did she do that and provoke Bella like that? Bella is clearly stronger than her.

"Yeah…we always have to tell them to shut up those two are so loud. They put Emmett and me to shame."

Now Rose too? Why can't they keep their mouths shut? Tanya and I have never even slept together. I keep rebuking her advances. These two are gluten for punishment and Alice, Kaci, Bella, and Lisa all looked out for blood.

Bella pulled her fist back and I didn't know which one she was going to hit but Emmett got in between them. He wrapped his arms around them and said, "Ladies…ladies..ladies, how about we settle this the old fashioned way…baseball anyone?"


	31. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

_**A/N…I listened to Supermassive Black Hole by Muse on repeat over and over while writing this chapter…so there is your mood music if you need it.**_

Chapter 28

BPOV

Baseball? Was he serious? He expects me to play baseball with this bitch!

These bitches were still in my face too and I was beyond pissed after Tanya called my precious little CJ a bastard. If only I could tell her that her precious fucking fiancé is his father.

That would really spoil her honeymoon I bet.

They wouldn't back down and I wouldn't either. "Well I'm game if little miss priss here is," Tanya snarled at me.

"Yeah me too." Rose smirked.

"Fine," I said… "Bring it bitches! I'm not a weak little human anymore and I can take any of you on!"

"Now we're talkin," Emmett laughed.

Charlie and CJ came back into the room.

"So, I guess it's _Swans_ vs. Cullens then?" Rose asked.

"You got it." I answered. Kaci high fived me.

"What are we talking about?" CJ asked as he sat down on the couch and placed his chin on his hand and stared at Edward as if he were in deep thought.

He is so cute that my heart just aches to hold him all the time. I wish Edward knew he was his. Dean has been so great with him…but CJ knows who his father is and he knows why Edward can't know yet. But CJ still yearns for him.

And CJ is desperate to know his dad…his real dad. He loves Dean but he wants Edward so much.

"We're talking about adult things…rug rat so butt out." Tanya said to him.

Edward looked livid, "He's just a boy Tanya, shut up. Don't talk to him like that."

She rolled her eyes and looked at her nails.

Dean got in Edward's face, "I suggest you put a leash on your bitch because if she keeps talking about my girlfriend and my son the way she is…we're going to have problems."

Sam pulled Dean away and said, "Dean…don't provoke the vampires that can knock you into next week."

Edward was growling at Dean.

Dean smirked and pulled me to him, "That's okay…because I got my baby and I know she can kick all their asses. SO take that bloodsuckers!"

CJ came over to Edward and pointed to Tanya, "I just want you to know…and it might be important to you later…but I really don't like her!"

Everyone looked shocked...except Edward who looked completely confused at what my Ceej just said to him.

Ian stepped up, "So are we doing this or what? Because I agree with the big brut over there…let's let the lovely ladies get all their frustrations out in a friendly game of baseball."

Edward said, "Fine."

"Nicky show them directions to the field where we play." Ian said to him.

"Um guys aren't we forgetting something? We need a thunderstorm to play," Alice interjected.

Kaci smirked and all of the Swans laughed, "Don't worry about it short stuff…I got it covered."

No one knew how but I guess they decided they would trust us. "Fine, meet us there in about 5 minutes." Jasper said.

"You got it…we'll be there." I said.

The Cullens left and headed to the field. Sam said, "Alright, so I love baseball…I even got to play once in high sch—"

I put my hand up. "Guys…sorry but Sam, you, Dean, Lisa, and CJ are not playing. This is vampire stuff. You are human."

CJ walked his cute little body over to me in a huff. He had his little hands on his hips and said, "Momma! I am not human! Take it back! I am only ¼ human and I refuse to be left out! I wanna play! I wanna play baseball with my Daddy!"

I saw the pain in Dean's eyes when he said that because he knew which Daddy Ceej was talking about.

I knelt down to his level and took his little face in my hands, "Baby…I'm sorry…you're right…you're barely human. I take it back. But honey, they will get suspicious that I am letting you play baseball with a bunch of grown up vampires."

"I don't care Mommy…please let me play…please, please, please!"

He was also using the pouty face. How the hell was I supposed to say no to the pouty face?

"Yeah Momma…what the hell? We wanted to play too? Sam and I aren't scared of a bunch of damn vampires. Why can't we play too? You need the players." Dean said.

"Because you could get hurt…don't make it more difficult than it is," I said through gritted teeth.

Charlie spoke up, "Bells, if they wanna play…let them. CJ is a healer…if anything happens he can heal them. It will be fine…and Ceej…he can take care of himself against them and besides…they aren't going to hurt him."

"Those two blonde bimbettes might," Kaci snarled.

"Hey! I resent that!" Lisa said as she grabbed a hold of her hair and showed it to everyone, "Blonde here!"

Kaci shrugged. I loved both of them dearly but damn that girl has been moody lately. And way more protective of her family than usual. Almost like a mother hen type of thing...wait? Could she be? Is my brother going to be a dad? I quickly hid my thoughts so Nick wouldn't be able to read them and made a mental note to talk to Kaci later.

I pointed my finger towards all four of them…Dean, Sam, Lisa, and CJ as I said, "Alright fine! But I don't want to hear ANY of you moaning and groaning about getting hurt! Do you understand me?"

"Yes mam" they all replied.

"Let's jam then," Nick said.

We headed off to the field. It was a beautiful sunny day out for once in Forks. This should be good. Kaci was about to freak the crap out of them and I knew she was dying to one up Alice and show off her cool power to them.

EPOV

I really didn't understand how the hell we were going to be able to play baseball in this weather but Kaci said she had it under control.

I saw them coming through the clearing. It was almost like they were coming in slow motion. A united front they were showing. Dean and Bella had their hands clasped together which made my cold, dead skin crawl.

CJ was riding on Dean's shoulders which also pissed me off. Charlie was on the other side of Bella…a show of protecting his daughter and grandson.

Lisa and Ian had their hands linked as did Nick and Kaci as they all came onto the field. Sam and Ruby were side by side but not holding hands.

I could hear Rose's thoughts briefly…a lot of times when I am around Bella now I don't hear any. I guess because of her shield.

But I heard Rose's this time…

_Wow…Bella has grown some balls. I think I may like this new Bella. She is not the weak pathetic little human that she was before. She can stand up for herself. And she's so much fun to fight with. And as much as I hate to admit it...Tanya is seriously starting to get on my nerves. At first, she and I were getting along great. We have a lot in common but now...she is just irritating. I've only been going along with what she says because of the Volturi like everyone else...now I've been extra cruel to Bella because well because I never liked her but even though I am always on her case...I think I am starting to like her. She's so different now...so tough. I think she and I could actually be friends. And damn Charlie got hot! Yum! Not as hot as my Emmie bear but wow. He'll make some little vampire lady quite happy I am sure. I know my monkey man always makes me happy..._

Ok I so didn't want to hear her thoughts anymore and thankfully the Swans had finally reached us and Bella had her shield up so no more thoughts…thank God.

Tanya had to open her mouth, "Well I guess you wasted our time because it's still sunny dumbasses."

Kaci rolled her eyes and said, "Watch and learn whore."

Kaci stood in the middle of the field. Nick looked positively giddy and very turned on watching his wife do her thing. She put her palms out face up and her eyes turned completely white.

She took a deep breath and started pushing it out of her…the wind began to pick up…the sun went behind a cloud and things were swirling all around Kaci. We couldn't see her anymore. It looked like a little mini tornado around only her.

And when it went away and we could see her again…it was cloudy, misting, lightning, and in fact thundering.

Ah she can affect the weather. Very cool.

She walked back to her family and chuckled, "So…let's play ball then."

"Great…we bat first," Charlie said as he laid down all the equipment he had been carrying.

We all nodded. Emmett, Jasper and I all went into the outfield. Alice was pitching. Rose was on first base, Tanya on second base, and Carlisle on third with Esme as catcher.

I was shocked that the humans and CJ were playing but none of us said anything about it.

Charlie bat first. I knew Alice was probably not going to play fair considering her favoritism towards the other team.

I didn't really care. Although, I was excited to be able to play baseball with my Bella instead of just having her watch and have to worry about her getting hurt.

I had so much to think about. If I would have just waited and found out about her background…we could have been together. She wouldn't have met Dean and hooked up and she wouldn't have had his baby.

Because she was a vampire all along. And I was too stupid to just wait it out.

I heard the crack of the bat against the ball and put myself back into the game. Emmett and I ran after the ball but collided in mid air so Charlie made it to second base before we got the ball back to Esme.

I saw CJ tugging on his mother's shirt. I could hear him even from where I was. "Please Momma…please let me bat next. I'll be careful…I wanna impress Daddy."

Of course he did. Lucky bastard. I wished I was his dad so much. I would play baseball with him everyday…and cook for him, and read to him, and teach him out to hunt better, and put him to bed and then spend the rest of the night making love to his mom.

Bella told him, "Okay baby. But you know you don't have to impress Daddy. He will love you no matter what."

Little CJ looked up at her with his big eyes and said, "No Momma, you know what I mean."

"Oh okay honey…go ahead."

CJ smacked the very first ball. Emmett, Jasper and I were all running to get it but CJ was faster. He only made it to first base though before we got it back to home.

And he was so cute he giggled all the way to first base.

They kept batting and kept getting on base and getting home. This one inning was going on forever. Clearly the Swans were good and they played baseball a lot.

Charlie had said this was going to be the last time around for them batting and then we would get a turn. I was thankful he was finally having mercy on us.

CJ had gotten on first base again and Bella was up behind him at bat. She hit the ball and it was heading way out to the woods. Tanya was running after it. CJ was running towards second, then third. Bella told him to stop.

He didn't listen to his mom. He kept running and Tanya had the ball and was running straight for home towards him.

No…she wouldn't.

She would.

She slid into home with the ball as CJ did and she punched him right in the stomach with the ball. CJ may be tough and powerful but he is still a two-year old.

He was crying but trying to hold it together and make like he wasn't hurt. Bella waved her hands and Tanya was on the other side of the field away from her son. Bella and I both were running towards CJ. My first instinct was to get to him as soon as possible and make sure he was alright. I couldn't stand it if he were hurt.

We both reached for him as Dean came up behind me.

That's right.

Not my place.

I backed off and let mother and father comfort their son. I turned to see where Tanya was because I was about to kick her ass and I saw Rosalie standing over here glaring, "Enough is enough Tanya. I have put up and gone along with you and lord knows at one point I even liked you. BUT that is going too far. You don't EVER hurt an innocent child."

"I didn't mean to Rose."

"Don't call me Rose bitch…and stay away from me!"

Nick and Ian were holding back Kaci and Lisa. Charlie walked over to Tanya after he had checked on CJ, "I was raised to never hit a woman but I think in your case I will make an exception."

And with that he punched Tanya in the gut and told her to never come near his grandson or daughter ever again or he would make sure she was gone in the more permanent sense.

I walked back over to Bella and CJ. She and Dean were still consoling him. "I'm alright momma, I promise. Don't worry."

"Bella, I am so sorry about Tan—"

She cut me off. "Stop Edward just stop. You really need to control your fiancé before I do something to her that I most certainly will not regret."

I tried to tell her, "Bella, she's not---"

She cut me off.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say Edward!! Now go away! Or I will have to MAKE you!"

Carlisle said, "I think it's time to get this one home," as he pointed to CJ.

He knelt down and motioned for CJ to get on his back. "OK Grandpa Carlisle."

CJ hopped on and then Dean helped Bella up off of the ground where she had been sitting with CJ in her lap.

I felt such an ache in my dead heart. I had to get away from here.

Dean was whispering to Bella that CJ was alright and safe and he was here for her and she had nothing to worry about. Dean was nuzzling Bella's nose and I could hear in Jasper's thoughts the lust that he was feeling off of both of them.

It was definitely more than I could bear at the moment. Tanya came up to me and God help me I don't know why I fucking did it…I was in the wrong here…I left Bella…I told her to forget about me…I told her I didn't love her…I told her I didn't want her…but she was killing me flaunting Dean and CJ in my face…so when Tanya came up to me, I made sure Bella was watching, and I grabbed her blonde head of hair and forced my lips to hers.

She kissed me back all too willingly.

I heard the gasp of both Alice and Bella. Bella probably because I had just hurt her yet again and Alice because she knew I had no interest in Tanya.

I couldn't bring myself to care. I pretended I was kissing Bella and I kissed Tanya with everything I had.

I heard Dean say to Bella, "Come on, let's get out of here. These leeches are making me sick."

As soon as I heard that they were far enough away I pushed Tanya away from me. "What the hell Eddie?"

"Don't call me Eddie and just stay away from me! I only did that to piss off Bella."

I stormed off and I heard her say to my family and the rest of the Swans that were still there, "Why do I have to be engaged to the world's only bipolar vampire?"

I scoffed at that…we're…not…engaged. I am so sick of her saying that we are.

I heard Alice say to her, "You are an idiot Tanya! And you are dillusional! You are not engaged to my brother...there is only one woman he would ever even considering marrying and I assure you...you are not her!"

But I can't go against her. God forbid. The Volturi said if Tanya is unhappy they will kill Bella and now I guess they would probably kill little CJ as well and I couldn't have that.

I heard Alice in my mind.

_Edward, Dean took Bella back to their house. Maybe you should go and try to talk to her. Everyone is going their separate ways hunting for a bit so it should just be the three of you there for several hours._

_Who knows? Maybe you could get Dean to give you some privacy, just you and Bella._

Yes, I was going to talk to her. Thanks Alice.

I ran back to the Swan house as fast as I could. When I approached I knocked on the front door. There was no answer. But I figured that since we were staying there for now, it would be alright if I just walked in.

And what I heard ripped my heart even further.

"Mmm….Dean…yes right there baby! Oh God it feels so good!"

"Fuck Bella! Ungh! God you're so tight. How are you still so tight after all of the times that I pound you?"

You have got to be kidding me.

I was furious and hurt and pissed and just so many adjectives all at once. I heard the front door open. I sniffed.

Tanya.

Fine…Bella wanted to be up there screwing that damn human's brains out…fine…I'm going to give Tanya what she's been begging for.

Dean is a cocky ass all the time. I'm tired of being good, kind, caring, Edward. Clearly that's not what does it for Bella. I am going to be an asshole. That seems to be what girls like.

She didn't make those noises when she and I made love. I know I wasn't as experienced as Dean probably was but I still thought she had enjoyed herself. But she didn't moan and talk like that when we had sex.

So fine…you want cocky Bella? You want an asshole Bella? I'll give it to you.

I pulled Tanya to me…she was as shocked as I was in my behavior. But hearing Bella with him had set something off inside of me and I couldn't stop it.

I crashed my lips to hers…harder than I had earlier in the field. She was moaning and pulling at my hair and tearing at my clothes.

We were on the living room floor of the Swan house and we were both now completely naked. And I could hear from upstairs that Dean and Bella were nowhere near finished.

I was just about to thrust myself inside of Tanya…could I do it? My heart still and always will belong to Bella…could I do this?

To her?

To us?

To myself…..

**_A/N...I would have had this posted on Sunday but as you all know fan fic was being stupid. Now...I posted the chapter before this right before fan fic went down. So I will cut you all some slack but I have to say that I was SO disappointed in the amount of reviews (or lack of) for the last chapter. SO please please please go and review this one and make it better. Hope you enjoyed it! _**


	32. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

_**A/N…Okay so after last chapter and then this one on top of that…some of you are probably not going to like me very much. And that's okay…I can live with that…at least I am provoking some kind of reaction out of you. This one has a Dean/Bella graphic lemon in it. Just warning those of you who don't like those. And for you Dean lovers…I am sorry but this is the last one we will see of D & B. This is and will remain an EB story. **_

_**A/N…I am SOOOO sorry! Only one person pointed out that my chapter was messed up! I posted the wrong one…without what my wonderful lemon writer piratehannelore had added. I am SOOOO sorry! If you have already reviewed this chapter it won't let you review again but if you would PM me to let me know you got it I would really appreciate it! I feel horrible. That's what I get for posting so damn early and tired. **_

Chapter 29

BPOV

Dean and I were heading back to the house. Ian told me through his thoughts that they were all going hunting…including CJ, Esme, and Carlisle. I honestly didn't feel like going but I didn't want to be away from CJ either.

Dean sensed something was wrong.

He stopped us and turned me to face him. "What is it babe?"

I shrugged. "Ian just told me that they are all going hunting. I really didn't want to leave CJ but I don't feel like going with them."

He laughed at me.

"Seriously Bells, lighten up on the boy. He will be fine. He's with family. None of them are going to hurt him or let anything happen to him. And that kid is happy as a lark to have his Grandpa Carlisle with him. You know how he adores him.

"Besides…if we head home now…we can have the place to ourselves without any _interruptions_. And I really feel the need to break some furniture," he said to me while wriggling his eyebrows.

Goofball.

I smirked at him and said, "Okay…race you there!"

I yelled as I took off at a human pace.

As soon as we were through the front door he had me pressed against it kissing me furiously.

Dean's POV

I had to have her.

I couldn't explain why, but running back to the house I got this feeling I just had to fucking claim her. She was mine.

_Whoa, what the fuck?_

That's not how we work. Easy come, easy go. Sure, we care about each other, and we're monogamous, but we're not possessive psychos. Hell, CJ is my son. Bella gave me something I never thought I'd have. But we have our thing. Never have I felt I had to claim her. Damn bloodsuckers are messing with me.

"Baby, you need a shower." Bella mumbled against my lips.

"Hmmmm," I groaned against her, grabbing the back of her thighs and pulling her legs around my waist. "Shower….good idea." I made to climb the stairs, attacking her mouth furiously with my own. At the top of the stairs I kicked open the first door to the left, walked in, and kicked the door shut behind us. A habit I learned to get into quick with a toddler running around. Never leave a door open.

I set Bella down on the counter, turned to the shower and flipped the water on. Turning my attention back to her, I found her liberated from her clothes, sitting on the counter, grinning.

"Gotta love the speed," I muttered as I attacked her mouth with mine. I felt her hands gripping my shirt from behind, and then I heard it. The ripping of the fibers as my shirt was shredded of my body. Damn…but that's how my baby rolls.

I didn't even try to suppress my grin.

"I know you like that," Bella mumbled as she trailed kisses across my jaw and down my neck. I ran my hands across her back, down her sides, and up to her breasts.

"Yeah, I ain't denying it. Fuck if I could deny you your fun." I gripped each of her gorgeous breasts in a hand and massaged them slowly. I flicked my thumbs over her taut peaks, earning me a groan of pleasure.

Fuck I love the noises she makes. I'm the reason for those noises, and damn is it ever an ego boost.

"Dean," she moaned, palming my throbbing erection thru my jeans.

And just like that, scraps of denim lay on the floor with the remains of my t-shirt. Looking down, Bella smirked.

BPOV

Dean just gave me that wicked smirk of his as he stood before me in his naked glory. I could never get tired of this.

Dean leaned forward, gripping my hips, sliding me forward on the marble as he latched his lips to mine. Our tongues danced as I ran my hands down his back, massaging his beautiful muscles. Dean's lips trailed down my neck, across my collarbones, to my breasts. He pulled one taut peak into his mouth, swirling his tongue. I arched my back at the sensations. Dean hot mouth across my flesh, nothing was better.

I felt Dean's hand wander across my stomach, running softly against my slick folds.

"Mmmmm," I moaned out against Dean's throat. I licked and nipped up to his ear, grabbing his lobe between my teeth, tugging gently.

"Bella, baby," Dean moaned against my breast. His free hand reached my other peak, twisting my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Another flash of lust coursed thru me, leaking slick moisture onto the cool marble beneath me.

I grabbed Dean's ass, squeezing, before trailing my left hand around to his happy trail. I brushed my fingers thru the sandy hairs there, before lowering to his thick cock, stroking him slowly.

"Fuck," he moaned.

"I need you Dean, fucking now!" I growled as he slid two fingers inside me.

"What baby wants, baby gets."

Dean grabbed me by my hips, pulling me off the counter and turning me around. I was facing the mirror. Dean's hand on my back guided me down so I was leaning against my forearms against the counter. Dean stood behind me, stroking my folds.

"Dean!" I nearly yelled. I was beyond ready for him to fill me up. With one last smirk, he thrust into me, filling me completely.

_Not as complete as you have been._ A little voice nags in the back of my mind. The pleasure is too much, though, as we both yell out at the same time. The pleasure drowns out the whiney voice.

"FUCK!"

Dean sets a slow pace, relishing every stroke in and out of my throbbing core. This lasts for awhile, but soon it's not enough. I decide to be naughty and use my telekinesis to rock Dean's body harder.

"So that's how Baby wants to play it, huh?" Dean growled as he rolled his hips behind me. I stare into the mirror at Dean as he quickens the pace. I thrust back against him, meeting every thrust. The pleasure in me is building; a tightening coil in my lower stomach, ready to burst at any moment.

"Baby, I want, no, I need you to cum. I need to feel you clamp down on me." My eyes rolled back at Dean's words.

Or maybe it was his hand reaching around and rubbing my clit. I stared at Dean thru the mirror, watching our bodies move as one. With one final flick, I grabbed the edge of the counter and screamed thru my orgasm.

I wasn't aware of the cracking marble, and I barely heard Dean cry out when he met his release. I had never cum that hard or long in my life.

Hours could have passed before I realized I was slumped against the cracked marble, Dean leaning against my back.

I heard his dark chuckle behind me as the steam from the shower filled the room.

"What?" I slurred out in my blissed out state.

"Baby, you really love destroying houses." I stared at his reflection for a moment when I finally noticed it. The marble was fixed so tightly the wall, that when I grasped the counter, the wall and subsequently the mirror behind it, cracked as well. I saw the serpentine line lead up to the ceiling, where it ceased it journey.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

Dean pulled out of me and gently pulled me into the shower. As we washed and had a round two and three, I felt something was different. Something was off.

_Fuck_ I thought. This isn't good.

Something just felt…off…wrong and I couldn't place what it was. Maybe it was that nagging voice inside my head that kept trying to push me towards…_Edward_ or maybe it was how weird Dean was acting all of a sudden.

But one thing was for sure…something was off.

EPOV

I was just about to thrust into Tanya when I rolled myself off of her and said, "I'm sorry Tanya…I just can't."

She let out a breath I didn't know she had been holding and said, "Oh thank God."

Hunh?

"What??"

"Sorry Edward but I don't really want to have sex with you."

"Then why were you about to let me?"

She didn't make any sense. What the hell?

"Edward, I don't really want to be with you in that way. My heart belongs to another."

"Then why the hell have you been sniffing around me and trying to bed me for years??? I am really confused here Tanya."

"Edward…I did want you at first. But on my trips that I have taken back and forth to Italy…I met and fell in love with someone and he holds my heart."

"Who?"

"Felix."

"Wow, I didn't see that coming. So I still don't understand why the big show around Bella and all that you have been doing the last three years."

"Okay here goes…the Volturi have my sisters, Kate and Irina. They are being held down in the dungeon. If I don't do exactly as they say they are going to kill them Edward. I don't know what else to do.

"They wanted to make sure they kept an eye on you. There is a prophecy and that prophecy says that there is a very powerful hybrid that will be impregnated by a very powerful vampire. That child is to be the most powerful being…ever.

"Bella is that hybrid Edward. As you know she is Aro's daughter and Aro always gets what he wants. So they have believed that you were to be the father of her child. Therefore, they ordered me to watch you.

"I was supposed to play my role of trying to be your girlfriend. And at first I really thought I did want that. But I don't. And this…well I really didn't want to. But I was afraid if I rejected you and it got back to the Volturi, my sisters would be killed. I do love Felix but we have to keep our relationship a secret for now."

"How could the Volturi think I would be the father of Bella's child? That is impossible. Surely they know that."

"Edward, you really are dense aren't you?"

"I don't get your meaning Tanya."

She put her hands up as if she was giving up and said, "Well…that's not my story to tell. But I did tell the Volturi that the child was not yours…because I didn't think he was."

"He's not."

"Okay, Edward," she said slowly as if she didn't really believe what she was saying.

"Wait Tanya…why have you been so horrible to Bella and CJ and trying to throw our non-existent relationship in her face?"

She looked sheepishly as she said, "First, it was an act in case the Volturi were watching but…I really am just jealous of her if you have to know. She's so bloody perfect and everyone just flocks to her and loves her.

It's hard to be around and live up to when you feel so inadequate."

"Bella would find it funny that someone as beautiful as you feels inadequate to you."

"And the incident with CJ today at the field…I really feel horrible. I swear I wasn't trying to intentionally hurt him. And I will personally apologize to both him and Bella."

I nodded, "Damn right you will. Tanya, we have a lot of powerful people under this house…I think you should tell them what's been going on. I am confident that we can save your sisters."

"I don't know Edward, I will have to think about it…but I would like to put some clothes on if you don't mind," she chuckled.

"Um…yeah that would be a good idea for both of us."

I can't believe we just sat there and had this conversation in the nude. At least I couldn't hear Dean and Bella going at it upstairs anymore.

Thank God.

I wanted to tear off my ears.

Tanya left the room to get dressed. I quickly put my clothes back on and sat down on the couch with my head in my hands.

Boy the Volturi were stupid. How could they think a monster like me would get to be the dad of a precious little boy like CJ?

I heard Bella's and my family walking through the door.

I really needed to talk to them about what Tanya had just told me but I felt I needed to talk to Bella first.

So, as soon as she marched down those stairs…we were going to have a little chat.


	33. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

_**A/N…Okay people I am so sad! Seriously? Only 26 reviews for that chapter? I got 44 for the chapter before that one. I am really heartbroken you guys! I poor my heart and soul into my writing and you can't even take a minute to review! It doesn't take that long. I am not motivated to write when no one tells me whether they like it or not.**_

_**And it's really sad that I have to offer you a sneak peek to get you to review. So all I am going to do is tell you that this time…I may or may not have a sneak peek…I am not telling you either way…you will just have to review to find out!**_

Chapter 30

BPOV

Dean and I had gotten all cleaned up and ready to go back downstairs and join everyone. We heard them start coming back. But Dean looked like he needed to talk.

I cupped his cheek with my hand and said, "What is it?"

"I think Sam and I should go away…for a little while…hunting."

"What? Why?"

He pulled away from me and turned to look out the window of my bedroom. We had gone in there to get dressed.

"Is your shield up? I'm not going to talk if it's not."

I nodded and he continued.

"Bells…CJ wants to be a part of Edward's life so badly and he's never going to go for it as long as I'm around. He feels like it's hurting me."

"But Dean…I don't want Edward to know he's CJ's father yet. That could be catastrophic if the Volturi find out that he's his dad."

"I know, but damn it Bella. CJ knows. And he doesn't necessarily have to tell him he's his kid. He just wants to spend time with him and he's not going to do that so much with me here."

I started to protest but he put his hand up and kept going.

"You know I'm right, you hard headed, stubborn, beautiful girl. If CJ and Edward get to know each other now it will make the transition that much easier when Edward…finds out…and takes over as his father."

He held his head down. I used my telekinesis to put him right in front of me…facing me.

"Dean Winchester! You listen and you listen good! I don't want you getting all mopey and thinking like you are right now. You will always have a place with CJ do you understand me? Just because he MIGHT one day have his biological father…doesn't mean he won't have room in his heart for you."

He shrugged and kissed my forehead.

"I know you mean Bells, but my mind is made up. It's for the best. I need some space away from here anyway…away from all of this."

"I can understand that. I know it's hard for you. I know you know how.." I couldn't finish that sentence.

But he knew what I meant.

"You know that I know how much you still love him."

I nodded.

"Yeah it is hard. I know when we started this…we did it without any expectations…any commitments. But I guess we just got so comfortable…I never thought it would end. I know you want him back Bells. I see it in your eyes every time you look at him.

You've never looked at me the way you look at him. But you've showed me and taught me how to love…how to care. I want that. I want what you feel for him. I want someone to look at me the way you look at him.

And I want to look at someone the way he looks at you."

What was he talking about?

"What do you mean? I may still be in love with him Dean. But he is marrying and in love with Tanya. He doesn't want me…he never did."

"Then he truly is a fucking idiot and he doesn't deserve you. Bottom line sweets is that I'm never going to find my someone by staying here. You and I both know that."

"Yeah, you're right."

"And who knows? If I go out and don't find anyone and you and vamp boy still haven't hooked back up…then maybe it will prove that you are my someone. But…as much as I love you hot stuff…I don't think we belong with each other."

I nodded slowly with tears glistening in my eyes as what he was saying was truly sinking in. He and Sam were going to leave. I didn't know how to feel about this. They have been with us for so long.

I was going to miss them terribly but I knew this was something they needed to do. "Have you and Sam talked about this already?"

"Yes, we have…a lot actually."

All I could do was nod. I felt so pathetic. Dean pulled me into his arms and hugged me tighter than he ever had before. He had tears in his eyes also.

Big, bad, tough guy Dean Winchester was crying. He was hurting. "Don't cry Dean. It'll be okay. I know it will."

He chuckled through his tears, "Hey, I'm supposed to be comforting you…_bitch_."

I rolled my eyes…here we go again.

"Deal with it _slut_." I told him.

"Winch."

"Ass," I said back to him. We were both laughing now instead of crying…so his little game worked.

I pushed him playfully away from me and in a totally childish maneuver…stuck my tongue out at him.

He pulled me back to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Now let's head down stairs and see what our crazy little man is up to."

EPOV

As the family began returning home…Alice was giving me glares. She must have seen something with Tanya and me.

_I saw what you almost did Edward and I can't believe you even considered it for a minute! You need to talk to Bella and fix this! You need to do it for more reasons than you know._

I nodded letting her know that I had heard her thoughts.

Then I smelled her. She was near. I looked up and she and Dean were walking into the living room with his arm around her shoulder close to him.

I cringed.

I was so sick of watching him touch her.

I need to get her back. I need to show her I can be the man she needs…and wants.

Maybe Dean could give me some pointers? I shook that thought quickly from my head. I didn't think we would ever be able to be friendly enough with each other for that to happen.

CJ saw his parents enter the room and ran to his mom.

"Momma…I missed you! I watched Grandpa Carlisle get a deer and I showed him how I do it," he beamed.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm. Carlisle was laughing and said, "Yes well little man, we can't all have powers like you do to incapacitate the animals."

CJ jumped from Bella's arms to Dean's.

Sam looked at his brother, "Dean what's up?"

"Nothing…I talked to Bella."

"Oh," Sam said quietly.

Bella nodded. "It's okay Sam, I'm fine. We're fine."

"Care to share?" Kaci asked.

"Why do you always have to be so damn nosey?" Dean asked her.

"Because Bella's my sister so everything concerns me that has to do with her!"

"Okay calm down spitfire I just wanted to know. Nick maybe you should put a leash on your wife." Dean told her.

"Dean, don't fuck with her right now." Bella said to him.

"Aw Bells, she knows I'm just playin'."

"Kaci, we need to talk…soon," Bella said to her. Kaci just looked confused and nodded.

"Well I think we need to have a family meeting first."

It was Sam that spoke this time.

"Yeah so you people can leave for a bit," Kaci said as she motioned around to all of us Cullens.

I was surprised at what Dean said next, "No Kaci. They need to stay and hear this too. It will affect them as well. They should know what is going on."

Wow.

I spoke up, "Well actually…Tanya and I need to discuss some things with all of you as well."

_No Edward…not yet. Let's see what those brothers want to talk about first. It could be important. Please just wait._

I nodded to Tanya so she would know I heard her.

"Like I care about _anything _that slut has to say?"

Tanya couldn't hold back her glare at Bella's comment. I growled at her softly letting her know to back off because she brought this on herself with her actions.

She softened her glare.

"Dean…go ahead."

Charlie seemed like he knew what they were going to say and he just wanted them to get it over with. I was very curious about what was going on here.

"Well, Bells and I just had a long talk," Dean started as he held Bella's hand.

He continued, "Sam and I have been talking about this for awhile. We think it's time for us to be on our way. We are going to go meet up with Bobby and go hunting…for awhile. We will be in contact with Bella…so if anything happens or things get to where you need us…we will be back in a heartbeat."

What? How could he leave his little boy? If I had such a perfect son I would never ever leave him!

Hell, if I had any son…daughter…whatever…perfect or not!

CJ clung to his dad's neck and was softly whimpering, "No Daddy…don't go."

I could hear Dean softly whisper into his ear, _"Little man…you know why I have to do this. I am doing this for you. What you feel is okay. I want you to feel free to do what you need to do. Alright?"_

What the hell did that mean?

CJ nodded but was still whimpering. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too buddy and no matter what, I will always be here for you. You know that right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well you need to be here for your mom. Be strong for her. I will be back before you know it."

CJ nodded again and said, "I know what this means and its okay Daddy. I do understand. And you've been the best daddy. I won't forget that."

This was all so weird.

Bella kept looking at me as did everyone else in the room. What the hell is their problem?

Nick spoke next, "When are you guys leaving?"

"Probably tonight sometime…it will be soon. We need to have a change for a bit? Right Dean?" Sam answered.

"Yep, that's the plan."

How could he leave his perfect girlfriend and son? I will never understand this guy…that is obvious.

Bella seemed fine with what was going on though.

Tanya spoke next, "I'm sorry to interrupt everything that is going on here right now, but Bella…do you think I could talk to you in private?"

"Oh hell NO bitch! You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Kaci screeched.

"Kaci! You need to calm down! I can fight my own battles."

"Bells, she just wants to get you alone so she can do something to you."

"Edward can read my mind Kaci." Tanya turned to me, "Edward do I mean Bella any harm when I wish to speak with her?"

"She doesn't Kaci. She is perfectly honest."

"Okay Tanya…let's go talk then," Bella said.

"WHAT???!!! So now you trust him???" Kaci yelled as she pointed to me.

"Yes, I do trust him Kaci…you know that now STOP!"

Kaci was pissed and took off out of the house.

Nick spoke, "Sorry Bells…I'll go after her."

Bella stopped him and grabbed his arm, "Hey…don't be too hard on her. I think I know what's going on with her and I'm going to talk to her about it later."

He nodded and chased after his wife.

Tanya and Bella left the house to go talk. They wouldn't exactly get very much privacy around here. I only hoped that chat went well. I knew Tanya intended no malice towards her at the moment but I had no idea what she was going to tell Bella.

After they left Dean's rough voice spoke as he came and patted me on the back and said, "Alright Eddie, I think it's time you and me have a little chat as well…don't you?"

What in the world could _he _possibly want to talk to me about?

_**A/N…Sorry its short but it's all I have time for. SO if you want to find out what Tanya and Bella talk about or what Dean and Edward talk about then guess what my pretties??? YOU NEED TO REVIEW!! Toodles!**_


	34. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

Chapter 31

EPOV

I couldn't imagine what _he_ wanted to talk to me about. I was guessing he probably wanted to give me the "stay the fuck away from my girl and my kid while I'm gone" speech.

I wasn't going to back down though if that's what this was. If he wanted me to stay away from them…then maybe he shouldn't be abandoning them.

"What is it you want Dean?" I asked him confused.

"Let's go for a drive, Ed."

"It's Edward," I snapped at him.

"Whatever…let's go." He said with finality.

I wasn't afraid to be alone with him. He may be a hunter but he's still human and I'm a damn vampire.

I told him I wanted to drive. He didn't argue. I drove him to the meadow. I hadn't been there since we got back and I figured it was just as good of a place to talk as any. Plus, I always felt at peace there.

"So? What do you need to talk to me about so badly?"

He looked hesitant.

"Listen Cullen. I know you still love Bella. I can tell by the way you look at her. But I must tell you…you ripped out her heart. And you have no idea how bad you hurt her. And all I can tell you is that…I am leaving and the path will be clear for you to fix your fuck up…but I swear to God…if you hurt her…I will burn you until there is nothing but ashes."

"Thanks so much Dean," I said sarcastically. "But in case you haven't noticed, she doesn't exactly love me anymore. She loves _you_. She had a kid with _you_. She moved on with _you_."

He let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "CJ isn't mine."

Hunh?

"What? He told us he's Charles Winchester. He calls you Daddy! You and Bella both told us you are his father! What do you mean he's not yours?"

"It takes a lot more than DNA to be a father but he's not biologically mine alright? For reasons that should be obvious it needed to appear that I am his dad but I'm not. I wish that I was but that title belongs to another man."

"Who?"

I couldn't believe my Bella had been with someone else besides Dean…and right after I left. I really messed her up. I couldn't believe she just became promiscuous.

"You are so fucking stupid, Ed…sorry Edward…but you are. I swear you are SO THICK!"

I shrugged. I had no clue what he was talking about.

He shook his head and said, "Never mind. That isn't the issue. The issue is…I need to know…why did you leave her? Really? Did you really not want her or love her? Because the ways you look at her…I seriously doubt that was your real reason for leaving."

"It wasn't," I said looking down at my shoes, suddenly finding them very interesting.

I couldn't believe I had just said that and to Dean of all people. "Then why did you?" he asked me.

"It's complicated."

"Then _un-complicate_ it. I'm sure you can dumb it down so even little old me will understand." He said frustrated.

I ran my fingers through my hair and then began pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Look, I always wanted her. I will always want her. I will also always be in love with her."

"I got that but you are really pissing me off and if you don't start spilling soon…I'm gonna rearrange your perfect pretty boy bloodsucking face!"

I got right up in his face and said, "I'd like to see you try _human_."

He backed down. "This is getting us nowhere."

I nodded, "You're right. It's not."

I sighed and said, "I suppose Bella told you about her 18th birthday?"

"The one where your brother took a snap at her?"

"Yes," I said quietly. I was ashamed that I came so close to causing her death just by exposing her to my family.

"So?" he asked nonchalantly.

I glared at him. "SO???! What the hell do you mean SO???"

"I mean…so what the fuck does that have to do with you abandoning her?"

"EVERYTHING!!!" I screamed at him.

"Oh Jesus. You stupid, stupid fucking prick!" he roared at me.

"Excuse me?" He was pissing me off to no end.

"You heard me asswipe! Did I fucking stutter? You are a stupid prick! You left because you thought you were 'protecting her', didn't you?"

He used air quotes as he said 'protecting her' and I was getting very agitated with him.

"Yes, I did and I'd do it again in a heartbeat." I didn't need to defend myself to him.

"Oh really? Would you?"

"Yes, of course. I love her. I would do anything I feel is necessary to keep her safe…always."

He laughed and shook his head. "Wow, you're even dumber than I thought."

I pushed him into a tree. Not hard enough to hurt him or do any damage but hard enough to tell him I meant business. Hard enough for him to know not to push me anymore.

"Is insulting my intelligence really the reason that you wanted to talk to me? I hardly think that this is accomplishing anything!"

"First off…keep your fucking hands to yourself leech! Second…I wanted to talk to you to offer you help. I wanted to give you the tools…the data…the 411 on how you could possibly get Bella back. But Christ if you're too stupid to learn from your mistakes then I'm wasting my fucking time. I'm outta here. I'll walk back."

He turned to leave.

"Dean wait."

I couldn't believe he wanted to talk to me to help me. I couldn't let him leave without hearing him out…not if it was the key to getting my Bella back.

He stopped. He didn't say anything so I took my shot. "What do you mean…learn from my mistakes?"

He whipped around and said, "You said you would still leave her again if you had it to do again. Clearly that was a fucking mistake! If you had learned from it, you wouldn't be willing to do it again.

If you just would have stuck it out a few more days even…everything would have been out in the open. You would have realized how fragile she's _not_ and you would have been there for her. You would know she could protect herself.

You two would still be together and you would be happy and you would have gotten to know that perfectly sweet little boy."

His eyes got wide. What was he talking about?

"I don't understand. If I had of stayed Bella and I would be together and she wouldn't have been with CJ's father…which means CJ wouldn't even be here."

He slapped his hand against his forehead and said, "I'm getting a fucking migraine from you." He put his hands up and kept talking, "I've said too much as it is. Forget I said that. If Bella finds out how much I've told you…she'll fucking kill me.

I guess lucky for me…you're still too fucking stupid to figure it out. Or you just don't want to realize that something great could happen to you. I don't know which it is but you're just…dumb."

Then he muttered something to himself about it being good that CJ just got looks from his father.

I didn't see what this had to do with anything…nothing at all.

Dean looked back to me and spoke again. "Listen, I'm going to try to get through that obviously thick and dense skull of yours and give you one last piece of advice."

I nodded for him to continue.

"You need to stop treating Bella like she's your damn child or something. Or a child period. She is a grown ass woman. A hot and independent grown ass woman who could kick the shit out of you without question.

She is amazing and any guy is freaking lucky as hell to have her. You have got to start treating her as your equal because she is. She's not some delicate little porcelain doll that you need to protect. The sooner you realize that, the better off you will be.

And I want you to be an amazing father to CJ. He deserves the best. That little boy is the sweetest, most caring little person I have ever met. He has a heart of gold…just like his mother."

I started to interject to what he said but he stopped me and said, "Look, if you get back together with Bella…then you are going to be his father…_figure_."

Oh, now I see what he meant.

"It's really hard for me you know. I spent so much time trying to protect her and keep her safe…and failing miserably at it. It's hard for me to be able to flip the switch and see how different she is now.

And while she's different, she's still my Bella. I haven't even been back in her life for very long and I can honestly say that I love her now more than ever. I feel more connected to her now than I did then."

He was smirking…and laughing at me. Why the hell was he laughing at me?

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all my friend. Just remember what I said."

"Can I ask you something Dean?"

"Sure."

"Why are _you _leaving her? Don't you love her?"

Dean's eyes softened when I asked him that. "Yeah, I do."

I nodded.

"But not in the way that you think."

"But you two have sex together!"

I didn't understand how you could have sex with someone and not be in love with them in the way that I was thinking and asking about. Of course, I almost had sex with Tanya earlier and it had absolutely nothing to do with love.

"Yeah…dude I'm a guy! And did I mention that she's freaking hot!"

He must have sensed my anger at that.

"Sorry…but Edward seriously…Bella and I have a deep connection but it's not like that. I wouldn't say that it's brotherly and sisterly..._obviously_ but it's definitely more platonic with a little _friends with benefits _on the side.

We're both adults and we both have needs. And yeah we've both been attracted to each other…but I know she belongs with someone else…and that she is not meant to be mine. If she was…I would be with her forever.

But she and I both know that we are meant for separate paths. We've had no romantic delusions of our relationship being any more than it is. And I care very deeply for her…and yes I do love her like I said…but I don't love her the way you love her…or the way she loves _you._

She's helped me and I've helped her over the last few years. We've been there for each other. I've taken care of her and she's taken care of me…equally. Now it's time for Sammy and me to move on and step aside for who she is truly meant for_._"

I couldn't believe after all this time that she could possibly still love me. He was very perceptive because it was almost as if he was answering my thoughts when he spoke again.

"And trust me…she is still very much in love with you. She never stopped."

"I don't see how she could still love me. I'm a monster for what I've done to her. And now she thinks I'm with Tanya and it's all so screwed up."

"Yeah you need to dump that bitch…wait…you said Bella _thinks _you're with Tanya…you're not?"

"No."

"Well then what the hell is the deal with her and you?"

"Not my story to tell…its Tanya's."

"Whatever, you better figure your shit out Ed or Bella will never take you back. So you better hope Tanya is off telling Bella her story right now."

"She is. And I have one more question Dean…who is CJ's father? I don't understand that. You have to explain it to me."

"Listen Dracula, I don't have to explain anything to you and you're not getting any more out of me about that. I've already said too much and it's _not my story to tell_."

He smirked at me as he used my words from earlier.

"Well I guess we should head back. Sam and I need to get on the road. You're not such a bad guy Edward. I think maybe one day we could probably be friends…even if you are a leech."

He was right. I could see myself being friends with him. In some ways he reminded me of a human version of Emmett.

"Yeah, I think we could. You're not so bad either Dean. I would like it if we could be friends someday…even if you are a _human _and a _hunter._"

We both smiled at each other and shook hands. We had come to an understanding and I was very glad we had this talk.

As we turned to head back to the Volvo a flash of something ran by me and then another one knocked me to the ground.

I stood up to see Tanya on the ground next to me and Bella was stopped in front of her. "Tanya, what the hell are you doing here? Bella?"

"We have to go NOW!!!" Bella yelled. Before we could say anything…she had scooped Dean onto her back and took off with Tanya hot on her trail.

I followed after them. What the hell was going on now?

_**A/N…Okay so this is shorter than I planned…and I didn't get everything I planned in here but if I would have…it would have been excruciatingly long. Dean and Edward took over and their conversation went on longer than I originally planned. SO I decided to stop it here and the next chapter will start off with Bella & Tanya's talk and lead up to where this chapter ended so you will know what's going on and what has happened.**_

_**I DO have a sneak peek so if you want it…you know what you have to do!**_


	35. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

_**A/N…Songs I listened to on repeat for this chapter are Rebel Yell by Billy Idol and Down with the Sickness by Disturbed.**_

Chapter 32

BPOV

I couldn't fathom what the hell Tanya wanted to talk to me about. But I wasn't scared of her boney ass! Bring it Blondie. I'm not the same Bella I used to be and I don't back down from anyone...not anymore!

If I was being honest with myself, I was hoping to kick her ass…so I really hoped she was going to try something.

I told her we were going to go talk on neutral ground. So I wanted to go to the meadow. Well, not exactly _our _meadow but a spot I found in the same area. It was just as peaceful but it didn't remind me of Edward so much.

So it didn't rip out my heart to go there and take our son there.

This little spot had become CJ's and my place. It held no Edward memories here. It was good. I figured I should have Tanya somewhere familiar for _me…_to give myself the advantage if anything were to happen.

We ran there. She could almost keep up with me but I still got there about five minutes ahead of her. I was leaning lazily against a tree looking at my nails when she got there.

"About time you decided to show up."

Bitch rolled her eyes at me.

"You know, I tell my son all the time not to roll his eyes. It's very rude. Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?"

She looked sad.

She kept her head down and said, "No…my parents were murdered when I was very young. I don't remember them. All I have are my sisters."

"Oh, I'm sorry. And Edward."

"Sorry?" She asked me.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"No, I mean what did you mean 'and Edward'?"

Duh! She really is blonde isn't she?

"I meant…you have your sisters…and Edward."

"Not really."

"Aren't you two _together_?"

She shook her head. Why did I feel so relieved?

"Nope."

Wait! She freaking told me they are engaged! Rose said it too! What the hell?

"But you're engaged…remember?"

Jeez she's ditsy.

"Look Bella…that's the reason I wanted to talk to you in private. So will you just hear me out please?"

"Sure, whatever…but make it quick. I have a son to get back to who has been quite upset by the things that happened to him today…which just so happen to be your fault!" I spat at her.

She took a deep breath and started.

"First, I am SOOO SOOO very sorry about what I did to CJ. I just wasn't thinking. And I know that's no excuse. There are no excuses or anything that can make what I did okay. He's just a little boy.

I don't expect you to forgive me but you have my word…I will keep my distance and I will not hurt him again. I swear! I just got caught up in the moment and everything happened so fast."

I said I would let her talk but I had to say something.

"You're damn right it won't happen again! Would you like to know why?" I didn't give her a chance to answer. "It's a rhetorical question…it won't happen again because I will _kill _you before I let you touch my son like that again! Do you understand me?"

She didn't speak and she didn't move.

"That question wasn't rhetorical honey…you need to fucking answer it! _Do you understand me?_"

"Yes."

"Good…and I'm not really the one you need to apologize to…I expect you to apologize to my son when we go back."

"Of course I will. May I continue now?"

"Sure."

"I guess it was probably right after Edward left you, about three years ago. Your father summoned me…your biological father. He summoned me to Italy to meet with him and your uncles.

My sisters had gone out hunting a couple of days before and they hadn't come back yet. I didn't think anything about it because they did this often…especially if they decided to go out and find someone to hook up with.

When I got to Italy and was faced with your father…he explained to me about the prophecy and what he expected from his daughter. He told me that his sons had already taken off and were probably going to go looking for you.

He told me he suspected that your mother was going to tell you the truth. He wanted her out of the way. Bella, your mother's accident wasn't an accident. Aro set it up. He wanted her gone. He killed her.

He told me what was going to happen. He told me he needed me to go and steal Edward from you. He wanted me to come in between you but only after Edward was able to impregnate you. He told me it was important for Edward to get you pregnant.

I told him as much as I wanted Edward to be mine, I had no desire to come between him and his one true love…nor did I have any desire to leave my sisters and go to Forks. Bella, then he took me down to their dungeon and he showed me what he had...what he still has.

He has Irina and Kate, Bella…my sisters. They are all I have. He told me he would kill them if I didn't do everything he told me."

Oh my God. I felt bad for her now. How horrible. I couldn't imagine that being Ian and Nick in their place. I would do anything he told me to also if that were the case. I reached out my hand to comfort her…she was dry sobbing now.

She continued to tell me Aro's plan of having her be with Edward to get information. She was to prod him and find out if we had slept together if I had his child or not.

"When I got to Forks and went to the Cullen's house it was empty. I called Carlisle. He told me what had happened and where they were. I informed Aro of this. He summoned me back to Italy telling me that Edward was there."

"What? Edward was in Italy with my father?" I asked her.

"Yes, he went there to ask them to kill him?"

"What? Why would he do that?!" I yelled.

"Because he was miserable without you."

"But _he_ left me! _He _didn't love me! _He_ didn't want me! He just wanted to die because he couldn't live with his fucking guilt from destroying me!"

Tanya's eyes were soft and held no anger as she spoke next. "No Bella. He loves you very much. He is going to be pissed that I am telling you this. He only left because of what happened at your birthday party.

He has refused my advances this whole time. For years. All this time when I have had to pretend for us to be a couple…when we are behind closed doors…he wanted nothing to do with me.

He left to keep you safe. He knew about your insecurities and the only way for you to let him go would be for him to be inhumanly cruel. That's why he told you what he did. I'm sorry. He should be telling you this…but you need to know."

She brushed the tears out of my face. I didn't realize I was crying. How could he do that to me? I had never wanted to hurt him more than I did in this moment.

How could he be so incredibly cruel to me if he loved me? Why would he do that? He's so stubborn and infuriating. He was definitely going to get a piece of my mind!

"This is crazy! I can't believe him!"

She smiled softly. "He loves you so much Bella. He really does."

All I could do was cry. I dropped to my knees and cried. Tanya knelt down beside me and wrapped her arms around me.

Why the hell was she comforting me?

Once I had calmed down we sat together on the ground. She finished explaining everything to me. I now knew everything. I knew how warped my biological father was. I knew why Edward left. I knew he still loved me.

I knew that Tanya was in love with Felix. I knew that she had been jealous of me and that's why she was so standoffish towards me in the beginning. I knew that Edward had never been with anyone in any type of relationship during our absence from each other.

I knew that she didn't think or rather she doesn't know that Edward was CJ's father so she told the Volturi that Edward hadn't impregnated me.

I knew everything.

Tanya's voice brought me from my thoughts.

"Bella? When are you going to tell Edward he is a father?"

"But…you said you told the Volturi that Edward didn't get me pregnant?"

"I did…because at first…I believed what was on the birth certificate when I looked into it for them. But now that I have _seen _CJ and been around him…he is like his father's freaking clone! He is definitely a little Edward."

I chuckled, "That he is. He reminds me of him all the time. It's really scary how much alike they are. Do you know that CJ even runs his hands through his hair as often as Edward does? And he pinches the tiny little bridge of his tiny little nose whenever he's frustrated.

And all he wants to do is know his father. He knows Edward is his father. I am scared to tell Edward though. How is he going to react? What will we do if the Volturi find out that Edward did get me pregnant? I won't let them hurt my son!"

I was full on sobbing again. I felt so weak. I haven't cried this much since Edward left. I just felt so overwhelmed with all of this new information I was receiving.

Tanya scooted closer and was hugging me again. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I've never really meant you any harm Bella. I told you that. And I really miss my sisters. You kind of remind me of Kate actually. I just want to be reunited with them…and Felix…and for all of this to be over…finally.

SO I am hoping that we can get all of this out in the open with your family…and get this stuff taken care of. I am also hoping that maybe we could be friends out of this."

I let down my shield long enough to listen to her thoughts.

_I hope she realizes I am being completely sincere. She really is so much like Kate. I miss her and Irina. Bella seems so fragile right now and I'm the only one here at the moment to comfort her so of course I will. I did just lay a lot of heavy stuff on her._

I laughed. "I would like that Tanya." I pulled myself from her hug and held my hand out to her. "Friends?" I asked.

"Friends," she said and pulled me back into a hug. It was quite Alice-like.

"So what do you say we go back to the house and have a family meeting?"

"That would be great Bella. Thanks for giving me a chance. And we should probably make sure that Dean and Edward are both still unharmed. I smell them somewhere around here in the vicinity so we could spy on them on the way back."

I smirked, "I really like the way you think Tan…this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship girl!"

We stood up and were about to leave our spot when I heard it.

Footsteps.

Coming closer.

The snap of twigs.

I put up my shield…made sure it was stronger…and focused.

Fuck.

It didn't go up.

What the hell?

Tanya was slammed into the tree behind us and I stood frozen. I glanced back to check on her…she nodded and I turned to face our attackers.

_Jane._

_Alec._

_Demitri._

_Other Volturi guard members that I didn't recognize._

_We were so fucking out numbered._

I felt sick.

Fucking Jane had caught me off guard again. I tried to use my telepathy to move them away from us…it didn't work. She was counteracting my powers with her powers.

I was praying that my brothers had gotten a vision about this.

"Hello my beautiful Bella," Demitri sneered.

"I don't belong to you Demitri and I never will."

"We'll see about that. I think your father will be very interested to hear about what we have learned here today."

"And what was that?" I asked him.

"That Eddie boy is a father. Aro will be so pleased to learn that the prophecy is mostly fulfilled. And now I don't have to kill the little one. He will be becoming my son very soon, after all."

I rushed towards him.

I shoved him across the field with just my strength. "You will NOT be my son's father! And you will not be coming anywhere NEAR him!"

Jane used her damn mind crap on me and had me on the ground away from Demitri writhing in pain. It hurt so badly. I couldn't get my shield up.

I am going to kill this little bitch when I get the chance.

"Oh and dear sweet Tanya, Felix won't be coming to your rescue any time soon. He has joined your sisters down in the dungeon. Now that we see you have disobeyed Aro's requests and orders...you can all die together. We will get to decide who gets to watch who go first. It should be quite entertaining. But first...everyone will of course need to attend my wedding to this little hell cat here before me."

I was on the ground writhing in pain and all I could think of was getting my hands around Demitri's throat and snapping his neck. I wanted him dead. I don't belong to him!

He leaned down to me and started groping me. Gross...this was worse than when Newton tried to rape me. I was in so much pain and defenseless at the moment that I couldn't do anything to stop it. He was using one hand to fondle my breasts while his other hand slid down my cheek as he forcefully brought my face to his.

"You will be mine, dear sweet Isabella...and we will rule the vampire world together. Your father says and so shall it be."

Before he could press his lips to mine, he was ripped away from me.

I didn't know what was going on around me. I heard fighting and the scrambling of feet. I was in too much pain to notice. Then the pain was suddenly gone.

I stood up and took in the sight. Ruby was here. She had scared away Jane and Alec. She was able to sneak up behind them and throw them off guard breaking Jane's hold on me.

When she did that Tanya attacked the rest. Demitri ran off though.

"Bella you gotta go…I'll stay here with the rest of these fuckers. You've got to get back to the house NOW!" Ruby shouted.

I was still out of it from all the pain.

"What's going on?"

"Demitri escaped and some of the guard. We don't know where Jane and Alec went…probably with him…but Bella, they are going to the house! They are going to go get CJ! They want to take him to Aro!" Tanya told me.

Over my dead body!

She grabbed me and we began running. "Tanya where are we going? The house is this way."

"We need to go by where Dean and Edward are and get them."

I nodded in agreement. "Let's go." I turned back to Ruby where she was taking great enjoyment out of beating the crap out of one of the guards. She was ripping off body parts like she did this every day. Well she kind of does. "Thanks Ruby!" I shouted to her.

"No problem girl. I'll be along as soon as I'm done with these chumps. Tell the boys I'm coming."

Tanya and I took off and headed to where we knew Dean and Edward were. We could both smell them.

I overshot them and couldn't stop. I ran by Edward in what I am sure was nothing but a blur to him. Tanya almost overshot but she ran smack dab into Edward.

The force of her knocked him to the ground. He was stunned to see her…to see us both.

"Tanya, what the hell are you doing here? Bella?" he said.

"We have to go NOW!!!" I yelled to both of them.

I knew Dean wouldn't be able to keep up with us of course so I threw him on my back and took off to our house.

Tanya was hot on my trail and Edward hesitantly came up behind us.

We didn't get very far before Edward had tackled me to the ground subsequently taking Dean with us.

Dean and I both said, "What the fuck???!!!"

"I'm not going any further Bella until I know exactly where we are headed and what the hell the hurry is!"

"Demitri is here with a bunch of the guards and Jane and Alec! They attacked Tanya and I back there and now they are headed to the house to get CJ! We've got TO GO! They overheard us talking and now they know the truth!

They are going to get CJ and take him to my father and tell him the prophecy is happening and who CJ's father really is. We HAVE to stop them. SO I repeat LET'S GO!!!"

I started to take off and he grabbed my arm.

"Well, who's his father?"

Oh my God. Is he kidding? I just fucking told him my son is in danger and he's choosing now to do this.

"Dean."

I realized this would be confusing considering I had just told him the Volturi now know the truth about who CJ's father really is...but I didn't want Edward to know yet.

"I know you're lying. Dean told me."

"Son of a fucking bitch! Why'd you tell her that?" Dean yelled.

I glared at them both.

How could Dean do that? He promised! What did he think would happen. Edward said that Dean told him he's not CJ's father though, not the truth of who his father actually is. Should I tell him? Would this be useful for Edward to know...right here...right now in this moment?

I hesitated. I didn't have time for this. I guess it doesn't matter now…the cat's out of the bag several of the Volturi already know the truth.

I bit my lip nervously.

I was about to say 'you' when Edward did something that was very out of character for him...at least where I was concerned.

Edward grabbed my arms and started shaking me. He was actually hurting me a lot and it's hard to hurt me now…physically. He never looked more like a crazed animal to me than he did in this very moment and for the first time I was scared of Edward Cullen "WHO BELLA??? WHO ELSE DID YOU FUCK??? WHO IS HIS DAMN FATHER??? TELL ME NOW OR I'M NOT FUCKING HELPING YOU ANYMORE!"

Okay now he was just pissing me off! Where the hell does he get off treating me like this? Talking to me this way? I don't think so asshole!

I used my telekinesis to slam him off of me and into the closest tree. Then in a flash I was in his face. "YOU!!!!! You fucking asshole!!!!! YOU are his father you moron!!! It's been right in front of your face this whole damn time…but you were too fucking stupid and stubborn to see it!"

He looked like he had been kicked in the stomach.

"That's not possible! Why are you still fucking lying to me! Just tell me who else you fucked besides myself and Dean…did I fuck you up so bad when I left that you had to turn into a promiscuous WHORE?"

And with that I punched him in his damn face and turned to leave. He would eventually regret what had just taken place. He would regret the way he just treated me...he would regret what he just said to me.

I knew this because I know Edward. And I will make sure that he regrets it. But I won't be around long enough to show me.

I grabbed Dean and put him back on my back and took off. As I was leaving, I heard Tanya scream at Edward, "You really are an idiot. I suggest you get your ass to that house and help save YOUR son!"

And then I felt her running beside me. She offered me a comforting smile. "He'll come around Bella. He's in shock." She told me.

"I don't care if he does. I can't believe he said that to me. I'm done with him. All I care about is getting to my son. I am getting to that house, getting my boy, and then he and I are out of here…and I won't look back."

_**A/N…So there you have it. Edward knows. The Volturi are back…the truth is out. I expect a lot of reviews for this people! Don't disappoint me.**_

_**I will send you a sneak peek of next chapter…you know what you have to do to get it. **_


	36. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

**_A/N...So I got my first bad review for this story Tuesday night. lillie chan said "Its barely good enough to keep my attention... I was just bored enough to keep reading. I accidentally favored the story thinking I was pushing the review button. Will be removing it soon. Really, what do people see in this? Too much drama, its just plain ridiculous. You've butchered Bella's character, just plain raped every character except for Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice. I feel bad for Stephanie... If she ever read this...wow." _**

**_And all I have to say to that is...if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. When I am reading a story and I really don't like it or feel that it's any good...I stop reading...I don't leave a horrible review for that person...unless it's something that will help with their writing. So from here on out, I would appreciate it that if you don't have anything positive or helpful to say to me in a review...then don't leave one. The things she said were not necessary and guess what? This is FAN FICTION! If it was just like Stephenies then that would be plagarizing. This is my own spin on things and it's merely for fun and entertainment so if you don't like it DON'T FREAKING READ IT!! _**

**_Now...here is your chapter! Enjoy! Here is some CJ for those of you who have been missing and requesting him._**

Chapter 33

CJ POV

After all of my parents and Tanya left, so I sat at the house and played video games with my new Uncle Emmett. He was super cool…even though he didn't know he was really my uncle.

He told me to call him Uncle Emmett but he thought it was for the same reasons as Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle.

We told them all I call them that because they think of my mommy as their daughter.

SO Uncle Emmett said for me to call him Uncle Emmett because my mommy was always like his lil sis.

I could see the longing in his wife's eyes as she watched Uncle Em and I interact with each other. She comes off as kind of mean…but I know her inner thoughts. I know she's all show.

She's not as mean as she seems and she really does have a heart of gold. I thought I would do something nice for her.

"Mrs. Cullen?"

She looked shocked that I was talking to her.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes mam."

_No one calls me Mrs. Cullen…always Hale. That sounds nice._

I smiled at her. My dazzling smile as momma calls it. She says when I smile like this I remind her of my daddy…Edward.

I answered her thoughts. "No one may call you Mrs. Cullen…but you are married to Uncle Em aren't you?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Okay so then you're Mrs. Cullen."

She laughed. She had a nice laugh. She was very pretty…not as pretty as my mommy but very pretty.

Rosalie seemed insecure to me…and I knew she was more so than she let on…from all the thoughts I heard from her since she arrived.

"So what did you need CJ?" she asked me.

"Well, since Uncle Em wants me to call him uncle…and Alice and Jasper let me call them auntie and uncle…I was wondering…if you would let me call you Auntie Rose maybe? Possibly? Pretty please?"

I unleashed my daddy dazzling smile on her and batted my eyelashes at her...just the way that momma says is irresistable.

Momma told me no lady would ever be able to say no this face and I believe her!

I knew she wouldn't say no anyway…that's what I meant by doing something nice for her. I knew from her thoughts, she has been jealous of the closeness I have formed to the rest of the Cullens.

She's had problems with my momma in the past but she still desperately longs to be a mother. And seeing how I am the only kid around…she wants to be close to me like everyone else. She has been dying for me to call her Auntie Rose but would never ask because she knows how momma feels about her.

But I think her and momma are gonna be okay eventually.

I see it.

Her eyes lit up after my question and I knew if she could cry, she would. She knelt down to me and took my face in her porcelain hands.

"Of course you can call me Auntie Rose little man."

Then she kissed my nose and ruffled my hair.

Ugh! I don't even like it when my momma does that! Mommy always ruffles my hair because she said it looks just like daddy's and that there is absolutely no taming of it so she ruffles it instead.

So annoying!

Uncle Emmett was laughing at the look on my face. Auntie Kaci entered the living room with Uncle Nick.

She pulled me to her and said, "He doesn't like his hair messed with and I would appreciate it if you didn't touch him at all."

Auntie Rose looked so sad but she quietly said, "Of course."

And then she went and sat back down with Emmett.

I pulled Kaci down to my level so I could talk to her in private. "Auntie Kaci…that wasn't necessary. Auntie Rose meant no harm…I promise."

Kaci smiled sadly at me and said, "Okay CJ…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a bit-" I put my hand up.

"Don't finish that Auntie Kaci! I would hate for you to have to put money in the jar!"

She laughed and said, "You are so right CJ! I am sorry again. So as I was saying. I didn't mean to be a witch."

She giggled and I giggled with her. I know what's been wrong with Auntie Kaci lately...she's going to have a baby. I'm going to have a cousin! I'm so excited. My mommy is going to talk to her about it. Momma and me are the only ones who have figured it out. I've figured it out because I had a vision about it. I know my momma has figured it out because I hear her thoughts.

Uncle Nick came by and scooped us both up into his arms and carried us into the kitchen.

Grandpa Charlie, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Uncle Ian, and Sam were all outside discussing something that was too "grown up" for my ears.

I could hear them if I wanted to…but Uncle Ian made me promise to tune them out and I am an obedient child…most of the time.

I laughed to myself at my own joke.

Once Uncle Nick got us into the kitchen the three of us started making lunch together. Auntie Lisa was upstairs taking a nap.

Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper had gone hunting because it was hard on Uncle Jasper being around so many human people at one time. Our smell (mine, momma, her brothers and Auntie Kaci) did affect him but not much because we were only partly human…but being around Lisa, Dean, and Sam…all three were hard for him.

I could hear Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett's conversation from the living room.

"_I can't believe what a flipping moron Edward is. You would have to be deaf, blind, and just plain stupid to not see that CJ is his son!"_

"_I know Rosie. But our dear brother is that stupid. He thinks I'm the dumb one but even I figured it out. I am never going to let him hear the end of this one. I am actually smarter than him about something. Go me!"_

I could hear Auntie Rose laughing at him.

"_But seriously Emmett…what's going to happen to them? What are they going to do about this? Once CJ is completely safe and we have defeated the Volturi…what then for Bella & Edward?"_

This peaked my interest. Yes, what then for momma and daddy? I loved Daddy Dean but could I really have my momma and my real daddy back together again? Was it possible? Besides, I've seen other things in Daddy Dean's future...my mommy and me are not his path. But for some reason, I can't see the future about my parents. I've waited and waited for a vision of them getting back together and nothing.

I hope it doesn't mean that it's not going to happen. I can't wait to get to know Edward. I can't wait till he knows I'm his son. Will he like me? Will he want me? Or will he push me away like he did mommy?

I have been able to hear bits and pieces of his thoughts...and I know he still loves momma and I know he thinks horrible things about himself. I would just have to change his mind.

I was startled by Uncle Nick's face right in front of mine. I gasped. I knew I was caught.

"It's not nice to listen to other people's conversations little dude."

"Sorry Uncle Nick. I'll stop."

"Thanks buddy."

The three of us were sitting at the table enjoying our lunch when we suddenly heard a loud commotion from the living room.

Before Uncle Nick could grab Auntie Kaci was thrown through the back door of the house while Uncle Nick was forced up to the ceiling looking down on us.

There was a man in the kitchen…I knew him as Demitri. He wants my momma to be his bride. I don't think so.

I was about to use my powers on him.

"Ah, ah, ah…little man…I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'd hate to see your dear uncle here burned to a crisp, wouldn't you?"

I sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'll just wait until my momma and daddy get here and let _them_ destroy you."

I was brought into the living room. I hadn't seen Auntie Kaci since she got flung out the door. I could hear her heartbeat and one for the baby so I knew they were both alive. I hoped she was alright. She must be out cold or she would have been back in here already.

When Demitri left the kitchen with me Uncle Nick was dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Stupid Volturi and their sneak attacks. I'd like to see how they match up with my family and me when we know they're coming!

Why didn't I get a vision of this? If anyone gets hurt today it will be my entire fault. No, I'm not going to blame myself. Momma doesn't like that. She said it's a trait I get from my father and it upsets her.

SO I won't do it.

When we got into the living room, everyone was in there except my family that was outside or hunting. I hoped they were going to come to the rescue.

I didn't want to use my powers and risk anyone getting hurt…unless I could take out all of them at once. But I didn't know if even I was strong enough to do that yet and we were sorely outnumbered.

There was another girl here this time…besides that Jane little girl that came before. Her eyes were glowing white.

"Hello, CJ."

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"My name is Lilith."

"The demon Lilith?" Daddy Dean and Uncle Sam talk about her. She's mean and I don't like her very much and now she is standing in my living room! Just great.

"The one and only. So where are the lovely Winchester brothers?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know and do you really think I would tell you if I did?"

"Probably not…but oh well. Guess you will all have to suffer then."

We were at a standoff I guess you could call it. I really just wanted my mommy and daddy to walk through that door and tell me what to do.

_CJ can you hear me?_

_**Yes, Uncle Ian. I can hear you.**_

_Listen very carefully buddy…I need you to project my thoughts into Rosalie and Emmett's minds. Do you think you can do that?_

_**Sure. I will try Uncle.**_

_Okay and if it works…something big is going to happen CJ and I want you to do everything that Rosalie and Uncle Emmett tell you, okay buddy?_

_**Yes, Sir.**_

Lilith and Demitri were having a conversation amongst themselves about what to do with all of us while I focused all of my thoughts and my powers on what my uncle asked me to do.

Rosalie POV

I had never been more scared in all of my life…human or vampire. I was so scared for the beautiful little boy in front of us. He was truly an amazing child.

The perfect combination of my brother and Bella.

I feel badly for the way I've treated Bella and I would do right by her. I will protect my nephew and do anything to save him here in this moment…even get myself killed. I will not let these monsters hurt this precious little man.

Bella and Edward's little man.

_Rose…Emmett…I hope to God you can hear me. It's Ian. I'm having CJ project my thoughts into your minds. I hope its working._

Emmett and I looked at each other…knowing that we both heard that.

_I had a vision about what's going on in there. I know who's here. We've been out here discussing things. Carlisle told us that he and Esme have been preparing for something like this. I can't explain everything but I know you guys know about CJ. And now the Volturi do too._

_They jumped Tanya and Bella in the woods. They are both okay and headed back here but CJ is in great danger. He has to be kept safe. We are coming in very quickly. When we come in and distract them…we need you two to get CJ out of here and to the safe house Carlisle and Esme told us about._

_He says you'll know where it is and where to go. I trust you two because Emmett you were like Bella's brother and are very strong and will protect CJ and Rose, I feel that you will protect CJ with your own life because you have a wonderful mothering instinct about you._

_God, I hope you can hear this. When it starts to go down…you must get CJ out and go quickly. Don't look back. We will be fine._

Carlisle and Esme had been telling us about a private place in Alaska. This was one that was away from the Denali coven. It's a safe house of sorts. He was telling us just in case. That's what he kept saying.

Now I knew. They have known all this time. They knew about Bella and what happened with her. And they knew that CJ is Edward's son. I know that now. It's the only explanation.

Emmett gave me a knowing look. I knew we were both getting ready to grab CJ and run.

We were given a job to do and we were damn well going to do it. It all happened very fast. Carlisle, Esme, Ian, Sam, Charlie and even Alice and Jasper stormed the house from all sides.

As soon as they entered the attention was deflected off of us for a moment and Emmett and I grabbed CJ and was out of the house faster than the speed of sound.

We ran and ran and ran. I had no idea we could go so fast.

Poor little CJ was sobbing in Emmett's arms. He was so strong and powerful and yet on the inside he was just a tiny little boy.

Emmett soothed him, "It's alright little dude. Don't cry. Your Auntie Rose and I got you. We'll keep you safe, I promise."

"I just want my momma…and my daddy. I want us to be a family and I want him to know he's my daddy and I want all this to be over." He

He started hiccupping as he cried he had gotten himself so upset. Poor little guy. We never stopped running. Not until we reached the safe house.

**_A/N...So there you have it. If you want your sneak peek of Chapter 34 you know what to do. It will be up Monday. I forgot to post my new posting schedule with this story the other day so here it is._**

_**Next Door Neighbors-- Once a week on Fridays**_

_**Where do we Go From Here-- Twice a week on Thursdays and Mondays**_

_**You're Not Sorry-- Saturdays and Wednesdays with What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas, Doesn't It taking its place once YNS is finished. **_


	37. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

Chapter 34

BPOV

I couldn't believe what Edward said to me. The more we ran the more pissed I became. If we had more time I would fucking rip him apart myself for that bullshit.

_Promiscuous whore_

He has a lot of fucking nerve! I might have to replay that memory for my brothers and let them deal with him once this is over. Or I could do the adult thing and tell my daddy!

I laughed at that. But there wasn't time for laughing. No matter how big of a douche Edward was being right now, I had work to do. And I needed to focus.

I heard running behind us. Tanya was beside me so I knew it wasn't her.

It was Edward.

He must have broken from his daze after I hit him.

"Glad you could join us sunshine. Happy you believe me."

"Let's get one thing straight Bella, I'm here for the kid…not for you. I really still don't know what to believe but an innocent child is in danger…so this has nothing to do with the likes of you."

"Fuck you Edward, FUCK YOU!"

"Already been there and done that, _sweetheart._"

Dean was chuckling from behind me.

"Ugh! You are a douche bag! Do you know that?"

"Well, it seems to be the type of guy you go for right love?"

"Yeah I guess so, I did sleep with you Eddie," I purred to him as we ran.

Dean was still laughing.

"Dean Winchester! If you don't want to get thrown into the nearest tree you will shut the hell up right now! He's not funny and I wish you wouldn't encourage him."

Edward had to believe what I said. He just had to. I think he's still in shock. Why did him acting like such an asshole make me want to knock him into the nearest tree and fuck the shit out of him?

Oh right, because he never lets his guard down and is himself around me. He doesn't like for me to see his angry, rough side.

Well he's showing it to me now.

And it's flipping hot.

_So not the time right now Bella._

_Get to CJ and make sure he's safe._

_Ravage his father later._

_Hmm, if he's lucky that is._

Then the other part of me was thinking there is no way Edward is getting any of this any time soon…not until he changes his ways.

EPOV

We were headed back to the Swan house and I could not for the life of me think of one good reason why I was being such a prick to my Bella.

I love her more now than I did three years ago.

And I think a part of me believes what she said…CJ is mine.

As much as I can't fathom how this is possible…a part of me realizes it now. CJ's face was going through my mind…his mannerisms…different things people have said.

Everyone figured it out but me.

I know that now.

I am so fucking stupid.

Son…I have a son. And that son is in danger. I sped up even faster. I was passing Bella and Tanya.

I was coming up to the house before they were. Bella tackled me to the ground this time. "What the hell Bella? Do you want me to save him or not?"

"I don't want you to go in there half cocked Edward!"

She was listening. We could all hear the chaos going on in that house.

"I don't hear CJ!!!!!" she screamed.

Before I could stop her she was waving her hands around like crazy and the house was coming apart around the people inside of it.

Pieces of house were flinging every which way. It was very cool. I couldn't believe my Bella was doing this. Pieces of furniture were exploding wherever her hands pointed to.

People inside the house were oblivious to what was happening at first. Then everyone stopped fighting and looked around them.

"What the hell was _that_?" Tanya asked.

Dean chuckled and said, "That my dear was a mother pulling a car off of her child."

Bella was about to storm what was left of their house, but I grabbed her arm and Dean grabbed mine.

I growled at him.

"Um…Ed, this is what I was talking about back there…you know? No treating her like a child?"

Right...got to start letting Bella take care of herself if I have any hope of ever getting her to take me back.

I nodded and let go of Bella.

We were right behind her anyway. There was another little girl there besides Jane. Well, she appeared to be a little girl.

But her eyes were glowing white.

I looked around and didn't see CJ anywhere. Fucking Jane was there and she was stopping everyone's powers…so I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts to find out where CJ was.

The only ones who hadn't stopped what they were doing when we walked in were Sam and the new little girl. They were facing each other both with their hands up omitting lights between them.

It appeared to be a power struggle.

I heard Dean mutter, "Fucking Lilith."

"Who's Lilith?" I asked.

"She's the fucking demon working with Aro to bring about the apocalypse."

"Like end of the world crap?"

Dean smirked, "Yeah Ed, that's generally what we mean when we say apocalypse."

"Stop! There isn't time for smart ass stuff…from either of you!" Bella sneered.

"Where is my son Lilith?" Bella asked her.

Lilith didn't take her eyes off of Sam. "Ah, Bella dear. So glad you could join us. You and Sam are such a threat to me. Both of you are too powerful. You see, Bella…your brothers are nothing without you…while if I were to take them out and leave you…you would still remain the same.

The third born triplet is the most powerful according to the prophecy…that means you dear. And Sammy here…well he's more powerful than anyone ever thought…especially with all that demon blood of sweet Ruby's he's been drinking."

Dean looked shocked. "Sammy, what the fuck is she talking about."

"Nothing Dean. She's lying."

"Oh am I? I don't think so. You know its true Dean. You know in your heart I speak the truth. You've seen the changes in Sam…you've seen how different he is. This is why. He's been drinking Ruby's blood for awhile now and it's made him so powerful. He has demon blood coursing through him and he can't live without his fix…can you Sammy?"

Sam seemed to increase his power against her because Lilith winced for a second but then gave it right back to him making him weaker.

No one moved for fear of what would happen if any of them were disturbed throughout this struggle.

Lilith spoke again, "So Bella my dear…Aro expects me to bring him to you but that's not going to happen. I need you dead…you and Sam both. Otherwise I'll never be able to break the rest of the seals that will bring about the apocalypse."

"WHAT??? NO! That's not part of the deal Lilith. I'll kill you myself! She's to be my fucking wife!" Demitri yelled at her.

Lilith took the hand she wasn't using to throw power at Sam and she tightened it into a fist and Demitri dropped to the ground unable to breathe.

Lilith couldn't keep a hold on both of them for long, could she?

Suddenly, Kaci entered from somewhere no one was expecting. Bella shot her a quick glance. Kaci nodded.

Kaci grabbed Jane from behind and threw her into the wall. She then put her hands out in front of her and her eyes did that cool white frosting over thing and Jane was frozen solid.

As soon as Jane was out of the way…Bella threw her hands up towards Dean, Tanya, and myself. What was she doing?

A force field went up.

"Bella, baby don't do it. Come on, get this fucking shield down Bella, don't you fucking do it!" Dean yelled to her.

She put her hands out towards the rest of our families and shields went up around them as well. We wouldn't be able to get out until she let us out.

What was going on?

Dean was trying to push his way through and pleading with Bella to not do whatever she was going to do. He looked like he had tears in his eyes as he frantically but uselessly tried to stop her.

"What happened to letting her take care of herself and not treating her like a child?" I asked him.

"Yeah well there's a time for that and this is that time. This is fucking suicide."

"Why? What is she going to do?"

"Bella, please I'm begging you don't fucking do this," Dean pladed.

"Bella no!" That one came from Charlie and her brothers.

She walked up and got in the middle of Sam and Lilith's power struggle. She took Sam's left hand into her right. She then pushed her left hand out towards Lilith.

Oh, now I see.

She was trying to help Sam form a bond and defeat Lilith.

But she as doing it on her own. And after several minutes of this, you could tell she was getting weak…weak from keeping all the shields up and weak from using all this power.

Lilith was weakening but not as fast as Sam and Bella were. She released her hold on Demitri so she could tend to just the two in front of her.

Demitri was choking but not moving much other than that.

The three of them just kept pushing out more power at each other. Finally…it combusted. There was this explosion with bright lights and all of the shields went down and Sam and Bella were blown one way while Lilith was blown the other way.

The guards started scrambling around to help Demitri and they gathered up Lilith and Jane and scattered.

I'm sure they were on their way back to Italy to tell Aro of everything that's happened.

Dean, Nick, and Ian ran to Sam and Bella. I was walking slowly. I was afraid to look. Something told me it was bad.

Sam was on the ground; his body looked mangled and broken. He was very bloody and beaten.

Bella was much worse…much, much worse.

She was impaled onto a tree…the sharp branch was sticking right through her stomach with blood pouring from within.

Fuck!

Dean ran to Sam while I ran to Bella. I pulled her down from the tree and held her in my arms while I dry sobbed.

I knew what to do.

I heard everyone crying and freaking out around me.

"Bring CJ. Where's CJ? He can heal them both!"

"He's gone," Alice said quietly.

"We had Rose and Emmett get him out of here when this went down," Ian said.

"They are at the safe house." Carlisle said softly.

Shit. This isn't good.

Poor Dean was in tears as he held his brother and looked upon Bella.

I wasn't any better, but I couldn't even fucking cry.

"What the hell happened?" Lisa asked groggily.

She appeared to have been asleep. How the hell did she sleep through all this? She started screaming and crying when she saw Bella. "Get CJ! Get CJ! Oh my God! I can't lose her too!"

"Lisa, CJ is not here." I told her. Ian collected her and held her while she cried.

I stood up with Bella in my arms. "Then there's only one thing that we can do. We've got to get them to CJ NOW before it's too late."

Carlisle told me to set her back down so he could assess the damage. He took care of bandaging up their wounds as best as he could so they wouldn't bleed to death on the way.

We loaded up vehicles. We couldn't run with them in this condition…it would do more harm than good.

I held Bella in the backseat of the car that Charlie was driving. Bella was awake and coughing up blood.

She was trying to talk to me, "Edward, if something happens…please promise me you'll raise CJ. He wants to know you so badly. Please, you have to promise me. He loves you so much already. I told him about you every day."

"Bella, love, please don't talk like that. We're going to get you to CJ and he will heal you and you'll be fine."

She nodded.

"Daddy?" she said softly.

"Yeah Bells?"

"I love you." She said quietly as she closed her eyes.

She was still breathing but I couldn't take it anymore. I was dry sobbing harder than before. "Bella, don't you fucking die on me! Do you hear me! You can't do it! Don't fucking do it! You have to be strong! Wake up! Wake up please! I need you! I love you!"

But she didn't wake up. I listened to her chest. She was still breathing. It was faint but it was there. I prayed we got to CJ in time.

**_A/N...Okay so next update will be Thursday. See ya then! Review for your sneak peek!_**


	38. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

Chapter 35

EPOV

As we headed to our destination, so many thoughts were running through my brain. I had calmed myself from my outburst because Charlie was giving me a look through the review mirror that said to hold it together.

And he was right.

I needed to hold it together…for Bella…for CJ.

The last thing they needed from me right now was for me to be weak. I always thought I was so strong…but I'm not. Weak…that is all I have been. No more. It's time for me to be strong for my family.

Family.

I could taste things I had always wanted and never dreamed I could have.

Wife.

Child.

Family.

They were all within my grasp if I could get my shit together. "Charlie? Can you go any faster?"

"Edward, I am…I am."

"How is she Edward?" Carlisle asked me from the front passenger seat. He came with us to monitor Bella's condition since she was the worst.

"She's still out…but breathing…barely. We just have to…hurry. Has anyone talked to Rose and Emmett?"

Charlie nodded. "Jasper spoke with them. CJ is…upset to say the least. The little guy is freaking out."

"Of course he is. Is mother is dying and he's not here to do anything about it."

"Yes, and he's picked up some bad habits from his father…such as blaming himself for things that he has no control over," Carlisle added.

I shrugged. I couldn't help it. I just feel that certain things are my fault. Especially when I act like an idiot.

But I had to push those thoughts out of my mind now.

All that mattered was my Bella. I had to get her to our son so he could save her.

_Our _son.

That sounded so damn good. I was going to make Bella see that I was good for her. I could be good for her.

I had not made up my mind 100%.

I'm not a monster. I couldn't be to have such a sweet boy as CJ as my child. I do deserve this. Deserve them…I helped to create him.

Bella started coughing again as she was trying to speak. I shushed her and put my finger to her lips. "Love, don't try and talk. You're too weak baby."

She shook her head.

Stubborn as ever.

"Edward…I…just…need…you…to…know…that…nomatter…what…happens…and…how…pissed…I…am at you…right now…I love you…always…have…always…will."

"Oh baby I love you too…so damn much. We'll figure this out."

But she had already lost consciousness again and I feared that she didn't hear what I had told her.

We finally arrived to the safe house and everyone started scrambling out of vehicles. I had Bella in my arms, carrying her bridal style.

CJ ran out and ran past me. He gave Dean a pained look and for the first time I could hear his tiny thoughts.

_I can't save both of them at the same time. I have to save Mommy. I hope Daddy Dean understands. And I hope Daddy Edward doesn't think I'm a bad person if Uncle Sam dies because I was selfish and saved Mommy first._

I thought back to him.

_CJ I would never think less of you, son. Please save your mother. She is our life._

Even with all the drama and the traumatic things going on, that little boy had the biggest smile on his face.

_He knows. He called me son. Maybe he does love me._

We would be having a discussion once Bella was better. A family discussion…how could he not think I loved him? What exactly has Bella told him for the last three years? I still have so many questions…questions I hoped to get the answers to.

CJ went to work on his mother. "I'm gonna make it better momma. I'm gonna make the pain go away."

Carlisle was beside him encouraging him.

I could see their bond was strong.

Charlie was holding Bella's hand. I just stood back and watched my son work. He had his hands over her and the sparkling lights were coming from his hands to heal but she wasn't waking up.

"Why isn't it working?" Charlie asked Carlisle.

"Because she almost died…that's why. She's very weak. It's going to take a minute."

"Look, I love Bells, you know I do…but Sammy doesn't have a minute guys. What do we do?"

Carlisle moved and went to work on Sam some more trying to help until CJ could get to him.

"I have an idea. Why don't you lay Uncle Sam next to Mommy and then I can put one hand over each of them."

"That's brilliant little dude," Dean told him.

"No!!" I screamed. "Bella needs healed now. You can't take half of your power away from her. It's not right."

"It's not right to let Uncle Sammy die either you know? I know it's what Momma would want so I'm going to do it."

Well he definitely has his mother's stubbornness.

Dean brought Sam over and placed him beside Bella and CJ went to work. I was amazed at him. Sam came to first…his injuries were less than Bella's. Dean and Emmett helped him into the house while we waited.

Bella finally opened her eyes and started coughing and sat up.

Carlisle told her to take it easy. He explained she is going to need bed rest for several days to build back her strength. She was weakened to begin with by using all of the power that she was against Lilith and then her injuries on top of that had weakened her greatly.

I breathed a sigh of relief though. She was alive. My Bella was alive.

I scooped her up ignoring her protests and took her to the room in the safe house that Carlisle told me to so that she could get that bed rest.

I was told she would need to be brought blood and human food until she gets her strength back up. I will personally be taking care of her.

I placed her in the bed. But I couldn't leave. I lay down with her and cradled her in my arms. "Edward, you can go."

"Bella, I know you are pissed at me and probably will never forgive me…but please…I almost just lost you again…please let me hold you. Please let me stay?"

"Fine Edward…but I'm only allowing it because I'm too tired to fight you."

"Thanks love."

"Whatever, and don't call me that."

The door opened and the tiny little boy that I now knew was my own entered the room.

"So you know…don't you? You know you're my daddy?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what buddy?"

He bit his little lip and looked down bashfully. So much like his mother. But right now it was like looking at him for the very first time and I couldn't believe how stupid I was.

He does look just like a perfect mix of Bella and me.

So perfect.

"And…how do you feel about that? Do you want to be my Daddy? Do you want to get to know me? Why did you leave me and Mommy? Why didn't you come back sooner? Is it something I did wrong? Did you not want to be a Daddy? What can I do to make you stay?"

The flood gates opened and his shyness went away and he was firing questions off at me that I had to put my hand up and stop him.

"Whoa little buddy, slow down. I can only answer one at a time…and really I think we should discuss them later…at a better moment."

I nodded down to Bella so he would know what I was talking about.

"Oh of course Daddy. I'll just leave so Momma can get her rest."

He turned to go out the door. I climbed down from the bed and left Bella there sleeping.

I stood about 5 feet away from my son. "What did you say?"

"I said…I'll leave and let Momma get her rest."

"No, before that."

"Oh, I said of course Daddy. It is ok…if I call you Daddy…right? I mean you are my dad."

My face broke out in the biggest, most, magnificent grin ever known to man. I loved hearing that word from his lips.

"Of course it's ok!" I ran to him and scooped him up in my arms and spun him around. He was giggling. I loved that sound.

"Say it again."

"Daddy."

"Again."

"Daddy."

"One more time."

"Daddy…this is getting old."

"Nope, it will never get old. And I want you to say it often."

He wrapped his tiny arms around my neck and gave me one of the tightest hugs I think I've ever had in my life.

"I love you Daddy. And I know you have a good reason for leaving and being gone so long…I just know it. I love you so much Daddy."

"I love you too CJ, I love you too."

_**A/N…Okay guys sorry this is short but I barely got it out. And I don't have a sneak peek because I just have too much to do. I hope to hell you will just review because you love me lol. Next update Monday! **_


	39. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

Chapter 36

BPOV

When we were in the car headed to CJ I knew that I was so out of it that I told Edward I loved him and that I always would.

I told him this because…well because it's true…and because I thought I was dying. I also meant it when I said I wanted him to care for CJ.

It's time that CJ knows his father.

His biological father.

The one who helped me create him from our love and passion. I thought as I passed out in the car again that I heard Edward say something about loving me too.

But that couldn't have been right.

You don't leave the ones you love, no matter what. I know that Tanya said he did it out of his self-loathing crap, thinking that he was putting me in danger and wasn't good enough for me. But the truth is…if you really love someone you don't leave them.

Right?

When he took me up to the room I was to stay in and begged me to let him stay with me…I just didn't have the energy to tell him no and fight with him about it.

And if I was being honest with myself, it felt so nice to be in his arms again.

Don't get used to it Bella.

It's over. I know we are tied together because of CJ but that's it…that's all it will ever be between us.

As I was drifting off, I heard CJ come into the room. I heard what he said to Edward and what Edward said to him.

I was hiding my sniffles from crying because I didn't want to interrupt their moment. It was so sweet. I kept my eyes closed and made them think I was completely asleep.

But my little CJ is too smart for his own good.

I heard him giggling. "What's so funny little man?" Edward asked him.

"Momma thinks she's being sneaky pretending to be asleep but she's awake Daddy."

Busted.

"Is she now?"

I turned over to face them and smiled at my boy. "You caught me Ceej. So how about you get your cute little bottom up here and join me?"

He broke from Edward's arms and crawled up the bed and snuggled into me. Edward was getting ready to walk out the door sadly when CJ looked at me and I nodded to him. I knew what he wanted.

I could put up with it for my son…for now…just for a little while.

"Daddy, join us?"

"Are you sure Bella?"

I smiled softly to him but it didn't reach my eyes and I nodded.

Edward climbed into the bed with us and wrapped both of us up into his arms.

I had never felt safer.

Too bad we couldn't stay this way forever.

_**A Few Days Later**_

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up and looked around the room. It was dark. CJ wasn't in my arms anymore. I noticed Edward was sitting in the corner of the room with his knees up and his arms resting over them.

"Where's CJ?"

"He's out hunting with Ian and Nick."

"I thought you both were in bed with me though."

"Bella that was like three days ago."

"Oh…wow…doesn't seem like it. Guess I needed the rest though."

"Yeah, Carlisle has been checking on you. He said you were fine, just rejuvenating."

I nodded.

"And everyone else?"

"Out and about doing different things I suppose. The only people here in the house are you, Kaci, Sam, Dean, and I."

Kaci, I've got to talk to her about what's going on with her lately.

I started to get up from the bed but Edward pushed me back down. "What the hell are you doing Edward?"

"You need your rest Bella…you need to…" he trailed off and stopped.

He moved away and put his hands up in surrender. "You're right. I'm sorry; I shouldn't be touching you or making you uncomfortable. And you are perfectly adult enough to know whether or not you should be out of bed. Carlisle did say it depends on how you feel. Forgive me for overstepping my boundaries."

Wow.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Edward Cullen?"

EPOV

Bella had been out of it for three days. When she allowed me to climb into bed with her and CJ and hold the both of them, my heart melted.

I was so blissfully happy in that moment.

When CJ woke up though, I took him downstairs and made him breakfast…well we made it together. It was so fun.

I, Edward Cullen, former monster of the world, had fun. And not just adult fun…good kiddie dad/son fun.

I couldn't have asked for a better morning with my little boy. It was absolutely amazing. Now if his mom would just forgive me, my world would be perfect.

But I guess we would actually have to talk before I could grovel for her forgiveness. And that's okay…I should have to grovel. I knew my new, strong, independent Bella would never take me back so quickly.

But was she really new?

Hadn't she always been strong and independent?

Yes, I think she had…I just always tried to stomp on that so I could play her hero. I was always so overprotective of her. If I step back and think about it…I can see it now. I can see what Dean said is right. I haven't treated her like my equal.

It was time to remedy that.

Bella, CJ, and I will definitely be having a very long chat together. I think Bella and I should probably talk first though, away from the little ears.

The last three days had been spent kind of quietly. Everyone was just trying to calm down and relax after everything that had happened. But Carlisle, Jasper, Charlie, and Ian was already working on plans of action…trying to figure out our next move.

So far no one from the Volturi had found us.

I suspected Nick would probably have been in on these discussions but he had been dealing with a very emotional and distraught Kaci. She's just not been herself, or so everyone says. I don't really know her well enough to be the judge of that.

CJ told me he knows what is going on with her but it's not his place to tell me. So I wasn't going to force the issue on that one. It's none of my business.

On the first day of Bella's three day sleep, I took the liberty of going back into the room, crawling back into bed with her, and holding her once again.

Kaci was not happy about this. She came in and she didn't blow up at me, but she did request that I not do it without Bella's permission. I decided she was probably right so I acknowledged her request and started sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, just watching Bella.

When Bella finally woke up, I tried to stop her from getting out of bed. But then I stopped myself. Carlisle had been checking on her and he said that if she felt like waking up and getting out of the bed, she could. He told us her body was just healing and rejuvenating.

She did seem fine.

So I backed off.

This shocked the hell out of her.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Edward Cullen?" she asked me.

Good.

I wanted her to see that I was different…for her…that I could be the man she needs.

"Love, you are right that's all. I shouldn't force you back into bed when you are clearly well enough to be out of it. I'm not your father and I'm not your keeper."

She smiled slightly and said, "Okay…and Edward? Please don't…don't call me love."

My smile faded and I nodded back to her, unable to speak…because if I spoke she would hear in my voice how much her asking me not to call her that ripped me apart.

"Well, I am going to go see my guy and talk to Kaci, hopefully. But I also need to see Sam and Dean. So, I'll see you later Edward."

"Bella…we need to talk."

"I know."

"Soon?" I asked her.

"Sure."

And with that she walked out of the room.

BPOV

I went down the hall and found Kaci in a room crying. It must be the room that she and Nick are staying in. She was lying in the middle of the bed with red and puffy eyes.

I climbed into bed with her and hugged her.

"Oh Bells! You're awake! I'm so happy you're awake."

And then she was sobbing worse than before.

"It's okay Kac…calm down."

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is wrong with me? Nick can't even stand to be around me! I'm an emotional mess. I'm either crying or being a bitch! My powers are off. And I can't even let him touch me because certain areas of my body are too damn sensitive! He's going to divorce me."

She cried harder again.

I chuckled at her.

"Gee, thanks Bella. I'm glad you find misery funny."

"I just find it funny that we are in a house full of such powerful beings and we are all very smart people, yet some of you are so incredibly stupid!" I said in a joking manner so she would know I was kidding.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Kaci, you….are…p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t."

I said it out very slowly so she would catch it.

She smiled, "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I've suspected for awhile and CJ confirmed it. He's seen it."

"I'm going to be a mommy?"

"Yes, ma'm."

She hugged me so tightly and had finally stopped crying. "Oh Bella, this is wonderful! And it explains everything! But wait…this isn't good. I need to be at full strength and as you know when we as hybrids are pregnant; the babies suck all of our strength and powers. What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure it out. Right now…I want you to call my brother and get his butt back here and tell him he's going to be a daddy."

"Okay, sis…you got it. What are you going to do? Go knock boots with your vampire ex?" she asked me wiggling her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Nope, I need to go have a chat with the youngest Winchester."

She nodded. "Okay, well get out of here so I can call my husband so I can get him back here, give him the good news, and start practicing for the next kid." She said as she pushed me off the bed.

"Hey! Bitch!"

"Slut!" she replied to me.

"Love you Kac."

"Love you Bells."

I left her room and walked around a bit, discovering this safe house we were in. I came downstairs to a living room. Dean and Sam were sitting on the couch, huddled together deep in thought, while Edward was sitting in a recliner with CJ on his lap, quietly reading to him.

I saw Sam and I was pissed! When he and I were standing against Lilith…I saw things…things I didn't want to see…probably things I shouldn't have seen. It was like I was linked with her mind. And I knew she was telling the truth about Sam and Ruby…what they had been doing.

And I saw other things as well.

And Sam is going to give me some answers…NOW!

And I wasn't going to give him a chance to deny it or weasel out of talking to me.

I marched over to where the brothers were sitting and I picked Sam up by the collar of his shirt, and threw him into the wall across from us. But I was careful not to use all of my strength.

"Jesus Bella, what the hell?" he asked me.

"You are going to start talking RIGHT NOW Sam Winchester!"

"Guess, Bells has her strength back. Now you're in trouble Sammy," Dean said, smirking at his brother.

Oh he has no idea.

_**A/N…Alright, so the reviews people have been beyond disappointing last few chapters compared to others. They are making me not motivated to write this. I love this story but this story is my hardest one to write. So maybe I need to update this one only once a week. Because since the reviews are lacking, it's making me think it's not as good anymore so maybe I need to take longer between updates to try and make the chapters better.**_

**_I don't enjoy killing myself with my busy schedule to get you two updates a week if you're not even going to bother to review. It doesn't take that long. _**

_**I don't have a sneak peek because I don't have anything written for next chapter yet. **_


	40. Chapter 37

_**```Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

_**A/N…Listening selection for this chapter Hypnotized by Pillar. I don't remember who recommended this song to me but THANK YOU!! I couldn't agree more that this song fits for this story! And in fact…I downloaded the whole damn CD and the whole CD goes with this story. SO thanks for the awesome new band find. I've never heard of them before and I love them!**_

Chapter 37

EPOV

I had CJ on my lap and we were reading together when Bella came down and threw Sam into the wall.

What the hell?

She was saying something about things that she saw while she was linked to him and Lilith.

"Jesus Bella, what the hell?" Sam asked her.

"You are going to start talking RIGHT NOW Sam Winchester!" she said back to him.

"Guess, Bells has her strength back. Now you're in trouble Sammy," Dean said, smirking at his brother.

Bella looked furious…and beautiful…and oh just downright sexy.

So not the time for that right now.

CJ tensed on my lap. My little man sensed what was going on and probably heard some of it too. We weren't sure just how far advanced all of his powers are. And I think they might be farther along than he lets on.

"I'm waiting Sam!"

"I don't know what you are talking about Bella. What the hell is your damage? You don't need to just come down here and start throwing people into walls!"

"It was a little harsh Bell, even for you. So what gives?" Dean asked Bella.

"I think Sam should be the one to answer that! He knows damn well what I am talking about."

Sam shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest like a defiant child. "Sorry, Isabella, but I don't," he responded curtly.

Bella looked absolutely livid and Dean looked as confused as I felt.

Sam was thrown from one wall to the other side of the room without being touched. Bella was using her power.

"Bells, you should take it easy on using your powers for now. That Dr. dude said so." Dean told her.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do Dean! You know better than that."

He raised his hands in surrender.

"Start talking Sam! Why when I was linked with Lilith did I see you drinking Ruby's blood hunh? Why did I see you with black eyes Sam?? And why did I see you attacking my SON with Lilith?"

She roared that last part and had pushed him hard in the chest when she said it.

"WHAT?" Dean yelled!

"Sammy! You just fucking lied to me!! You spent the last few days telling me that what Lilith said was total bullshit! It wasn't was it? She was telling the truth! You're doing that freaky deaky gross shit with Ruby aren't you! You're going over to the fucking dark side. I knew it!"

Dean was erratic and completely unhinged.

Bella was still seething. I wrapped my arms around CJ. No one was touching him. Sam thinks of him as a nephew. I had to remember that. But why did Bella see what she says she saw? Why would Sam be attacking our boy?

Over my dead fucking body is all I have to say to that.

Sam was smirking at Bella. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Do you really think you can stop it from happening?"

"You bet your demon loving ass I can!"

She stood her ground in front of him and it took every ounce of strength in me to stay put with CJ in my arms.

_Daddy, Momma says don't you dare move from this spot and keep a hold on me or she is going to kick you a-s-s._

I chuckled at how he spelled out the word ass.

_Don't laugh. Momma says if I swear I have to put money in the jar and I don't have a lot you know…I'm not even three yet._

I love this kid so much.

I wasn't going to go against Bella no matter how hard it was to let her fight her own battles. I was fighting myself on the inside but I had to remember that she knows these guys…or well she thought she did.

It would appear she doesn't know Sam as well as she thought she did.

"Sam, what has gotten into you?" Dean asked him. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I am finally free Dean. Bella knows the truth now. So you all might as well know. I am so fucking tired of pretending to be something I'm not."

The front door opened and the rest of the family piled in. Both families. Swans and Cullens.

Ian and Nick stood side by side with their sister. Kaci had made her way downstairs and looked just as lost as everyone else.

I think Ian and Nick knew exactly what was going on though since they had the triplet mind thing going on with Bella and Ian sees things.

"We've had you in our home, fighting by our side most of the time. So do you mind telling me why I just got the vision that I got?" Ian asked.

"It's really quite simple. You all are going to lose. The fight, the battle…whatever you want to call it…the apocalypse is coming. And there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop it. Let's just say that I am tired of being on the side that is destined to lose.

Ruby has been helping me to see the light and I am grateful to her for that. She is making me stronger instead of being weak like the rest of you." He turned his gaze to Bella and looked at her coldly. "You're going to lose Bells…and you will be Demitri's…if you make it that far. Lilith really wants you and CJ dead. I would rather not kill you guys…but you won't stop me either.

And what you saw in Lilith's mind is the outcome that will happen if you get in my way. I will take the both of you out if I have to. So I suggest not getting in our way. I am stronger than you think Bella. And I am willing to do things that you aren't…that makes me much more dangerous than you are babe."

Poor Dean and Bella looked like they had been slapped in the face. I felt for them.

Ruby walked in and took her place by Sam's side. Bella was growling at her. "I fucking trusted you! You did this to him!"

"What are you going to do about Bells?"

No one said anything.

"That's right, nothing." Ruby said cockily.

She kissed Sam in front of everyone. "We've got to go Sammy…Lilith is waiting for us."

Ruby threw something down on the ground and a mist surrounded everyone and when it cleared Ruby and Sam were gone.

"FUCK!!! This isn't happening." Dean yelled. He turned to Bella and grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her.

"Bella you have got to tell me right fucking now everything that you saw! You have to tell me NOW!"

I removed CJ from my lap and set him down on the ground and then I calmly removed Dean from my Bella.

"You don't need to get rough with her."

Bella shoved me.

"I can fight my own fucking battles Edward! It's not like he was hurting me! Just stay away from me!"

And then ran upstairs.

Great…just fucking great.

CJ was tugging on my pant leg. "It's okay Daddy…you've got to give Momma time. Everything will be ok."

I hugged him close to me.

"I've got to find out exactly what Bella saw."

He started to go upstairs after her but it was Charlie that I heard stopping him. "You will do no such thing. We got in on the tail end of this. Bella is clearly upset so you will stay here and you and Edward will fill the rest of us in on what is going on.

Ian and Nick didn't tell us anything other than we had to get back home. I think it's high time the rest of us were brought up to speed."

Dean nodded to Charlie and he explained everything in detail from the time Bella came downstairs until the family arrived.

"So there you have it…and now I am going to go after my brother and do an exorcism or something on his crazy ass to get him back."

"You will do no such thing Dean Winchester!" Bella screeched as she appeared back from upstairs.

"Bella, you can't stop me. I am going after Sam."

"I knew you would feel that way. We all need to stay here and be ready for would could come to pass from the Volturi and there are many other issues that need resolved around here." She glanced at CJ and me as she said that last part.

"And your point is?" he asked her.

"I called in reinforcements…because you taking off after Sam on your own would be a suicide mission right now."

"Who did you call?"

"Bobby."

"Bobby took your call? He hates us remember." Nick said.

"Yes, but you forget…I have lovely womanly charms and I just used them on him and he couldn't resist."

Dean and her brothers rolled their eyes at her.

"You sure are calm Bells." Charlie noted.

"Because what else can I do Dad? It is what it is and right now we've got other things to take care of. Everything will be okay." She turned to Dean. "So here is the deal. Bobby is on his way. He said he wasn't too far away actually…and should be here within the hour.

You guys can then take off and go after Sam and report back with what you find. But you are going to have to put your heads together and figure out where to start so you're not just chasing and chasing after nothing."

In the area? Who the hell is in the area in Alaska? Well I guess this guy was. Probably part of the job description I am sure.

Everyone kind of wandered off into their own areas of the house or outside. It was kind of crowded around there…even with as big of a house as it was…there were just a lot of people.

CJ, Bella, and I were the only ones left in the living room.

CJ walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her legs. She scooped him up and held him to her close.

"Momma…I heard what you and Uncle Sam was thinking…what was going on? What did he mean when he said to you 'make it look good'?"

He was whispering but I could hear him just fine. Bella glanced at me and put her lips gently over CJ's.

She didn't say anything out loud so that must have meant she was talking to him through their minds now and she had her shield up of course so I couldn't listen in through him.

I figured whatever it was…she obviously didn't want me to know right now. The three of us sat in the living room in silence. Bella had CJ laid out across her chest asleep on the couch. She was dosing off as well.

I just sat in the recliner next to them…giving her the space she needed.

There was a knock at the door and our families started coming back into the living room. Charlie went to the door.

In walked an older man with a woman who looked to be in her forties. She was nice looking, long dark hair…but she looked a little rough around the edges…like she had been subjected to a hard life. And they had a young blonde girl with them who was quite attractive. She was no Bella…but she was pretty.

Dean looked shocked when he saw them. "Jo? Ellen?" He walked quickly over to them and embraced them both in hugs.

He lingered a little longer in the hug with the girl they called Jo. Ellen broke away from them and let them have their moment.

Bella seemed completely fine. Shouldn't she be jealous?

I didn't want her to be jealous. If she was jealous…that would mean she wanted Dean.

_She's not jealous. I only feel contentment from her towards this meeting between Dean and this Jo girl. You don't have to worry._

I nodded to Jasper letting him know I heard his thoughts.

Alice was smirking at me.

_I know you can hear me Edward. You really need to have a talk with her. I know you are dreading it brother, but it's far past time for you guys to hash it out._

Leave it to Alice to state the obvious. I knew it was past time for us to clear the air…but it had to be dealt with in a delicate matter.

Alice rolled her eyes.

_Oh Jeez Edward. You are such an idiot._

I ignored my annoying pixie sister and tuned back in to the conversation around us.

"So…that's what happened and now you guys need to help Dean go and find Sam."

"Alright then. I can't believe Sam would go over to the demon side like that. It just doesn't make any sense," Bobby said.

"Well believe it Bobby. I knew something was up with the way he's been acting. But I had no idea he had been drinking Ruby's demon blood…and then he spent the last few days convincing me that Lilith was a lying bitch," Dean replied.

"She is a lying bitch…she just wasn't lying about that," Bella corrected.

"We better get moving guys, they've already got a good head start on us," Jo said as she eyed up Bella and how she looked at Dean.

I got the sensation that this Jo had a thing for Dean and that at one time, he had a thing for her too.

This was good. Maybe they could reconnect and then I wouldn't have to fear Dean and Bella getting back together in the future. I knew Dean told me it wasn't like that for the two of them…but I still had my doubts.

"I guess this is it for now Bells. It's been one hell of a ride."

"It sure has."

He embraced her tightly and then she pulled away and said, "You call me when you find anything or know anything do you hear me?"

"You got it babe…you guys do the same."

Everyone said their goodbyes and they were gone. I hoped things went well and I knew when it came down to time to fight…we would all meet back up again.

Bella and I were just kind of staring with each other. I couldn't decipher what her eyes were saying to me. I saw anger, sadness, regret, more anger, and love all coming out of them at one time.

I didn't know what to say to that.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Well, um…how about…we all go for a hunt or something? Charlie, we still need to show you guys around the area."

"Oh uh yeah, that sounds great Carlisle. Yeah, let's do that."

"Alright, let me get a coat and gloves for CJ and—"Bella started but was cut off by Alice and Kaci both at the same time.

"NO!"

They backed down when they saw the shock on Bella's face at their reactions.

"I mean, um…CJ can come with us but you should stay here. You need to rest still doesn't she Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I agree completely with Alice Bells and that's what I meant to. The good doctor here thinks you should rest and that you should stay put, right Doc?"

Oh jeez…could they be any more obvious? This was clearly a set up.

"Yes…that is correct girls. You understand don't you Bella?"

"And I suppose that Edward will be staying here to 'watch' over me then while the rest of you go out?"

CJ got a big smile on his face and crossed his hands over his chest and smirked at his mother, "That's right Momma. You catch on quick!"

Our families started rushing around and couldn't get out of the house fast enough but CJ tapped my leg before he left.

I looked down at him and scooped him up in my arms to hug him goodbye.

He whispered into my ear, "Go get her Daddy. This is your chance. Talk to her. Pretty please? I love you! I know you can do it!"

He pecked me on the cheek and jumped down from my arms. He ran over to Carlisle and allowed him to scoop him up onto his back and they were off.

Bella and I were left to our own devices.

And of all the emotions I saw focused in her eyes before…they were clearly focused only on one emotion right now.

Anger.

Shit.

Is it too late for me to go with my family?

_**A/N…Okay guys..I am SO sorry it has taken so long to get this out but I am having the worst case of writer's block with this story. I know what I want to happen and where it's going but I am having the hardest time freaking getting it there. So bare with me. I will try very hard to make the next scheduled update for this which will be Thursday 4/16.**_

_**Sorry but I don't have a sneak peek…but I hope that you will review anyway!**_


	41. Chapter 38

_**``Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either!" **_

_**A/N…Song that I listened to on repeat for this chapter Rewind by Pillar…you should seriously download it and listen to it while reading this. Oh my Gosh!! This song is EDWARD in this chapter to the tee!!**_

_**It seems like just yesterday**_

_**Was the first time that I **_

_**Heard you call my name,**_

_**Since then so much has changed,**_

_**I'm still the same man that I was before**_

_**Knowing that I could be without anything**_

_**Scares me away from being alone**_

_**And now that I know what's going on**_

_**I could look back and see you**_

_**And I made you wait**_

_**As I turned away**_

_**If I could rewind**_

_**Watch all my life**_

_**Just pass me by and see you**_

_**If I could rewind**_

_**Take back the lies**_

_**And all of those times that I hurt you**_

_**I don't know if I'll ever know**_

_**Exactly how much that I hurt you**_

_**Knowing that hurts me everyday**_

_**If I could rewind**_

_**I would take it away**_

_**And not make you wait**_

_**And I won't walk away**_

_**Chorus**_

_**I wanna take back all those lies**_

_**I wanna take back all those times**_

_**I wanna show you in my life**_

_**That I'm here for you**_

_**Rewind by Pillar**_

Chapter 38

BPOV

I couldn't believe my family leaving us like they were. And I heard what CJ had said to Edward. I know that my little guy really wants me and his daddy to get back together…I just don't know if that will ever happen for him.

But maybe Edward and I can be friends at some point…but we need to clear the air first.

No time like the present, I suppose.

I took a deep breath. After glaring at Edward for an undetermined amount of time…I finally spoke to him. "So I suppose that we should talk now."

"Yes, I think that's a great idea Bella. I want to talk to you so badly."

I laughed sarcastically. "Now you want to talk to me hunh? Three years ago…I _begged_ you…I fucking _begged_ you to stay and talk to me…to hear me out…but _you_ couldn't be bothered…_you_ had to go. _You_ made up your mind about _our_ future for the both of us you selfish bastard!"

He looked completely shocked at what I said.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet…I know the real reason that you left me. Tanya told me. And I think you are a selfish fucking coward for doing it."

The look he had on his face was irritating me so I flicked my wrist and threw him across the room.

"You know…maybe talking wasn't such a good idea. I need some fresh air. I feel too cooped up here in this house. I'm leaving."

I took off and headed out of the house. I was hoping that to get out before he could pick himself up off the floor but Edward always was a fast one. I had barely gotten to the woods behind the house when I felt it…that same old familiar feeling…the electricity that runs between us…that feeling that only the two of us shared.

I had been longing for this feeling for three long years; yearning for it, praying for this day…those strong hands of Edward's to take me once again. But I was not ready, I was still scared.

He grabbed my arm and whipped me around…I wrenched my arm from his grasp and threw him into the nearest tree out of instinct. My mind was protecting me. "Don't you fucking touch me!! You don't ever get to touch me again, _Edward_! Look at all that we could have had you idiot! We have this perfect little boy…and oh god he is perfect Edward! He is the perfect combination of you and me. We created him from us…from our love. And you just fucking threw it away…and for what?"

"Bella, I did it to prot…"

I cut him off…with my fist to his face. "I swear to God Edward…if I have to hear you spout that 'I did it to protect you' bullshit at me one more time I am going to seriously fucking hurt you! SO just stop it! Stop saying it!! You took the easy way out for you! It had nothing to do with protecting me.

You were too fucking scared to be with me…too scared to have a relationship. You were too afraid of my human self. You were too afraid of your monster tendencies that you seem to think you have. You were the one who was scared and you did it to protect yourself from the hurt that you thought you would feel from us being together.

You had no intentions of ever changing me. And you knew that we couldn't have a real relationship if I didn't get changed. But look at what you missed out on. If you would have stuck it out…you would have found out that I was never human to begin with.

And you would have spent the last three years with me…we'd probably be married by now…and CJ…god, CJ would know his father inside and out. But you are a coward! And you are selfish!"

I turned away from him again and started to head deeper into the woods when I felt myself whipped around once more and backed into a tree.

Oh he wants to play does he? He doesn't know who the hell he is pissing off!

EPOV

I wasn't going to stand for being called selfish and a coward any longer. I knew I did what I did to protect her and for no other reason. I wasn't sure about all the crap she was spewing out. I was afraid…but I was afraid for her…afraid of what I would do to her if we stayed together the way we were…afraid of what she would become if she got someone else to change her.

Because she was right…_I_ wouldn't have changed her. There was just no way I could do that to her.

But she had to know that I loved her…I've always loved her…and I did what I thought was best for her. She had to know that I did what I thought was right…but that didn't mean that I don't regret it…because I've regretted it ever since the day that I walked away.

And I regret it even more now that I see how things turned out after I left…now that I've seen what I missed out on.

Dean told me not to coddle her…so fine…if she wants to play with the big boys and toss me around…then she can take it as good as she gives it.

I had her pinned into a tree. "I am not going to stand here and listen to you call me selfish or a coward any longer Bella! I did what I did to protect you! End of story! I loved you and walking away from you was the hardest fucking thing I have ever done EVER! And I still love you…I never stopped! I'll never stop!

I will love you for the rest of eternity! And I regret walking away from you every damn day. If I could take it back I would…but I can't…so there is no point in bringing it back up over and over…when there is nothing I can do to change it.

All I can do is make it up to you and CJ and prove to you guys that I love you BOTH and that I am here to stay and not going anywhere…not now…not fucking ever!! I am yours Bella…I am bound to you for life…I'm yours…and I want you to be mine."

At the end of my rant…she hadn't pushed me off of her yet…so I couldn't help myself. I kissed her. I crashed my lips to hers.

I thought at first she was kissing me back…until I felt the breath knocked out of me and the punch of a lifetime as I was catapulted in the air and into the nearest tree.

Damn that hurt.

"You have got to be kidding me Edward! You think this all can be fixed with a fucking kiss???!!!"

"I'm trying here Bella! Can't you see that! I can be good for you! I want to be with you and CJ forever…for always…I want to be yours and to be a good dad for CJ…I want us to be a family. Please! I am begging you…let me back into your heart.

I promise I will never let you down again…come on Bells…it's me…its Edward. Please, Love…give us a chance. I wish I could go back in time and tell the Edward from three years ago what a fucking idiot he was to walk away from you and stop him from doing so.

And you're right…I am a coward. And I don't deserve you but god help me I want you. I need you…you and CJ."

I was knocked to the ground and this time…it was Bella crashing her lips to mine.

Oh…my…god…I forgot how good she felt.

She was straddling my lap as our lips were attached to each other and our tongues were battling for dominance.

I pushed her back slightly so I could read the look on her face.

"What?" she asked me breathlessly.

"I just want to make sure I'm not going to get kicked in my groin or knocked into anymore trees if I continue kissing you."

She giggled.

"Just go with it," she said as she dipped down and went back to attacking my lips.

Who was I to argue?

BPOV

I knew it was wrong and that I would probably regret this later…because in my mind…things were still not fixed between us and I still didn't know if they could be.

But hearing him saying those things…seeing how desperate he looked to make me understand…he was my Edward and I couldn't help myself.

God help me…I had to have him…right here…right now.

I felt like I would explode if I didn't kiss him. So I found myself tackling him to the ground, straddling him, and assaulting his lips.

So here we were, going at it like a couple of horny teenagers in the woods. Before he could have a chance to turn me down, I had ripped his clothes off of him.

"Are we anxious, Love?"

"Well, it has been three years since I've seen that gorgeous, sparkling naked body of yours."

He was kissing my neck and slowly removing my shirt as he said into my ear, "Yes…much too long…so shouldn't we take our time?"

But I didn't want that. That would be like making love and I wasn't ready to give myself to Edward like that just yet.

I just wanted the sex. I had to make that clear to him but I feared if I said it out loud…he would stop. And I didn't want that either.

I was just going to have to take control here.

EPOV

Bella had me completely naked. I didn't want to rush this. It had been _three_ long years…and I needed this so badly. She had me so wound up. I was harder than I had ever been…even before with her.

There was no way I was going to be able to stop so I really hoped she had no intentions of backing out of this.

No sooner than the thought came from my mind…Bella had removed her partially clothed body from my naked one. All I had gotten off of her was her shirt.

Damn it.

She must have sensed my distress at her removal as she smirked and said, "Don't worry…I'm not done with you yet. You're just going too slowly."

Before I knew what was going on she was completely naked and back to straddling me. Oh dear God thank you!

We continued our rough and passionate kisses as we groped each other's bodies. I was putting my hands on her anywhere I could get them. Clearly, she didn't want the gentle and slow love making that I did.

She was being quite rough with me actually. I liked it.

I could take this for now…we had time for gentle love making…next time.

I decided I had given her enough control. Now that it was obvious what she wanted…fine I would give it to her.

BPOV

I was so thrilled when Edward rolled us so that he was on top of me…grinding his hardened cock into me. The skin on skin felt amazing. But he wasn't where I wanted him…yet. I wanted him inside of me.

Oh, how I wanted him inside of me.

I was afraid he was going to let me control the whole thing out of his whole 'fear of breaking' me or whatever crap he is always spouting off.

Guess what? I am just as tough as you now buddy…if not more so.

He kept grinding…we were kissing so hard…and he was squeezing me so tightly…if he had let go like this three years ago…I would have been dead on the spot.

He held back so much then just to protect me. I can still bruise somewhat so I hope that I don't have any now…if I did bruise he will beat himself up over it for sure.

He was driving me insane. We had to move this along before I combusted. "Edward…I need you…now…please?!"

"Please what, Love?"

"I need you…inside of me…fuck me already Cullen!"

He growled at my words and thrust his very large cock inside of me. We both screamed out at the sensation. Oh god it felt good! Sex with Dean had been good…great even…there were definitely feelings there…but not like this.

I loved Edward with my entire being…I just wasn't ready to completely give myself to him…yet…wasn't sure if I ever would be. Only time will tell.

He thrust in and out of me…harder than I thought he would. He obviously needed this just as much as I did.

"Is this what you wanted Isabella? Does this feel as good for you as it does for me? Because, fuck— it feels good Love!"

Hmmm…dirty talking Edward…this is new…I like it.

I knew that neither of us would last long at all at this rate. I felt the tightening in my lower stomach area and just let it happen.

After a few more thrusts I was screaming out Edward's name for all of Alaska to hear I think. I had never felt anything more amazing than that.

Edward was still going. "That's it baby. Did that feel good Love?"

"You have no idea. Come on Edward…cum for me…I want you to cum inside of me."

I nibbled on his ear as his thrusts became harder than they were. I didn't think that would be possible. I wrapped my legs around him, tightening my grip and pulling him into me more.

"Oh fuck," he moaned.

After about five or six more hard thrusts, he spilled inside of me…collapsing on top of me. That was definitely something new.

I liked it…I liked feeling his full weight on top of me. It felt nice. I felt warm and safe. And then the magnitude of what had just happened hit me. I had sex with Edward. It wasn't even that long ago that I was having sex with Dean. I am such a slut!

And why did I just give into my urges and have sex with him when I still feel that I can't give myself completely to him. I can obviously give my body…but I can't give my mind…my soul…or my heart.

He broke those.

What the fuck did I just do?

EPOV

That was the most amazing thing ever. Obviously our first time would always be special to me…because it was our first time…and CJ was the product of that union.

But this…oh dear lord…this was just fantastic! And I was so excited that Bella was going to give me another chance.

There was only one thing I could say to her as my body was laying on top of hers. I started nuzzling her hair and her neck with my nose.

"God, I love you Bella. I love you so damn much."

She didn't move…or take a breath…or say anything. Umm…this is the part where you say 'I love you too Edward'. But that never came.

She pushed my naked body off of her and started gathering what she could of the clothes that she had ripped earlier.

"Edward…thanks for the…sex…it was fun…but that's all this was. Don't go confusing it with love. This doesn't mean anything. I just lost control. I can't be with you now. I don't know if I can ever be with you. You hurt me deeply. And you'll never know what that felt like."

I felt like I had been kicked in the groin.

She had put on as many clothes as she could and was about to walk away. She stopped and turned towards me, "Thanks again, see you around."

Is this how she felt when I walked away from her? Of course it is you idiot! You slept with her…took her virginity…and then dumped her several days later, telling her you didn't want her…didn't love her.

I had to go after her. I couldn't let her walk away…at least not without telling her something first. I gathered what I could of my clothes and followed her.

She stopped when she heard my footsteps.

She was crying…she turned towards me and put her hand up motioning for me not to come any closer to her.

"What do you want now Edward?"

"I just wanted to tell you…I will be fighting for you…for our son…for us. I want a family. I never thought that would be possible but now it is laid out right before me and I'll be damned if I am going to let it slip away again.

I want that family. Dean and I talked. He told me what you need…he explained what kind of man needs to be the one by your side. Damn it Bella! I AM GOING TO BE THAT MAN!!! I will prove to you that I can be. I will prove to you that I am not ever leaving you again EVER!!! And nothing will stop me."

And with that I stormed past her and headed back to the house. I was hoping everyone would be back so I could spend some time with my boy. I knew things were going to be okay…I just knew it…because I meant every word that I said. Bella and CJ were my life now and I was never letting either of them go again.

BPOV

I shook my head after he passed me. I loved him so much…but could we be together again? I sighed…we'll just have to see if he lives up to what he says he will…I suppose.

I headed back to the house. No one was back yet and I didn't go looking for Edward. I went straight upstairs and took a shower. As I was showering, flashes of what we did in the woods were coming back to me.

And God help me, I was freaking turned on…again.

Damn you Edward Cullen!

As I got out of the shower I heard the voices of my family downstairs. I threw some clothes on and headed down there, hoping to see my baby.

"Where's CJ?"

"He and Edward went out," Nick said.

"Oh, I see."

I was glad they were spending time together though. CJ needed this. And I think CJ was good for Edward too.

"OH…MY…GOD!!!! Bella you are such a HO!!!" Kaci exclaimed!

"What? What the hell is your problem Kac?"

"You totally did him!!"

"Did who? What are you talking about Kaci? Are you high?"

"Bella! You reek of sex!! And the only person around here you would be having sex with is Edward…I would hope…so that means you two totally went out into the woods and did it."

Kaci stopped short after her outburst…I guess she realized that the entire family of Cullens and Swans were standing there in the living room (minus Edward and CJ) as she went off on her rant.

"I thought I smelled something…I thought it was just Rose and me though…since we got a little freaky earl—"

Then I heard a smack and an "Ow Rosie! What the hell?"

I chuckled and buried my face in my hands. Thank god CJ wasn't here to witness his Aunt Kaci's craziness or my embarrassment.

I was never going to live this down.

This was all Edward's fault…his sexiness…his irresistibility…my lack of control.

Damn you Edward Cullen!

_**A/N…Sorry it has been forever and a day for this story. Hopefully I will go back to regular updates now…once a week on Mondays because this story is harder to write. Next update will be Monday 5/11. Review and I will send you a teaser of next chapter! **_


	42. Chapter 39

_**``Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either!" **_

_**A/N…I know I know! I am two weeks late with the update for this one! Between my son's baseball, graduating college, and finishing my internship…life has been hectic to say the least. And I apologize so much for the wait! Thanks so much for your patience and I hope you guys are still with me! **_

Chapter 39

_**Volterra, Italy**_

Everyone was gathered in the main room of the castle. Aro sat at the throne with his brothers on each side. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Lilith, Ruby, and Sam stood before the Volturi Royal Family. Aro had not said a word yet. He was trying to read their facial expressions to see what brought these three before him. He thought Sam was supposed to be on the side of his children…yet here he stood…appearing to be teamed up with the demon child Lilith.

"What brings you here?" Aro finally asked after he got tired of waiting for them to speak.

The demon girl Ruby spoke first, "Sam here…has finally come to his senses. He has been drinking my blood and he is embracing his dark side. He is with us now…and he is ready to stand united by our side…and help us take down your children."

"Well, isn't this just splendid!" Aro yelled.

"And what is Lilith doing here?" Caius asked.

"She just barely escaped a battle that we had at the Cullen safe house. We followed after her to let her know where our allegiances lie." Sam responded.

The Volturi brothers were very skeptical about the truth of their words. They couldn't believe that Sam Winchester would so willingly turn his back on his brother and friends. He would essentially be helping with their slaughter…it was hard to believe indeed.

Aro gave a knowing glance to both of his brothers and then he rose from his seat and walked to stand before Sam. He placed his palm on his forehead and looked.

"He speaks nothing but the truth," Aro said in shock.

Marcus spoke next, "You really are turning your back on your brother and friends?"

"Yes…let's just say I'm tired of being the good guy. I wanna be bad. Ruby has showed me how good it feels to be bad…and I am tired of them treating me like I'm some pansy ass little whipping boy. I am going to show them all what I am capable of doing."

"Brilliant! This is just brilliant!" Aro exclaimed as he clapped his hands excitedly. He was unable to contain his glee. This was a wonderful turn of events for their side.

Before Aro could rejoice anymore…Demetri burst through the castle doors. He ran as fast as he could until he reached Aro's feet and bowed before him.

"What is the meaning of this Demetri?! Why are you interrupting our meeting? Stand and explain yourself!"

Demetri nodded and took in the sight before him. He saw Lilith there and he was livid. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here! Did you really think I would not come and tell Aro what you did?!"

Everyone looked confused except for Lilith who looked afraid. Sam and Ruby stepped away from her as Aro said, "What are you talking about Demetri?"

"I'm talking about that bitch," he said as he pointed to Lilith and then continued, "trying to kill Bella!"

Aro was furious! He knew that Demetri had been loyal to him and his brothers for years and would not lie about something like this. Demetri desperately wanted to marry Bella and rule the vampire world with her.

Lilith was cowering in fear as Aro turned to face her. "How dare you! I told you to go there and bring Sam and Bella to me! I never said anything about destroying my daughter…_did I_?"

"No your holiness," Lilith replied as she knelt before Aro. She was terrified of the sadistic vampire. Most creatures were.

"Take her to the dungeon! Get this vile thing out of my sight at once. No one will destroy my daughter unless it is me!"

Guards came over from the doorway and hauled Lilith off to the dungeon. She was silent…she knew that there was nothing she could do to get out of this. Aro would kill her before she could even think about it.

"I am assuming then…you two were hoping Lilith would be taken away?" Aro said as he looked to Ruby and Sam.

"Yes, she was very bothersome. We were ready to be free of her." Ruby explained.

"We just used her to get us here with you, sir," Sam said.

"Very well. We will have a special dinner prepared for you Sam. You are our very honored and special guest. But I do want you to think about something young one," Marcus told him.

"What is it, sir?"

Marcus, Aro, and Caius all shared a look before Aro responded, "Sam Winchester…it is our wish that you consider becoming a vampire. You could be so much more powerful than you already are. We do not expect an answer from you this instant. Just think it over, son."

Sam nodded. He and Ruby were shown to their room. They were lead down a long hallway and as the door closed on them, Sam was considering his options.

_**Back in Forks One Month Later**_

EPOV

It had been a month since…mine and Bella's rendezvous in the woods. Nothing had happened since then. She has been very distant from me…only speaking to me when absolutely necessary. She avoids me every time I try to get her to talk to me about us or about what transpired between us that day. She's been very moody and acting weird.

So I've been spending as much time possible with CJ. He is an amazing little man, let me tell you. He is so much like Bella and me. He has a perfect combination of us both in him. I've been teaching him lots of things on the piano, playing baseball with him, teaching him hunting techniques, and just hanging out with him.

CJ has been sleeping with Bella almost every night. I spend my nights watching the two of them sleep. They both talk in their sleep and it's so very adorable. CJ talks about me mostly and how happy he is to have me in his life. It makes my cold heart warm that he feels that way. Bella talks about how she fears for CJ and what is to come.

My little guy taught me his morning routine that he has with his Grandpa Charlie. The first morning that he asked me to participate…I was worried about stepping on Charlie's toes. But Charlie assured me that he didn't mind. He said 'the more the merrier.'

It was truly as if CJ and I had never been apart. He replayed all of the things he could for me through his mind. It was just as good as having a photo album of his entire life or…as if…I had been there for real. He was the most amazing child. I never thought it would be possible to love something so much. But the way I felt for him and his mother…there were no words for it.

Tanya had been worried sick about Felix. All of the secret communications they had been having with each other had ceased. She feared that Demetri was in fact telling the truth about Felix being found out and thrown into the dungeon in Volterra.

We had been training on a daily basis…all of us…preparing for what was to come. It was strange that things had been so quiet and we had heard nothing more from the Volturi since Sam left with Ruby and Lilith.

Some would say no news is good news…but we knew better than that. They were quiet because they were planning…planning something big. It was imperative that they all were ready. Poor little CJ had even been added to the training sessions. He had to exercise his powers daily so he could be ready. It's just the way it had to be.

I just wish his mother would talk to me. She hasn't been herself and it's really troubling me. I worry that if she is off in anyway…when we are attacked…it could cost her her life and I would not be able to bare that.

BPOV

It had been a month since mine and Edward's rendezvous in the woods. He had been trying to get me to talk to him about it…about us…but I wouldn't.

He did well about not pushing too much and just leaving me alone and giving me time to think. He was spending time with CJ which they both were thrilled about. They were doing all kinds of father and son things together. I loved to see them becoming so close.

It gave me hope that one day maybe the three of us could be a family together.

Things have been quiet on the Volturi front…too quiet.

And I've been feeling so off lately…for awhile now. I've been biting everyone's heads off and just kind of bitchy.

CJ woke me up this morning by bouncing up and down on my bed to announce that breakfast was ready…courtesy of him and his daddy…and that they made my favorite. How could I resist going down and eating with him?

Edward was setting the table as CJ dragged me into the kitchen and pushed me into a chair. Then he put his finger up to his head as if he had just remembered something and said, "Oh you know guys…I just remembered…I already ate…very early this morning…with Grandpa Charlie. And I promised Grandma Esme that I would help her out in the garden. Gotta go. Love you guys!"

"Wow, could he be any more obvious?" Edward chuckled.

"I don't know…he is your son…you tell me, what do you think?" I laughed with him.

I don't know what CJ was hoping for but…nothing happened. I ate quietly while his father stared at me. Then the girls pulled me out of the house to go hunting.

So here I was out hunting with Rose, Alice, and Kaci. Lisa was tagging along for some girl time.

"Bells…this wasn't just a hunting trip…we kind of wanted to talk to you," Kaci started.

"Yeah um…I don't know how to bring this up…" Alice trailed off.

She and Kaci had actually become pretty good friends over the last month. Kaci has mellowed out quite a bit where the Cullens are concerned.

But what the hell are they up to now?

Leave it to Rose though to be the blunt one. "Oh hell…you two are pussies! We think you are pregnant Bella!"

What???!!

"What? No…that's not possible!"

Lisa piped up, "Well honey when a man and a woman have sex—"

"I know how babies are made Lisa!!"

Oh shit…it is possible…Edward and I had sex a month ago…fuck!

"Look, we just need to go get some pregnancy tests. They will still work for you right? Did you use them to find out if you were pregnant with CJ?" Lisa spoke quickly.

"No…I didn't have to use a test. My dad told me. He knew…because he knew about the prophecy…and he knew that Edward and I…had been _intimate_…because…he…caught us."

"Ewww…" they all replied in unison.

"Oh my gosh…get over it would you! We are all adults. It was a long time ago so just drop it. Anyway, that's how I found out about CJ. No test was necessary."

"You had a normal human doctor throughout part of your pregnancy right? And they must have taken blood?" Kaci said out loud.

"Yes, what are you getting at?"

"Maybe it would be best to just go straight to Carlisle and get him to do a blood test. That would be the sure way to find out if you are preggers with kiddo number two or not."

"I love how you are so nonchalant about this Kaci! I don't want to be pregnant! Are you forgetting that our powers are screwed up when we are pregnant?! We are already down you…due to your condition. I am more powerful than you! We are going to need me at full strength when Armageddon comes knocking on our door!

That's not even mentioning the fact that Edward and I do not have our shit anywhere near figured out! What are we going to do with another child to add in the mix? Things are hard enough on CJ as it is." I was getting hysterical by the end of my rant. The more I thought about being pregnant…the more freaked out I became.

"Maybe your powers will be ok…if the baby is three-fourths human and only one-fourth vampire. CJ is three-fourths vampire and one-fourth human," Rose stated matter-of-factly.

"What are you getting at Rose?" Alice asked her. I was wondering the same thing.

"Oh…my…god!" Kaci exclaimed as a look of recognition crossed her face suddenly.

"What?" Alice and I both asked.

Rose smirked and held her hand out to Kaci as if to let her do the explaining.

"What Rose is getting at Bells…is that…if the baby were more _human_ than vampire…your powers might not be affected."

"Okay…and how would the baby be more human than vampire Kac? I am half vampire and half human…Edward is full vampire…thus making the baby three-fourths vampire and one-fourth human…just like CJ…so I am still confused."

Kaci started biting her lip…a nervous habit she picked up from me. "Yeah…that would be the case Bells…if Edward were the only guy you had slept with…" she trailed off.

"What are you talking about? Of course…"

Oh shit.

Edward wasn't the only guy I had slept with.

Fuck me.

I had slept with Dean not too long before I slept with Edward. I _am_ a slut!

Everyone could see the realization cross my face. Alice gasped. "Oh damn. I didn't see that coming. It has to be Edward's baby! It just has to!! It will kill him if you are pregnant with Dean's child. He won't be able to take it."

"Ali calm down! Let's get her to Carlisle and find out for sure if she is even pregnant. We could be wrong," Kaci stated rationally and calmly. I was very proud of her…because I was flipping the hell out about all of this.

Rose was smirking at me again and then her face softened. "We're not wrong…but we do need to get it confirmed. Come on Bella," she said as she held her hand out to me.

I grasped her hand and she used the hand I wasn't holding to wipe away the tears streaming down my face that I did not even know were there.

"It will be okay Bella," she told me.

I hoped she was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got to the house…everyone was there. How the hell was I going to get Carlisle alone and be able to tell him a secret in a house where everyone has super hearing?

Alice being the wonderful pixie that she is took care of it for me. "Alright…so who is up for a game of baseball?" she asked as she looked right at CJ. She knew that he would get everyone involved right away.

"I am, I am!" he exclaimed as he started jumping up and down. "Come on you guys! I want everyone to play!"

Everyone started to head outside and then Alice said, "Well…actually…while we were out hunting…Bella started feeling a little strange. I think Carlisle should check her out while we start the game. If everything is okay…then they can come out and join us when they are done."

Edward jumped up from where he was sitting. "Are you alright Bella? Is there anything I can do for you? I am going to stay in here and make sure you are alright…"

I put my hand over his mouth. "Edward…you're doing at again," I said while smiling at him softly.

He was hesitant but he said, "You're right. I apologize. I will go out with everyone else and play the game while Carlisle gives you a check-up. Come out and play when you are done…if you feel like it."

Then he turned and headed outside with CJ. Rose and Alice turned to me in shock. "Wow! What did you do to him?"

But it was Jasper who responded, "She didn't have to do anything you guys…jeez…the guy is really trying here…cut him some slack. It's not easy for him…but he's doing it anyway. He's trying to make her happy." He pointed to me as he spoke the last part and then left in a huff.

I think all of our emotions were frustrating him. The others headed outside to start playing…leaving only Carlisle and me in the house.

"Alright Bella…what is going on with you guys? For some reason I can't help but feel what Alice just told us was a small fib."

"It was. I need you to draw some blood Carlisle…and do a…pregnancy test."

His breathing hitched and he said, "I see…and Edward is the father?"

I bit my lip. "He's one possibility…"

"I see…I am assuming that Dean is the other possibility?"

"Yes," I said quietly.

He smiled at me sincerely and took my hand. "Come on Bells…let's go see if you are pregnant or not and then we will go from there. Alright?"

I nodded and we went upstairs to his office. He had his medical supplies and he said he would be able to do the test right here and get the results immediately.

Thank goodness.

I sat there and waited as he drew my blood and then took it over to the counter to do his thing with it.

As he was running his test he gasped and then chuckled. "I can't believe none of us noticed it before."

"Noticed what?"

"Bella…I can tell you that this test is going to be positive. How long ago was it that you had sex with either man?"

"About a month ago…for both."

"Yes, that's long enough."

"Long enough for what Carlisle?"

"For the heartbeat…Bella I can hear a second heartbeat coming from you. I can't believe no one else has noticed it before now."

Sure enough as he was informing me of his revelation…the timer went off and he looked down at the strip he was using to test the blood.

"I was correct…you are very pregnant Bella."

I gulped.

Who's the daddy?

_**A/N…Okay so 47 reviews for last chapter. Not bad…but they've been better. Guess what? I happen to have a snippet for those of you who choose to review this week. It is a snippet of the chapter that will be posted Monday 6/1. Thanks again to those of you who are still with me! **_

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter and the next chapter of all of my stories to Daddy's Little Cannibal. She is one of the first authors I found on fanfiction that I liked and she will be greatly missed by all. **_

_**And last but certainly NOT least…thank YOU so much to keepingupwiththekids for betaing this chapter SO quickly! It's because of her that you get this today. **_


	43. Chapter 40

_**``Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either!" **_

Chapter 40

BPOV

I'm pregnant! Pregnant! What the hell am I going to do now? Who is the father of my baby? What is this going to do to my powers either way? How will Edward feel about this? How will Dean feel about this? I was so confused.

I needed to find out how far along I am for sure. Carlisle asked me when I had slept with either guy…but they were both so close together. Maybe the same day even? No…I don't think it was the same day. I am such a skank! How did I get here? How could I let this happen?

Charlie and my brothers are going to be so disappointed in me. Edward won't be able to look at me if this is Dean's baby. And if it's his baby…how will he feel? Will he feel like I am trying to trap him? Keep him from leaving again?

Everything is just such a mess now. I don't know what to do about this. I don't know how to react. I need to talk to someone. I need to tell Edward. Shit…what am I going to do?

I really needed to talk to Dean also. He always understood me…and I think he would handle this in a calm manner…probably. But should I tell him before Edward? I didn't know what to do. I hated feeling so indecisive.

So I made a decision. I dialed Dean's number…and it rang five times before going to his stupid voicemail. I left a message…I had come this far…might as well follow through. But I didn't want to be too specific. I knew he would call me back no matter what I said…so I just made sure he knew how important it was for him to call me back.

Now it was time for me to go upstairs and meet with Carlisle. He was going to check out Kaci and me thoroughly. Kaci was excited to have someone to go through the pregnancy with her. She was going to go first because while we were up there…Carlisle was also going to help my figure out a way to tell Edward…and to decide if I wanted Edward up here for my exam.

Here goes nothing.

EPOV

I had been out hunting and playing with CJ all day. He had been so happy the entire time…more so than usual. And he wouldn't clue me in on what was going on…why he was so excited and happy.

He just kept humming happy tunes in his head…smiling…and giggling…lots and lots of giggling. My little boy does love to giggle. It's quite funny actually and sometimes contagious.

As we were heading back to the house…I tried one more time to get him to tell me what was up with him lately. "Hey little man…are you sure you don't want to talk to me about what has you so excited today?"

"Nope. My lips are sealed Daddy. If I tell you it will spoil the surprise…and believe me it's a good one!" He said excitedly.

I couldn't help but smile at my very frustrating little boy. If he didn't want me to know yet…then who was I to spoil his fun? This is obviously something he was very happy about so I wasn't going to ruin it for him. He wanted me to be surprised…so I would be surprised and keep my son satisfied.

We were walking through the front yard when I heard Dean's voice. It was his voicemail. Then I heard Bella speak. She sounded so upset.

_Dean…its Bells. You must be pretty busy…you always answer your phone when you see that it's me. You better be alright Dean Winchester! I miss you…both of you. I hope you've found some…leads…on Sam. But…Dean, I really need to talk to you. It's so important…urgent actually. I'm not going to give you details over the phone because it's big Dean…very big…bigger than both of us and I need you. Please call me back._

I was infuriated! Why was she calling him? Why did she need him? What is this news that she has for him? CJ sensed my anger. He placed his tiny hand on my arm. "Daddy…you promised momma you wouldn't lose it. Please don't make her mad…I don't want her to make you go away Daddy…and she will if you worry her. Please calm down."

My son was right. What kind of a father was I if I had to constantly be coddled and calmed by my toddler? What kind of man was I? It was time for me to stop this nonsense at once. I smiled at him and shook off my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Ceej…forgive me."

"No problem Daddy…Uncle Em says us dudes gotta stick together since we're surrounded by all these crazy ladies."

I chuckled as I knelt down in front of my son. I took him into my arms and held him tightly. "You're right…we do have to stick together…but all of us…including the crazy ladies…okay? We're all a family."

He nodded into my chest.

"And for the record…don't let any of the women in your life hear you call them crazy ladies ever again…or your Uncle Em will be in some very bad trouble I'm afraid."

"Sure Daddy!" He exclaimed as he let go of me and took off into the house.

I was anxious to get inside the house and talk with Bella. I wondered briefly if she would tell me that she called Dean. I really wish I knew what had been going on with her lately. Besides avoiding being alone with me or talking to me unless she absolutely had to…she'd just been acting strange…with everyone.

Judging from CJ's excitement lately…he has obviously seen something. And I have told him that I will wait and let it be a surprise. But…I just wish I knew what it was. Did it have to do with Bella? What was going to happen?

When I walked into the house…Bella wasn't where she was just seconds before I entered. Hmmm…odd. The only people down in the living room were CJ, Charlie, Lisa, and Rose. Charlie noticed me and spoke, "Hey Edward…how are you?"

That was odd. Why was he being remotely nice to me?

"Fine…Charlie. Is something going on around here?"

"Nope…just making small talk."

Even Lisa and Rose looked at him questioningly. He shared a meaningful glance with CJ and then everyone went back to what they were doing before I entered the room.

I sniffed the air to see who else was in the house. I smelled Kaci, Nick, Carlisle, and Bella upstairs in Carlisle's office. That was an odd combination to be up there. But I guess since Kaci is pregnant…Nick is the father…Bella is her best friend…and Carlisle is her doctor…it really wasn't that strange.

I had just sat down on the arm of the couch to mindlessly watch what was on the television and think about Bella when Nick and Kaci came downstairs. He looked at me and was nervously rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. Kaci grasped his free hand and nudged him forward.

"Umm…Edward?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come upstairs please? Bella and Carlisle need to talk to you."

Nick continued to look nervous…Kaci was biting her lip motioning for me to go upstairs…Lisa didn't acknowledge me at all…Rose was painting her nails but I could tell she was trying really hard not to look at me…Charlie looked like a concerned father…and CJ was positively glowing and bouncing around in his chair.

Something told me things were about to change once I went up to that room…and that this is what CJ had been waiting for so happily.

BPOV

After I called Dean, I went up to Carlisle's office. Kaci and Nick met me up there. Nick insisted on being with Kaci for every checkup with Carlisle. He was already playing the part of doting, overprotective Daddy…it was so cute. I was happy for my brother.

Nick and Ian knew almost as soon as I did about being pregnant. It was kind of hard to keep it from those two…even with my shield. It doesn't seem to affect them like it does others…unless they allow it to affect them.

Nick was immediately supportive. Ian kind of isn't talking to me at the moment. He is upset that I put myself in a position to be pregnant without knowing who the father is. To say he is disappointed in his little sister…would be an understatement.

Lisa told him to stop being upset by it because I was beating myself up for it more than anyone else could already.

Nick and Kaci were waiting anxiously with me for Carlisle's deduction about how far along I am. He told me I was about four weeks. Which was perfect timing…for the baby to be Edward's…or Dean's. If I had been any farther along than that…there would have been no doubt that Dean was the father.

Okay so this is good…well…good at least that there is a possibility this baby is Edward's. And deep in my heart when I ask myself 'who do you want to be the father of this baby?'

Edward…it's always Edward.

My Edward.

This could be a new beginning for us…couldn't it?

Carlisle finished examining me and he said, "What do you want to do sweetheart? Do you want to tell Edward alone? Or would you like to tell him together? And what have you decided about telling Dean?"

"I'm going to tell them both. I called Dean earlier and got his voicemail. I left a message telling him to call me. He will when he can."

Carlisle nodded. "And Edward?"

"I think maybe we should tell him together…don't you?"

"I do."

"We're going to go downstairs…do you want us to send him up here?" Nick asked.

"Yes, please." I told him.

Carlisle and I stood there in silence while we waited for Edward. He walked into Carlisle's office and took my breath away…like he always does when he walks into a room. He's so beautiful. It has to mean something that I can still love him so incredibly much…even after how badly he hurt me…right?

"What's going on guys?" Edward asked.

"Bella and I need to speak with you Edward. It's quite urgent."

Edward was in front of me in a split second. He grasped my hands in his. He looked desperate for answer. "What is it Bella? Is everything okay with you? Is there something wrong with CJ?"

He brought his hand up to my face and cupped my cheek. I leaned into his touch and sighed. I took a deep breath and I whispered, "I'm…pregnant."

His face broke out into my grin…the sexy crooked grin that I loved so much. He scooped me up into his arms and started twirling me around Carlisle's office. Then he proceeded to kiss the hell out of my face.

"This (kiss) is (kiss) the (kiss) best (kiss) news (kiss) ever love! I am so happy."

"Edward…you need to put Bella down," Carlisle told him.

He set me back down on my feet immediately and started looking bashful as he said, "You're right I'm sorry. I wouldn't want to upset you or the baby." He placed his hand lightly on my stomach and just smiled.

He was so breathtaking.

I wish it were this simple…but it wasn't.

Edward finally noticed that I hadn't said anything to him at all yet. He nervously ran his hands through his hair…like he always does. And then he said, "Are you not happy about this baby Bella?"

"No…I mean yes…of course I'm happy about the baby. A baby is always a blessing Edward…but…we need to talk about this."

"I agree, love…we need to talk and make plans. We should get married. I want to be here the entire time for this one." He turned to Carlisle, "Carlisle…I want to be present at every single one of Bella's check-ups. And I don't want her left alone ever…her powers might be weakened again because of all the energy our baby needs and we don't know when the Volturi is going to attack."

"Edward…slow down son."

He was making me mad now. "Yes, Edward…slow down! First, stop calling me love! You haven't earned that back yet! Second, we are _not _getting married…not now…maybe not ever! And third, you are not going to become my watch dog and start babying me again just because I am pregnant. I can still probably kick _your_ ass!"

Edward looked shocked at what I said but I meant every word. "Bella…can you please calm your hormones for just…"

I did not let him finish that. I squinted my eyes and knocked him into Carlisle's bookshelf…knocking all of the contents off in the process.

Shit.

I used my powers.

Did that mean?

"I'll clean that up Carlisle," Edward told him as he stood up and glanced at me.

"Carlisle…does this mean what I think it means?"

"I don't know Bella…were you able to use your telekinesis when you were pregnant with CJ?"

I bit my lip. "Not very much."

"What the hell is going on here?" Edward wanted to know.

"Edward butt out for a minute…this doesn't concern you…you overprotective goon!"

"The hell it doesn't Bella! That is my baby inside of you or did you forget?" He seethed at me.

I didn't answer him.

Shit…shit…shit.

What do I tell him now?

But…I didn't have to wait much longer to decide…because realization finally dawned on Edward's face.

"Wait…the baby…it's not mine…is it?"

I didn't answer him.

He grasped my shoulders forcefully…not enough to hurt me…just to get me to answer.

"Is it? Is the baby mine…or _Dean's_?"

I continued to bit my lip nervously but didn't answer him.

"Damn it Bella!! Whose baby is it?"

"I don't know Edward…I'm sorry but I…"

He cut me off.

"Well that's just fucking brilliant isn't it Bella? Well done." He spat at me.

Then he released me and left the room. I dropped down to the floor from shock and exhaustion. That did not go how I planned. Now what the hell do I do?

EPOV

I was fucking livid…that was putting it mildly actually. I was enraged…and I needed to hit something. I ran out of Carlisle's office and down to the living room. I moved passed everyone in there so fast that they wouldn't be able to stop me.

I couldn't talk to them. I had a sneaky suspicion that everyone in that room knew what I was going up to Carlisle's office to find out…even my son. And no one said a word. I was just blind-sided.

It was the happiest news I had ever heard…next to finding out CJ was mine…and then she had to ruin it by telling me she doesn't know who the fucking father was.

Well maybe she shouldn't have slept with both of us and then she would know. As hard as it was to try and not think bad thoughts about my Bella…I was really struggling this time. I was so confused as to what I was feeling.

I had been trying so hard and then to find out this had happened. I felt crushed. Why can't we ever get a break…why can't we have our happy ending?

Damn it!

I love her so damn much. But if Dean is the father…and he comes back…I will have to let her go. It feels as if we will never get our second chance.

"You are a fucking idiot!"

I turned to face the voice that just said that to me. And when I did I saw a very pissed off hybrid and a very pissed off small human woman standing there glaring at me.

Kaci and Lisa.

Fucking great. Now I have to deal with them as well.

BPOV

Carlisle comforted me for a bit but then I told him I was going up to my room to be alone. He understood completely. When I got up there…my phone was on my nightstand flashing that I had a message.

It was Dean. I called him right back.

"Hey Bells, what's cookin' good lookin'? Miss me already hunh?"

I started crying. I couldn't hold the tears in anymore.

"What did McVampy do to you? I will fucking kill that emo fucktard if he hurt you Bells. Why are you crying?"

"Dean I need you. I need my friend. I don't know what to do. I'm so lost and confused right now."

"Aw Bells…you know I can't come back yet. We might have a lead on where Sam is…"

"You don't understand Dean…"

"Bells, this is important and you need to just…"

"Dean…I'm pregnant."

"Sorry…repeat that Bells…I couldn't hear you…it sounded an awful lot like you just told me you're pregnant."

"I did…Dean…I'm pregnant."

Nothing.

Complete silence.

Shit.

"Dean…Dean? Are you there? Hello?"

Still nothing.

Then I heard Bobby's gruff voice in the background, "Shit Dean!" Then I heard him on the phone. "Hello?"

"Bobby! It's Bella."

"Jesus Bella! What the hell were you and Dean talking about?"

"Why"

"He's passed out on the floor colder than a cucumber darlin'."

Beautiful…just beautiful…so much for Mr. Tough Guy!

_**A/N…I have a sneak peek for those of you who review! And thanks so much to keepingupwiththekids for getting this edited today and for putting up with me and my blasted prepositional phrases :) **_


	44. Chapter 41

_**``Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either!" **_

Chapter 41

_**Voltera, Italy**_

Sam was pacing around his room as Ruby sat on the bed and watched him. "Sam, you're going to walk a hole into the floor. Sit down baby."

He didn't listen…he just kept pacing…and pulling at his hair.

"Sam!! Would you relax already? Please? This isn't doing you any good!"

"You don't understand Ruby…" he paused. They were in a castle full of vampires…with unknown abilities. He knew he had to tread carefully with his words and his actions since they had a lack of privacy.

Ruby stood from the bed and placed herself in front of Sam. She grabbed him by the shoulders. "What don't I understand Sam? Please tell me! Because you made it perfectly clear after we left what the _plan_ is. A plan that _**I**_ had no part in by the way! I thought _I_ was your girl!"

She was pissed. Sam grabbed her face. "Of course you're my girl…but you know why this is happening. I explained everything to you…so please just do as I asked…okay? Nothing is going on between…_her _and me_…_nothing at all! It's not like that with us and you know that! You have absolutely _no_ reason to be acting like a jealous girlfriend."

Ruby pushed his hands from her face, "We shall see…but she better come through! Or all of this will be for nothing!"

Sam knew that _she_ would come through. He knew he could count on _her_.

BPOV

Even though things were slowly falling apart around me…I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of tough guy Dean Winchester, passed out cold on the floor.

"Bobby…are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here sweetheart. What were you two talking about to make him go down like this?"

"Um…it's kind of personal Bobby."

"Alright, I can live with that. What would you like me to do with him Bells?"

"Wake his ass up."

"I was hoping you would say that." I could tell by the sound of his voice that he had a mischievous look on his face when he said that.

Dean POV

I was awakened rudely by a rather large bucket of water being thrown on me. I jumped up, "What the fuck Bobby? That shit is cold!!"

He was laughing his ass off…crazy old fool. "I think there is a young lady that is waiting for a response from you jackass," he responded.

I grabbed the phone from him. "Bells, are you there?"

She was giggling…traitor. "Yep, still here Dean. I can't believe you fainted! Wow…you're really a macho, macho man Dean."

"Shut it Bells…did I hear you correctly before? Are you really pregnant?"

"Yes…Dean, I am but…"

I cut her off before she could finish. "Not buts…I'm on my way." And I hung up the phone. I knew that Bells and I were never a couple. We didn't see each other that way. But damn it…she's pregnant with my kid. I will be there for her. I didn't want her to go through it alone.

And even though I don't really want to be a dad…not right now…I would embrace this. I would be with her every step of the way.

I started loading up the Impala with my stuff. Bobby had followed me outside, "Dean…what the hell are you doing? Where are you going?"

"I've got to go Bobby. I've got to get back to Bella."

"Dean, boy…listen to me! We've got to follow this lead. You can't go running off half cocked. What did Bella say to you?"

I turned away from him. I couldn't look at him when I told him this…I knew he would be upset and disappointed. "She said that she's…pregnant."

"Oh…I see."

"Yeah, so I've got to get back to her. She must be so confused right now. I know she wanted to work things out with the vamp…but now…with this…I don't know. I just have to go back and be with her. She needs me."

"Are you sure it's yours?"

"Of course I'm sure! What the fuck kind of question is that Bobby? Bella and I had an agreement. We weren't necessarily a couple…but we were sexually exclusive and she wouldn't fuck around like that."

"That's not what I mean you nitwit! You've been gone at least a month! She could have gotten pregnant right after you left? Did you even think about that? Did you even bother to ask the girl how far along she was?"

He took my silence as his answer. "That's what I thought…and that's what I meant by going off half-cocked. You didn't get all of the facts Dean!"

I shook my head. It didn't matter. I just knew the baby was mine and I had to go back to her.

"I'm still going. You guys go check out the lead. Tell Jo and Ellen I'll be back after I get all of this shit straightened out."

Bobby sighed, "All right Dean. Call us."

I nodded as I got into my Impala and headed back to Bella.

BPOV

Stupid asshole! He didn't even give me a chance to tell him that he wasn't necessarily the father…he was only a possibility! Now he is dropping everything and heading back here.

Men! I will never understand them. And by this point…I was starting to think that maybe I don't ever want to understand!

I was tired of the men in my life not listening to me…not giving me a chance to finish what I was saying…or to explain. Enough is enough!

I stormed out of my room and down to the living room. I started pacing. Most of the family was back in the house and by now everyone knew what was going on with me.

"Sis you need to calm down. You're going to wear a hole into the carpet."

"Shut…up…Ian! I really don't care right now! I am so sick of stupid guys dictating to me what I need to do! And I am more than stressed with everything going on right now. And I really need to figure out who the hell the father of this baby is!"

I looked around and noticed CJ wasn't down here. I didn't want him out of my sight right now. "Where is CJ?"

"He's upstairs," Carlisle answered.

"Alright…I don't want him far away from me."

"That's understandable honey. We are all going to keep him safe. You know that."

"I know Daddy. I'm just a little on edge now."

Charlie nodded.

"Um…guys…not to sound like an idiot or anything…but why are you guys flipping out about the father of the baby?" Emmett asked.

Rose glared at him, "Seriously Emmett? Don't you think it would be important to know whose child Bella is carrying?"

"Yes of course sweetie…that's not what I meant. I meant why is everyone making such a big deal about finding a way to figure it out. Isn't CJ the all knowing one around here? Can't you guys just ask him?"

Oh…my…god. Why hadn't anyone thought of that before? For my surrogate brother to be such a goof most of the time…sometimes he was brilliant!

I ran over to Emmett at full force…jumped on his lap and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Rose growled at me briefly but then smiled letting me know she was only joking.

"Emmett Cullen! You are a genius! Thank you! Thank you!"

"No problem Bells…it's what I do!"

We all laughed at him. "CJ!! Can you come downstairs please?"

I heard him in my mind. _I'll be right there Mama._

I waited for my little boy to come down and hand me my fate.

CJ POV

I knew Mommy would eventually ask me who is going to be the daddy to my little sister. I saw it happening. I also saw Beth being born.

_**CJ's Vision**_

_Mommy was all sweaty and crying. Daddy Edward was standing next to her…holding her hand. He kissed her forehead. "You did great sweetheart."_

_Grandpa Carlisle brought the tiny baby towards them and placed her in mommy's arms. I was hanging back…nervous about hurting my little sister._

_Daddy was looking at her like he was seeing for the first time. He had such awe and love in his eyes. I really wished in that moment that he had been there when I was born. _

"_Get over here little man. Come meet your sister."_

_I hurried over and Daddy sat down beside mommy on the bed. He pulled me up on his lap and hugged me. Then he whispered in my ear, "I am so sorry that I wasn't here when you were born. But never doubt my love for you Charles Edward. Got it?"_

"_Got it Daddy. I love you too!"_

"_What do you think of your little sister Ceej?"_

"_I think she's beautiful Mommy. She looks just like you! And I am going to take such good care of her. I promise I will be the best big brother ever!!"_

_Mommy was crying again. Poor Daddy…he looked like he wanted to cry but he couldn't._

_I touched his cheek. He pressed his face into my hand. Then he kissed my forehead. "So…what's her name?"_

"_Elizabeth Renee…what do you think?" Daddy asked._

"_Elizabeth after Daddy's mom that died…and Renee after my mom. What do you think CJ?" Mommy added._

"_I love it! Can we call her Beth?" I asked them._

"_Beth…hmmm…Elizabeth Renee Cullen…Beth Cullen…what do you think love?"_

"_I love it! It's a good strong name for our daughter!"_

"_Perfect!" Daddy said. I kissed my baby sister on the forehead and snuggled into my daddy. I wasn't ready to hold her just yet…I didn't want to hurt her. Besides…I was tired…and wanted to rest. I would hold her later. I was drifting to sleep when I heard Daddy say to Mommy, "Bella love, we have the most beautiful children ever. I love them so much. You make me so happy…the three of you are my life. Thank you so much for giving me a second chance…for marrying me…for giving me both a son and a daughter."_

"_Oh Edward. I love you too! And there was never any doubt. It's always been you."_

_**End CJ's Vision**_

I knew exactly what was going to happen for my mommy and daddy. That's why I have been so completely happy lately.

Everything was going to be alright for my family.

I got downstairs and everyone was staring at me. Okay CJ…here goes nothing…you can do this…just don't give away too much information.

Only tell what Mama asks about. "Yes Mama?"

She knelt down in front of me. "CJ…do you know who the daddy is to my baby?"

I smiled at her. "Of course I do."

She took in a deep breath and said, "Who is it baby?"

"It's Daddy."

She bit her lip nervously...looking at me questioningly. Oh right…I still referred to both of them as Daddy.

"Daddy…Edward."

Uncle Em was over in the corner hooting and hollering…pumping his fists up in the air. I guess he was happy Daddy is the Daddy. I giggled at my own joke.

"Are you sure CJ? You are completely positive of this?" Mama asked hopeful.

"Yes Mommy. I am absolutely certain!"

"Thank you CJ!!! Thank you baby! I love you!"

She scooped me up into her arms and spun me around the living room. I guess she was happy too.

Now we could be a family.

EPOV

I turned and saw Kaci and Lisa standing before me. Couldn't they just leave me out here to vent on my own? Why the hell did they follow me?

"What do you two want?"

Kaci slapped me across the face. It actually stung. "That is for being an idiot!" Then she slapped me again…even harder!

"What the hell was that one for?"

Lisa got in my face and said, "That one was for _me_! I'm unable to hit your sorry ass since I'm human!"

"You are a complete moron Edward! How could you just treat her the way you did and walk away…_again_? You are SO fucking stupid! I just want to beat you to a bloody pulp right now!!" Kaci seethed.

I ran my hands through my hair and pulled at the ends. "I just needed time to think! I had to get away!"

Lisa put her hands on her tiny hips and glared at me, "So couldn't you have just said something like 'hey Bells…this is a lot to take in…give me some time okay?' Did you have to be such a dick and say the things that you said to her? You really hurt her you douche bag!"

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"You never seem to mean to Edward…but you keep doing it! Bella doesn't need you to protect or coddle her. She doesn't need you to be a big asshole either! All she needs is for you to love and accept her! And to STOP FUCKING RUNNING AWAY FROM HER!!!"

Okay…so I am guessing Kaci is quite pissed off at me. When she yelled that last part…her voice was so loud…birds scattered out of the trees around us.

"Calm down Kac…the baby remember?" Lisa told her.

"You're right." Kaci said.

Her face softened and she continued, "Edward…Bella loves you…so much. But you really hurt her. And I don't know about you…but I am sure as hell tired of reliving the pain. And what I mean by that is…I'm tired of seeing my friend broken around you. I just want her to be happy. I know that you make her happy…you did…and you will. You just have to stop fighting it."

It was Lisa's turn now.

"Edward…you left. You've been gone three years. You knew Bella had a relationship with Dean when you got back. Yes it was just physical and unfortunately…yes the baby Bella is carrying may not be yours…it might be Dean's…but you knew what you were getting into when you slept with her in the woods."

I didn't respond.

"Did you try to stop her from having sex with you?" Kaci asked me.

"No…obviously not," I said curtly.

"Don't get smart with me fucker! My point is…if you didn't stop her…you knew what you were getting into. You knew she had been with Dean…you heard them. And you did nothing to stop her. You wanted it just as badly. The consequences of this…rest on your shoulders as much as they do Bella's."

Fuck…me…she was right!

"You're right Kaci! I am an idiot!"

"Told ya," Lisa said.

Kaci and I both laughed at her.

"Okay…so since you two are the smart ones around here…how do I fix it?"

"First…how will you feel if the baby is Dean's?"

I thought about it for a few moments. Once I stepped back from the situation and really thought about it…there was only one answer.

"I will still love her. And I will respect whatever she wants. If she wants to be with Dean…I will let her go. If she will consider taking me back…I will love their baby as my own but still give him the space to be a father."

"Good answer," they both said.

"Okay then…what you are going to do is march your happy ass back there and apologize to my sister for being a dick. And then you are going to beg her to listen to your explanation…yet again." Lisa said.

"Oh I don't think any of you will be going anywhere," a voice said from behind us.

We were so involved in our conversation…none of us had heard anything. How odd. But as I looked around…we were surrounded. And then there was nothing but pain…and darkness as I fell to the ground.

_**A/N…FIRST today I am going to thank keepingupwiththekids for editing this for me. And second I will tell you…that if you review you get that snippet/teaser you all seem to love so much. See you next Monday 6/15! Have a great week!**_


	45. Chapter 42

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

Chapter 42

BPOV

After CJ finished telling me who the father was I was ecstatic. I'm not sure why I was so thrilled Edward was the father. I think this was sign? It had to be one. I was being told to get over myself and realize that Edward is my true love.

Is he going to make mistakes again? Yes.

Is he going to piss me off again? Yes.

Did he hurt me? Yes.

Did he leave for a good reason? He thought he did.

He's not perfect…nor am I. I think I put him on a pedestal for so long…that now I can't stand to see him fail.

I was done being a bitch…I wanted to be kind and caring with him.

As I was having my epiphany…my son started having a vision. His eyes got distant and he was very still. And then he was back to us.

He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What is it CJ?"

"It's bad Mama!"

"What baby? What did you see?" I frantically asked him.

I said a silent prayer begging for everything to be alright with Edward and my baby.

"There are several things happening at once Mama. I can't get a lock on the vision."

"Just tell us what you see little man," my dad said to him gently.

"I see Dean in trouble…he's being taken by the Volturi…but I also see Daddy, Auntie Kaci, and Auntie Lisa being taken by them too…from the forest. Dean is somewhere else…I don't know where."

"We've got to get to them."

I started to run from the house. Ian was in front of me in a flash. "Bells…stop! You can't just take off like this. We have to think this through. You are pregnant with Edward's child and we do not know how your powers are affected. Your powers might be fully functioning since your transformation is complete."

"Get the fuck out of my way or maybe I'll show you whether or not they're fully functioning!" I spat at my brother.

"Bells! Don't talk to your brother like that, he's right damn it!" My father added.

"Did you guys forget…that they are going to get Kaci and Lisa too? A very _pregnant_ Kaci! And a very _human_ Lisa!"

Nick was suddenly by my side. "Move out of the fucking way Ian! We can get to them in time if you just fucking move!"

Carlisle had to be the voice of reason. "Nick…Bella…I think your brother and father are correct to be cautious. Bella, why don't you give Dean a call? I will call Edward. Before we go crazy…let's see if we can warn them. Nick and Ian…you two can call Lisa and Kaci."

We all nodded and started our calling. I called Dean's cell phone. Thankfully he answered.

"What is it hot stuff? I said I was coming. I'm on my way."

"Dean…are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine sweets. Why?"

"Well…CJ had a vision and…in it…you were being taken by the Volturi."

"Nope…no Volturi scum here. Just me and my Impala."

I laughed. "Alright…Dean…you need to turn around and go back to Bobby."

"Why? Bella…I want to be there for you…for our baby. Don't be scared…we'll figure this out. I thought we weren't meant to be…but I've been thinking…you being pregnant…I think it's a sign. It's a sign that we are supposed to be together Bells. But if you want to be with that bloodsucker…I'll let you be with him…but I want our baby. And I want to be in his or her life…always."

Oh…god…I had to tell him the truth.

"Dean, I'm sorry sweetie. You didn't give me a chance to tell you earlier…"

He cut off my sentence.

"You slept with Edward too…didn't you?"

"Yes," I said quietly.

"It's alright Bells…the baby could still be mine."

"No Dean…she's not. CJ had a vision. She's Edward's daughter. I'm so sorry."

"Well hells Bells…okay. Would you hate me if I said I am only mildly disappointed?"

I scoffed, "Excuse me, Mr. Winchester?"

"Oh please Bells…you know we would fucking kill each other as a couple…and lord help any child of mine. I'm not exactly dad material."

"Well you did a fabulous job the first three years of CJ's life so shut the fuck up with that kind of talk Dean! You will make an amazing father one day…just not with me."

"Okie dokie Bells…well now that that's all cleared up…I'm going to head back to Bobby's so we can work on this lead we have about Sam and Ruby. Just give me a…what the fuck is that?"

I heard a crash and then the line went dead. Oh shit!

I threw my phone down. "I told you! We were wasting time with these stupid phone calls. We are going now!"

I began my attempt to leave again but this time no one stopped me. Instead, everyone was running with me.

We stopped when we reached the scent of our loved ones. They were already gone. The Volturi had already taken them. I dropped to my knees. CJ came to me and wrapped his tiny arms around me as far as he could.

"It's okay Mommy…Daddy will be alright. The three of them will take care of each other."

I was now sobbing. Tanya spoke. "What do we do now? We know they have Dean…they also have Edward, Kaci, and Lisa."

Carlisle kneeled down in front of CJ and me. He pulled CJ away from me gently and looked him in the eyes. "CJ…did you see anything else…after you saw these events take place?"

CJ shook his head no…tears were falling from his frightened little eyes.

Rose spoke to him softly, "You said your daddy would be alright though. Did you see it to know for sure?"

He shook his head again. "No…I just know my daddy. He won't let anything take him away from us ever again. He promised me and I believe him!"

"So what do we do?" Esme asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious," my dad said.

"What dad? What are you thinking?" Nick asked.

"It's pretty obvious to me that the people who have been taken…are important to you three," Charlie said as he pointed to my brothers and me.

"Yes…that's true…Dean and Edward are important to Bella…Kaci to Nick…Lisa to Ian." Carlisle said. "But…what is your plan? What are you thinking Charlie?"

"I'm thinking that it's time we take a trip to Italy."

"Yes…I'm afraid I agree with you. We need to take this fight to them. They are surely expecting us…so we will need to proceed with caution so that we do not walk into their trap," Carlisle added.

I guess we were going to Italy. I was finally going to meet my biological father. I have never been more terrified in my life.

_**Voltera, Italy**_

EPOV

We had been surrounded and taken by surprise back in the forest. Fucking Jane and her lackeys. All I wanted to do was get back to Bella…and my son…and hopefully _our_ baby.

I had never thought it possible for vampires to be unconscious but the pain that Jane inflicted on Kaci and I with her power was so excruciating that we were in fact knocked out completely. When we came to…we were on a plane to Italy.

We were on a public flight. They knew we would not harm humans to get out of their grasp. I didn't think they would risk exposure but I wasn't going to take a chance on someone getting hurt. I had to remind myself that there was a human prisoner with us…Lisa.

The three of us had to stick together. I tried to read minds around us but nothing worked. I didn't understand how Jane was doing this. Her power seems to be working almost like Bella's. There has to be a reason behind this.

I wondered what Bella and CJ were doing…if CJ had envisioned this and sent them to come after us.

Jane started laughing and spoke softly, "Oh I hope so Eddie."

What?

"You hope so what Jane?"

"I hope your little bastard has seen this and is sending his beloved mother and uncles to come to your rescue."

"How the hell did you read my mind?"

"Hmmm…that's for me to know and you to find out," she replied as she tapped her chin. I really hated this little girl.

Lisa looked terrified and Kaci looked weak. "Are you alright Kaci?"

She just nodded. Before she could say anything Jane opened her mouth again, "She is fine! We have been more than nice to you three. Now I suggest you shut up Eddie…or I will slaughter this entire plane full of passengers!"

"I don't think so Jane…Aro wouldn't like it if you exposed our kind like that."

"Oh but Aro would be more than understanding when I explain to him I had to do it because you three were getting out of line. Do…not…try…me…_Edward_!"

I wasn't going to push any further. Surely my family would be smart enough to figure out this is a trap and they would find another way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we arrived in Italy…we were immediately taken to the castle. They herded us into the main room where Aro and his brothers were sitting at the throne. Demitri was kneeling beside Aro looking smugger than ever.

Aro spoke first, "Well…well…well…Edward…what a pleasure to see you again! And Kaci…my beautiful little Kaci…I knew you couldn't stay away long…and I hear you are with child. This is so very exciting! I am going to be a grandfather again…you really have made me so happy my sweet. And…who do we have here. Who is this pretty little human girl? She does smell quite appetizing."

Lisa spit at Aro and one of the guards knocked her across the room. Kaci broke away from the guards holding her and ran to Lisa. "Don't hurt her you sick fucker! She's Ian's mate."

"Ah…well yes…I already knew that. So I guess congratulations are in order my dear?" He said to Lisa. "I suppose you are you to be my future daughter-in-law…well…if I can keep you from being eaten while you are here…unfortunately you smell way too appealing little one. Your fate may not be such a good one."

A guard walked into the room and went over and whispered something in Aro's ear. It was too soft even for vampire hearing. Crap…I needed to hear what they were saying.

"Ah...well that's splendid! Do bring him in won't you?" Aro responded to whatever the guard told him.

We heard the doors open and the sound of a man…oh shit. I knew that voice.

"Yeah…let go of me you fuckers! Is that all you got. Untie my fucking hands you bloodsucking pigs and I'll show you how to kick some ass!"

I heard a smack and footsteps.

When I turned…I saw several guards walking in…with Dean. His hands were behind his back and chained together. Then there was a rope of some kind on that chain…they were pulling him in…like an animal. An animal…being led to the slaughter.

Dean looked up and noticed me. "Hey Eddie…how's it hangin'? I see they got your sorry ass too."

I nodded.

Caius spoke, "As you can see…we have every person who is of most importance to Aro's children…with the exception of little CJ of course. But he will be here soon."

I growled at the men, "You will not lay one fucking hand on my son…or his mother!"

"Please Edward…calm down," Marcus said.

Aro began, "My dear boy…they are already on their way here. There is nothing you can do to stop them. Soon…I will get to meet my beautiful daughter for the first time…and my grandson. Isabella will be given a choice…she will either marry Demitri and rule with him…or she will watch everyone important to her die."

What was I going to do now? There had to be a way out of this for us? Was Aro telling the truth? Were they really on their way here?

"He is speaking the truth Eddie…we wouldn't lie to you," Jane said.

"And there is nothing you can do to stop it from happening," another voice said from the shadows.

The person stepped into the light.

Sam Winchester.

"Sammy! What the fuck are you doing here with these crazy ass freaks Sammy? Come on! Dad is rolling over in his grave at this shit! You need to remember how good you are. We do good shit. We are not evil…come on Sammy. That little bitch has corrupted you!" Dean pleaded with his brother.

"Sorry Dean…I like it on this side. It's more fun over here."

Sam and Ruby then joined Demitri and kneeled before Aro.

"Well this is just wonderful! Alright…show our guests to their rooms. We will be anxiously awaiting the arrival of my children and the rest of their party. We are adjourned until they arrive."

Then Aro looked at me intently, "And don't even think of trying to find a way out of here Edward…I would hate for something to happen to _your_…unborn child."

I looked at him wide-eyed and in shock. "Yes…that's right. I know everything that has been going on. I know that my dear sweet Isabella is indeed pregnant with another of your children. A beautiful little granddaughter for me. But…she is of insignificance to me. CJ is the important one. SO once Isabella chooses Demitri and they are married…she can give birth to your spawn and you can take her…consider it a consolation prize since you will never see little CJ or my Isabella ever again."

I started fighting against the guards that were holding me. "No! You won't hurt them. They are my life! You are cruel Aro! I won't let you take them from me!"

Aro started laughing, "OH but Edward…there is nothing you can do to stop it. Jane please deal with him dear."

I soon felt nothing but pain. I gave into the darkness easily because I didn't have the will to fight. I needed to save my energy so I could protect my family when it was time. But one thought stuck out in my mind…daughter…I am going to have a daughter. No one would take my family from me! I will protect them…save them…or I will die trying!

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids**_

_**Sorry this is short guys but I have to be honest with you…I am just not feeling this story right now. It took everything in me to get this chapter to you and I hope you don't think it's crap. I just don't have the heart for it anymore. I am constantly blocked with it and have a hard time getting down on paper what I want to say.**_

_**BUT I am not going to let my readers down…I promise…I will get this story finished. I don't see there being too many chapters left…maybe five at the most. **_

_**Review and let me know what you thought or what you would like to see happen? The only thing set in stone is the ending that I have planned.**_


	46. Chapter 43

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

Chapter 43

BPOV

We were currently on our way to Voltera. I was terrified of meeting Aro. But I knew this is what had to happen.

I stayed to myself most of the flight because I just needed to think and process everything. We didn't even have a chance to test my powers out before we left. Now we were on a crowded plane and it was too late for that.

Carlisle said that some if not most of us would be captured by Volturi guards upon arrival in the city so that would be our first chance to see the condition of my powers.

It was almost time to land. Ian and Nick came over and sat on each side of me. They began speaking quietly. Ian started, "Bells…we have to focus on not getting separated once we are in the city. We are stronger when we are together."

I snapped at him, "I know _that_ Ian!"

I pressed the palms of my hands to my tired eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just very tired and frustrated."

Nick patted my knee. "We know you are Bells…we are all frustrated. We'll get through this. They're going to be okay. I have to believe that in my heart…I don't have any other choice but to believe that because I would die without Kaci."

I was so wrapped up in my own agony of Edward being kidnapped that I didn't even think about how this was affecting my brothers. Their loves were taken as well.

The plane made its descent towards the ground and we braced for landing. Once on the ground, Charlie said, "It's time. Let's get this over with."

I smiled at my father and my brothers. Everything would be okay. This was the mantra I would repeat over and over in my head. It had to be true.

As we were exiting the plane, CJ grabbed my hand and showed me a vision he just had. I smiled at him. I now knew our plan of action. I told CJ to go wait for us by baggage claim.

Ian and Nick nodded to me…letting me know that they too had seen the vision CJ had. The rest of our family was being quietly alerted of our new plan while I took in our surroundings. CJ walked where I told him to go and waited. He turned back to me and gave me the thumbs up sign. We stayed back and watched…patiently as I put up my shield. I made sure it surrounded all of us. My little man had his own shield to use and he knew exactly what to do.

Since I was able to put up my shield I was confident that the rest of my powers were in full working order. Perhaps the theory was correct that since I am finished with the transformation…this pregnancy will be different. I wonder if my daughter will be as powerful as my little boy?

I was broken from my thoughts by Ian's voice.

_Bells…look alive. It's time._

I looked to where Ian and Nick were pointing. Everyone was behind us waiting for our signals as we watched the scene play out before us.

Jane, Alec, and Demitri approached my CJ. "Well…well…well. Not very smart of your mommy to leave you unattended and helpless is it?" Jane asked him.

CJ huffed at her, "I can take care of myself thank you!"

I chuckled at his tenacity towards the scary little girl.

"Really? Well maybe we should put that to the test…don't you think so Alec?" She asked her brother.

CJ simply shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest as he said, "Whatever. Bring it!"

He looked so much like Edward right then it took my breath away. I felt a flutter in my stomach when I thought of Edward.

She knew I was thinking about her daddy. Our little Beth was so smart already.

Jane and Alec looked directly at my little boy. We could tell that they were trying to hit him with their powers. It wasn't working. CJ smiled at them smugly.

"What? Why isn't that working? That should be working! What is going on?" Jane screeched.

"I've got my shield up. Guess you didn't get away with a sneak attack this time…hunh Janie?"

"Do…not…call…me…Janie! MY NAME IS JANE AND I WILL END YOU LITTLE BOY!"

"Um…_Janie_…from what I can see right now…you can't touch me. Now…my momma taught me that it's not nice to gloat…or be a show-off…but I can't help but say…nah nah nah boo boo! You can't touch me!"

He then did something completely typical of an almost three year old…he stuck his tongue out at her.

I thought my family was going to be on the floor from laughing so hard at my little guy. As entertaining as this was…it was time to make our move.

Ian, Nick, and I started sauntering towards the baggage claim area.

We weren't in a hurry…I wanted them to see us coming and I wanted them to be afraid. Jane, Alec, and Demitri all looked up and saw us. Their faces held stone masks. If they were waiting in fear…the refused to show us that.

Once we reached them, I pushed CJ behind me. "Oh momma come on! I am not going to hide behind you."

I turned to him and gave him the mother's look. You know the one…the stink eye…the glare…the one that says…don't mess with me or you're grounded.

He put his hands up and said, "Okay…okay. Fine, I'll stay here."

I glared at our three adversaries. "Do you really think I would leave my son here…unprotected? Come on…you all should know better than that. I pulled CJ forward and placed my arm around his shoulder. "My little dude here…had a vision. We knew you were going to ambush us at the airport and try to take CJ to force our hand. We put a plan of our own into action to protect him. You…will…not…take…him…from…me!"

"So fierce…a mother lioness…protecting her little cub. You are so incredibly sexy _Isabella_. I cannot wait until you are in my bed every single night," Demitri said as he looked at me with lust filled eyes.

Gross.

Ian, Nick, and CJ all three growled from beside me. "Easy boys. I can take care of myself. Demitri, I wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near your bed…so no worries there."

"If you say so _tesoro_. Now…what exactly makes you think you can take us? It's pretty even I would say…four powerful beings against three equally as powerful beings."

_Tesoro_…is Italian for darling. Great…he's calling me pet names now. I think it is time to make him be quiet.

"Who said anything about their only being three of us?"

Right at that moment…the rest of the family showed themselves…completely surrounding the three idiots in front of us.

I smirked at them. "You were saying…_dearest_?" I asked Demitri.

Demitri was beginning to lose his smug grin and starting to look quite pissed. "So what do you plan on doing now?"

Carlisle spoke, "We are now going to the palace. The plan is for us to take the three of you to Aro…in exchange for our family members."

Alec spoke this time, "Aro won't let that happen. You know he is going to have words with you Isabella. He has been waiting for this confrontation for a very long time."

"Oh I'm counting on it. I've been waiting as well. I have a few things I would like to say to my…sperm donor."

"What makes you think we are going to go willingly?" Demitri asked.

"We'll kill you if you don't." I said to him.

"You wouldn't. You're not a killer Isabella. You don't have it in you…yet."

"Yes…but you forget…it's like you said…I'm a lioness protecting my cub…I will do _anything_ to keep him safe. Would you still like to test me?"

The look on his face told me that he believed me. "We will go," he said quietly.

"WHAT?" Jane and Alec both screeched at the same time.

"Silence! I said we shall go!" Demitri yelled back to them.

I smiled at him sweetly. "I'm so glad we see things eye to eye finally Demitri," I said in the most angelic voice I could muster.

"Let's just get this over with. Aro is not going to be pleased that we allowed you to get the upper hand. We will have hell to pay for this."

Ian asked, "Oh…I'm sorry…are we supposed to give a fuck about that?"

"You will…you will be feeling your father's wrath as well! You remember what it's like…in the dungeon…don't you Ian? That's where your girlfriend is right now. How do you think that sweet little human thing will hold up down there? Probably about as well as oh…what was her name?"

Ian lunged at Demitri. I waved my hand to pull them apart. "Enough! We don't have time for this. Ian…calm down. Demitri…just shut up! We are all tired of listening to you speak."

We made our way out the van. Carlisle had made arrangements for us to have this rented and waiting so we would be able to hold everyone.

There was nothing but silence in the van until my dad decided to speak. "How do you do it Jane?" He asked.

"Do what?" She replied to him.

"How do you copy my children's powers? How can you be as powerful as them if you catch us off guard before Bella has a chance to put up her shield?"

She opened her mouth to answer but Demitri stopped her. "Don't even _think_ about answering that question," he told Jane. She glared at him. Then he turned to my father. "And they are not _your_ children. It would do you well to remember that old man!"

My father looked absolutely livid. I don't think I had ever seen him angrier. "I am the only father Bella has ever known! I have cared for her and loved her since she was a baby! And as for these two," he said pointing to Nick and Ian. "What kind of _father_ puts their children into dungeons and has them tortured for not obeying orders? You can bet your sorry ass that I am their fucking father as well!"

Nick and Ian had the biggest smiles spread across their faces. I was sitting next to my dad with CJ on my lap. His words made me happy. I snuggled into his arms. "I love you Dad."

"Love you too baby girl."

"Aw isn't that sweet? Too bad Aro will break up your happy little family," Demitri spat.

"Aro won't be breaking anything up and Charlie's question was never answered," Carlisle said.

"And it never will be either," Demitri responded.

Suddenly Jane said quickly, "Aro took blood from the triplets when they were born! Then he forced Alec and me to drink it!"

"JANE! SHUT UP!" Demitri screamed at her.

Jane looked smug as she stared at him nonchalantly. It all made sense now. That's why Jane and Alec have powers that appear to act like mine and my brother's. Aro is totally sick. He took blood from us…as infants…and gave it to them.

"What Demitri? Do you really think Aro cares about us? We are all pawns in his sick little game!" She then turned and looked directly at me. "Aro will use you and throw you away. He won't care that you are his daughter. And he won't think twice about killing you if you cross him."

"Shut your mouth Jane! He wants Isabella and I to rule the vampire world after the apocalypse happens. You don't know what you are talking about. He would never harm her!"

"Of course he would Demitri! How stupid are you? Once you and Bella are in control of the vampire community…he will work his way into taking control over your children. And then when he has them completely under his power…he will eliminate you two without a second thought."

She said children. Crap…please tell me they don't know about my little Beth.

"Children? What do you mean children?"

Demitri placed his hand over my stomach, "It's okay _tesoro_…I know that you are with child."

I pushed his hand away from me. Nick said, "You need to stop finding reasons to touch my sister before I end you!"

Demitri chuckled and said, "Oh I always did like you Nick. It's really a shame that you and Ian will be…terminated as soon as I am King of the vampire world." He fixed his eyes on mine and continued; "Now…my _tesoro_ Isabella…I realize you obviously slept with that sorry excuse for a vampire…_again_…and he impregnated you once more. But it is important that you remember…your whoring around days are over now that you are to be my wife. I will not tolerate my chosen mate to be such a slut!'

Ian was about to jump across the van and rip his head off but CJ was quicker. He squinted his tiny eyes and Demitri had staples in his mouth and his arms were cuffed behind his back.

"I think we've heard enough out of you. Stop talking about my momma!"

"Thanks baby," I told him as I kissed his forehead.

"No problem Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too Ceej," I told him.

He looked at me and then quickly looked away. I could tell he wanted to say something but was hesitating.

"What is it CJ?"

"Do you think Daddy is alright?"

"I think…no…I _know_ your Daddy is just fine. He would _never_ leave us again…so he won't let anyone _take_ him from us either."

He nodded and smiled.

I really hoped that I didn't just make an empty promise to my son. What if Edward wasn't okay? No…I couldn't think like that. They were all together and that had to count for something. I knew in my heart that all four of them were alright.

EPOV

When I woke up I found myself lying in a large bed. I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. There was one other bed in the room. Kaci and Lisa were lying on it while Dean was thrown into the corner of the room. I appeared to be the only one awake.

This was a guest room. Why did they put us in here and not in the dungeon? It didn't make any sense to me.

At first glance, the others seemed like they were uninjured. They were probably just knocked unconscious like I was. I got up from the bed to see if there was a way out through any of the doors. This particular guest room had two entrances.

When I checked both doors, I found that they were locked from the outside. It figures. I knew that would be too easy. There was not a phone in here. Phone! I checked the pockets of my jeans. Of course they took my cell phone. That means they probably took the phones of my fellow captives as well.

I pinched the bridge of my nose…trying to come up with a plan when I heard Dean stirring from the corner. I went over to him. "Dean, are you alright?"

"Yeah…I guess. What…the…fuck was all that damn pain?"

"That was the power of the lovely Jane. She is a little wench and she is capable of even more pain than she gave us."

"Damn…that shit was fucked up Edward!"

"Yes, I know."

"Where are the girls?" He asked.

I pointed over to the bed.

He ran over to the bed to check the girls. "Fuck! Edward, she's burning up," he said as he pointed to Kaci.

I went over to her and placed my cool hand on her forehead. "Jesus! She's so hot."

She was burning up just as he had said and she was sweating and pale. Lisa woke up beside her. "What's going on?"

"Hey Lisa…nice of you to join us."

"Bite me Dean. Care to fill me in on what I've missed during my unconsciousness?"

She looked beside her and gasped…jumping from the bed. "Oh my god! What is wrong with her?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. She's just getting worse. Carlisle might know something…but obviously he's not here."

Kaci started shaking, "Where…am…I?"

I explained to her what was going on at the moment. She seemed to remember everything up until the pain from Jane and all of us being knocked unconscious from the intensity.

She whispered, "Edward…something…is…wrong…I…think my…b…baby…is dying."

I placed my hand back on her forehead, "It's going to be alright Kaci. I am not going to let anything happen to you or your baby. I promise."

"Don't…make…promises…you…can't…k…k…keep," she stuttered.

"Kaci, I know you don't know me very well yet. I hope that changes in the future. One thing you should know about me is that…I always keep my promises. You _and_ your baby will make it out of here."

She gave me a small smile and a slight nod. I pulled my hand away but she stopped me. "Can…you…leave…it there? So…nice…and…cold."

"Of course," I told her as I put my hand back on her forehead.

"Well Edward…you are supposed to be some genius or some shit! What are we going to do to get us the fuck out of here?"

"Obviously I'm not sure yet Dean! And I'm no genius."

"You wouldn't know it the way Bells talks about you. That girl talks about you like you hung the moon or some shit."

That made me smile. I missed Bella so much. Bella, CJ, and…_my_ baby girl. I was so happy I was the father of Bella's baby. However, it made me feel like an even bigger asshole for the way I ran out on her when she told me. I couldn't dwell on that at the moment. We had other issues to deal with right now.

We all sat there silently…trying to figure a way out of this. Dean broke the silence finally…and it had nothing to do with an escape plan. "So…I guess congratulations are in order Edward."

"Yeah," I said quietly. I caught something briefly in his mind. "Did you want the baby to be yours?"

"Na…not really. I mean…I would love to be a dad…it's just not the right time for me. And as much as I love Bells…I really don't want her to mother my children. You've got your hands full with that little hell cat."

I chuckled, "Don't I know it!"

"Could you two please stop talking about this shit and try to get us out of here?" Lisa screeched at us. "I am very worried about Kaci. She needs to be brought to Carlisle…soon," she added.

"I think right now all we can do is sit Lisa…and wait," Dean told her.

I nodded in agreement.

After sitting there for a few more minutes Sam burst into the room looking frantic. "Come on we've got to go."

"We're not going anywhere with you traitor!" Lisa yelled at him.

"Guys…come on…please come with me. I'm not a traitor I promise. I'm here to bust you out."

Dean hugged his brother tightly, "I knew it Sammy! I fucking knew it! This was all a plant between you and Bells wasn't it?"

"Yes. But the plan is shot to shit now. Somehow the Volturi figured it out and they sent Jane, Alec, and Demitri to the airport to ambush everyone at the airport. I don't know how the brothers found out but I've got to get you guys out of here. Bella will fucking kill me if anything happens to any of you."

The door slammed shut behind him.

"I don't think any of you will be going anywhere…_Sammy_."

Fucking Ruby!

"I'm the one who filled the brothers in on your little double agent plan with sweet Bella. You two seemed determined to stop this apocalypse form happening and I…won't…stand…for…it!"

Poor Sam looked heartbroken…like his heart had been ripped right out of his chest.

"Ruby, how could you?"

"Sorry Sammy. You should have listened to your brother about me…he tried to warn you. Oh well. Water under the bridge now. We've got to go…Aro has summoned all of you to the palace."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"The Cullens and the Swans are here."

My eyes widened. "Yep…Eddie…your family is here. No sudden movements and no one will get hurt…understand?"

I started to go pick up Kaci from the bed. "Um…no…she stays!" Ruby ordered.

"I'm not leaving her here."

"Yes you are. Aro has given specific orders for her to remain here. Once you idiots are out of this room…then she will be moved to an undisclosed location. She's so very important to Aro's little plan for dear sweet Bella."

I whispered to Kaci's ear what was going on and I told her we would be back for her. She just moaned and went back into her unconscious state.

"Now…let's go boys…and Lisa."

There was only one good thing about what was happening…I would be seeing my Bella and my little boy in a few short minutes. I prayed that we would all get out of this alive.

_**A/N…Okay people SO here is the deal! I have seen the rest of this story FINALLY! After this chapter I am thinking maybe four more at the MOST. I am working on finalizing the story right now. I would like to reach at least 2,000 reviews by the end of this story. **_

_**I have a proposition for you guys. IF you give me at least 100 reviews for this chapter I will post the next chapter as soon as that goal has been met. SO we can drag this story out for the next few Mondays or we can get it taken care of quite quickly.**_

_**100 reviews is not a lot to ask for either. You guys have given me almost 70 a chapter for the last two chapters. And 312 of you have this story on alert!! SO it should be NO problem to just take two seconds and leave one little review! In addition, I wrote ten nice long pages for you this week.**_

_**Review, review, review!**_

_**I will also send you a snippet of Chapter 44 for reviewing if you would like one while you wait. If you do not want the snippet please tell me in the review. **_


	47. Chapter 44

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

Chapter 44

EPOV

We were all herded into the main room of the palace like cattle. It was so degrading. However, I would do anything they told me if it kept my family safe.

Once we entered the room, I saw all of my family standing there. CJ broke free of Bella's grasp and ran to me, jumping up into my arms. "Daddy! Momma was right! You _are_ okay!"

"That's right little man. I'm just fine. There is no need for you to worry. They can't hurt me and I'm not going anywhere."

Bella smiled as our eyes finally met. Before they started on their tirade, I needed her to know. "Bella…I _know_…and I'm so sorry."

Her smile grew bigger. "It's alright Edward. I forgive you."

We heard slow claps…one at a time. "Well…well…isn't that just the sweetest thing I have ever seen?" Aro said mockingly.

He looked at Bella and stepped back in shock. "My God! Isabella…my wonderful daughter…you are even more breathtaking in person. No wonder Demitri is in such a hurry to marry you!"

Charlie was growling at Aro…or maybe it was me? But there was definitely some growling coming from somewhere.

Bella was glaring at him as she said, "Just because you were the one who _raped_ my mother and implanted the sperm…does _**NOT**_ make you my father!" She turned and pointed to Charlie as she continued, "_**THAT**_ man, Charlie Swan is my father!"

Charlie smiled proudly.

Aro smacked Bella across the face. She stood there and didn't move but she did smile at him. She smiled…and no one made a move to do anything. I had to keep telling myself that Bella could protect herself now. My love did not need me always coming to her rescue.

"Is that all you got _Aro_? It will take a lot more than that for you to stop me!" She told him.

"You will learn your place Isabella! You do not speak to your family this way!" He ran his hand softly up and down her cheek as he continued, "You look so much like your mother…she _too_ was a firecracker." He then leaned into her and whispered at her ear, "But I…_broke_ her…and I will break you. Well…rather…Demitri will be breaking you in. And I am sure he will thoroughly enjoy doing so."

There was more growling. Apparently it was mostly from my Bella this time…she had heard enough.

She waved her hand to try and throw him across the room. Nothing happened. Why the hell didn't something happen? Are her powers affected because of the baby?

Ian and Nick tried to use their powers. Still…nothing worked.

Why was this happening? I couldn't read any minds either. I thought it was just because Bella had put up her shield when they entered the palace.

Demitri, Alec, and Jane broke free from Emmett, Nick, and Ian. They joined Aro at the throne. Before our family could protest, several guard members surrounded them.

"Sam…what is going on?" Bella asked him.

"I'm sorry Bells. I wasn't able to go through with our plan. Ruby double-crossed me. I filled her in on what we were planning and she went and told Aro. At first I didn't know who had told him…my first concern was to go and get Edward and the rest to safety…but she caught us and revealed that she was the one who told."

"Yes and thanks to all the time I've spent with you and your brother Sammy…I was able to learn a few things." Ruby told him. "Oh like…how to enchant a room so that no powers will work in here," she said with a smirk on her face.

What a bitch! They were once friends with this demon?

"Sammy! I told you that little bitch was bad news! I freaking told you! But you wouldn't listen to me. 'Oh Dean you don't know what you're talking about. Ruby cares about me…I love her.' Do I know what I am talking about now Sammy?" Dean seethed at his brother.

"I hardly think now is the time for 'I-told-you-so's' Dean," Sam responded.

"Sam's right Dean. This isn't the time." Bella said.

"Just great. You always did take his side!" Dean added.

"What are we…four years old?" Bella asked.

"ENOUGH!" Aro bellowed. "I am not going to listen to anymore of this nonsense…especially from _my_ daughter. Isabella…you will learn that you are to act a certain way now. No more of this ruining around behaving like some common street person. You will hold your head high…and command the dignity and respect that comes from being a vampire Princess and one day..._soon_…a vampire Queen!"

"When are you going to learn that I have no desire to be your stupid vampire Princess…Queen…or whatever? I just want to be me…Bella Swan…hopefully one day _soon_…Bella Cullen," she said as she smiled at me nervously while biting her lip.

Our eyes locked and I mouthed 'love you' to her and she mouthed back 'you too.' CJ's grip around my neck tightened when I tried to set him down. "Don't let go of me Daddy."

"Okay little man. I'll keep you right here."

Bella looked at the both of us lovingly. I wanted nothing more than for the three of us to be locked in a loving embrace right now. This situation was making me nervous and I had a very bad feeling.

Aro was laughing at us. "Oh it is so sad. I see the way you look at Edward, Isabella. It is such a shame that you two will never be together again. You will _**NOT**_ be becoming a Cullen…ever…my dear daughter."

He looked to me and CJ. "Now…let me hold my grandson!"

CJ's grip around my neck tightened and he started whimpering. "No! Daddy don't let him take me…please!"

"It would appear that he doesn't want to go to you Aro," I told him.

"Nonsense…of course he wants to go to his grandpa," Aro said as he pulled CJ from my arms.

CJ was screaming and he wiggled his way out of Aro's grasp and once his feet were back on the ground, he kicked him in the shin. "You're not my grandpa!" He said as he ran back into my arms.

I hoisted him up and he threw his arms once again around my neck…tightly.

Aro came towards us again. Bella stood in between us. "My son clearly does not want to have anything to do with you. Stay…away…from…him," she spat at him.

"Fine, fine…he will have plenty of time to warm up to me later. It's time to move this along anyway," Aro said.

Aro turned his gaze towards Charlie. "So…you are the man who took my…_sloppy_ _seconds_ as they like to say? I cannot believe Renee chose such a _vile_ and _plain_ man to take care of my daughter. He is so _beneath_ you Isabella." He then turned to Nick and Ian. "And as for you two…you are both total _disappointments_ to me. You mean absolutely _nothing_ now. Demitri will deal with you as he sees fit once he and Isabella are married. You two are a _disgrace_. Demitri has been more of a _son_ to me than you two could ever dream of being!"

It was quiet throughout the entire palace. Something needed to happen but I wasn't sure what it was. I looked to Bella for any type of signal…but I found nothing. She was just staring at Aro.

"Do you have anything to say Isabella?"

"Yes actually I do. I think you are disgusting! It makes me physically sick to know that I am related to you in any way…let alone the fact that you are in fact my _biological_ father. The things you did to my brothers while they were growing up were horrific! What you did to our mother was…barbaric! There is _**NO**_ way I will ever join your family and you will not be getting anywhere near my son or my unborn child."

Aro slapped Bella across the face once more. She did not back down. She just grinned at him. "Really Aro…you hit like a girl."

He slapped her again. "You will learn your place Isabella! AND YOU WILL CALL ME FATHER!"

"No can do…_Aro_…my _father_ is standing right over there," she said pointing to Charlie.

Once again, his hand met her face. "SAY IT!"

"Nope," she kept antagonizing him.

He slapped her one more time. "Bella! Please stop! Stop egging him on!" I pleaded with her. CJ was whimpering in my arms.

Bella looked shocked. She turned to us. Her eyes were pleading with mine as she mumbled, "Shit…I forgot. I'm sorry CJ."

She didn't realize how it would affect him to see his mother being hit like this. "You win," she told Aro. "What else do you have to say…_Father_?"

Charlie looked hurt that she called him that but he knew why she did. She didn't want CJ to be any more traumatized than he already would be by this situation.

I tightened my hold on CJ and whispered, "It's alright little man. I've got you. Everything's going to be fine."

Aro glared at my son and me. "Oh if only that were true my young fool. You really shouldn't make promises to the boy that you cannot keep Edward."

"Would you just stop all of your fucking yammering and get down to whatever the hell it is you wanted everyone here for? This is getting old Father. Cut the shit!" Ian yelled.

The guard that was holding him, elbowed him in the gut and made him drop to his knees. Aro walked towards him. "Ah…you always were my most challenging child. Always the stubborn one. I cannot wait until you are taught your lesson once and for all." He turned back to Bella. "I see you have a lot of your brother's spirit and tenacity…Demitri really will have his hands full breaking you in to his _liking_. But I have no doubts that he will be able to complete his task successfully."

"Would you stop talking about this ridiculous crap? My little boy is right over there!" Bella yelled pointing to us. "He doesn't need to hear about that kind of stuff and he's not stupid! He knows what you are talking about when you say things like that. Now just get on with this so I can take him home!"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING HOME ISABELLA! I thought I made that perfectly clear before now!" Aro roared.

No one said anything so Aro continued, "This is what is going to happen. You have a choice to make my beautiful daughter. You will agree to marry Demitri and break the final seal to release Satan himself and bring about the Apocalypse and only some of your friends will die OR you will refuse and ALL of you will die…including your precious CJ and unborn baby."

What the hell did Bella have to do with breaking the final seal? I was so confused.

_Daddy, can you hear me?_

**Yes…how are you doing that CJ?**

_I don't know. But for some reason I can still talk to you through my mind. It's the only power I have that is working in this room though. How are you?_

I chuckled at my little boy. He was so much like his mother. Always putting everyone else before him. He's so selfless.

**CJ can you talk to your mom? I need to know what is going through that pretty head of hers right now.**

_I can't get through Daddy. I've been trying. I'll keep trying. Love you!_

**Love you too little man!**

"I will not marry Demitri! There is only one person in this room that I would ever be willing to marry and he is standing over there…holding _our_ son!" Bella said to Aro.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…I was afraid you would say that. Bring in the cart with the video feed."

Marcus and Caius left for a moment to roll in a television cart. Marcus said, "Before you ask if this was staged or a set up…I assure you this is all very real. You can ask Edward and the human girl. They know this to be true."

What the hell were the up to this time? Everyone looked confused.

Caius turned on the television and pressed play on the DVD player. An image appeared on the screen…it was Kaci…in a room on a bed. She looked even worse than when we had left her.

Nick gasped and fell to his knees. "What did you do to her Father?" He whispered.

Aro walked over to Nick. "I have done nothing my son. I promise you…I wouldn't hurt my unborn grandchild. Your lovely Kaci is not taking the pregnancy well Nicholas. I am so sorry. Her little body just cannot handle the stress that is being imposed upon it. I fear that she won't make it if she does not receive the proper care. I know of some doctors here in Voltera who can help her…and I will take her to them Nicholas…if your sister does what I ask of her."

Bella's eyes were filled with tears that silently began spilling down her pale cheeks. Nick looked up at his sister…his eyes were pleading with her. He didn't want to ask her to do this…but it was the only way for his wife and baby.

"Bella…please?" He asked in a whisper. He sounded ashamed that he was asking her to even consider this.

Aro had won. That sneaky son of a bitch. This was his end game. He knew that Bella's selfless heart would not allow her to let Kaci and the baby die. They needed help and fast.

Charlie spoke, "Don't do this Bella." Nick's head snapped up and he glared at him. Charlie looked at him with kind eyes. "I'm sorry Nick…she's my baby girl." He turned back to Bella to reason with her. "Bells…you know who you are dealing with here. He won't keep his word. Please do not go along with this!"

Bella stood in front of Aro…her eyes were now closed and the tears were still falling. What was she thinking? What in the world was going through that beautiful mind of hers? In my heart, I knew she would agree to anything in order to save Kaci and the baby.

Nick looked to his sister again, "Bells…please," he sobbed.

"Okay," she whispered. If it weren't for our vampire hearing we probably wouldn't have heard her. Everyone was speechless…except for my son.

"NO MOMMA!" CJ yelled. He jumped down from my arms and flung his little body towards his mother. She pulled him to her and sobbed into his hair.

"I'm sorry CJ. I have to help Auntie Kaci."

CJ just cried in her arms. "You have to be a good little boy and do what is asked of you alright Ceej?" She said to him. Then she pulled away and looked at him directly in the eye. "Do you _understand_ CJ?"

He nodded as he sniffled some more. She put him down and he ran back to me. I scooped him up and had no intentions of letting go of him until someone pried him out of my arms.

Aro clapped his hands together, "Well this is brilliant! I am so thrilled that you finally see things my way Isabella! I am so proud of you my beautiful one!"

Bella did not respond to him in any way. Aro stood directly in front of her. "I hope now you are willing to listen and obey my command. I suggest you follow your brother's lead and get on your knees to bow before me little girl."

Bella's hands were clenched into fists at her sides. She did not want to do this. She looked back at Nick who was still on his knees with his head hung down. She sighed and nodded gently. Then she too got down on her knees before her…_father_.

She looked up at him and said, "_Father_…I have a request."

"What is it Isabella?"

"How do I know that I can trust you? What if I marry Demitri and you still let her die? I need some assurance. I need to know that if I go through with this she and the baby will be alright."

Aro nodded, "Well what do you suggest?" He asked her.

"I want Kaci to be seen by the doctor and _then_ I will marry Demitri."

Aro started laughing, "Do you think I am stupid? I know that if we do things your way…once Kaci is better…you will not go through with my plans. I do not think so Isabella."

My Bella looked defeated.

"Fine," she said softly. "I have one more question."

"Yes _Isabella_?" Aro said getting frustrated.

"What did you mean earlier? About the final seal being broken and bringing on the Apocalypse?"

Aro chuckled and turned to his brothers, "My daughter is quite intelligent. I am so glad she asked that question."

His brothers nodded and laughed with him.

"You see my beautiful Isabella. You are very important to our plans. You are someone pure of heart and completely selfless. It is _you_ who must break the final seal and allow Satan to be freed and the Apocalypse to begin. Isn't that marvelous? Then you and Demitri can rule here and care for CJ…and my beautiful granddaughter of course."

Wait…he told me earlier that if Bella married Demitri…he would let me take our daughter. I wanted to be able to at least have one of them safe and away from here.

I spoke up, "Aro…you said I could have my daughter. You told me she was of no concern to you."

"Yes, well obviously Edward…I was lying. Of course my little granddaughter will remain here. She, and my little CJ and the other children she and Demitri will have are the future of Voltera and the entire vampire race. There is no way I would let you take her. Besides, you'll be dead anyway," he said flippantly.

"NO!" Bella yelled! "I have a condition! If I do this EVERYONE gets out alive! I mean it Father!"

Something in Bella's eyes must have told him she was telling the truth. "Very well," he said.

"What do I have to do to break the seal?" Bella asked.

"Oh that is the most brilliant part of the whole thing daughter. Your wedding to Demitri will take place in the special chamber of the palace. It was built right over the final seal. Is that not amazing? All you have to do is sacrifice a human and we have already got three here for you to choose from." He pointed to Dean, Sam, and Lisa.

"NO! I won't kill _any_ of them!"

"I think it is a fair trade Isabella…two lives for one. Kaci and her baby will live while only one of your friends dies. It is the only way my daughter, I am truly sorry."

Funny…he didn't sound sorry in the least. He sounded like a monster.

Bella was sobbing now. "You expect me to make that kind of choice! You want me to decide who lives and who dies? I won't do it! I won't make that kind of choice. I won't decide which one of my friends has to die to save my sister!"

Aro shrugged as if he could care less and said, "Well…I guess everyone dies then…starting with Kaci! Boys go take care of her," he said to the guards.

"NO! Wait!" My Bella said as she continued to sob uncontrollably.

This fiend was breaking her and there was nothing we could do. I couldn't stand to watch this. I handed CJ over to Lisa who was standing beside me. Lisa, Dean, Sam, and I were the only ones who didn't have guards holding us. I'm not sure why.

I dropped to my knees in front of Bella. "Bella? Baby…what is your heart telling you to do?"

"It's…telling…me that…I have…to…c…choose. Edward, I don't want to do it!"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her to me. "I know baby, I know. Hey look at me." She looked at me with her big brown eyes. I swear I felt my long dead heart beating when she looked at me like that. "I love you. Never forget that!"

"I love you too Edward! I love you so much! And I just want you to know…I forgive you…for everything. I mean it! If things had been different…I would have married you in a heartbeat. I would have stopped throwing everything back in your face. We all make mistakes and I love you so damn much! Please remember that!"

By the way she was talking…I knew she had made her final decision.

She let go of me and stood. As she did this, a guard came over and pulled me to my feet, holding me in place.

"You win Father. I'll do what you want…but I won't choose who to sacrifice…I can't." My angel said.

"You won't have to. I'll do it…you can kill me," Dean said stepping forward.

No one seemed surprised by his willingness to be sacrificed. He was selfless like Bella…of course he would offer.

Nick released a breath he had been holding. "Thank you Bella…thank you Dean! I owe you everything."

Lisa handed CJ back into my arms. Ian motioned for her to come over to him. She went and he embraced her into his arms. The guard that was holding him didn't like that. "Fuck off," Ian told him.

Dean clapped his hands together loudly and said, "Well alrighty then…we've got a wedding and a sacrifice to plan so let's get to it!"

I noticed Bella wink at CJ. He smiled to his mother.

**CJ, did you break through into your mother's mind?**

_Yep_

**Please tell me she has one hell of a plan.**

_Yep_

I squeezed him to me and smiled. Thank God! I would die if I actually had to watch her marry someone other than me. We would get out of this and we would be fine…all of us.

I hoped.

_**A/N…So we didn't make it to a hundred reviews for Chapter 43 which would have guaranteed getting this chapter early. Let's see if we can do it this week…shall we? If this chapter reaches a hundred reviews…I will post the next chapter before Monday…if not…you will get Chapter 45 on Monday 7/6.**_

_**AND if you review you get a teaser of Chapter 45 to hold you over until it is posted. **_

_**Have a good week!**_

_**P.S. Thanks to keepingupwiththekids who gets more awesome by the hour!**_


	48. Chapter 45

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian, and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

_**A/N…The wedding dress can be found on my picasaweb page. The link is **__**http://picasaweb(dot)google(dot)com/edwardandbellabelong2gether**_

_**Go there and click on Where Do We Go From Here**_

Chapter 45

BPOV

I was staring at myself in the full-length mirror. I guess one would say I looked pretty. I was dressed in this awful wedding dress that my sperm donor forced me into wearing. It was a pretty dress but it was not a wedding dress I would have picked out for myself. Of course…I was going to walk down the aisle to a groom I didn't pick out for myself either.

After I had stared at myself in the mirror long enough, I began pacing around the room. I had to think both quickly and carefully if my plan was going to work.

It had to work. Everyone had to get out of here safely. I just prayed my little man remembered every detail I said to him when our minds were linked back in the main room of the palace.

I felt the flutter in my stomach. I placed my hands over my non-existent bulge. "It's alright baby girl. Everything will be okay. We will be back with Daddy soon sweetheart."

There was a knock on the door, but before I answered…Aro walked into the room. "Ah, Isabella…you look absolutely stunning! I am so proud to have you as my daughter and future Queen!"

"What do you want Aro…_Father_?"

"Well I came to retrieve my beautiful daughter and walk her down the aisle of course. I would not want you to get any last minute ideas of trying to run away from the strapping young groom."

"No! I wanted Charlie to give me away!"

He grabbed me by the shoulders and yanked me to him. "I am your father Isabella! It would do you well to remember that!" He told me forcefully as he slammed me into the wall.

He took deep breaths to calm down. As he was walking out the door, he turned to me and said, "I suggest you fix your hair. It is a mess now. You really should be more careful, my clumsy little girl."

From where I was sitting on the floor, I could see what he was talking about in the mirror. When he pushed me, my hair had fallen out of the bun I had put it in on top of my head.

Great.

I didn't care. I was going to leave it like that. I am doing this against my will so I could care less what I look like during this farce of a wedding. If Demitri doesn't like it…maybe, he would find someone else to marry.

I _wish _that he _would_ find someone else to marry. Aro came back into the room. He growled when he saw that I did not fix my hair. "You can be as stubborn as you like Isabella. It will get you nowhere around here. I truly cannot wait until Demitri has…_broken_ you! You will be so much more pleasant when you are more _submissive_."

I didn't respond to him. "It is time to go now Isabella…but we are not going anywhere until your hair is perfect. You will be the essence of beauty for your new husband. I expect nothing but the best from you. FIX IT or pay the consequences…and you know what those are," he told me, holding out his arm for me to take. I knew not to push him any farther right now, so I nodded.

"Yes…Father," I submitted.

"I will be back in _ten_ minutes and your hair better be perfect for Demitri!"

He left the room and I began fixing my hair quickly.

There was a knock on the door. "I don't know why you even bother knocking Aro."

"It's not Aro," I heard Jane's voice say.

I opened the door and saw the little girl who had caused me so much trouble standing there looking…_shy_.

"What do you want Jane?"

"Can I come in Bella?"

I opened the door and motioned for her to come inside the room. The guard outside of my door said, "Do not take too long. The master will be returning soon to escort the bride to her groom."

I chose not to respond to him and just shut the door so we could have privacy. I was very curious as to why she was here right now. She hated me. I couldn't imagine what she possibly had to say.

"You look very beautiful Bella."

"Okay…I definitely was not expecting that," I told her honestly.

"I know…I've been horrible to you. I'm…sorry."

"I'm not going to lie…I am even more shocked by those words, Jane. Why are you buttering me up? What do you…want?"

She slyly began to rub her hands together and simply said, "We need to…talk and we don't have much time."

Oh boy. This could be either very bad…or very _good_.

EPOV

We were all taken down to the dungeon…to wait…for the _wedding_ to begin. They made me take my son down into that wretched place. I asked Aro before we left the main room, "Why does CJ have to go down to the dungeon? That is no place for a child."

Aro laughed, "Well…I assure you Edward that my Nick and Ian spent a lot of time down there, beginning when they were even younger than CJ…and they turned out just fine. It will not hurt him. Besides, I could keep him up here…with me…if you like? I just thought you might like him with you since once that his mother is married…you shall _never_ see him again."

I was seething. I wanted to rip this monster apart but I knew that his guards would tear me to shreds before I could even reach him. I also needed to think about CJ. I took deep calming breaths before I spoke, "You're right Aro…I would like to spend as much time with CJ as I can. He will come with me."

Aro clapped his hands together. "Splendid! I just love when people see things my way. It makes things so much _easier_ for everyone."

Nick spoke to his father, "Father…may I see Kaci?"

"I do not think that would be a good idea right now, my son. Let your sister marry Demitri and then I shall take you to your beloved and we will bring those doctors here. All will be well son…do not worry…I will not let you down."

"Oh…really father? Why should he believe anything that you say? Because you've been so good about keeping your promises in the past?" Ian spat at Aro.

Aro motioned to the guard standing beside Ian. Without any warning, the guard punched Ian roughly in the stomach. Ian went down to the ground and was spitting up blood. "You will hold your tongue Ian! I hope that you fully get reacquainted with the dungeon because you will be spending the rest of your days there…once you are no longer _useful_ to me."

Ian just smirked at him, "What about Nick? Are you going to dispose of him as well? Probably Kaci too. Really…the way I see it…there is no point in marrying off our sister when you are going to kill everyone but her, Demitri, and the children anyway."

Aro shook his head, laughing at Ian. "Oh no my dear…eldest child…you will be the only one I am disposing of. You have been a liability since you came from your mother's womb. Nick is a pleaser. He tries to make everyone happy. As for my beautiful Isabella…well she is so easily manipulated."

Ian and I both were growling. Aro thought this was very funny. He has been excessively happy. I really wanted to smack the smile right off his face.

"Growl all you want…it will not do you any good. This wedding is going to happen and there is absolutely _nothing_ you can do to stop it. Guards, take them all to the dungeon. I do not want to see them until my Isabella is ready to walk down the aisle."

We were all quiet as we walked down to the dungeon with the Volturi guards at our sides. I held CJ tightly in my arms.

Once we entered the cold and dark place, we heard hissing and moaning from the corner. It was the demon girl, Lilith. She was chained to the wall.

"Why hasn't she escaped?" Charlie asked.

"Powers don't work down here in the dungeon," Ian replied. "There is only pain and torture here…and there _is_ no way to escape from it."

Carlisle turned to the guards, "What is the meaning of this? Why are being brought down here"

"Because this is where his majesty wants you to wait for the wedding to begin…now move!"

We were all shoved into the room and the door was bolted tight.

It was official…we were stuck in this literal hellhole.

Lisa kneeled down in front of Nick who was sitting on the floor tugging at his hair. "Nick…it's going to be okay. You have to be strong for Kaci and the baby."

"Who are we kidding? There's no getting out of this! I am a monster for what I asked of my sister! Who does that?"

CJ whispered into my ear, "Let me down Daddy."

I responded to his command and placed him on the ground. He ran over to his uncle and whispered something in his ear. Nick smiled slightly and nodded at my little guy. CJ then ran back over and jumped up into my arms.

"I'm good now," he whispered back to me.

He was so adorable. I loved this little boy so much. I could only imagine I would feel the same way about my daughter.

I was pacing the dungeon with CJ in my arms. I was a nervous wreck. The details of Bella's plan were unclear to me. CJ was being very tight lipped about them. I suspected he had somehow informed Nick and Ian as to his mother's plan because I am sure they were crucial to it being fulfilled.

This meant that if I was being kept out of the loop…I was not going to be very involved. I was having a hard time with this fact. It killed me to know Bella was going to be in such danger and I could do nothing to help. I felt useless.

"So…I bet you are really wishing you would have listened to me about Ruby…aren't you Sammy?" Dean asked his brother.

"Dean…this is not the time or the place for this. Let…it…go. We have _things_ to prepare for."

"Right," Dean nodded. "Sorry…I just can't help myself when I'm right…you know that," he smirked.

Sam was conveniently ignoring his brother as he made his way over to Lilith in the corner. "Lilith?"

"Get away from me! You will _**ALL**_ pay for this! Every last one of you! If I'm going down I am taking everyone in this place with me!" She screeched at him.

This startled Sam and he came back to our group. "Why are you trying to play nice with the hell bitch Sam? Did you not learn your lesson about demon chicks?" Dean asked him incredulously.

"I was trying to get her on our side…Dean! Could you please _not_ rub the Ruby thing in my face anymore right now? Let's get out of this alive and then you have my permission in to rub it in as much as you want."

"You've got yourself a deal little brother!" Dean smirked.

Guards entered the room quickly. "It is time…the wedding is about to begin," a guard said.

As we were leaving the room, Sam was lingering in the corner but I could not tell what he was doing. The guards noticed this as well. "Let's go boy! We would enjoy giving you a good whipping so don't test us!"

Sam nodded and joined us.

Dean gave his brother a nod and said, "Did you do it?"

Sam spoke, "Yeah…it shouldn't be a problem now."

I had no idea what these two were talking about now. I figured it had to do with whatever my Bella had planned.

We were all led into the room where the wedding was being held. Aro talked earlier about this special room. Bella and Demitri were supposed to be married here. As soon as they said their vows and everything was final…Bella was supposed to sacrifice Dean over the symbol on the center of the floor. It was a pentagram with 666 written in the middle.

Our seats were conveniently in the front row. Aro wanted me up front and center for this torture. The sick, sadistic bastard!

If it was the last thing I did in this world…I would make sure Aro Volturi was brought to his knees as well as his death…by my hands.

Demitri was standing up at the altar looking very smug. I wanted to wipe that look from his face. This was _my_ dream…to marry _my_ Bella.

I did not know how I would survive if this happened. I just had to have faith in Bella and pray that things worked out they way she had planned…whatever her plan was.

Everyone turned to watch Bella walked down the aisle as the Volturi version of a bridal march started. It was depressing and macabre music…nothing befitting of my beautiful Bella. She looked breathtaking. There were no words for how amazing she looked. She had scowl on her face and I could tell she had been crying.

Aro looked thrilled as he walked her down the aisle towards Demitri. I heard low growls coming from several different places. I knew several men that would be growling right now…I was one of them.

CJ tightened his grip on me. He refused to sit anywhere besides my lap.

_It will be okay Daddy. Please calm down._

**Alright, little man. I'm trying…I really am. Could you possibly clue me in just a little bit on what is about to happen?**

_Nope…Mama's orders. Sorry Daddy._

I chuckled at my son.

**Fine, you win…Mama's boy.**

I grinned at him so he knew I was joking around with him. He smiled big and wide.

_Yep! I'm proud to be one!_

I kissed his forehead, told him how much I loved him, and trained my eyes back to his mother's entrance.

Bella's eyes softened as the passed by us. She smiled at me slightly and mouthed, 'I love you' to both CJ and me.

Aro tightened his grip on her arm and whispered into her ear, "Remember your place, _Isabella_…or you will watch them all die!"

Once Aro and Bella reached the altar the priest who was marrying them spoke. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Aro said. Then he roughly handed her off to Demitri. He was making me angrier by the second. It was really hard to just sit there and try to remember that Bella could now take care of herself.

Nevertheless, I had to do this for her…if we ever had a chance at that future CJ saw…I had to this for us. I _could_ do this.

I started to zone out once the priest started speaking. I did not want to hear any of this. I was looking around the room, taking in our surroundings. As I looked around at our families…I noticed most of them were doing the same thing. They were looking anywhere but up at that altar where this charade was taking place.

The priest got to the objection part of the ceremony and the doors to the room flew open. When we turned, we all saw a very pissed off Lilith standing in the doorway.

"Oh…I can see a very _big_ problem with these two being married!" She screeched.

Bella glanced at Nick and Ian and screamed, "NOW!"

Before I could register what was happening…CJ jumped down from my lap and ran to stand with his mother.

Bella ripped off the bottom part of her wedding dress to reveal black combat boots. If this were not a life or death situation…I would have laughed at that. She was prepared for battle and Aro never even noticed.

She was waving her arms and making swords float away from the Volturi guards and towards her and her brothers. Aro was enraged. He glared at Ruby. "I thought you took care of this you incompetent wench!"

Ruby stared at him in shock. "I…I…did! I cast the spells! She should not be able to do this!"

Jane was standing beside Aro looking smug. She smirked up at her master. "Yes…she cast the spells…but I know a few of my own…_Master_."

Ruby lunged for Jane and they started working out their _issues_. Soon…we were all fighting someone.

Bella, Nick, and Ian were all swinging two swords…one in each hand…with a vengeance. Where the hell did my Bella learn to do this stuff? I had no idea she could do this. She was currently fighting Demitri and some no named guard.

I finished ripping apart the guard that I was presently fighting and made my way over to Aro and Charlie. Aro had Charlie pinned beneath him. Fighting was usually beneath Aro…he usually left it for his guard members…but he really did not have a choice now.

All the other people who had gathered for the wedding ran from the palace when the fighting started. Lilith was hovering over the seal trying to get it to break. Didn't she know how the seal was supposed to be broken?

I couldn't focus on that thought right now…I had to get to Charlie. As I approached, I noticed it looked like Aro was about to rip off Charlie's arm. I grabbed Aro and threw him away from Charlie's body.

Charlie nodded and stood up, "Thanks Edward." Then he returned to the fighting around us. I made my way over to Aro. I was finally going to get my hands on this twisted, sadistic, monster.

I turned as I heard Demitri screaming. Bella had just ripped off one of his arms and was currently trying to rip off his legs. That's my girl! I heard Aro's voice in my ear, "Do you really think you can take me on _boy_?"

"Sammy! Where is the knife?" I heard Bella called out to Sam.

"Ruby still has it!" Sam yelled back to her.

"Well…then _you_ need to go and get it back from the _bitch_ Sammy! I _need_ that knife!" Bella screamed to him.

I had heard of this knife before when Dean and Sam spoke of it back in Alaska. It's supposed to be some supernatural knife that can kill _any_ type of creature.

I turned to face Aro. "Of course I can take you!" I told him. He did not scare me at all. The only fear I felt was for my family…not myself.

We began to fight each other. Luckily, we were evenly matched in size and strength. I heard Bella scream and it was my downfall. I turned away for a second to check on her and Aro was able to get the upper hand on me.

Bella was fine…she was just into her battle. She was now fighting Ruby for that knife. Aro was trying to crush the life out of me as he tightened his grip around my neck. Surely he would tire of this…it was not phasing me in the least.

I noticed Bella rushing to us…she had something in her hand. It was glistening as she held it…it was the knife!

She waved her hand and threw Aro away from me. As she helped me up, she kissed me quickly on the lips. "I know that you want to be the one to do this…but I…need to do it."

I knew exactly what she was talking about and I nodded so that she knew I understood and was okay with her fulfilling her true destiny.

My feet stayed planted where they were. I had to let her do this on her own. This would prove to her that I could in fact allow her to take care of herself and our children.

I turned around briefly to see where CJ was. He was currently using some of his power to put up some kind of shield around Lilith. She was trying to open the seal. He was stopping her.

I heard CJ say to Lilith, "Why are you even trying to do this Lilith? You can't break the seal! You're not a good person!"

Lilith mocked him, "Apparently you don't read the fine print of prophecies…little boy! The seal can be broken and Lucifer will rise…also by the hand of a pure demon!"

That was not good. I wondered how long CJ would be able to keep Lilith contained with his power. He was powerful…but he has not reached his full capabilities yet.

I turned back and saw Bella still fighting with Aro. She needed to get to CJ and help him. I was about to make my way over to her when I felt someone grab me from behind.

BPOV

This wasn't exactly how I planned this to go down today. However, the last minute help from Jane was sure appreciated. When Jane came to see me before the wedding, she informed me that she was here to help. She was tired of Aro simply using her and never appreciating her.

I had no intentions of actually going through with the marriage. I was fairly confident that if Aro's incompetent doctors would know what was wrong with Kaci and how to care for her…then surely an intelligent, genius of a doctor like Carlisle would be able to help her as well.

When I was telling CJ goodbye…I showed him my plan. It was his job to project it into the minds of Dean, Sam, Nick, and Ian. They were the crucial ones in all of this.

CJ was supposed to show Sam what I wanted him to do. I knew Lilith was in the dungeon and I knew that was where my family would be taken to wait for the wedding to start.

I wanted Sam to try and _assist_ Lilith with her escape attempts. I knew she was evil and clearly not going to turn to the good side but we still needed her assistance…her fury and the distraction she would cause.

I took my attention away from my fight with Aro for just a second when I heard Lilith and CJ talking. I turned towards them. At the same moment, I noticed Edward standing close by but being attacked from behind by a Volturi guard member.

I did not even have a chance to go and help either of my guys because Aro used this opportunity to get the upper hand on me. He had knocked the knife out of my hand and was now holding me up above him with his cold, hard, hand clutching around my throat.

I used my power by squinting my eyes to throw him away from me. He recovered quickly and was in front of me again in an instant but it had given me a chance to pick up the knife.

When he came towards me, I stabbed him right in the stomach. As I pushed the steel blade into him I said, "I would say it's been fun…but let's face it…that would be a lie! I hope you burn in Hell Aro!"

Sam and Dean had explained to me how the knife worked. It was supposed to kill any supernatural creature instantly.

He stumbled back with the knife sticking out of his stomach. He was weakened…but not dead. He was also…_laughing_ at me.

"Oh my child…you have much to learn. Do you really think that is enough to kill me? Have you learned _nothing_ of vampire culture? I am so disappointed in you, Isabella."

"But…but…th…that was supposed to _kill_ any supernatural…_creature_," I stuttered in shock.

"Ah yes…well perhaps you should have done your research. This pathetic excuse for a weapon…will not kill a vampire, Isabella…especially one as old as me."

Suddenly, there was rumbling, growling, and ripping sounds coming from behind us. We both turned in time to see Lilith changing from her human childlike form into her pure demon form. This allowed her to break through CJ's shield. He was just not strong enough to hold her off on his own yet.

I looked to see who was closest to him that could help. Everyone was currently fighting someone. It was complete and total chaos around me. It was as if a nightmare had come to life. Everyone I loved in this world was here…fighting for their lives.

I noticed that Ruby had ripped Jane apart and was now fighting Dean. I could hear their banter. "I've been waiting a long time for this hell bitch!" He told her.

"Oh me too…me too. I've wanted to rumble with you Dean since the day I met you…this should be fun."

Sam was the closest one to CJ at the moment. I was still fighting with Aro. He wouldn't let go of me and every time I used my powers on him…he recovered too quickly and was right back in my face. He was meeting me blow for blow.

I used my mind to get a message to Sam to try to help CJ. Sam had powers of his own. He was born special.

Sam nodded and finished off the guard he was currently fighting. He made his way over to CJ and helped him try to keep Lilith from breaking the seal. I heard what she had told CJ about a pure demon being able to also break Lucifer free.

Lilith was fighting off all of the power that CJ and Sam were projecting her way. CJ and Sam were holding hands forcing bright lights of energy towards her with their free hands. CJ had put up a shield around him and Sam so that any power Lilith tried to push back at them was deflected.

Lilith grabbed the closest human next to her…which happened to be Lisa. She ran her demon claws along Lisa's stomach…making slits throughout her skin. Poor Lisa was screaming from the pain. I couldn't get to her. There was too much going on around us and I was still engaged in my own battle.

Aro was continuing to grab at me and hold his hands over my eyes so I couldn't use my telepathy through them. I started waving my hands blindly…hoping things were being thrown in the direction of Lilith.

From the sounds I was hearing, it didn't seem like Lilith was fazed in the least. I continued to hear Lisa's screams from the torture.

I broke free from Aro long enough to see Lisa's blood dripping onto the center of the seal. Apparently…it didn't have to be a good person to drain the blood of a human over the seal…a pure demon could do it as well. So a human sacrifice was still needed.

Lilith chose Lisa for that. I got Sam to help her get free…this was my fault. Lisa was going to die because of me.

Aro looked just as shocked as I did. I turned to him. "What's the matter Aro? Do _you_ not understand things either? Apparently…I'm not the only one who could break the seal! You did not even need me you stupid old man!"

It felt strange calling him that considering he looked barely older than I was…but he was still ancient in years.

"I will wipe that smug look from you girl!" Aro yelled at me.

"Let's have it then," I told him. I motioned towards him with my hands. "Show me what you've got. I can go at this _all_ day long. But you…how long has it been since _you've_ actually had to _fight_ your own battles Aro?"

We were circling each other and just as I lunged for him…we all heard the noise. It made everyone stop what they were doing. There was a rumblings sound again but louder this time and the castle began to shake.

I heard Sam yell at me, "Bells! I need that knife!"

I couldn't break free from Aro. Suddenly, I felt Aro being removed from me. Edward had thrown him across the room. I hugged him quickly and threw the knife to Sam. Sam broke free from CJ's hand and stabbed Lilith.

Apparently, the knife…will work on her. She died instantly. But the damage had already been done. We needed to get the seal closed or the devil himself would be rising shortly.

The castle continued to shake while the floor beneath us became wobbly and started cracking. I noticed Sam still had the knife in his hand from killing Lilith. He ran over to where Dean was still battling with Ruby.

Ruby had really worked Dean over a lot. Sam caught her by surprise and grabbed her from behind. He ran the knife across her throat. He didn't use any poetic words or anything…he just…killed her.

Good for him.

"Damn it Sam! I wanted to be the one to kill that hell bitch!" Dean yelled at him.

"This is so _not_ the time Dean!" Sam told him.

I called out to Nick and Ian and told them to come to me. This was the first time Ian actually looked around…and he saw…Lisa…lying unconscious in the center of the seal. I didn't know if she was dead yet but I knew that it was bad.

Ian was screaming out in agony. I stood in front of him. "You won't be able to help her if all hell breaks loose from beneath us Ian! We need to focus! Give me your hand!"

I leaned down to CJ who was beside me, "Is this what you saw little man?"

He nodded. "But we need Uncle Sam too Momma."

"SAM! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" I yelled to him. He was looking over Dean's wounds. There was not time for that now. We had a seal to close and an apocalypse to stop.

CJ, Nick, Ian, and me all linked our hands together and pushed our energy through our hands and towards the floor that was cracking around us. Sam came quickly after he heard me and grabbed CJ's tiny hand. We turned so that we were now forming a circle and focusing all of our power…our energy…our life force…into closing this seal that was trying to open right before our very eyes.

EPOV

Aro tried to go towards the center of the room where all the power was coming from. The shield that Bella had going around all of them forced him away when he tried to enter.

I walked over to him, "It's over Aro…you're finished. You can't have her!"

Just as he was about to come for me…the floor beneath him gave out. This place was coming apart. Parts of the castle's roof were coming down…the floor was cracking. This was bad. All of the power that Bella and the rest of them were emitting…it was too much.

It was working. The seal was closing…but they were bringing the castle down around us. They were all entranced with their task at hand and had no idea to the destruction taking place around them.

Carlisle ran to me and yelled, "We've got to get everyone out of here! This place is going to crumble!"

"I'm not going anywhere without Felix and Kate!" Tanya yelled.

Crap…I had forgotten that Felix was hidden somewhere along with Kate.

"Or Kaci," Charlie said. "We can't forget about her!" He added.

"Alright, you guys go and get everyone else out of here! Charlie, Tanya and I will go and find Felix, Kate, and Kaci. GO!" I yelled to Carlisle.

I told Charlie and Tanya that we had to hurry so we could get back and pull Bella and the others away before the whole place exploded. The castle was quickly crumbling. We decided to split it up in hopes that it would make us find them faster.

I ended up finding Kate. She was locked in one of the guest rooms and she was fine. "Edward!" She said when she saw me. "Where is my sister? Is she alright?"

"Yes…Tanya is fine. We have to get out of here!"

"What is happening?"

"It's a long story. Right now…we need to run."

I saw Tanya running towards us with Felix. She and Kate were able to have a brief reunion. I didn't see Charlie though.

"We've got to go Edward…maybe he's back in the room where his children are."

I nodded. When we got back to the room…my family was still there…at a standstill in their circle of power. We had to get them out of here.

I saw Charlie hovering over something. It was Kaci. "Charlie! You found Kaci!" I said to him.

"Yes…and it's not good. She needs to get to your father Edward!"

I nodded. "Lead them out and take Kaci to Carlisle. I'll get Bella and the others."

"No Edward…you can't do this on your own. We don't know how weak they are going to be and this place is just about to go down completely. I'll stay and help you." He looked at Felix. "Carry my daughter out of here…gently…and safely…or you will answer to _me_."

Felix nodded and scooped Kaci up into his arms. He ran out with her…Tanya and Kate were running behind him.

Charlie patted me on the back and said, "Let's do this."

We couldn't touch any of them because of the shield. We were going to have to yell at them. Our screaming was going unnoticed at first.

"Bella! We've got to get out of here! This whole place is coming down around us. You're going to die if we don't get you out of here! It's too much power! Love, please break the hold! Get out of here!" I pleaded with her.

Finally, she must have heard us. She turned to look our way and then she dropped CJ and Nick's hands and collapsed…breaking the circle.

The rest of them went down to the ground as well. Nick and Ian stood back up quickly. "Where is Kaci?" Nick asked.

"She's outside with Carlisle," Charlie told him.

Ian ran over to where Lisa was still laying completely still. Crap! We had completely forgotten to get her out of here.

"I'm sorry Ian. We didn't think…"

"It's alright," he said as he pulled her to him and ran out of the castle with her.

Nick picked up Sam and threw him over his shoulder. He hadn't woken up yet. "Get him outside with the others," I told Nick.

He nodded. "I've got CJ…you get Bella," Charlie told me.

I was wondering why CJ, Bella, and Sam still were unconscious. When I picked up Bella, her eyes opened and looked directly into mine. "What did I _tell_ you Edward? I can take care of myself! The only way I am leaving here…is as your equal. Now put…me…down!"

Her eyes were full of mischief and fire. I knew she was being playful but serious. I grinned at her, "Yes ma'am."

I set her down on her feet. Right as I leaned in to kiss her, I was pushed away from her by an unknown force.

I heard Bella scream.

Aro.

He was trying to take advantage of her weakened state. But my girl got the best of him. She ripped him apart as she taunted him with her words, "You will not hurt me anymore! No longer will you torture or hunt my family! You are finished Aro Volturi!"

When she was finished with him, she spat on the pieces. "Edward…got a light?" She asked playfully.

I ran and grabbed one of the candles that was still left standing at the altar and handed it to her. "Be my guest, my lady!"

She lit his mangled body on fire and smiled in triumph. She then grabbed placed her hand in mine. We ran out of that castle hand in hand…side by side…as equals.

It was everything she ever wanted.

Once we reached the outside of the castle…we saw all of our family waiting for us. We heard a loud booming sound and saw the castle crumble into ashes right in front of us.

Bella and I were immediately engulfed in hugs from Esme, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rose. "How are Kaci and Lisa?" Bella asked frantically. She saw Lisa first and ran to where she was lying in Ian's arms. CJ was healing her. Thank goodness he woke up once he got outside of the castle. I was scared for a minute.

CJ looked up at Bella proudly, "It's working Momma…I'm fixing Aunt Lisa…it's just going to take a…minute." He looked down sadly.

Ian whispered to Bella, "She was pretty much dead Bells…hanging on by a very thin thread. I am forever in debt to my nephew."

Bella smiled kindly at her brother. As she caressed Lisa's cheek and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead she said to him, "Maybe now you won't be so stubborn about changing her!"

She laughed and stood up to face me. "Hmmm…so I guess I have more in common than I thought with Ian…hunh?" I asked her.

Bella nodded with a smirk on her face. "Yes…you do. You know what they say? History repeats itself."

We turned our attention to Nick and Kaci now. Carlisle was leaning over Kaci. "She needs to be healed. Her body is not taking well to the pregnancy. We can either…abort…or try to see if she can carry the baby to term."

"NO! NO ABORTING!" Kaci screamed. It was the first anyone had heard from her for awhile. She had only been mumbling and moaning in pain.

"What are my options Carlisle?" Nick asked him.

"We are going to have to get her healed…and then she is going to be on complete bed rest until she has this baby. She will need to be monitored very closely."

"CJ is healing Lisa…he can't leave her. She needs his full attention," Nick said in a panicked voice.

"Bells…do you think our daughter will be able to heal like CJ?" I asked her.

"Maybe! I wonder if I could draw on her power. It worked in the castle. I was able to focus and talk to her through my mind…asking her to let me use her power."

Bella placed her hands gently on her stomach, "Elizabeth…Mommy needs your help again little one. Help me heal your Aunt Kaci. Come on baby girl…we can do this."

She placed her hands over Kaci's weakening body. A soft yellowish glow came from her hands. "It's working," Bella said excitedly.

It finally registered in my head what she had said before about our daughter. "Elizabeth?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said as she blushed. "CJ saw it in a vision. We are going to name her Elizabeth Renee…after your mother…and mine. CJ wants to call her Beth."

I grinned, "Elizabeth Renee _Cullen_…I love it!"

Kaci was finally becoming more coherent, the more her body was healed by Bella's touch. Nick sat her up gently in his arms. She laughed at Bella as she asked, "So…what did I miss?"

Bella threw her arms around Kaci and was laughing…a real honest to god laugh. One I had not heard from her in such a long time.

Then, she jumped up and ran towards me. She almost tackled me to the ground as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and started peppering my face with kisses.

I pushed her back slightly so I could look at her. "So love…where do we go from here?"

Her face broke out in the most mischievous and joy-filled smile I had ever seen from her. "Hey Alice," she called behind us. She never took her eyes away from mine.

"Yeah?" Alice answered her.

"How soon can you put together a _real_ wedding?"

I could hear the blood curdling squeal of my sister. "OH MY GOD BELLA! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

I matched her mischievous grin with one of my own, "Yeah Bella…are you serious?"

My Bella was biting her lip playfully as she grabbed my ass and pulled me to her, "You bet your sweet vampire ass I'm serious!"

That was all I needed to hear as I crashed my lips to hers. Our families were whooping and hollering all around us. They were whistling and clasping. CJ was jumping up and down and doing a little dance singing, "_Momma and Daddy are gettin' married oh yeah…Momma and Daddy are gettin' married_" over and over again. It was adorable.

This was my happy place. We were all going to be okay. This battle was over. We were finally free and safe. I was home and I could not wait to make Bella…Mrs. Edward Cullen.

_**A/N…Okay guys! I am SO sorry this is late! It took longer to write than I thought. It ended up being 18 pages and almost 7,000 words. I have been sick since Saturday which is another reason it is late.**_

_**Again, SO sorry! I don't have a snippet because I am behind in all of my stories and busy writing away at them. So…we have two more chapters and an epilogue for this story. Wow. I can't believe it's almost over.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids! Love ya girl! **_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**By the way, I am going on vacation from July 14**__**th**__**-July 20**__**th**__**. Updates for my stories on those days will either be early (before I leave) or late (when I get back).**_


	49. Chapter 46

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian, and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

Chapter 46

BPOV

Everything felt surreal. I couldn't believe it was finally over and we were free…and safe.

I took in the sight around me. Everyone was incredibly happy. My little CJ was bouncing with joy. He was kind of reminding me of his Aunt Alice…even though they shared no blood at all. It was quite the spectacle.

I was standing in Edward's arms. I felt so loved and wanted in this moment. How could I have ever doubted him? It was something I would never do again.

Edward and I were standing in place, staring deeply into each other's eyes. We were not moving in the least. He flashed me his sexy, crooked grin. I smiled back at him. It seemed that both of us were content to stand here and stare at one another.

Alice's voice broke us out of our bubble, "I can't wait to get started on planning this! I am so excited! Thank you Bella! You are my favorite sister, you know that don't you?"

Rosalie yelled at her, "Hey!"

Alice turned back to her and said, "Oh, come on Rose. Did you really think it would be you? I love you but Bella is so much nicer."

Rosalie just shrugged her shoulders and nodded in agreement. She knew the truth.

The pixie then turned her sights back on Edward and me. "Alright…so when you do you want to get married? Where? How many people are we talking about? What time of day would you like it to be? Oh! We have to get you a dress Bella…and do not think for one minute that you will get away with wearing a gorgeous dress with those _hideous_ combat boots!"

Edward and I started laughing at her. I put up my hand and forced her mouth to close. "Alice Cullen! Would you please stop? I can't answer any of your questions if you are talking so fast that I can't even get one word in!"

"Why don't you let my fiancée and I talk about this a little more before we start discussing arrangements with you. I am still reeling from the fact that I wasn't the one who proposed," Edward told her.

I could feel my face heat up and the blush spread throughout my body. "Sorry honey. I kind of got carried away. I just want to marry you, Edward. Is that so bad?" I asked him with a pout. I knew I would get my way if I played it up enough.

He pulled me into his arms and said, "Of course it's not bad, love. As much as I would have loved to be the one to propose…I wouldn't change a thing. I swear."

I placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled his lips to mine as I said, "Good!"

Our beautiful boy interrupted our very deep and passionate kiss.

I felt him tugging on the leg of Edward's pants.

"Daddy! Momma!"

Edward and I broke apart and looked down at our son grinning. Edward scooped him up and held him between us. "Yes, little man?" He asked CJ.

"Will I get to be in the wedding?" He asked nervously.

I wanted to cry. Did he really think that we would not make him a part of this? Before I could even answer him, Edward did, "Of course CJ! Who else would be more fitting to be my best man than you?"

CJ's little eyes widened and he gasped.

"REALLY Daddy?!" He asked with excitement.

"Absolutely CJ," Edward replied with pride in his voice.

That did it. I could not stop the tears from coming after that. CJ wiped my tears away and kissed my eyes. "Don't cry Momma…everything's okay now. Everything is perfect."

I kissed his forehead and said, "These are happy tears baby…I promise."

CJ giggled and hugged Edward and I as tight as his tiny arms would allow. I had my family…finally…my guys.

_**Three Months Later**_

I was now four months pregnant while Kaci was five months along with hers. We left Italy right after the battle. It was so nice to be home. Our stay in Italy was not even very long, but Forks was definitely a welcome sight.

Kaci was obviously bed ridden. Every few days she would get weaker and need healed by CJ.

Carlisle said that she was not supposed to be up on her feet for anything more than was absolutely necessary.

For this reason, Edward and I decided to postpone our wedding. I could not even imagine marrying Edward without Kaci by my side as my maid of honor. Alice was sad at first that she wasn't my choice for this position. However, she understood my reasons.

Kaci and I had been through so much together. She was my sister in almost every sense of the word. Alice knew this. I assured her that it had nothing to do with them leaving me. I didn't want her to think I was doing this to spite her or hold a grudge.

She told me that she was cool with it and she would be happy planning the wedding and being a bridesmaid.

Kaci was going to be my maid of honor while Alice, Rose, Lisa, and Esme would be my bridesmaids.

Standing up with Edward would be CJ as his best man with Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Dean as his groomsmen. Yes, that's right…Dean Winchester would be one of Edward's groomsmen.

Nick and Ian kept fighting over which one of them got to be in the wedding. They were making it hard for Edward to decide so I told him he wasn't allowed to pick either one of them. Considering that I was pregnant and hormonal and Edward really liked having sex…he was not going to tell me 'no' about anything. So my man chose Dean to stand up there with him. Edward really wanted Charlie to be his final groomsman but I needed him to walk me down the aisle.

Nick kept pestering CJ to see if he had any idea if they were having a boy or a girl. CJ would giggle and tell him no. I am sure that my little man knows whether I am going to have a niece or a nephew but he is not saying a word.

Since the battle, Lisa has been hounding Ian day and night to turn her into one of us. He is still being a stubborn jackass and refusing. Edward told me that he is going to share some of his wisdom with him. He let me know that if things were different…he would change me in a heartbeat.

At first, I didn't believe him. I figured he just said that to make me happy since it really was a mute point now…considering I was never completely human to start.

However, after looking into his mind…and simply knowing his heart…I was certain he was telling the truth. He felt that Ian would regret it if he did not turn Lisa. I hoped that Edward's words would give Ian some peace and help him come to the right decision. I knew deep in his heart, he wanted Lisa to be one of us but he feared it would make him a monster.

That sounds familiar doesn't it?

Dean and Sam left shortly after we got back. They stayed in touch frequently but they had many demons to hunt. Jo, Bobby, and Ellen had joined them on a more permanent basis. I could tell things were going well with Dean and Jo. It made me happy that he had found someone.

CJ assured me that great things were going to happen for them. I had faith in my little boy so I knew whatever he had seen would be the truth.

EPOV

_**Four Months Later**_

Bella was now eight months pregnant while Kaci was nine months. We all loved them dearly but they were both driving us insane.

Dean, Sam, Bobby, Ellen, and Jo were all in town for a visit. Dean and Sam wanted to be here when Nick and Kaci's baby was born and she was due to pop any day now.

Up until about two weeks ago, Bella and I had had sex every single day…more than once on most days. Unfortunately, two weeks ago…she started getting very self-conscious and upset about her ever growing belly.

Now she refuses to let me see her naked. She says she is disgusting and fat and no matter how much I try to reassure her that she isn't…it doesn't work. I will never know how I went for over a century without sex. Two weeks without being inside of Bella was driving me mad. I needed her in the worst way.

Her cravings were out of control. I was sent to the grocery store at all hours of the night for the oddest things. Her cravings varied from pickles dipped in peanut butter to cottage cheese with tomatoes and pineapple on top.

It didn't matter to me of course…it's not as if I was losing sleep or anything.I was however, just emotionally drained from Bella's mood swings. One night I simply did not feel like driving to the store. Ian said he would go and get what Bella wanted.

Bella started sobbing uncontrollably, "I don't want you to go and get it, Ian! I want Edward to go! She's his daughter! He should want to do anything for her! He doesn't love us anymore!"

From that night on, no one else ever offered to do anything for her. I did it all. She was very happy with this.

Ian mentioned, "I don't remember her being this way when she was pregnant with CJ."

"She wasn't," Dean said. "She and I would have fucking killed each other if she was. This is just out of control."

Carlisle spoke, "I think between Bella's powers and little Beth's powers with the added estrogen in her body…it is just making her a mess. We all must be patient and understanding. As soon as she gives birth…she will go back to the sweet Bella that we all know and love."

I knew that Carlisle was right. I was going to be patient with my Bella. She needed my love and understanding now more than ever and I would be damned if I let her down this time.

Besides, I wasn't here for her pregnancy with CJ. I was damn sure going to do everything in my power to keep her happy during this pregnancy.

That was the end of that. There was no more complaining from any of us.

Currently everyone was relaxing around the house. I was sitting on the couch while Bella was lying with her legs draped over my lap. I was rubbing her feet. She loved it when I did this for her.

CJ was lying on my other side with his head propped up on my shoulder, sleeping. My little guy could fall asleep anywhere.

He talked in his sleep just like his mother as well.

"No Beth…give me my toys back," he said in a frustrated tone. I looked down at his sleeping form...he was amazing.

I could tell by Bella's heartbeat and breathing that she had also fallen asleep on my lap. I loved them both so very much. I couldn't wait to meet my daughter. CJ looks like his mother but he looks more like me. I hope Beth looks more like Bella.

I was broken from my thoughts by the sound of Kaci's screams and Nick running down the stairs at vampire speed.

"It's time!" He yelled.

Carlisle was up the stairs in a flash. Bella bolted up from where she was sitting and said, "What's going on?"

"The baby is coming, love. Do you want me to carry you up to Kaci?"

"I have legs Edward! Are you trying to say that I am incapable of walking up the stairs? Don't tell me that you are going to start this crap ag…oh shit!"

"Love, come on…please just calm down…of course that's not what I meant."

I stopped as I noticed the frozen expression on Bella's face.

"What is it Bella?"

"_My_ water just broke!"

It was then that I felt the wetness pooling beneath where we were sitting on the couch. This woke up CJ.

He grinned at his mom and said, "It's time Momma."

This was it…Beth and Kaci's baby were going to be born on the same day! Everyone sprang into action. Carlisle spoke with Bella and Kaci. Since this was happening on the same day, they wanted to be in the same room. This would make things easier on everyone.

The only people in the room besides the mommies, daddies, and the doctor were CJ, Esme, and Charlie. Everyone else had to wait downstairs.

I was anxious to hold my daughter. Things were happening very quickly. I held Bella's hand tightly as Carlisle started instructing her to push. Our baby was coming faster than Kaci and Nick's little one.

My little Elizabeth was ready to make her mark on the world.

CJ POV

I was so excited. My little sister was coming. My little Beth. I was going to protect her and love her more than any other big brother in the history of the world. I had so much love to give her.

It was also exciting that my new little cousin was coming into the world. She and Beth were going to grow up being best friends. Yes, she. I knew this because I had already seen everything.

Uncle Nick and Aunt Kaci were going to name her Riley Isabella Swan. I liked it. Things seemed to happen very quickly for Mommy. Grandpa Carlisle didn't even have to do very much. Before I knew it, Beth was out of Mommy's tummy.

Mommy was all sweaty and crying. Daddy was standing next to her…holding her hand. He kissed her forehead. "You did great sweetheart," he told her.

Grandpa Carlisle brought the tiny baby towards them and placed her in mommy's arms. I was hanging back…nervous about hurting my little sister.

Daddy was looking at her as if he was seeing for the very first time. He had such awe and love in his eyes. I really wished in that moment that he had been there when I was born.

I wasn't going to dwell on the past. No good would come of that. He was here now and that is what mattered.

"Get over here little man. Come meet your little sister."

I hurried over and Daddy sat beside Mommy on the bed. He pulled me up on his lap and hugged me. Then he whispered in my ear, "I am so sorry that I wasn't here when you were born. But never doubt my love for you Charles Edward. Got it?"

"Got it Daddy. I love you too!"

I knew that he loved me. He loved Beth and me both. He loved us more than anything…maybe even more than he loved Mommy. I knew it was a whole bunch then because he loves Mommy A LOT!

"What do you think of your little sister Ceej?"

My baby sister was beautiful. She was a replica of Mommy. Her hair was chestnut brown with a hint of bronze and she had the same chocolate brown eyes as our mother.

"I think she's beautiful Mommy. She looks just like you! I am going to take such good care of her. I promise I will be the best big brother ever!!"

Mommy was crying again. Poor Daddy…he looked like he wanted to cry but he couldn't.

I touched his cheek. He pressed his face into my hand. Then he kissed my forehead. "So…what's her name?" I asked them.

They both grinned at me. They knew what was supposed to happen next. We all already knew her name. But this was my vision. I wanted it to happen just the way that I saw it.

"Elizabeth Renee…what do you think?" Daddy asked with a smirk. He already knew my answer.

"Elizabeth after Daddy's mom that died…and Renee after my mom. What do you think CJ?" Mommy added while grinning.

"I love it! Can we call her Beth?" I asked them.

I giggled. I knew what they were going to say of course.

"Beth…hmmm…Elizabeth Renee Cullen…Beth Cullen…what do you think love?"

"I love it! It's a good strong name for our daughter!"

"Perfect!" Daddy said. I kissed my baby sister on the forehead and snuggled into my daddy. I wasn't ready to hold her just yet…I didn't want to hurt her. Besides…I was tired…and wanted to rest. I would hold her later. I was drifting to sleep when I heard Daddy say to Mommy, "Bella love, we have the most beautiful children ever. I love them so much. You make me so happy…the three of you are my life. Thank you so much for giving me a second chance…for allowing me to make you my wife one day soon…for giving me both a son and a daughter."

"Oh Edward. I love you too! And there was never any doubt. It's always been you."

I had never been happier. Grandpa Carlisle had quickly moved over to help Aunt Kaci with her baby. It took a couple of hours, but Riley finally arrived.

Uncle Nick and Aunt Kaci were so happy and everyone could see the love they held for their little girl.

My parents had not let go of little Beth since she was born. Mommy was currently sleeping and Daddy was sitting in the chair next to her, holding Beth. He was humming lightly as he rocked her. I stood back, nervously. I really wanted to hold her but I was scared.

"Hey buddy, would you like to hold her now?"

I nodded sheepishly.

"Come on Ceej, you won't hurt her."

I crept over to where they were sitting. My daddy lifted Beth up so he could allow me room to sit on his lap. Once I was sitting comfortably, he placed her into my arms. I was in awe of this tiny baby.

"See…you're not hurting her CJ," Daddy said as he smiled down at me.

Beth seemed content in my arms. "She's happy," I told our dad.

"That's because she knows her big, strong, brother is holding her."

I nodded.

"Hey little dude, is that your baby sister?" I heard Uncle Dean's voice from the doorway. The family was just now starting to take turns to come up and meet the new babies.

It had taken some getting used to but I finally stopped calling him Daddy and started calling him Uncle Dean. It felt right. I would always be close with him though…I knew that.

I nodded. "Come see her Uncle Dean."

He came in and looked at us. He patted my dad on the shoulder and said, "You guys did good bloodsucker."

"Thanks asshole," my dad said back to him.

"Don't say those things around the babies!" I scolded the both of them.

Was I the only mature one around here?

Momma was finally waking up again. Aunt Kaci was holding Riley and smiling over at her. "So, Bells…now that I am feeling awesome again. I'd say we have a wedding to attend to…wouldn't you?"

We were all smiling. Yes! Momma and Daddy were finally getting their happy ending. I could not have been prouder!

_**A/N…Okay, next chapter should be the wedding and the wedding night. I am not sure what else will end up in there. All we have left is Chapter 47 and the epilogue.**_

_**Sigh…my baby is almost complete. **_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids. You should review and give props to her. If it was not for her, you would not be getting this chapter before I leave for vacation.**_

_**Please review if you can and let me know what you thought of the chapter. This story will not be updated again until I get back from vacation. I am sorry about that. I will be back late Sunday night and I will try to make the Monday update for next week but I cannot guarantee it. I will update as soon as the chapter is ready after I return.**_

_**I hope everyone has a great week! **_


	50. Chapter 47

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

Chapter 47

EPOV

_**Two Months after the Birth of Beth and Riley**_

I had not had sex in two and a half _long_ months. Bella stopped wanting to be intimate two weeks before she ended up having Beth. Right after the delivery, Alice and Kaci were in full force with wedding planning.

Bella decided that she wanted it to be at least six weeks after the birth so that we could have a proper wedding night. Carlisle assured her that he thought she would heal faster like she did with CJ. However, my Bella…being as stubborn as she is…insisted that she wanted to be careful and heal properly. She was afraid if she did not it would hinder any hopes we had for having any more children in the future.

I was not sure how I felt about that. We already had a perfect son and daughter. Did we _need_ any more children? Did I _want_ any more? I was not one hundred percent sure how I felt about that issue. I had been thinking about it a lot within the last month or so.

My son was just as stubborn as his mother and he would not tell me if he saw any more siblings in his future or not. Alice was quite tight lipped on things she had seen for the future as well. She had been practicing more with Bella on trying to get their powers to work together. Alice hated not being able to see things because of Bella's shield. Fortunately, Bella did not have to have her shield up as much since we were safe now.

My mind floated back to my original thoughts…my beautiful Bella and how I missed making love to her. I missed being inside of her. There was no greater feeling in the world than when we were connected as one.

Thankfully, we were getting married the day after tomorrow. It could not come fast enough for me. Bella was longing just as much as I was as well. I could smell her constant state of arousal every time we were in a room together. I was beginning to wonder if it were possible for vampires to get blue balls. Mine should have been for sure.

I was shaken from my pity party by the sounds of my baby girl crying. Bella was out doing wedding things with all of the girls. The guys were out hunting and CJ went along with them. I was left all alone with my little Elizabeth. I liked our times that we got to spend alone together.

Bella and I still had her crib in our room. I had brought her in there for a nap while I listened to some music. Apparently, she was finished sleeping. I crossed the room and stared down at my beautiful baby.

She looked up at me and made the cutest noises. I lifted her from the crib and held her tight to my chest. "What's the matter little one? Daddy is right here."

_I feel wet Daddy. _

Unlike my beautiful Bella, our daughter's mind was not closed off to me. I was so grateful for that. Elizabeth's thoughts were always beautiful and pure. She was quite the remarkable child.

CJ had my bronze hair and my green eyes from when I was human. Our little Beth also had my bronze hair but her eyes were fantastic. They were her mother's deep chocolate pools but they also contained flecks of sparkling green throughout them. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

Her facial features favored her mother more where CJ favored me. Bella and I definitely created gorgeous children. There was no doubt about that. It was right then that I knew without any hesitation that I wanted to have _many_ more babies with my angel. I would love and cherish as many babies as Bella was willing to bless me with in the future.

I carried Beth over to the changing table that we also had set up in our room. I had finally gotten the hang of changing her diapers. Most of Beth's diaper duties were given to me. Bella insisted it was not necessary but I had missed out on all of that with CJ. There was no way I was going to miss it with Beth.

I quickly changed my little one and made her clean and fresh. She was back in my arms and nestling her face into my chest.

_Love you Daddy._

"I love you too my sweet little Elizabeth."

I was the only one who called her Elizabeth. Everyone else called her Beth. I called her Beth some of the time but most of the time she was my little Elizabeth.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" I asked her.

_Not really Daddy…just…sleepy._

I could tell by her breathing and her slowed thoughts that she was falling back asleep in my arms. I sat in Bella's rocking chair that was also placed in our room and held my daughter while she slept. I decided not to put her back in her crib. This was an amazing feeling…my sleeping, sweet, tiny, angel in my arms and I did not want to let go.

BPOV

The day after tomorrow, I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen…Bella Cullen. I could not wait! I never thought I would be so excited to get married. However, Edward seemed to bring that out in me.

Dean and Sam were arriving tonight. I could not wait to see them. They left the day after Beth and Riley were born on a 'hunting' trip and had been gone ever since. The apocalypse stopped but there were still remaining demons out there that they were trying to destroy. Those two were very close to being able to lead the normal lives they both so desperately wanted.

Jo and Dean were obviously a couple now. Jo was nervous around me and did not like to flaunt their relationship in my face. However, Dean felt otherwise. He knew that I did not care. I was happy for them. I wanted Dean to have the same happiness that I had with _my_ Edward.

All of us females had journeyed to the bridal store for my final dress fitting. The dress Alice had found for me was absolutely breathtaking. Alice said that it was 'classically me' whatever that meant.

I could not wait to put it on and walk down the aisle towards my love. The lady at the bridal shop helped me into my dress and I walked out to the platform so she could look over everything. Everyone gasped when they saw me.

Alice exclaimed, "I told you it was perfect! Bella you are gorgeous!"

Esme looked as if she would have been crying had she been able to do so. "Bella, Edward is going to be beside himself. You will take his breath away. I have never seen a more beautiful bride!"

"Um…excuse me! You've seen me as a bride twice!" Rose yelled.

Esme smirked at her. Rosalie rolled her eyes and said, "Okay fine…she does look pretty fabulous. I still think I was a prettier bride though. I am sure Emmett would agree."

We all laughed at her. I loved her dearly now…but she would always be vain. We could not change that about her. We loved her in spite of it.

Kaci and Lisa were crying. "Bells, you look so damn hot! Edward is going to rip that thing off your body before the ceremony is finished!"

Leave it to Kaci to always be thinking about sex. She's my girl though. "Thanks Kac!" I looked at Lisa. She was crying but she had not said anything.

I stepped down from the platform after the seamstress was finished checking things. I pulled Lisa to me for a hug. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I just miss my family."

"I know sweetie. You have us now."

She was a crying mess. She was blubbering and babbling about how we were all going to be around forever and she would die and never be able to see us again because Ian would never allow her to be changed.

I was rubbing her back telling her everything would be alright. I was still working on my brother and Edward was going to talk to him.

"I'm sorry Bella. This is your day and I am making it about me. I don't know why I'm so upset. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm going to go to the ladies room and I promise I will be better when I get back."

She removed herself from my arms and went to the bathroom. "Um…Bells," Kaci said as she walked over to me.

"Yeah?"

"Lisa is pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"Did you not see how emotional she just was? She's been like that for awhile! She is moody and she cries at the drop of a hat."

I was thinking carefully about what she was saying.

Alice spoke next, "OH! Don't forget, she has also been throwing up the past two mornings!"

"How did we miss this?" I asked them.

"We've been busy with the wedding," Esme said as she shrugged.

"Shit! I won't be able to talk Ian into changing her while she is pregnant!"

Kaci looked at me glumly, "Bells…she's going to have to be changed…by someone."

"But it will kill the baby!" I told her.

"After," Rose said sadly.

They noticed the look of confusion on my face.

"Bella, how hard was your birth to your children?" Esme asked quietly.

"It was _extremely_ hard. I felt like I was literally being ripped from the inside. But isn't childbirth _supposed_ to feel like that?"

Esme shook her head. "Yes it is…but it was more so with you because of the nature of the child you were birthing. How do you think that is going to work with a _human_ giving birth to such a powerful child?"

I had to sit down in the chair behind me. Shit. I had not even thought about that. If Lisa gave birth to their baby, it would surely kill her.

Ian had no choice but to change her. It was the only way. Kaci kneeled before me. "Do you see now Bella?"

"I do."

Lisa returned from the bathroom. "Why does everyone look so glum? Oh crap. I am so sorry! I have totally spoiled the mood and the happiness of the day!" This brought on a fresh round of tears for our poor friend.

Kaci stood and wrapped Lisa in her arms. "We have something to tell you."

I prayed that she took the news well.

EPOV

Today was the rehearsal dinner and the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Well…it was only going to be one big party. We were doing a small and quick rehearsal for the wedding tomorrow. Then we were coming back to the house for a catered dinner. After that, we were going to spend the rest of the night hanging out together watching movies and doing whatever else that Bella wanted.

It was going to be a perfectly quiet and innocent night. Neither Bella nor I liked the idea of having bachelor and bachelorette parties away from one another. There was no way I was letting my stupid brothers drag me to some strip club. I was thrilled to be getting married. I did not need that one last hoorah.

Also, if I was being perfectly honest, I was hoping Bella and I would be having sex tonight. After midnight, we were not allowed to be near one another, per Alice's instructions. She did not want anything jinxed. Therefore, I was not allowed to see the bride on the wedding day _before_ she walked down the aisle.

However, Bella was cleared for sex yesterday by Carlisle. I was really hoping to put that clearance to good use tonight.

All of the girls were quite emotional when they returned from the bridal shop yesterday. Apparently, they figured out that Lisa was in fact…pregnant.

Ian was shocked at this and at first heartbroken. He knew what that mean for his beloved. Either she would have to be changed immediately after giving birth…or he would have to let her die and raise their child on his own…without his love…forever.

Obviously, he made the decision that he would change her after she gives birth to their baby. He was not happy about it, which hurt Lisa a great deal. They have a lot they are going to have to work out between them. They are putting their issues aside though, for mine and Bella's day tomorrow.

Bella and I felt very strongly that they would in fact, work things out together. It helped that CJ assured us that they would. Our smart little future-seeing son. It still amazed me how much I loved that little boy and my beautiful little Elizabeth. Alice bought CJ the most adorable little t-shirt to wear under his tuxedo. It was a white t-shirt that says '_I'm the best man_' across the front in black letters.

Dean and Sam arrived with their friends last night. It was good to have them back. I found myself becoming fonder of those brothers than I ever thought I would. It was easier to do now that I had no worries about Bella and Dean. Jo was completely smitten with Dean Winchester. Her thoughts were filled with nothing but loving Dean and building a life with him. Dean was just as crazy about her. Now all we had to do was find someone for Sam.

I was currently watching a cute little snuggling display between Dean and Jo in the kitchen. It made me sad for Sam. Everyone around him was in love and he was all alone. CJ came up and tugged on my hand.

I scooped him up into my arms. "What is it little man?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about Uncle Sammy, Daddy. He is going to be just fine. I promise. I've seen it!"

"Thanks Buddy! That makes me feel better. Where is Momma?"

"She went hunting really quickly with Grandpa Charlie. I think he wanted to talk to her alone."

I nodded. We heard Beth cry from upstairs through the baby monitor. "I better go get your sister Ceej. Will you be okay?"

"Yep, I'm going to find Uncle Em and see if he wants to play Xbox with me. See ya later Daddy!"

I was the luckiest man alive.

BPOV

My dad has asked if I would go hunting with him alone. I knew that he just wanted to talk to me in private.

"Bells?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course! Why would I ever doubt that?"

"It's just that…I know technically…I am not your father…I just want you to know that…I have never…ever…thought of you…as anything less than my baby girl!"

I threw my arms around him and hugged him as tightly as I could. "Oh Daddy! Yes, I know that! Just because I found out that someone else donated the sperm to create me does not mean I love you any less! I have not felt that way at all Dad. Did I ever make you feel that way over the past few years?"

He had to know that he was my father. No one else could hold that title in my heart.

"Absolutely not, Isabella. I just wanted to make sure you knew how I felt."

"I do…I truly do! I love you so much Daddy!"

"I love you too baby girl and I am so very proud of you. Now…I have to say it. As much as I like Edward…I will rip him in two and burn him to ashes with one of my fire balls if he _ever_ hurts you again!"

I giggled at my very protective father. "Got it Dad! I will be sure to let him know that."

"Oh that's okay. I intend to let him know that myself."

"Daddy! Would you be nice? Please? Do not scare Edward away! He better be waiting at the end of that aisle for me tomorrow and not somewhere in Timbuktu because you scared him away!"

We were both smiling so we knew we were both kidding. We laughed all the way back to the house. Tomorrow was going to be the third best day of my life. I think you can guess what the first two were.

EPOV

_**The Wedding Day**_

I was a nervous wreck. It was not cold feet nerves. It was 'I couldn't wait until I get my hands on my wife' nerves. Bella would not allow me to touch her last night. Even though she had the clearance to have sex…she decided our wedding night would be that much more special if we waited those extra few hours until we were husband and wife.

Damn it because I could not deny her anything when she unleashed the power of her chocolate doe eyes on me!

I caved and agreed with her and stopped my attempts to molest her before I had to leave her arms until the wedding.

I was dressed and ready to head to the altar. We were getting married in the backyard here at the house. Alice had made sure a beautiful arch and gazebo were set up where Bella and I would be standing and saying our vows.

She was a miracle worker, that sister of mine. She threw everything together for this wedding on very short notice. I owed her a great deal.

I was finally standing at the end of the aisle waiting for my love. When she stood at the doorway with her father…I was speechless. She was always lovely…but I had never seen her look more beautiful than she did in that very moment.

Beautiful did not even seem like a special enough word to describe how she looked. Her dress was stunning and she looked absolutely…ravishing.

As she walked closer with Charlie, I could see that her eyes were filled with unshed tears. I was not worried because I knew that they were happy ones. I would have been crying myself if I were able. This was the happiest moment of my life…except of course for finding out CJ was my son and the day my daughter was born.

When they reached the altar, the minister asked who gave Bella to me. Charlie said, "I do," with enthusiasm and when he handed her to me he reminded me, "Remember what I told you!"

I nodded and said, "Yes, sir."

Bella just chuckled at her father and rolled her eyes.

He scared the crap out of me the night before when he confronted me and told me that if I ever hurt his daughter again he would rip me into pieces and burn the ashes. I knew that he meant it too because he was a father. I felt the same way about Elizabeth.

I could not help myself. Bella was so damn beautiful…I had to fucking kiss her. It just had to be done. Before the minister could start his ceremony, I pulled Bella too me and gave her the most passionate kiss I could muster.

I forgot we had an audience. I pulled away from her and she was giggling. The minister was standing there with a shocked but somewhat humorous expression. Emmett leaned forward a bit and said, "Dude…you're supposed to wait until the _end_ to kiss her!" He then turned to the other men in the line with him and said, "Sheesh…even _I_ know that!"

If it was possible for me to blush…I knew that I would have been doing just that. I ducked my head down in embarrassment and apologized to everyone for my eagerness. Bella pulled my chin up and forced me to look at her. "Never…_ever_…apologize for loving me again Edward Cullen…do you hear me?"

"Yes," I said quietly with a smile.

"Good," she said and looked to the minister. "Now…marry us already!"

BPOV

The ceremony itself was a blur. I remember the vows and the 'I do's' but really it went by so quickly. Before I knew it Edward was kissing me again and we were being introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen for the first time.

Edward was twirling me around the dance floor. We had already done the dinner, cake, garter and bouquet tossing. It was now our last dance. We could not wait to be alone. A limo was waiting outside to whisk us away to a hotel for the night. We would be staying at a hotel in Seattle. I had told Edward Seattle was too far to drive after our wedding and reception but he insisted. I was somewhat glad that he did. There really weren't many decent hotels in Port Angeles and the only one that was in Forks was a dive.

In the morning, we were leaving for our two-week honeymoon…in Hawaii. I know it is cliché but that is where I really wanted to go. I had never been there and it was kind of a dream of mine.

Edward swore he would make all of my dreams come true. Hawaii would be just the beginning of wonderful things for us.

My husband was pressing his _need_ into my stomach. "Are you trying to tell me something _Mr. Cullen_?" I asked him playfully.

"Why yes, I am, _Mrs. Cullen_."

"And what would it be that you are trying to tell me, _Husband_?" I whispered it into his ear knowing how much it would turn him on in his already aroused state.

He pulled me even closer to him and said, "I am trying to tell you, _Wife_, that I want to get out of here and make love to you, all night long."

His voice was husky and seductive and I just wanted to lick him. I stared at him because I couldn't speak. I felt his hot breath on my ear…he knew that drove me insane. He playfully nibbled on my ear lobe as he whispered, "Would that be alright my dear? Can I take my beautiful…hot…wife…out of here and go to our hotel room? Can I thrust my aching cock inside of her and make her scream my name?"

Oh shit. He knew how the dirty talk got me riled up and he was doing it on purpose! I just nodded. Everyone passed by in a whirl as Edward pulled me out of the house. He told everyone goodbye for us. The reception was long and the children had conked out long ago so we had already said our goodbyes to them.

My sexy husband pushed me into our limo and we were all over each other very quickly. It was the most intense make out session I had ever had. He was not being gentle with me either and I fucking loved it. Finally, he was letting go and not treating me as if I was going to break if he touched me in the way I knew that he really wanted.

"Mmmm…Bella…I want you so badly, love. It's been too long sweetheart. I do not know if I can make it to the hotel. I need to be inside of you…_now_."

Alice would be pissed if I messed up this wedding dress. But I really didn't care at the moment. I had the most beautiful, sexy, handsome, hot ass husband on the planet and he needed to be inside of me. Who was I to deny him?

I made sure the partition between the driver and us was closed before I turned all of my attention to Edward. It was going to be a wonderful drive to the hotel in Seattle.

EPOV

I knew it was horrible to want to have sex with my wife for the first time in the back of a limo but there was no way I could wait until we reached Seattle. I had to have her. Besides, there was nothing wrong with limo sex.

She closed the partition between the driver and us and turned her attention back to me. _Hello Tiger_…her eyes were filled with…hunger…lust…and…passion…all for me. Hallelujah!

Our hands were all over each other in an instant. She undid my tie and slipped my tuxedo jacket from my shoulders. She opened up my shirt so impatiently that she ripped the buttons. I did not care.

I started running my hands up her wedding dress. I was trying to be careful. I knew that Alice would kill me if I ruined it. "Love, how fond of these panties are you?"

"I don't give a damn about the panties Edward."

"Good," I told her with a smirk as I ripped them from her body in one solid move.

"Oh…E…Edward," she stuttered as my fingers found her wet center.

"Do you like that love?" I asked as I started thrusting my fingers in and out of her.

"Y..y…yesssss," she hissed.

I loved that I was making her feel like this. She started making her way from my lips to my neck…nipping and biting along the way. My wife was making me crazy.

She quickly unbuttoned my pants just enough to pull my cock from its confines. It was my turn to hiss. It had been too long since she had touched my member and it was aching for her.

"Mmmm…Bella…_touch_ me…please?"

"You never have to ask Edward. I will touch you whenever you want," she whispered into my ear seductively.

Dear god, the things this woman makes me feel. I had to be inside of her…needed to feel her wrapped around me.

"Bells…please…I n…need to be inside of you," I told her as she was stroking my cock forcefully.

She smirked at me and I flashed my dazzling smile. I pushed her dress up just enough so that she could accomplish her next task.

My amazing wife bit her lip, which was the sexiest thing ever, and impaled herself onto my awaiting cock. We both moaned loudly from the intensity of it.

It started out rough. She was pushing on my shoulders and bouncing up and down so fast and hard that I thought the driver was going to pull over to see why the hell the limo was rocking the way that it was.

Something happened in the middle of our thrusting like animals. Our eyes locked and we both smiled coyly at each other and the thrusts became slower.

We did not break our eye contact as we continued pound each other with thrusts that were slow and smooth. Bella pressed her forehead against mine. "I love you so much Edward."

"I love to too, baby."

I felt my release coming but I did not want to let go until Bella had hers. I was not a selfish lover. I wanted to make sure my wife was pleased in every way possible.

Making sure that I did not remove my eyes from her, I placed my thumb over her clit. "Cum for me, love. I want to feel you cum all around me."

She gasped because my words were her undoing. I felt her walls clench around me as she screamed my name. I followed right after her into a blissful heaven.

"Oh Edward…that was…"

"Beautiful."

"And so fucking hot," my wife whispered.

I laughed at her frankness. It was hard to believe that this was the same, shy Bella who used to blush any time anyone made the slightest bit of sexual innuendo or reference around her.

"What?" She asked me. Bella wanted to know why I was laughing at her.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head and kissing her nose. "I just love you…that is all."

"Oh…well…I love you too, _Husband_."

"Forever, _Wife_."

"Forever," she agreed.

I knew this time that it was true. We had our happily ever after. Bella and I had been blessed with two amazing and beautiful children. Everyone was safe and the danger was gone. We were finally married. I could not wait to see what the future had in store for us now. It was sure to be a wild, bumpy, but marvelous ride. With Bella by my side, it did not really matter what happened.

I knew we would always make it through…_together_…for _eternity_.

_**A/N…Sigh…that is it. The last chapter of Where Do We Go From Here. All that is left is the Epilogue, friends. Please review and let me know what you thought.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for being fabulous!**_


	51. Chapter 48

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own them. I am merely having a little fun with them. I do not own Charmed either. Throughout my story some of Bella, Ian and Nick's powers may seem Charmed-like since that is one of my all time favorite shows also. So just wanted to put that disclaimer in here too…that I don't own it either! **_

Epilogue

EPOV

_**Five Years Later**_

Today was my son's eighth birthday. He was quite the little man. He amazed us every single day. Elizabeth was now five years old. She was just as beautiful as her mother and just as spectacular as her brother. Everyone was gathering today for a massive party my sisters were throwing for their nephew.

Dean and Jo were coming with their little boy, Eddie. Yes, they named him after me. Dean and I forged a very strong friendship over the last several years. He needed a little push when the time came for him to propose to Jo. I gave him that push. I ended up being the best man in his wedding to the love of his life.

Edward (Eddie) Samuel Winchester was only three months old. Bella loved being around him and it made her want to have another. We had been trying but had not gotten pregnant yet. Carlisle told us that CJ and Beth could be our only children. We were both fine with that but would not mind the addition of a couple more.

Kaci and Nick only had Riley. After everything that her body went through the first time, she could not get pregnant anymore.

Lisa gave birth to twins…a girl and a boy. The labor was quite difficult and just as we feared…it was too much for her human body. Ian had to change her seconds before she died. They named their daughter, Mikayla Christine after Lisa's mother and sister. We call her Miki. Their son was named, Christopher Nicholas after Lisa's father and Nick. We call him Chris. They are both four now.

Sam met a beautiful girl named Morgan. They were currently engaged. The brothers had not been hunting anymore. They were leading perfectly normal lives. Dean was a mechanic and owned his own garage, while Sam went back to Stanford and finished law school. He was now a successful lawyer.

They moved back to Kansas to be close to their roots. We did not get to see them much anymore so we cherished every opportunity we had to see our amazing friends.

Charlie started dating someone. It was quite a shock to all of us. He has been seeing Tanya's sister, Irina. They have been together for almost two years now. It was difficult for Bella at first…but not anymore. It helps that Irina adores Bella and treats her like the daughter she always wanted…but never had.

Charlie confided in me the other day that he plans to propose to Irina within the next couple of days. He wanted my advice on how to break the news to Bella because he wanted to get her blessing first. I explained to him that Bella adored Irina and she would be very happy for her father. She was thrilled that he had found love once again.

All of my siblings were doing fabulous. I knew that it hurt Rose's heart that she could not have a child when so many women around her were doing just that. However, she doted on all of her nieces and nephews like the fantastic aunt that she was.

The last five years had been very good to us. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" My energetic daughter screamed as she bounded straight into my arms.

"What is it Elizabeth?" I asked as I twirled her around in a tight hug.

"Momma says that there is going to be cake _AND_ ice cream at Ceej's party today! Isn't that awesome?"

"It is very awesome, sweetheart."

"You're going to have some aren't you Daddy?"

I shook my head no. "Beth, you know I don't eat human food."

She pouted. It was the same damn pout that her mother used to get her way. "Daddy…please? I want you to have cake and ice cream with us? Pwetty pwease? With sugar on top." She shook her head. "Scratch that…with lion's blood on top. Please?"

I chuckled at my little girl.

"Alright sweetie…I will have cake and ice cream with you guys."

She smiled her beautiful grin, pecked my cheek with a kiss, and jumped down from my arms. As she ran into the other room, I heard her yell, "Pay up Uncle Em! He's eating it. I told you I could get him to do it! You owe me ten bucks!"

Oh, he was going to pay for that.

EPOV

_**Fifty Years Later**_

Today was going to be a difficult day. We were heading out to attend Dean's funeral. I offered to make him immortal once…but he would not hear of it. He wanted to live his life and die…just the way nature intended.

He was the last of his family to go except for his son, Eddie. Sam and Morgan were unable to have children. They had both already passed. Jo passed away last year and we knew that it would not be long until Dean followed her. He truly could not live without his love.

I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Are you alright, honey?" Bella asked me. She knew how close Dean and I had become. I truly considered him my brother. People always thought it was strange when they saw us hanging out together. An old man…and a seventeen year old. They thought he was my grandfather. We did not care.

"I'm fine, love. How are _you_?" I asked her as I turned in her arms. I ran my hands gently down her sides and found their resting place on her swollen stomach. We had finally gotten pregnant again…after only…fifty plus years of trying. She was due any day now.

"I'm alright Edward. Don't worry about me."

"I'm just sad. I kind of wish they would have let us turn them," I told her honestly.

"Edward, that is not what they wanted and you know it. Dean and Sam wanted to be normal so badly. They both lived full and happy lives. Do not regret giving them exactly what they wished for."

My beautiful wife was right…as always. There was a knock on the door. "Dad…are you guys alright? Can we come in?"

"Of course," I said.

The door opened and CJ and Beth walked into the room. Our wonderful children. They had grown up to be so strong and beautiful. Bella and I could not have been more proud of them. They both were married to wonderful mates.

When they reached eighteen, they received all of the powers and were stuck in that age forever…just as my Bella had happen to her.

Elizabeth placed herself into my waiting arms, while CJ comforted his mother. He was so much taller than she was. It was quite funny. He engulfed her tiny but pregnant frame into his strong arms. "Are you okay, Mom?"

"I'm fine," she said through sniffles.

"Hey, you know Uncle Dean would not want tears today. I already saw Eddie and he is laughing and making jokes. That's what he would have wanted. Let's rejoice in the life that he made for himself."

Bella placed her hand lovingly on our son's cheek. "When did you get so smart?"

"Pssh…please Mom, I have been gifted since I was in the womb! You know this."

We all laughed. Beth rolled her eyes at her brother. "I really hope I am going to have a sister! There is way too much testosterone in this damn family."

"Elizabeth Renee Cullen! Language!" Bella scolded her.

"Mom! It was just damn. What the hell is wrong with that word?"

"Elizabeth! Now you've said two bad words!" Bella yelled.

"Oh shit…you have got to be kidding me!" Elizabeth looked at me for help. "Is she fucking serious Dad?"

Bella was going off on a tirade now and if Beth did not stop, there would be no placating Bella.

I whispered to her, "Stop while you are ahead sweetheart or I won't be able to save you."

"I am a grown-ass woman, Mother! You and Daddy have said bad words before! It is not like I say them all the time!"

"Oh FUCK!" Bella screamed.

"See Dad! See what I am talking about! She just did it. What the hell Mom?"

"Beth, shut up!" CJ screamed at his sister as he held Bella. "Mom, are you alright?" He asked her.

"My water just broke!"

"Oh god, Mom I am SO sorry!" Elizabeth yelled as she ran to her mother. "Mommy, please don't be mad. You know how moody I get. I am sorry I yelled at you and said bad words."

Bella smiled in between her tears, "It's alright Elizabeth. I'm sorry I yelled at you in the first place. Blame the pregnancy hormones."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We ended up missing Dean's funeral that day. Eddie told us he was sure he would understand. Bella ended up giving birth to twins…girls. They were beautiful. Everyone was wrapped around their tiny little fingers within seconds of their birth.

Our first daughter, Samantha Allison Cullen had her mother's mahogany hair, one brown eye, and one green eye. Our second daughter, Deanna Rose Cullen had my bronze colored hair, one green eye, and one golden eye. They were spectacular.

The girls were now just a few days old. CJ and Beth were the epitome of wonderful older siblings. They loved their baby sisters very much. They loved them so much that they had not even bickered with each other since the twins were born. It was nice.

I could not remember a time in my life when I had been this happy. Bella and I had four amazing children and a family that was phenomenal. We had truly been blessed.

At one time, I thought I was a monster. Bella had showed me otherwise. She showed me what a wonderful and kind man that I really was.

My wife loved me with everything she had in her and I was grateful for her every single day. She taught me how to love and how to forgive. I never did treat her as my unequal once we got back together. I also tried hard every day to let her have her independence. She was the love of my life and I would spend forever showing her how much she meant to me.

If I was destined to walk this Earth for eternity…I could not think of a better way to pass the time.

_**A/N…This is the end my lovelies. This was the very first fanfic story that I started. I cannot believe it is over now. I hope you are happy with the way things ended. I saw this epilogue in my head before I ever started writing. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for editing this, getting it back to me so quickly, and for being my fantastic friend!**_

_**Please review! **_

**_Oh and if you are not reading them already...my good friend dolphin62598 has some amazing stories. Right now, she is working on a story called, Fire of my Soul. She has two others called The Beaches of Life and Mended Hearts that are fabulous as well. Go over to her profile and check them out as soon as possible! _**


End file.
